


An Unforgettable Summer

by Kirithetheory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmates, Summer Vacation, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 101,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirithetheory/pseuds/Kirithetheory
Summary: Bokuto's parents are rich. Like really rich. They even own a resort in the tropical islands of Fiji. The seemingly innocent suggestion that Bokuto and his friends spend the summer there turns into one of the best experiences of their lives. Filled with drama, romance and adventure.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 69
Kudos: 181





	1. Summer Plans

**Author's Note:**

> My original work that is from my Wattpad

** Bokuto POV **

Summer is finally arriving. Sure it's super exciting and stuff but it's also sad since me and a lot of my friends are off to college this year. Still, I'm determined to make the most of this summer. Not think about the fact that I'm leaving the person I care about the most behind. Either way, I'm going to spend as much time with him as I can, which is why he's at my house right now. We normally hang out here since my house is pretty big. Not mansion size even though my parents could afford it. But defiantly bigger than most people houses.

Akaashi and I are just chilling in my room. I recently got a new video game and I want to get really good at it to maybe even beat Kenma. Sure that probably won't happen but it is still fun to play and talk with Akaashi. School gets out in a week so I'm trying to spend every waking minute with him. Sounds pretty clinging but I really am. I just don't want to leave him.

"Bokuto-san?" I snap out of my head and look over at the boy next to me me. "You keep spacing out. Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." I chuckle lightly and he gives a hesitant nod.

"Chose a character so we can play then." I nod and quickly chose one. The game comes to life and the fun begins. (No clue what game they are playing 😄)

I groan in defeat as Akaashi beats me once again. He normally sucks at video games. I don't even know what happened. Before he has time to gloat there is a knock and my door slowly creeks open. It's our maid, which is odd since her shift is already over.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but your parents ask for you two. They are waiting in your dad's office."

"Ok thanks, I'll be right now." She nods and exits my room. I sigh not really wanting to leave my room. Akaashi looks at me and chuckles lightly which makes me smile and feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Come on, we don't want to keep your parents waiting." I nod and stand up, walking out of my room with Akaashi right behind me. My parent's office is just below my room so we arrive pretty quickly. I knock before opening the door and entering the room. My parents are sitting across from each other chatting before looking up at us as we enter.

"Ahh great, come in. We have something we want to talk to you about."

"I'm not in trouble am I?" I ask cautiously. I really never know with them. Besides I could think of a few things I've done this past week that they wouldn't approve of.

"No no, it's nothing like that. Take a seat." We sit on a couch that faces them. I give Akaashi a worried glance and he does the same back. Guess he doesn't know what's happening either.

"Relax boys. Basically your mother and I had an idea for you. We know you don't have plans for the summer so we want to send you and all your friends to spend the summer at our resort." I stare at them in shock before the excitement kicks on.

"What! No way really!"

"Yup, we'll pay for the whole thing, and get you a family house big enough for however many people you wish to invite. There is no limit." I blink a few times, wondering if this is real. This isn't like them but I can't complain either.

"Awesome! You're serious?"

"Yes very. Invite whoever you want and make us a list of all those who agree to this." I smile widely and look at Akaashi whose expression hasn't changed much, but he definitely seems happier than usual. Which is good.

"Awesome thanks, you guys. This is great." They return my excitement with a smile before turning to Akaashi.

"Bokuto why don't you go up to your room, we want to talk to Akaashi for a second." I give them a confused look and then turn to Akaashi who looks a little nervous. I nod and hesitantly leave the room, heading back to my own, wondering what on earth they could want to talk to him about.

♥♥♥

Akaashi returns to my room 5ish minutes later. When he enters I quickly jump up, wanting to know what they talked about. Was it about me?

"Hey, what was that about." His expression quickly changes from somber to happiness. He gives me a smile which seems almost forced but I don't mention it.

"Nothing, they just asked me to make sure you don't do anything dumb." I nod slightly, not really believing his words but I trust him, so I'll go with it. "Anyway, you should create a group chat with everyone you want to invite to give them the information." I smile, focusing on the trip now instead of what my parents told Akaashi.

"Awesome." I flop down onto my bed and he slowly climbs on to join me. I flip open my phone and start scrolling through my contacts, adding everyone I want to invite if I have their number.

===============================

  
_Bokuto Kōtarō added Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurō, Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shōyō, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime, Sawamura Daichi_

**Bokuto:** Hey, before I say anything please add these people. Sugawara, Kageyama, Nishinoya, Asahi, Tanaka, Oikawa, Lev, Yaku, Yamamoto, Ushijima, and Tendō.

_~Hinata Shōyō added Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio, Tendō Satori~_  
_~Sawamura Daichi added Sugawara Kōshi, Nishinoya Yū, Azumane Asahi, Tanaka Ryūnosuke~_  
_~Iwaizumi Hajime added Oikawa Tōru~_  
_~Kuroo Tetsurō added Lev Haiba, Yaku Morisuke, Yamamoto Taketora~_

**Kageyama:** What the fuck?

**Tsukishima:** Having a group chat with all these people seems like a dumb idea.

**Kageyama:** Sadly I agree

**Tsukishima:** Agreeing with someone smarter than you is good

**Kageyama:** Shut up!

**Suga:** Do you guys really have to fight?

**Kageyama:** Yes

**Hinata:** Kageyama! Just be nice and listen to what Bokuto has to say

**Kageyama:** Don't tell me what to do dumbass! I'll kick your ass!

**Ushijima:** What is a group chat?

**Tendō:** Heyoooo!!!! It's what you're texting on right now! A chat with a group on it.

**Ushijima:** Oh.

**Bokuto:** Hey hey hey!!!!! Just listen for a moment. Don't type. I have a lot to say.

**Kenma:** Oh no. It sounds like Bokuto had an idea.

**Kuroo:** It's the end of the world

**Bokuto:** I literally said don't type!!! Now shut up it wasn't even my idea!

**Kenma:** Thank god.

**Bokuto:** Shhhhh!!!!!!  
...  
**Bokuto:** If none of you have plans this summer, you have all been invited to stay the entire summer at my family's resort in Fiji. The entire trip will be payed for. We would be staying for 2 and a half months leaving about a week after school gets out. Feel free to take your time to think about you answer.

**Kuroo:** That was very formal.

**Kenma:** There is no way Bokuto wrote that text.

**Bokuto:** Really! That's what you're talking about right now? Read the god damn text!

**Kuroo:** Yup no way it was him.

**Bokuto:** Hey!

**Akaashi:** Bokuto, they are right. I wrote that.

**Bokuto:** :(

**Kuroo:** Anyway that's a killer idea! I'm so down. Spending the summer on a tropical island. For free! You can't say no to that.

**Kenma:** No

**Kuroo:** Kenma and I are coming

**Kenma:** No  
**Kenma:** Yes  
**Kenma:** im so going!

**Kuroo:** Kuroo give me back my phone. Open the door

**Kenma:** No. not until you say your coming

**Kuroo:**...  
**Kuroo:** Fine I'll come.

**Kenma:** Yay!

**Hinata:** I'll come. It sounds like fun

**Kageyama:** I guess I'll join too. He's right you can't really say no to this kind of offer

**Tsukishima:** Wow it seems like your brain is actually working.

**Kageyama:** Shut up!

**Ushijima:** This sounds like a fun excursion. I shall participate as well.

**Tendō:** Woohooo I'm so down!!!

**Lev:** Im definitely coming! Yaku you should come too

**Yaku:** Fine.

**Yamaguchi:** Tsuki are you going?

**Tsukishima:** Yeah I guess I'll go

**Yamaguchi:** Ok, I'll come too

**Tanaka:** Awww yeah!!!! Summer vacation! I'll be there!

**Noya:** Same! I hope there are going to be some hot girls!

**Yamamoto:** Aww yeah! Girls in bikinis! I'm there

**Tanaka:** Yes!!! Hot girls at the beach

**Oikawa:** Iwa and I will come to

**Iwaizumi:** I can answer for myself Shittykawa

**Oikawa:** Well you didn't! You were ignoring the chat and already told me it sounds fun so I answered for you. You're welcome 😊

**Iwaizumi:** Fuck you!

**Daichi:** Are you sure about this Bokuto? That sounds like an expensive trip.

**Bokuto:** Relax! It's not that expensive since my parents own the resort. It was even their idea so don't stress and come. It will be fun!

**Suga:** It sounds great. That's for inviting us. Daichi and I would love to come.

**Daichi:** Well, you heard him.

**Noya:** Asahi is also coming. He can't respond his phone died.

**Bokuto:** Holy shit y'all said yes! Yay can't wait. I'll work out the details over the next week and send you guys all the information you'll need!

**Akaashi:** I'll be doing all of that.

**Bokuto:** Yup!

**Hinata:** Awesome! You're the best! I can't wait!

**Kageyama:** Dumbass quit texting and open the door.

**Hinata:** Hehe sorry 😊

**Kageyama:** Whatever.

  
===============================

  
I jump up and down on the bed, annoying Akaashi slightly.

"Calm down Bokuto-san."

"Sorry sorry. This is just super exciting. You're coming right?"

"Of course Bokuto-san." He smiles at me and I feel my entire body fill with that warm fuzzy feeling again. This is going to be so fun!


	2. Car Rides

** Hinata POV **

The day is finally here! Sure the end of school wasn't too fun and happy since all the third years graduated. But we all get to hang out with them for the entire summer! It's going to be amazing!

I didn't get too much sleep last night due to the excitement and had to get up kinda early but it's not bothering me too much. Everyone decided to take carpools to the airport since some of us can't drive. I'm in a car with Kageyama, Suga, and Daichi. I'm so freaking excited I've been jumping around my house for the past 10 minutes. There is really just so much to be excited for. 1 is I've never been on a plane before! Or in an airport. I heard they are kind of like huge malls with airplanes and security guards. Either way this entire thing is a new exciting adventure.

It's about 7:20 in the morning meaning they will be here in about 10 minutes. I'm the last one they are picking up since my house is on the way to Tokyo. My mom woke up with me but I have to be quiet since Natsu is still sleeping. She said goodbye last night so she could sleep in this morning. I don't really mind though.

"Shōyō will you please calm down so we can make sure you have everything." My mother says calm but firmly. I sigh and sit down at the table, putting my backpack down in front of us. My mom opens it and pulls out the important documents. "Remember. Do not lose this. It's important." She holds up my passport and I roll my eyes.

"Relax mom I know." She sighs and takes my hands in hers, giving me a worried smile.

"I can't help but worry. I'm sending my baby on a plane by himself to another Country."

"I won't be by myself. I already know that I'm sitting with Kageyama and everyone else will be close by. I'm ok." She sighs again and then smiles. We then hear a knock at the door. I spring up and race over, opening it to see Daichi. I smile widely and let him in.

"Good morning Mrs. Hinata."

"Good morning Daichi. Please take care of Shōyō for me." I roll my eyes and Daichi chuckles lightly.

"He's I'm very good hands." My mom wraps me in one more big hug, before handing me my bags, showing me once more where my passport is. I say goodbye and Daichi takes my duffle bag to the car. I hope in the back seat next to Kageyama who looks extremely tired. I'm sure my energy isn't helping.

"Morning Hinata, are you excited." Suga greets me and I bounce up and down.

"I can't wait!" Kageyama groans and glares at me.

"It's too early for your energy."

"But you always deal with me for morning practice," I mention. He just stares at me not saying anything. I know I won that one when he just closes his eyes and leans against the window. I relax a little in my seat as Daichi gets back in the car, setting off towards Tokyo.

"Kageyama, this would be a good time for you to try and wake up. You need some energy to walk through the airport." He sighs at Suga but listens and opens his eyes, turning to meet me with a tiny smile.

"Are you excited at all?" I question while Daichi turns on some light music.

"Of course I am dumbass, I'm just tired that's all. " he yawns and stretches, hitting me in the face. He grins and I glare at his 'mistake' before hitting him back lightly. He responds by hitting me back, starting a war between the two of us. We take turns lightly hitting each other back and forth getting more and more aggressive with each hit.

"Hey! Knock it off. I'm driving." We quickly stop and glare at each other before turning to Daichi.

"Sorry." We both say.

"Really guys, think of this summer as a chance to bond. It will be fun and good for you guys."

I hear him chuckle next to me at the idea. The truth is we are actually pretty good friends and we hang out pretty often. Sure we also fight all the time but not like fight fight. More like bickering. It's mostly fun and games. That's another reason I'm super excited about this trip. I get to spend more time with Kageyama.

———————————————————————

  
** Tanaka POV **

So far this trip is proving to be hella fun and it hasn't technically started. I spent the night at Yamamoto's last night so we could all carpool with Ushijima and Tendō. It was so freaking fun. Of course, we could have used more sleep. Instead of resting and preparing for the trip we went to the arcade and got the number of two very hot girls. Of course, they turned out to be fake numbers but still. Its better than nothing.

Now it's about 7:45. We all are meeting up at the terminal at 8. That way we have 2 and a half hours to get our group through security. I really thought Bokuto would be able to get us through security in an instant since he is rich but apparently money can't buy everything.

"Come on! Crank it up! Vacation is starting." Yamamoto yells.

"What does 'crank it up' mean," Ushijima asks who is also driving us. Tendō cackles and turns up the music as high as it can go. Making us go deaf for sure but it doesn't matter. We all loudly jam out while Ushijima calmly drives us to the airport, not seeming fazed at all the excruciatingly loud music.

———————————————————————

  
** 3rd POV **

The first ones to arrive are Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi since they all shared a car. They patiently wait inside the terminal, waiting, and texting people where to meet up. It is 7:55 now and they gave themselves plenty of time to get through security. The only concern is that their group is so big. Akaashi just prays that they don't miss the flight. The likelihood of that is very low though since Bokuto's parents made sure the airline knew they were all coming and to hold the plane if they were late. Still, anything can happen.

Soon Bokuto spots the orange haired ray of sunshine walking into the terminal. They all perk up from their conversations while a few groups walk in consisting of Hinata, Kageyama, Daichi, Suga, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Asahi, and Noya.

"Hinata! Can you believe we get to fly on an actual plane! In the air! We'll be flying!" Hinata and Noya jump around in excitement as everyone else greets each other.

"Dumbass tone down your energy already," Kageyama says quietly, already getting pissed off but the crazy energy builds up. And what better to fuel the energy than the psychopath himself, Tendō. Their group quickly joins everyone else along with the last group, Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku, and Lev.

Tendō, Tanaka, and Yamamoto add to the craziness while joining the two short boys in their dance of excitement around some of the group's luggage. Kageyama hits Hinata over the head, getting him to calm down while Akaashi calls everyone's attention.

"Here. I'll pass each of you your ticket. Don't lose it!" He says while looking at Bokuto as he drops his on the ground. He quickly picks it up and smiles innocently at Akaashi who just rolls his eyes and finishes passing them out.

"This is so cool!" Hinata and Noya cheer while admiring their ticket.

"It's just a piece of paper," Tsukishima says while putting his with his passport. "It's not that exciting."

"Don't be a party pooper! This is awesome." Hinata snaps back at his comment putting his ticket away as well.

"Alright then. Bokuto, lead the way." Bokuto grins at Akaashi, knowing that he has the most experience in an airport. Everyone picks up their bags and follows Bokuto down and over to the escalator.


	3. Airport Adventures

The group makes their way down the escalator and into the crowd of people lining up for security. Before venturing further into the sea of people, Suga suggests that everyone find a buddy and stick with them until everyone meets up at the other side.

Suga's quick thinking was just in time. After everyone got a buddy the entire group was split up, random people separating them. I bet you already know the pairs 😉.

Hinata and Kageyama are near the end of the group. Slowly as they get closer and closer to the security, the more nervous Hinata gets. It's not like he has anything to hide. He's just afraid that they might find a bomb in his bag. Even though that's impossible, this being his first experience, panic clouds his mind, taking away his excitement and alerting Kageyama.

"You good?" He asks cautiously, still caring about his friend no matter how much he's annoyed by him.

"Y-yeah." Hinata curses himself for stuttering and Kageyama rolls his eyes at the lie.

"Your shaking and stuttering isn't very convincing. Relax Hinata, you have nothing to worry about." Hinata takes a deep breath but soon they are at the front of the line. His deep breaths no longer help his panic as they call the two to the next conveyer belt. Hinata gulps as they approach the guard.

"Put your bags on the conveyor belt. Take out all laptops and IPads. Take off your shoes and anything metal like your belt and any watches. Nothing in your pockets."

Hinata's mind scrambles as he tries to process everything the guard just said to him. He gulps again and places his bag on the metal table to sort through it. He shakily starts to unzip it to take out his IPad. Kageyama puts his laptop shoes and belt in the box and sends all his stuff down the line before turning to Hinata who is a panicking mess. He sighs and walks over to him, taking the bag from his hand.

"Take off your shoes and belt and put them in this box. Also, empty all your pockets." Hinata takes a deep breath and listens to his friend while he goes through Hinata's bag, taking out the IPad. Hinata then sends all his stuff down and gets in line to walk through the metal director. Kageyama ruffles his hair in a comforting manner before leaving him and walking through with ease. Hinata sighs and does the same, praying to himself that it doesn't buzz.

Thankfully it doesn't. He sighs in relief and goes to get his stuff, putting his shoes and belt on and packing his bag back up. The two then walk over to a bench where everyone gathered.

"Hey, you guys made it." Suga says, letting Hinata know he can go back to being all excited.

"Yup. Who else is left." Akaashi groans and looks up from his phone.

"Bokuto and Kuroo's bags got stopped. They'll be here in a second."

"Why so mad Akaashi? Do you know why they were stopped." Akaashi and Kenma give each other knowing looks before answering Oikawa's question.

"Bokuto really wanted to bring his Swiss Army knife because it has a bottle opener. I told him like 50 times that they won't let him. My guess is he didn't listen to me." The group chuckles and looks over at Kuroo and Bokuto while they go through their bags.

"What about Kuroo?" Kenma sighs not looking up from his game.

"He tried to bring a small bottle of tequila. Along with a bottle opener that also acts as a knife."

"Those two are hopeless." Everyone agrees as the two boys finally join the rest of the group, Bokuto pouting as they meetup.

"They take it?" Akaashi asks and everyone stands back up to head to the train. Bokuto frowns and nods. Akaashi just rolls his eyes.

"I warned you." Bokuto crosses his arms and follows close behind Akaashi as they head down the next escalator to the train that will take them to their gate. It's about 9:30 so the group has enough time to get breakfast.

Once they get off the train they enter the 'mall' part as Hinata would say. A line of restaurants and stores surround a small and packed food court. The smell of food meets all the starving boys who forgot about breakfast in the chaos of their mornings.

"Let's all meet up at the gate after getting our food. Does everyone know which gate is ours?"

Suga says while checking his ticket for the gate number.

"It's B44." Daichi says. The group makes a mental note as everyone slowly splits off, getting food and coffee for their long awaiting plane ride.

Everyone just slowly walks around deciding what they want to eat. The airport contains all different kinds of food. Bokuto's favorite breakfast is the American one consisting of donuts. Akaashi steers him away from the place selling them making Bokuto pout even more than he already was.

"It will make you feel sick Bokuto. Stick with something healthy." Akaashi calmly explains to the pouting boy. Bokuto sighs in defeat and straightens up, remembering the excitement this trip holds. The two boys walk to a small bakery where they each get a coffee and a croissant and a muffin for Bokuto. They are content with the small breakfast and decide to each get a water bottle for the plane ride to stay hydrated.

While Bokuto and Akaashi finish up, Kuroo struggles to get Kenma away from the game store and over to a small cafe across from them.

"Come on Ken. You need food not a new game."

"No I don't."

"Ugh, I will pick you up and carry you out of here." Kenma eyes Kuroo, trying to see if he is for real. "Don't test me," Kuroo says firmly. Kenma sighs in defeat and puts the game he was looking at back on the shelf, before following Kuroo over to a small cafe where the boys buy some American scrambled eggs and a muffin.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi already ate that morning since Iwaizumis mother prepared the boys a farewell breakfast, so the two boys randomly wander the stores, seeing if there is anything they want to buy. They both end up getting 10 boxes of Pocky since they probably won't get the chance to buy some in Fiji.

Only seconds after buying the Pocky, Oikawa opens the strawberry one and starts snacking on it as they walk over to the gate to sit and wait. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at Oikawa but accepts his offer when he hands him one of the small sticks. The two boys sit down and Oikawa pulls out his phone, handing Iwa a headphone, and switching on the anime the boys started last night. The Ouran Host Club. It's not the kind of show Iwaizumi would normally watch but he endures it for his friends sake.

At about 10:20 they start to board the plane. Everyone made it back to the gate in time. They all bored with group 1 thanks to Bokuto's parents, so they quickly get in line and slowly file onto the plane, showing the women their ticket and passport. The excitement grows as the loud noises of the plane grow. Kageyama looks down at the jumping boy and smiles slightly at his excitement before quickly shaking away the expression, and turning back to see the door of the plane.

"Kageyama," Hinata says pulling on Kageyama's sleeve to gain his attention, much like a child would. "Can I have the window seat?" Exactly like a child. Kageyama thinks to himself.

"Sure, whatever dumbass." He mutters but it was clearly heard by Hinata for his excitement only grows.

Everyone slowly files onto the plane, finding their seats and placing their carry-ons above their heads. Akaashi lets Bokuto take the window seat while he takes the aisle seat. (They are in business class so 2 seats per row including the middle.)

Akaashi sighs nervously as he fiddles with his hands. He's always had bad anxiety when it comes to flying. It's normally not a problem since he rarely travels but the anxiety of a 9 hour flight is taking over. He lets out a shaky breath as more and more people bored the plane. Bokuto looks over at his troubled friend and gently takes his hand, and places it over Akaashi's, gaining his attention and stopping his body from shaking. Bokuto gives his hands a small reassuring squeeze and smile, putting his body slightly at ease. He takes his hand back and holds it out for Akaashi to take. Akaashi looks at Bokuto who just smiles, wanting to comfort his friend. Akaashi sighs and takes Bokuto's hand who gives it a quick squeeze, letting him know that it will be ok.


	4. Off the Ground

** Bokuto POV **

Once everyone has boarded they make the announcement that the 8 hour and 40 minute trip will start soon. (Yes a direct flight from Tokyo to Fiji is 8 hours and 40 minutes.)

This announcement sends Akaashi's anxiety off, making his body shake and his breath quiver. I squeeze his hand gently and he leans his head against his seat, taking a deep breath. I knew that Akaashi hated flying but I didn't realize his anxiety over it was this bad. I don't like seeing him like this but luckily I came prepared.

I did some research on how to help someone who is afraid of flying and one of the things was to distract them with entertainment throughout the flight. So I downloaded some of Akaashi's favorite movies and movies he's been wanting to see. That way I can keep his mind off the situation.

"Hey, Akaashi." He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. To anyone else he would probably just seem annoyed but I've learned how to read his expression. I can tell just how anxious and scared he feels. "You're ok." I give him a firm squeeze before continuing. "Did you know that only 0.24 out of every 1 million flights had an accident. That means 3 billion people fly safely on over 36.4 million flights." He smiles at me and chuckles lightly.

"Where did you learn all that?"

"The internet. I did some research." He eyes me and smiles lightly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to help you through this. I even downloaded a bunch of movies and shows for us to watch." Akaashi smiles more and sighs, feeling more relaxed and comforted.

"Thank you Bokuto-san." I grin and squeeze his hand again.

Suddenly the plane starts to move and Akaashi tenses up, squeezing my hand tightly and letting out a shaking breath. The plane slowly starts to move over to the runway, increasing his anxiety.

"Hey Akaashi, I've got some more fun facts. Not about planes but just fun facts." He sighs and looks over at me slightly as the plane jolts slightly.

"I have a tone so just listen..." he closes his eyes but I can tell he's listening to me. Right now I really just need to distract him. This also means that all the random stuff I've learned over the years will finally pay off.

"Well the moon, it has moonquakes which I didn't think was possible. Then goosebumps are meant to ward off predators like what would that even do?" He chuckles lightly and I smile.

"Humans are the only animals that blush which I think is stupid but whatever." The plane stops for a moment, preparing to take off. I squeeze his hand tightly.

"Just focus on my voice ok, the wood frog can hold its pee for up to 8 months. The hottest place on the planet is Libya." The plane starts up again at full speed down the runway. Akaashi holds onto my hand as tight as he can, closing his eyes and slowly breathing.

"Keep going." He whispers and I comply.

"Rabbits can't puke. Cotton Candy was invented by a dentist. The English word with the most definitions is set. Ummm, oh Pigeons can tell the difference between a painting by Picasso and Monet." Akaashi sighs and chuckles as the plane gains altitude. His hand still holding onto mine tightly.

"What else?" He asks, finally opening his eyes and looking over at me. I give him a small smile before thinking.

"Ummm, the first computer was invented in the 1940s, space smells like seared steak." Akaashi laughs lightly and takes a deep breath, feeling the plane reach its height and level out. He lightens his grip on my hand but doesn't let go fully.

"Thank you. But where did you even learn that stuff." I chuckle and close the window so he can't see how high we are.

"I have a vast amount of knowledge that would literally help no one." We both laugh again and I reach into my back pack for my laptop.

"Well it helped me, so thank you." I pull down his tray and place the laptop on it.

"No problem. I'll always be around to help you." I log into the computer not catching Akaashi's reaction to my statement. I pull out headphones and plug them in, handing one to him. He takes it, still not letting go of my hand but I prefer it this way. I scroll through the movies I downloaded, waiting for him to choose one.

He finally points to one called Spirited Away. This movie never fully made sense to me but Akaashi loves it so I just try to understand the plot. Maybe I'm not even supposed to understand it. Either way it makes Akaashi happy so it makes me happy

  
———————————————————————

  
** Suga POV **

The plane levels out and I sigh in relief.

"You ok?" Daichi asks.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Yes I'm sure I'm fine. Everyone gets uneasy during flights."

"I don't."

"Well your weird Daichi." He chuckles lightly and I grin, reaching into my bag on the floor to pull out the water I bought.

"Hey Suga?"

"Hmm?" I respond, still looking through my bag.

"Did you decide on a college yet?" I sigh and sit up looking over at Daichi weakly.

"We said we wouldn't talk about this on the trip." I take a quick sip of water as Daichi looks at me seriously.

"I know, but technically the trip hasn't started. Just answer the question. You already know I chose mine." I sigh. I know what he chose. That's what makes this so damn hard.

"No, I haven't decided yet. I have two options."

"Which ones?"

"Not important." He rolls his eyes and I smile at him.

"Can we please not talk about it right now?" I ask quietly, feeling the pain of the decision I have to make. He gives me a reassuring smile and nods.

"Yeah, Sorry, I'll drop it." I relax more and take a deep breath, closing my eyes lightly, feeling the exhaustion from the last few days build up. Without thinking, my body leans itself over and onto Daichi's shoulder. I keep my eyes closed but realize what I just did, I'm about to move when I feel a light pressure on my head. Daichi leans over, resting his head on mine. I can't see anything but I smile lightly, hoping his eyes are closed so he doesn't see it. We both just lean against each other, slowly drifting off into the world of dreams.

  
———————————————————————

  
** Oikawa POV **

I guess I fell asleep while watching the anime because the next thing I know, im jolted awake as the plane moves into some turbulence. My eyes open quickly as the plane settles only second later. I let out a shaky breath and suddenly feel a warm touch on my thigh. I look over to be met with a reassuring smile from Iwa. I calm down instantly and sadly he takes his hand away, handing me a soda. I gratefully take it and look around the plane.

"How long was I asleep for?" I ask as Iwa continues writing an email. He recently got a job as an editor for some magazine company. He's been working really hard even though it's not his ideal job. He's trying to finish up the last of his work so we can actually relax this summer. I'm happy that he's working super hard, I just wished he enjoyed what he was doing.

"I think an hour? Maybe 2. I'm not too sure. We have 6 hours left on the flight." I nod and look over at what he's working on.

"How much work do you have left." He sighs and I take a sip of my soda. He turns to me glaring slightly. It doesn't affect me though. "You said you were going to relax this summer."

"I know, and I am going to relax, I just have a few more things to do that all."

"Question, if you don't finish what you're working on will you lose money or get fired?" He eyes me slightly and quickly finishes his sentence before sending the email and turning towards me.

"What are you getting at..."

"Just answer the question." I grin and finish off the soda.

"Umm no, I wouldn't..." he answers cautiously and I smirk opening my bag before quickly taking his laptop and stuffing it in my bag as he attempts to grab it back. "Dumbass give that back I need it!"

"I let you send the email, now you're going to relax."

"Oikawa." He says sternly but I just smile.

"Please... I'll give it back when we get to the resort. Just watch a movie with me." He scoffs and sighs.

"Your such a fucking baby." He mutters while I pull out my laptop and switch on a movie. He takes an ear phone and I lean against his shoulder, happy that I was able to get him to watch with me. I know he's enjoying not working. When the screen turns black I can see his smile reflect off the screen. Not that I would ever say this out loud but he is really cute when he smiles. I really shouldn't be thinking stuff like that but it's our final summer together. Maybe something will happen?


	5. In the Air

** Kageyama POV **

"Kageyama look!" I glance over at Hinata who is yet again pointing out the window at the view of the ocean. The view hasn't changed since we took off but he keeps pointing it out.

"Why are you so excited, it's just the ocean. Nothing's changed since last time."

"It's still exciting! I've never been this high up before!"

"You're so annoying."

"Come on! Don't be so mean. It's exciting to me! And you should be excited about something at least."

"I am excited."

"Well, you don't show it." He pouts and crosses his arms. I just roll my eyes and turn back to my phone, scrolling and reading a fanfic he recommended to me a few weeks ago.

A few moments pass and he doesn't say anything which is kinda odd. I take a glance over at him and he is back looking out the window. I scoff quietly but sadly he heard.

"What? I'm not even doing anything." He frowns and I feel slightly guilty.

"Stop frowning, it's not natural," I say with complete honesty. Usually, my words don't affect him. Why is it different now?

"But I'm sad. You're so mean."

"I'm no different than usual," I say turning back to my phone.

"Yeah, but I was hoping you would at least be a little nicer during this trip. And I wanted to hang out with you more." That comment makes me blush slightly but I'm able to shake it away before he sees it. I turn to him, a little shocked. I've never really seen him like this. So, needy or something. I'm not sure but I feel bad now. I groan and turn back to him. Trying to read his expression. He looks up at me and then his eyes shine with an idea.

"Will you watch a movie with me?" He asks looking up at me, his eyes filled with hope, like a puppy dog. I roll my eyes trying to muster up the word no but staring into his pleading eyes is wearing me down.

I sigh in defeat and turn off my phone. "Fine but only if I can choose," I say and his entire mood changes to excitement. I pull out my laptop and start scrolling through the movies.

"Ok Truth or Dare," I smirk at him and his eyes widen.

"Kageyama no..." he whines but I just grin. I know how much he hates horror films. Maybe that's why I chose it. Not to scare him per se. Maybe to be closer to him.

"You said I could choose." He gulps and sighs, taking the earphone and leaning against my arm. Wow, I'm actually surprised. I guess he really wanted to watch a movie with me.

I exhale lightly and press play, letting Hinata snuggle close to me, ignoring the blush that forms on my cheeks. All of this feelings shit is really getting out of hand. What the hell am I even doing?

———————————————————————

  
** Noya POV **

The plane ride has been surprisingly relaxing. Asahi and I have just been talking for the past 3 hours. I'm only now realizing how little I know about him. Yeah, we're really good friends but we never really talk. And if we do it's normally about school or volleyball.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds bad that I didn't want to be friends at first but it's true."

"Can I ask why?"

"You're really intimidating." I chuckle a little.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No not all. In fact is one of the things I like most about you."

"Really!"

"Yeah. You go through life fearless. You're so strong willed and confident. Seems like a relaxing and fun way to live."

"Well I may seem like it but I'm not entirely fearless. I really just try to face and ignore them."

"How come?"

"It's what my grandfather taught me. He said that behind every fear is a wasted experience and he taught and trained me in how to overcome those fears."

"Wow, that's really inspirational." Asahi chuckles and I smile up at him. I really like how deep this conversation is. I just feel a lot closer to him and that makes me happy and sad. Even after graduation the reality that they are all leaving is only just starting to hit me. I knew that I was going to miss them but the more I talk to Asahi, the more I realize just how much he means to me.

"I wish I could live like that. I'm pretty pathetic when it comes to that."

"What! You're not pathetic! Your awesome Asahi!" I say a little louder than I meant to, Turing a few heads. I mentally facepalm and hold back my energy while smiling at Asahi. "You May be afraid of a lot but that doesn't make you pathetic. When it really matters you're fearless and super strong too. Like during matches." He blushes slightly and smiles at me.

"Thank you, Nishi. That means a lot coming from you." I grin up at him.

"Well, it's true. I really hate it when you talk about yourself like you're nothing. You're really amazing. I wish you could see that." He sighs and nods.

"I know. Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"A-ah Sorry." I chuckle.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Do you regret anything from High school?" He hums quietly and thinks before looking at me with a deep look in his eyes. So deep it gives me butterflies.

"I do...I regret leaving the team. And fighting with you." He gives me a weak smile.

"I regret that too." I smile at him. "Let's change the topic to something more lighthearted."

"Yeah, I agree." We smile at each other before changing the conversation to past trips we've taken with our families.

I'm really going to miss Asahi. I don't like feeling so bummed out when we're going on this trip. Still. It's hard to think that this trip might be the last time ever seeing him.

———————————————————————

  
** Kuroo POV **

I click the buttons with as much force as I can as if me pushing the button header will make me jump higher. Still, I fall to my death as Kenma stands, victorious once more. I sigh in defeat and look over at Kenma who may not be smiling, but the pleasure in winning can be clearly seen in his eyes, along with the fear from high up we are.

"Can we play again?" He asks quietly. Anytime the game ends, this anxiety and fear of highs overwhelm him. I sigh and look down at the trembling boy.

"Of course, but why did you want to sit near the window?" We fire up the game again and he calms down. We've been playing this particular game for the past hour and you would think I would have gotten better but nope. I'm even worse than when we started.

"Because I wanted something to lean on incase I wanted to sleep." I sigh, keeping my eyes on the screen.

"We should switch Ken. If you want to sleep you can lean on me."

"No. It's fine." The screen goes black again after I die and I can see a sight red on his cheeks slowly fade.

"Please Ken. I think you sitting there is making it worse." He looks over at the closed window and shutters, before sighing and nodding. I relax more, feeling better now that he finally agreed to my idea.

We quickly and carefully switch seats, me by the window and Kenma by the aisle. Even though he probably won't admit it, I can tell he feels a lot better.

"Let's play Mario cart now." He switches the game on his switch and turns the remote I'm holding sideways so I can play. I smile at him as he starts up the game. I already know I'm going to lose but I don't care. If playing these games the entire flight is what it takes to make him feel safe, then that's what I'll do. I'll do whatever it takes to make Kenma happy and safe. That's all I really care about. That's why it hurts so much to leave.

———————————————————————

  
** 3rd POV **

The plane ride continues peacefully while everyone sticks to their own thing.

Exhausted, Yaku, being short enough, leans down and snuggles comfortably in his boyfriend's lap. Peacefully falling unconscious. Lev looks down at the sleeping boy and smiles at the cuteness in front of him. He gently brings a head to his head, running his fingers through the stands, gaining a quiet hum of contentment. Lev smiles to himself, leaning his head back and resting his eyes, making sure to stay awake so he can continue to play with the locks of his boyfriend.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima also take this time to sleep, wanting to have some energy for when they land. Ushijima and Tendō keep to themselves, Tendō watching some action movie while Ushijima reads a book, occasionally looking up and at the screen of his friend, gathering some information and understanding the plot of the movie somehow. Tendō, aware of this, holds his phone out so his friend gets a good look when he chooses to look up from his book. As time passes, Ushijima's attention focuses more on the movie than his book which has been pretty boring. Tendō uses his free hand to take the book from his friend and hands him one of the headphones. Saying nothing, Ushijima takes it and the two boys continue the movie, sitting closely together.

Yamamoto and Tanaka are the only ones who aren't taking this time to rest their body or mind. Instead the two have arranged a bet. Yamamoto, who accidentally took his sister's sketchbook and pencils, took out some paper and the two started playing multiple games of Tic Tac To. The loser has to attempt to order and alcoholic beverage. Determined to win, the boys play intense rounds, moving without thinking and tying every time.

"Come on, I swear you're cheating."

"No way! You're the one cheating!"

"How would I be cheating?"

"How would I?" The two boys eye each other before laughing and turning back to their 37th game. Tying 37 games is impossible right? Well these boys have somehow managed to do it, reading eachothers minds or just stupidly failing to claim a win.

Either way, the two boys are enjoying themselves. Maybe even to the point where they purposely put off the win, planning to brag to the other once they get off the plan. A splendid plan the boys have formed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW⚠️ Panic attacks and anxiety.

** Akaashi POV **

After the take off the plane ride was pretty relaxed. I felt anxious the entire time but it wasn't that bad thanks to Bokuto. He made sure I was distracted the entire time. Either watching movies and shows with me or just talking to me while I rested my eyes. I was never able to fall asleep but just listening to his calming voice was enough to relax my body.

Now we're at the worst part. The landing. Every time the plane goes down slightly I can feel my entire stomach drop. The anxiety of the whole situation is a lot worse than usual.

The plane continues to descend while Bokuto holds my hand in a calming way. He's talking quietly but his voice is hazy. I can't really hear it. My head feels light and floaty as the air around me becomes thinner. Harder to get. My heart pounds like it's about to explode. Panic fills my body, shaking it. I can feel my eyes water as I gasp for air. I can hear my heart getting louder and louder. I feel like it at any moment will just explode from the pressure. I'm hyperventilating more and more, my body refusing to let my lungs get the air they need, trapping me in my mind.

"Akaashi?" I take deep breaths, trying to speak and tell him what's happening. I lean my head back and squeeze his hand as hard as I can, begging for some feeling of safety. Feeling of comfort. My head aches not getting enough air even though I'm gasping for air. "Hey...what's going on?" The plane continues to get lower faster, sending my body into a more intense form of panic. My eyes water as the panic starts to surface.

"I-I-I'm.. H~having a p-panic attack..." I manage to gasp out, gritting my teeth to try and keep it in. I can't feel anything anymore. I just feel cold and alone. The panic fills my body more intensely, I let a tear fall but no cries. My body is focusing on getting oxygen to the rest of my body but the struggle it's having just terrifies me even more.

"I-I umm ok..." Bokuto breaths out and I can hear him shift in his seat. "Akaashi, look at me ok." I can tell by his voice that he's scared. My chest heaves, trying to level my body while I slowly open my eyes, looking at his face. I gasp for air, still shaking. He takes a deep breath and turns his body to face me, taking both of my hands in his. "H-hey...your ok, just umm take a deep breath." I attempt to listen to him and try to take a leveled breath but can't. Trying to take a deep breath only makes my body feel like collapsing. I shake my head feeling more panicky.

"C-can't~" he sighs and thinks while I grit my teeth trying to not focus on the feeling in my stomach as the plane gets lower to the ground. I let a small whimper out as the intensity grows. I look over at Bokuto, praying that he can help me.

"Ok...ok ummm...." He loosens his grip on my shaking hands and turns them over, releasing one and focusing on the other. "Ok...just focused on your hand and my voice." I give him a confused look but comply, still struggling for air. The plane is almost on the ground which doesn't help. He cups my hand in his palm facing up. He takes his free hand and lightly runs his finger along my palm, drawing a shape. He looks up at me after he does so.

"What did I just draw?" I shakily sigh feeling the plane get closer to the ground.

"A-a circle." I gasp out closing my eyes.

"Good. And now?" He traces my hand again. The touch is light and calming.

"A s-square."

"Good. Again."

"A h-eart."

"Good job." The plane lowers more and finally hits the ground. I wince and grit my teeth before letting out a small cry as my body reaches its limit. "Again Akaashi." I cry lightly and feel his finger lightly run over my palm while the plane lunges forward, slowing down on the ground.

"D-diamond." I whisper, finally able to take one breath.

"Good. Again."

"A triangle."

"Yes. And now?"

"Circle." I quietly say, feeling my body calm down. The shaking stops and I quietly gasp for air. Feeling my head get lighter.

"Good. Now take a deep breath." The plane is now slowly driving over to the airport. I listen to his command, taking breath after breath until my body has returned to its normal state.

I sigh in relief and wipe my eyes while slowly looking over at Bokuto. He looks at me cautiously, trying to determine if I'm ok. I give him a weak smile and exhale lightly.

"I'm ok Bokuto." He unbuckles his seatbelt and leans forward, bringing me into a tight hug, taking me by surprise.

"You're sure?" He whispers. This is the reason I try to not have panic attacks in public. But in general, I don't have a lot. I take a deep breath and push him away, looking into his eyes.

"I promise. I'm ok now." He finally believes me and sighs in relief. Resting his head on my shoulder.

"Holy shit thank god. That really freaked me out."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Just scared me a bit."

"Well, you handled it very well. So thank you." The plane comes to a stop and he pulls away, giving me a smile, returning to his normal self. We both stand up, gathering our stuff and stepping into the aisle, slowly following the people out and into the fresh warm air. The moon shines down on us as we slowly walk down the stairs from the plane, and towards the doors of the airport.

———————————————————————

** 3rd POV **

The group all meet up directly inside the airport door, stepping into the cold air conditioned room. Once everyone has gathered up, everyone is more or less awake, Bokuto turns to the group with a slightly guilty expression.

"So umm... I kind of forgot the mention but we have another flight." The group groans being exhausted and Akaashi gulps not fully recovered from his panic attack.

"But it's already 7:10," Hinata complains.

"Actually it's 10:10."

"What! How!" Tsukishima rolls his eyes, already annoyed by the energy.

"Fiji is 3 hours ahead of Tokyo." Hinata pouts and Suga just sighs.

"Anyway, when the flight."

"Well if you guys wanna just be done with travel we can leave now." They all look at him while he just smirks leading the group through the airport. He walks up to a security guard and shows him a piece of paper before leading the group down a hallway, towards another exit. The group gives each other confused glances while Akaashi walks close to Bokuto. Trying his best to stay calm. They leave the cool airport and step out into the hot air, walking over to the bus. He greets the bus driver and tells everyone to get on. They listen and follow him, everyone taking seats on the bus before it drives away, passing many huge planes.

The drive is quite short. Soon they arrive at a small plane that sits waiting for them. The excitement grows as they all file off and approach the plane.

"The resort is actually on another island. Vanua Levu. This is my parents private jet. It should get us there is about 30 minutes." Although exhausted everyone's filled with excitement. It's not everyday yah you get to fly in a private jet! Everyone files onto the plane, instantly being greeted with a spacious area with nice comfortable seats that even spin. Everyone fans out, taking their seats while the flight attendants tell them the meal and drink options.

Bokuto leads Akaashi over to some seats near the front of the plane. He gives him a warming smile, reading the anxiety and panic on his face. They take their seats and Bokuto calls over one of the flight attendants.

"Hey, can you bring me a Xanax and a bottle of water." She nods and leaves to get what he requested. He turns to Akaashi and takes his hand, trying to calm him down again. Bokuto can be very childish at times but when he needs to be, he matures instantly. Especially when it comes to Akaashi. The flight attendant comes back with the medicine. Bokuto takes it and turns to Akaashi, handing him the pill and water.

"Take this. It will help." He nods and takes the pill with no hesitation, trusting his friend completely. "If I had known how bad it wouldn't have been I would have gotten you some earlier." Akaashi smiles and squeezes Bokuto's hand.

"It's ok. I didn't even know how bad it would be." He sighs and looks into the eyes of his friend.

"Well if it helps, our pilot used to fly for the Air Force. Was one of the best pilots." Akaashi smiles and sighs.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san."

♥♥♥

This flight is a lot smoother and calmer than the other. Probably due to the fact that the plane is smaller and faster. Or the pilot. Either way, the ride is smooth and relaxing for everyone. They all quietly chat and play small rounds of Tic Tac Toe, the tying streak still going strong. Soon they will have finally arrived at the resort, where their real adventure can finally begin.


	7. The Final Destination

** 3rd POV **

The plane finally reaches the ground at around 10:50. Akaashi is thankful that they are finally on the ground but thanks to Bokuto his anxiety wasn't as bad. The group files off the plane and grabs their stuff before walking over to the bus that's waiting for them. The exhaustion from so much traveling is slowly getting to all the boys.

On the ride to the resort, people like Tsukishima and Kenma almost fall asleep. Everyone is really done with traveling.

The bus pulls up to the resort, the windows to the lobby fully open, letting the tropical air flow around. They take their stuff and head into the lobby. Everyone collapses on the 4 couches that surround a pretty glass coffee table, filled with shells and sparkles. A few women come over, bringing some fresh coconut water and virgin margaritas. Behind them are a few other women and a man, carrying towels.

"Would you boys like a foot massage?"

"Ooo yes please."

When Bokuto returns after talking to the receptionist, he sees everyone either relaxing, drinking, or getting a massage. He grins and takes a seat next to Akaashi, being handed some fresh coconut water.

"I am so glad you own this place," Oikawa says grinning. Bokuto chuckles.

"Actually, this treatment isn't because I own the place. This is how all guests are treated here. See." He points over to the other lounge area where a family is, being treated the same, maybe even better as someone brought ice cream over since they have children.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Soon the manager of the place comes over to the boys. Greeting Bokuto with a warm smile.

"Welcome, Mr. Bokuto. The house you will be staying in is fully ready. I can take you there now." Everyone sighs and stands up, grabbing their luggage and following the man out of the lobby and outside, following a well lit path. The path leads them throughout the grounds of the resort which is covered with bright green plants. They walk closer and closer to the ocean until they reach their destination.

It's a 3 story house sitting in the middle of a pond filled with lily pads and flowers. (All based on a real place.)

They're all across a small bridge and Bokuto is handed the key. "Enjoy your stay and if you need anything our staff will be happy to get it for you. You know the number." Bokuto nods and the man leaves them to it. They slowly open the door and pile in. Right through the door is a small mudroom with an arch that leads into the living room. The living room, kitchen, and dining room are together, no walls separating them. There is a small deck that hangs over the pond and a set of stairs that face the dining room. The next 2 floors are all bedrooms. 5 rooms per floor. The only problem the boys seem too tired to care about is the fact that all the rooms only have 1 bed except one.

Everyone collapses on the couches in the living room, feeling too tired to move or get dinner.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Daichi asks, settling next to Suga who is almost asleep. He nudges him slighting, keeping him awake for the time being.

"Yeah but I have no energy to go and get food," Kuroo says while Kenma leans against him, closing his eyes.

"I can get the staff to bring it to us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there are menus here and then I can order through the phone. Like a room service. We can also eat on the roof if you want."

"Alright, sounds like the plan." Bokuto hands out the menus, giving all the boys time to write down on a notepad what they all want. By 11:45 they had all decided. Bokuto and Akaashi stay downstairs to wait for the food while everyone else goes to the roof to chill. Bokuto brings Akaashi a bottle of water who is sitting across from him at the bar. He gives a grateful smile while drinking over half of it in a few seconds.

"Hey, are you ok." Akaashi exhales lightly and nods.

"I'm ok Bokuto-san. Please don't worry. It's summer vacation. You gotta make the most of this."

"Yeah I know, I just can't help it." Akaashi smiles lightly, enjoying the thought of him worrying but remembering that he has to keep Bokuto happy. He doesn't want him stressing over him.

"I promise I'm ok." He eyes Akaashi who rolls his eyes. Before Bokuto can argue back there is a knock at the door.

They set the bags of food on a coffee table and let the boys dig through to get their food. They are all exhausted and starving. The stars dance above their heads while they relax and eat their food, the majority of them finishing in less than 5 minutes.

"I feel kinda bad for making them bring it to us," Suga says while slightly leaning against Daichi, too tired to really think his actions through.

"Don't feel bad. I tipped them $50." Bokuto responds while looking out and over the island. From the bridge leading to the house is a wide path that opens up to the ocean. They can all see the waves crashing on the shores from their seats.

They all sit in silence, watching the stars dance above their heads and listening to the faint sounds of the ocean. Kenma snuggles against Kuroo, quickly passing out and falling into his lap. Kuroo looks down at the boy and moves the hair from his face. Checking to see if he is awake in the slightest. He sighs when he gets no response. "Out cold." He says quietly, gaining the group's attention. They all smile at the cute scene in front of them before deciding that it would be best if they all went to bed.

Kuroo carefully picks up the boy, carrying him in his arms and close to his chest. Kenma stirs slightly, snuggling closer to Kuroo's chest, smiling slightly. Kuroo walks them to the closest room and sets the boy down on the bed, tucking him in sweetly. He then heads downstairs with the rest of the group and grabs their luggage, bringing it to their room. Everyone, too tired to care, just chose a room with someone mindlessly and pass out quickly.

Kuroo carefully gets into bed with Kenma, making sure not to wake him, before he closes his eyes he takes a second to admire the sleeping boy. His body and mind completely relaxed. He gently moves the hair that fell in front of his face and uses all his self control to keep him from kissing the boy's forehead. He sighs and closes his eyes, moving himself as close as he can to the boy. In hopes, he feels the same as him.


	8. Island Paradise

** Kenma POV **

I wake up surrounded by warmth. I've never felt so comfortable and warm in my entire life. I don't even want to open my eyes. I just want to stay here. Enjoying it. But I'm curious as to what could be so comforting about this situation. I peek ever so slightly to be met with Kuroo. I'm snuggling with Kuroo. I'm on top of him! He's awake and just scrolling through his phone before catching my eyes and smiling at me.

"You're finally awake." I quickly sit up and turn away. Hiding the blush.

"How long have you been awake," I ask, keeping my back towards him and looking around the room. I can hear him get off the bed and start walking over. And stands in front of me and leans down, meeting my eyes.

"Not long." He says smirking. I roll my eyes and push him away, standing up and walking over to my backpack. I pull out my game and pray it's charged. Sadly it's not. I sigh in disappointment and feel Kuroo hover above me.

"Aww, now you have to actually talk to me." I roll my eyes and take out the charger, walking over to an outlet and plugging it in.

"I talk to you."

"Not enough." I sigh and turn around to face him. He smiles and heads towards the door.

"Come on, they made breakfast."

"What time is it?" I yawn and follow him out the door.

"11."

"Wow, are you sure there will be breakfast left."

"Yeah, they made it about 15 minutes ago."

I yawn again as we get downstairs. Everyone else is awake, tired but awake. Suga and Daichi made everyone pancakes.

"Kenma!" Shōyō greets me with a smile and hands me and Kuroo plates. "When did you wake up?" I ask while getting some of the pancakes.

"Like an hour ago. I think this is the latest I've ever woken up." He beams at me and I give a weak smile.

I eat with Kuroo and Shōyō and soon Kageyama joins us. Shōyō and I talk while Kuroo and Kageyama just sit there. I glance at him a few times but can't really read his expression. He seems kinda sad.

Since everyone woke up really late and we are all jet lagged, we decide that we'll just chill at the house for the day and maybe eat dinner at the beach or something.

"Hey! Let's all play UNO!" Bokuto shouts.

"All of us?"

"All of us!"

" Genius!" I chuckle and Kuroo looks down at me. "what?"

"Nothing nothing." He just rolls his eyes as everyone gathers in the living room.

"How do you play this game?" Ushijima asks, taking his seat next to Tendō who laughs.

"Here I'll show you." He energetically says. They spend the next 5 minutes explaining the game before we start.

"Stop targeting me!" Tanaka yells at Yamamoto who just snickers. This is the 5th time Tanaka has had to draw cards because of Yamamoto. It's quite entertaining.

"Ok ok relax, Ken your turn." I groan and draw 5 cards until I'm finally able to play. Because of how many people we have we ended up using 2 decks. But even with two the pile to draw runs out quickly.

We get down to the last straw. I've given up already since I have so many cards and have really just been watching this whole time. I didn't expect this to be so fun. I guess not having my game isn't the worst thing in the world. Still, I am starting to feel a little overwhelmed with how much energy everyone has.

"Ha! I win!" Bokuto grins and everyone sighs except for Kuroo who is mad.

"No way! You cheated!"

"What? Did not!"

"Yes you did. You had 2 cards a second ago. Where did the other go!"

"You're lying."

"It's on the floor." I point out and Bokuto frowns.

"Ha see! You can't cheat Bokuto. Akaashi!" Kuroo turns to Akaashi who sighs and looks over at Bokuto who is frowning.

"Don't cheat next to Bokuto." He says calmly and that was it. Everyone stands up and starts cleaning up the game while a few people give Akaashi concerned glances. He would normally lay into Bokuto. He didn't do anything about the fact that he cheated. It's very odd. He's always the one to crack down on Bokuto when he's being dumb or selfish. So why didn't he?

\----------------------

  
** Suga POV **

I sigh lying down on the bed, resting my eyes. I'm still super exhausted and worn out from yesterday. I hear the door open and the bed creak next to me. A soft hand reaches down to my head and gently plays with my hair. I'm shocked by the sudden contact but I don't stop it. I hum quietly keeping my eyes closed. I like the contact. I like him when he's like this. He runs his fingers through my hair and across my scalp. I sigh and smile, feeling very relaxed. I keep my eyes closed because I know if I opened them I wouldn't be able to keep the blush off my face.

"Suga?' His voice is calm and quiet. I hum in response. "We're ordering pizza and then heading to the beach in about 10 minutes." He keeps gently massaging my scalp, making my heart beat faster at the contact.

"hmm..mk.." I mutter, too relaxed to form real words. I hear him chuckle above me, lucky he doesn't move his hand.

"Feel good?" I sigh, smiling more before nodding. I can practically see him smile more, continuing to run his hand throughout my hair. "Will you open your eyes?" I shake my head and he chuckles, stopping the movement in my hair but keeping it there.

"I'll stop if you don't look at me." I pout but don't want him to stop yet so hesitantly I open my eyes. He moves his hand again and looks down at me smiling. I can feel my face heat up and the smile on my face grows. "Hi..." He whispers making me blush a little more.

"Hi..." I say back, looking into his deep brown eyes. I sigh, leaning into his touch more.

"You're loving this aren't you?" I giggle lightly, his smile growing while my face heats up more.

"Maybe." I softly say, giving him a sweet smile.

"Well I hate to have to stop but we have to get going." I sigh and he removes his hand.

"Yeah, you're right." He heads towards the door and I follow him out and down to the rest of the group, while my head starts spinning, catching up with the events that just took place. What the hell was that? His look his everything. That felt so natural. So...amazing. Why?

♥♥♥

We all head down to the beach, the sun getting closer to the horizon and the smell of pizza surrounding all of us. I walk close to Daichi, watching Hinata and Kageyama pass the ball while walking. I keep my gaze ahead but can feel Daichi's eyes fall on my time and time again. I don't have the guts to look up and meet his gaze. Instead, I pretend not to notice, staying engaged in the light conversation with Asahi and Yamaguchi.

We reach the sandy beach and I slip off my shoes, feeling the softness as my feet sink into the cool sand. We lay out a few blankets and set the pizza down. Keep it as far away from the sand.

We all take a slice, talking and laughing, mainly about Kageyama and Hinata as they fight over a piece. I finished my piece pretty quickly so I just watch the sun slowly set, and the small game of 3 on 3 with Hinata Kageyama and Oikawa against Bokuto, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi. Surprisingly the teams work pretty well together. I take a deep breath of the cool fresh air, leaning back on my hands.

Suddenly, Daichi lightly places his hand onto mine. My eyes widen and my heart explodes. I keep my gaze ahead, feeling the warmth from Daichi's hand, radiate onto mine. I use all my self control to stare ahead, not wanting to see his eyes. I simply take a quiet breath and stare ahead, watching the sun disappear beyond the horizon.


	9. Summer Sun

** 3rd POV **

The sun on the island is brutal. By 8:30 the temperature outside is already over 90 degrees. (32 Celsius). "It's too damn hot," Oikawa complains, collapsing on the couch next to Iwaizumi.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Then let's all go to the beach."

"Sounds good." Everyone disperses to their separate rooms, getting ready for the beach.

♥♥♥

"Kageyama!" Hinata bounces on their bed, waiting for Kageyama to finish getting ready.

"Stop being so hyper dumbass. You'll hurt yourself." He collapses on their bed grinning up at the boy who rolls his eyes.

"Will you set for me at the beach?"

"it's too hot for volleyball." Hinata gasps dramatically making Kageyama chuckle to himself lightly.

"Is not! Its never to hot for volleyball!"

"Ugh fine dumbass. Let's just go already." Hinata grins and skips out of the room, bringing a smile to Kageyama's face. A smile that unfortunately was seen by Kuroo, who smirks, watching Kageyama roll his eyes and follow Hinata down the stairs.

"Hurry up! I want to go now."

"Calm down Hinata," Suga says while he and Daichi emerge from the stairs.

They join the rest of the group, grading towels and heading out into the blazing sun.

The beach near their house is completely empty since it's not the main beach of the resort, giving the group the peace and quiet they need.

They lie out blankets and Hinata immediately drags Kageyama to help Bokuto and Akaashi set up the net so they can all play beach volleyball. The rest of the group sets up chairs and umbrellas. With the number of people they have it doesn't take too long.

"Kageyama!!!! Come play with me." Hinata pouts and whines like a child annoying Kageyama who still gives into Hinatas pleads.

"Fine, but only if we can stand in the water. It's like 100 degrees." Hinata just grins, pleased to have gotten something from Kageyama. The two walk into the beautiful blue water and begin to pass to each other, diving in the water to keep it in the air or just to cool down.

"Do those two ever stop playing volleyball?" Kuroo asks, gaining a laugh from Suga, bringing a smile to Daichi's face.

"They do not. It's like they can't live without it."

"They really can't," Daichi adds.

"Hey Tsuki. Will you come into the water with me?" Tsukishima sighs but nods, feeling extremely hot in the sun.

"Hey, we have a few surfboards if any of you want to try."

"I'll give it a shot," Oikawa says while Iwaizumi just laughs at the idea. "What!?" Oikawa complains.

"Nothing, I'm just excited to see you fail."

"I won't fail! In fact, I'll probably be better than you Iwa~" Oikawa smirks while Iwaizumi just glares at him.

"Oh your on." The two grin at each other before racing to grab a board and heading to the water.

"Well, I have to say it is way too hot to be on the beach." Suga proclaims getting up with Daichi. Everyone else agrees and all head to the water, even Kenma, who couldn't bring his game because it would probably overheat on the sun.

Everyone relaxes in the water, floating over the waves that haven't crashed and chatting quietly while watching those who chose to play volleyball, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa attempt to surf.

The two aren't the worst surfers but they aren't the best either, both residing at the same level more or less. They both take the same wave, trying to pass each other before standing up. Oikawa stands up first grinning at Iwaizumi who stands up seconds after him, riding the wave alongside him. Oikawa grins cockily before losing balance and falling into the water. Iwaizumi laughs before losing balance and falling in after his friend. The two resurface in the cool water and look at each other before bursting out laughing, forgetting about the competition between the two.

"You good? You fell hard." Iwaizumi says after calming down. Oikawa just smiles.

"I'm fine, but so tired." Iwaizumi nods and the two take the next wave into the beach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto and Akaashi stay closer to the shore, standing up, letting the waves hit them each time they crash into the shore. They chat lightly, avoiding the topic of school for obvious reasons.

The waves keep crashing and Bokuto gets an idea. As the next wave comes he smirks at Akaashi who gives him a confused tilt, before being splashed with water. He looks at Bokuto who looks quite pleased with himself. Akaashi smiles and retaliates, starting a war between the boys.

Screaming and laughing the boys continue to splash water at each other, ignoring the sting when it gets in their eyes. Bokuto moves closer to the boy, splashing him harder until he is close enough and grabs his wrists, holding them behind his back and looking into the boy's eyes who is giving a genuine smile.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi says after calming down from laughing. "This isn't fair." Bokuto chuckles and keeps his hands behind his back.

"You do realize by trapping me you're also trapping yourself." He gives no response, just moving impossibly close to the boy, grinning at him. Before Akaashi has a chance to react, Bokuto grabs his waist and pulls both of them down and into a wave, falling under the water.

They rise to the top, laughing while Akaashi attempts to glare at the boy but not being mad at his action. In fact, he hasn't stopped smiling their entire time together.

The rest of the group comes in closer to the shore, joining up with Bokuto and Akaashi. Kenma stays close to Kuroo, not really enjoying the water but enjoying feeling cool rather than hot. Kuroo has been very supportive of Kenma, staying closer to him and making sure he is ok, offering to go in with him whenever he is ready.

The boys continue to just laugh and talk, both paying no attention to the waves since they haven't been too big. Without realizing, a wave slowly builds up, preparing to crash down the boys.

It speeds towards the boys crashing on them, making a few stumble from the force and completely knocking over Kenma, taking him by surprise and pulling him under the water. Shocked, Kenma accidentally inhales the water, coming up to the surface, coughing like crazy, feeling the burning in his throat and nose, not being able to catch his breath.

"Ken!" Kuroo rushes to the boy's side, quickly comforting him as he struggles for air, the burning sensation getting worse. He continues to cough violently while Kuroo stands by his side, looking at the trembling boy. "Hey, are you ok." Unable to talk, Kenma just shakes his head, coughing more as the air starts to enter his body. The sensation of not being able to breathe is overwhelming, sending him into a panic. Shaking, coughing, and gasping for air, Kuroo picks up the boy, and carries him to the shore, letting the rest of the group know Kenma is ok.

He reaches their stuff and sets Kenma down in a chair, wrapping him in a towel. He coughs a little more, shaking violently and hiding his face in the towel, feeling the tears of pain and fear well up in his eyes. "Hey, do you want to go back to the house?" Kuroo asks lightly, slowly running his fingers through and trembling boy's hair. Kenma shyly nods, too afraid to speak. Kuroo sighs, picking Kenma up once again, and walking back towards the house after letting the group know he was leveling.

Kenma huddles into Kuroo's chest, feeling safer there while he slowly calms down and stops coughing.

Once they get back to their room, Kenma jumps in the shower, washing away some of the fear from the events that took place. When he gets out Kuroo just quietly waits for him. He looks up as Kenma walks over, wearing one of Kuroos hoodies which is way too big on him. Kuroo motions Kenma over to the side of the bed where he wraps him up in the hug. Playing with his soft, damp hair.

"Don't you want to shower now," Kenma says weakly, leaving into Kuroos arms, relaxing more.

"Not until I know for sure that you're ok." Kenma sighs, squeezing Kuroo's damp cool body tightly.

"I'm ok," Kenma says but contradicts his words, hugging Kuroo back tighter, asking Kuroo to stay with him. Kuroo senses the desperation in the hug and sighs, shifting his body and bringing Kenma into his lap, hugging the small boys tighter. They stay there in each other's embrace, listening to each other's heartbeats and slow breathing.

Kenma has completely calmed down so he slowly pulls away from Kuroo, looking into his eyes and giving him a weak smile before a small nod, signaling that he can shower now. Kuroo smiles and ruffles Kenma's hair before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Once Kuroo is in the shower Kenma lets out a long sigh, picking up his game and settling into bed, picking up from where he left off.

Kuroo takes a very quick shower, wanting to get back to Kenma as fast as he can. When he gets out and sees the boy huddled in a ball, playing his game while on the verge of tears. Kuroo quickly hurries over to Kenma, climbing onto the bed and pulling him into his chest. Kenma cries softly into Kuroo's chest, still not fully recovering.

"Shhh, it's ok Kenma. You're ok now." Kuroo coos, playing with the boy's hair. It doesn't take long for Kenma to stop crying and fall into a light sleep. Kuroo looks down at the sleeping boy and sighs, leaning down and placing a light kiss on his forehead, before hugging the boy tighter, letting him sleep in his arms.


	10. Moonlight Dance

** Lev POV **

I slowly walk back to the house with Yaku. He got really hot and tired so I offered to walk back with him. He hasn't said much, I can tell something is wrong but I doubt he would tell me if I asked. He's not the best at communication. But I'm also not the best. Still, I'm worried.

When we get back to our room he just walks straight to the bathroom, silent. I've never been in a relationship so I don't really know what to do. He's my first and I really don't want to screw things up. Why do I always feel so nervous when I have to talk to him?

When he gets out of the shower I can easily tell that something's on his mind. Still, I don't have the guts to say anything so I just head to take my own shower.

I feel really pathetic not being able to talk to him. I mean we've been dating for over a month and I still feel afraid to talk about my feelings. It's so dumb but I can't help it. I don't want to lose him, he makes me feel so happy.

When I exit the bathroom I find Yaku pacing back and forth nervously.

"Yaku?"

"Oh umm hi, sorry..." he walks over to our bed and sits out sighing lightly before turning to me with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask walking over to him.

"Nothing."

"Why are you lying? Something is clearly bothering you." He takes a deep breath and stands up, wrapping his arms around my waist, embracing me in a hug.

"I'm ok, I promise." I sigh and return his hug. I know he's lying but I don't want to push him too much. I also don't want him to suffer. I just hug him back, not saying anything else even though I should.

——————————————————————

** Kenma POV **

I woke up a little, on top of the covers. I didn't even realize I fell asleep. I'm still a little shaken up about what happened but Kuroo was really sweet and helpful. I feel bad for making him come back with me. He missed out on hanging out with everyone because of me.

I sit up and look to the door as it swings open. In walks Kuroo, giving me a warm smile. "Hey, how are you?" He walks over and takes a seat on the bed looking into my eyes. I quickly look down at my hands, feeling too guilty about the whole situation.

"I'm fine." He brings his finger to my chin and forces me to look up at him, making me blush slightly but it's hidden by my hair.

"You sure." He gives me a concerned look but I just smile in return. It's not really a smile but it's the best I've got right now. He sighs.

"There is a party happening tonight. Are you up for that?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here."

"Ok, I'll stay too then." He smiles at me while I just stare in shock. What is he doing? Again?

"No, you should go. It will be fun."

"But I want to stay...hanging out with you is fun."

"But what about everyone else. Don't stay just for me. Please."

"Ken, I care about you ok. I know you. I know you don't want to be alone right now. So I'm going to stay. No matter what you say." He's not saying these things right. W-what why is he? Why?

"I-I"

"Ken." He takes my hands in his and looks me in the eyes. I feel like my heart has stopped. "You're my best friend. I'm not going to leave you. I would rather be here." I bite my lip to stop feeling this way and look at our hands, nodding slightly. He squeezes my hands and I can practically feel the smile on his face.

"Great, now I'm going to go bring some snacks, you chose a game for us to play." I look up and give a real smile, watching him leave. I sigh in relief when he's gone, feeling awful that he's staying for me, but I also love it. I hate feeling like this. Why is life so confusing?

———————————————————————

** Akaashi POV **

"Akaashi!!!!! Are you ready! Are you excited! You're excited right." I sigh watching Bokuto pace around the room to contain his excitement.

"Yes Bokuto-san, please calm down. You're freaking me out."

"Sorry, I'm just really excited." He sits on the bed and looks at me wearing a huge grin.

"I know Bokuto." He smiles, bouncing on the bed. I sigh and walk towards the door. "Calm down and let's go." He grins and quickly races out the door pulling me behind him. I really don't know where he gets this kind of energy.

♥♥♥

We arrive at a large patio, filled with people laughing and drinking the beverages and ethnic food of the island. There is a large bond fire in the center that is prepared to be lit.

"Akaashi!!!!"

"You need to calm down. Go get a drink or something." He grins and races off.

"Yes because alcohol is exactly what Bokuto needs right now." I sigh and look to Daichi as he and Suga approach me after yelling at Kageyama and Hinata about drinking any alcohol.

"Yeah, that might have not been the best suggestion. I'll be back." I quickly head to the refreshment table.

I see Bokuto pouring two drinks of punch.

"Oh hey, Akaashi! I was going to bring this to you. What's up?"

"Thanks, just making sure you weren't going to drink." He chuckles and hands me the pink drink.

"It's just punch. Figured you'd get pissed if I drank." I chuckle and smile at him lightly.

"You were right there."

"You're just too predictable."

"What! Am not."

"Are too, I can read you like a book." I roll my eyes and take a sip of the drink.

"Oh really."

"Yup."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope." I sigh and chuckle.

We all chat and drink, enjoying the company of eachother while also listening to the background music. I completely lose track of time, enjoying the warmth of the evening in the air and from the crowd. It's just nice and fun. I don't normally shout parties. I find them too loud and intense but tonight is different.

"Hey guys, they told us all to take a seat and watch the show."

"Ooo awesome!!! Come on." He pulls me over to a bench and quickly forces me to sit down. I sigh and look at Bokuto who has never looked so excited or happy. I smile at that and turn my focus to the fire as a few women dressed in traditional Masi dresses.

Once they leave the drums start and the show begins. Men and women of all ages come out in their Masi dresses, dancing as they slowly circle the fire. The group claps along to the beat cheering them on. Bokuto's excitement grows and I smile.

The flames grow, flowing around in the light wind, shining on the dancer's face, showering their expressions.

The dances come in front of us and welcome Bokuto in the dance. I laugh as he joins in, dancing in front of me. He takes my hands and urges me to join him. I attempt to resist but his strength is greater than me.

He pulls me out of my seat and into the dance. I laugh as the rest of our group encourages us.

I join in, dancing lightly while mainly watching Bokuto's extravagant movements. One of the dancers hands me a touch and tells me to stick it in the fire. Hesitantly I do, watching the flame igniting the stick.

I look at the flame, reluctant to wave it around like the other dances. Suddenly Bokuto wraps his arms around my waist and cups my hands in his. My face heats up but I keep all the color away. He takes control of my movements and the fire, swaying us back and forth.

My back is pressed into his chest, I can feel his muscles through his shirt. I gulp and focus more on the flame in front of me rather than Bokuto's body.

The flame is beautiful, the music kind of fades around me. The only thing I can see is the flame. The only thing I can feel is him. Is calming and relaxing. I can't stop smiling and I can tell the group notices this. I sigh and lean into Bokuto more, just letting him move us around. He drops one of his arms and wraps it tightly around my waist, holding me tightly. I gasp quietly and ignore the heat rising to my cheeks. What is he even doing?

The grip around my waists tightens a little more as if he's afraid I'll slip away. It's kind of nice. Fuck this can't be happening. I feel safer like this.

Soon the drums stop and the crowd claps. Bokuto grasp on me loosens before disappearing completely. Leaving me to feel slightly cold. He takes the fire and puts it out before we both hear back over to the group. Oikawa snickers.

"Have fun?" The group grins at us and I roll my eyes while Bokuto smiles, answering like usual.

"Yeah, I love these parties." Oikawa sighs and Iwaizumi nudges him roughly telling him to cut it out.

"Well I'm exhausted," Tanaka says definitely a little bit drunk.

"Yeah, we should all head back." We all agree and slowly head back.

I walk farther behind everyone else, enjoying the warmth of the air and replaying the events of the night. I sigh trying to forget or just not think too much into it. Still, it's hard to just not think about it.

"Akaashi?" I snap out of it and look up and Bokuto who stopped walking to wait for me. I didn't realize how slow I was walking.

"Oh uhh sorry. Kinda spaced out." I smile up at him while he gives me a confused look before walking next to me as I pick up the pace.

"Something on your mind?"

"No, not really." I say while slightly playing with my fingers. He clearly doesn't believe me but leaves at that as we reach the house.

We all quietly enter. Well, the sober ones quietly enter. The ones who had a little too much to drink, mainly Tanaka and Yamamoto, and surprisingly Oikawa. They stumble through the door, loudly laughing and talking.

"God Shittykawa get it together." Iwaizumi says annoyed, holding Oikawa up.

"Did you really need to down 5 more drinks before we left?"

"Yessss Iwa~" he says grinning at the boy who rolls his eyes. I just sigh and head up to our room with Bokuto behind me.

I quickly get ready for bed, feeling exhausted. I switch off the light and look at Bokuto curled up in bed. I sigh and climb in next to him, watching him stir and turn around to face me. He smirks at me and I roll my eyes turning my back to him.

"Aww come on Akaashi." I can feel him pouting behind me but I stay facing away, closing my eyes and trying to rest. He whines and suddenly wraps me in his arms, forcing me to face him.

"B-Bokuto-san. What are you..."

"Face me and I'll let go." I groan and relax into his arms, closing my eyes and breathing quietly. He hums, and loosens his grip but doesn't pull his arms back. He keeps them loosely around me, keeping me in a blanket of warmth. I sigh again and slowly fall into the most comfortable sleep of my life.

———————————————————————

** Iwaizumi POV **

"Can't you walk normally shit head."

"Hehe nooooo." He smiles at me and completely collapses in my arms. I groan and drag him over to the bed, roughly dropping him on the comforter.

"Your so fucking heavy."

"So mean Iwa~" I roll my eyes and collapse next to him, exhausted.

"You're going to have one hell of a headache." Oikawa pouts and turns over, laying on my chest. I groan and try to push off the dead weight. "Get off fucker." But it can't be helped. He's completely out. I can't even get him off I'm so tired. I just sigh, and let my eyelids fall, drifting away.


	11. Heights

** Oikawa POV **

My head is pounding and every slight sound crashes through my head. I feel like absolute shit. My throat is dry, my hair a mess, my body heavy, and my head mush. I groan and cover my head with an excess pillow.

"Oi, sit up," I whine, not wanting to see the light and hear the noise but his tone is clear that he has no patience for me. No surprise there. I've only been drunk a few times but I know I'm a handful.

I slowly sit up, wincing as the sun reaches my eyes. I grit my teeth and blink, trying to adjust to the light.

"Here take this." Iwa hands me a bottle of water and 2 tablets. _Thank god_. I take them and sigh as the water coats my throat.

"Thank you," I say quietly, my throat still hurting.

"How do you feel." He gently places a hand over my forehead. His hand is colder than my body so it feels nice. I sigh and lean more into his touch, feeling a very slight portion of the pain go away.

"Like shit." He chuckles and sadly removes his hand. "Why'd you let me drink so much." He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"If you had it your way you would have been dead Oikawa." I chuckle a little and take a deep breath trying not to feel the headache.

"Do we have any big plans today?"

"Yeah, Bokuto brought up a few activities we could do so we chose to get our own coconuts and cut them with a machete, and bungee jumping." My eyes widen to the last one.

"Sounds fun."

"Well good. Get ready then. The medicine will take effect in like 20 minutes so just try to bear it." I nod and watch him exit our room. Once he is gone I sigh and collapse on my bed. _God, I really need to not drink, like ever. Who knows what I did last night!_

♥♥♥

"Hey, you're alive!" Bokuto says grinning as I walk down the stairs. I see Yamamoto and Tanaka collapsed on the couch, not moving. I chuckle as Iwa hands me another bottle of water.

"Yeah, barley. Are they awake?" I ask pointing to the two boys.

"I think so. They didn't even make it to their beds last night." I chuckle again and lean against the wall near the kitchen with Iwa. Tanaka groans and slowly sits up as Noya and Asahi emerge from the stairs.

"Tanaka! You're alive!" Tanaka groans and falls back down as Noya jumps over to him. "Come on! You have to get up so we can go!"

"Are Kuroo and Kenma coming?"

"Yeah, it's everyone today. A few are outside waiting."

"Who are we waiting for."

"Yaku and Lev." As he says that we hear voices come from the stairs. The last thing Yaku says to Lev before joining the group is shut up. Which isn't unusual.

"That's everyone. Let's get going." Bokuto and Akaashi head out first with the rest of us close behind. Outside is Kageyama and Hinata crouched over the pond.

"What happened?" Daichi sighs looking over at the boys.

"They decided to play some volleyball. Then lost control and now it's in the pond."

"Kageyama! You have long arms! Just grab it."

"Dumbass I've already tried it's too far. Swim for it."

"Ok yeah, that is not a good idea. We have an extra ball and you don't even need it right now. We're leaving." They sigh but do as Suga says, joining us as we follow Bokuto down the path.

I sigh, my head still hurting from the bright sun. Iwa nudges my side to gain my attention. I turn to see him handing me a pair of sunglasses. I smile at him even though he isn't looking and take them, shading my eyes and putting ease to the pain.

We walk over to a small field where some of the staff are waiting with machetes and a ladder. They give a demonstration of how to cut a coconut along with a little show while he swings the knives around.

———————————————————————

** 3rd POV **

"Need some help?" Tsukishima walks over to a struggling Yamaguchi who can't make more than a dent in the coconut. Yamaguchi turns to the boy, watching him walk over with a perfect split at the top of his coconut, creating a bowl for the sweet water inside.

"How did you do that!" He chuckles and takes his hands, positioning them at the end of the coconut. Yamaguchi swings down lightly taking off the very tip.

"Dammit." Tsukishima chuckles again, something he usually doesn't do unless he is making fun of Hinata and Kageyama. He takes the boy's hand and pushes them down, slowly breaking through the hard shell, revelling a small hole. Yamaguchi sighs and smiles up at Tsukishima who surprisingly smiles back.

"Thanks." The boy picks it up and takes a small sip of the sweet water, smiling up at the boy. Nothing is better than fresh coconut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hinata don't run with that!" Suga yells while Daichi quickly walks over, taking it from him.

"Hinata dumbass! You could have killed me!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you!"

"You're such a fucking idiot"

"Am not! I just want some coconut!!"

"Fine you little fucker! Take mine!"

"Yay!" Hinata quickly takes the coconut Kageyama offered and peacefully sits down, stunning Suga and Daichi while he quietly takes sips of the water.

"Do you think he's calm because of the coconut or Kageyama?" Suga asks while he watches Hinata look the calmest he ever has.

"The coconut? It's gotta be the coconut."

"Should we start bringing coconut to practice?" They both laugh.

"Definitely."

♥♥♥

The group thanks the staff for their help and heads off down the path. The walk for a while towards a small lake that is on the island. The water is clear and super blue stunning the boys. They do bungee jumping at this lake because they have a high enough cliff. It's also calmer than the ocean. There is a small building at the top of a cliff that's directly over the lake.

"No way in hell I'm doing that," Kenma says looking down at his game. Kuroo sighs really wanting to do it but also not wanting to leave Kenma. Kenma, realizing this, looks to Akaashi, hoping he remembers what they talked about earlier.

"Yeah, I'm not really for that either. I'll stay with Kenma while the rest of you go."

"Are you sure Akaashi?"

"Yeah, I don't really like heights." Kuroo looks at Kenma who nods letting him know it's ok.

"Aright. Anyone else out?"

"I'm out." Tsukishima deadpans, ignoring the group while scrolling on his phone.

"Yeah me too. Sorry." Yamaguchi gives an apologetic smile.

"Alright. You guys can go down to the lake and watch then." They nod and head off down the path. The rest of the group continues to the small building.

"Do you think any of them are going to chicken out?" Kenma says while they all take a seat under and tree in the soft grass, with the perfect view of the descent.

"Oikawa, Lev, or Asahi are my guesses. The rest of them are either dead inside and don't give a fuck or are just dumb and reckless." Kenma chuckles lightly knowing exactly who Akaashi is referring too.

Suddenly the hear loud complaining approach them. They look at the path to see Noya, Asahi, Kageyama, Hinata, and Yaku walking towards them.

"This is so stupid!" Hinata says pouting along with Yaku and Noya. Kageyama laughs while Asahi looks a little relieved but is also holding back his laugh.

"What happened?" Yamaguchi asks as the boys approach them. After he asks, Kageyama bursts out laughing, gaining death glares from the smaller boys.

"We're too short." Noya pouts, making Tsukishima laugh like crazy while the rest either hold it back or chuckle lightly.

"Wait really?"

"Yeah! They said children can't do it." Kageyama laughs out while Hinata whines.

"We're not that short!"

"You kinda are," Asahi says, looking down at Noya who frowns. They sit down in the grass, Tsukishima, and Kageyama still laughing.

"This is dumb. I really wanted to do it." Noya says while leaning against Asahi. Kageyama and Tsukishima have finally calmed down, finding the situation hilarious.

"Wait, where's lev? He didn't come down with you Yaku."

"Yaku made fun of him for being scared to do it so he stayed to prove him wrong." Yaku sighs.

"He's just being a brat. I wasn't serious." The group gives Yaku a look, knowing he was serious.

"Do you think he'll go through with it."

"Yeah, I still think he's freaking out about it," Yaku says, his eyes filling with regret and worry.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine. So don't worry." Yaku sighs and smiles at Akaashi.

"Wait, so I would expect Lev to come down with Yaku but why did you two stay with them," Yamaguchi asks.

"What? Too scared your majesty? Or you just didn't want to leave the shorties side?" Tsukishima smirks, gaining a glare from Kageyama.

"I-I was too afraid to," Asahi says, trying to get the focus off them so they won't fight.

"Then you should have come down with the others," Noya says trying to comfort his Ace as well.

"Y-yeah. I umm wasn't really paying attention." He says but really just wanted to seem brave for once. Noya can tell that wasn't the reason but he'll confront him about it later.

Back up at the tower, their nerves are rising along with the excitement. The group is very surprised that Suga decided to do it. He doesn't seem like someone who is up for this. Lev on the other hand... Everyone knew once Yaku called him a scaredy-cat he was going to stay. Still, he's pretty scared. Almost shaking.

"Alright who's up first." With that one question, the group freezes slightly. Not wanting to be first except for two people of course.

"I do!" Yamamoto and Tanaka shout at the same time.

"Hey, I said it first." They say again in sync.

"How about you guys play Roshambo for it." They grin at each other and quickly take out their hands.

"Ro!"

"Sham!"

"Bo!" They both show paper and glare at each other.

Again and again, they play tying each time. The group just watches in amazement as they tie every time. It's like they are the same person.

"Ok, this isn't working. Let's just flip a coin." Oikawa says, tired and amazed at the predicament. He takes out a coin and looks to the boys who are about ready to pounce. He throws up the coin while Tanaka shouts, "Tails!"

Oikawa grabs the coin and places it on the back of his hand, quickly revealing the head of the coin.

"Aww, man!"

"Ha! I'm first." Yamamoto taunts while heading over to be strapped in.

"Ok, what's up with those two. Really first Tic Tac Toe and now this?" Daichi whispers to Suga who chuckles.

"They really seem like the same person. It's weird."

Yamamoto gets strapped in and connected to the bungee cord. He walks over and looks down. Big mistake. He gulps and then faces the group who give him devious smirks.

"It's perfectly fine to chicken out you know." Tanaka mocks giving Yamamoto his fearless spirit back.

"Aww hell Nah. Count me down."

"3"

"2"

"1"

On one with no hesitation, he leans backward.


	12. Free Fall

** 3rd POV **

On one with no hesitation, he leans backward. He falls screaming with excitement and maybe a little bit of fear, reaching the water and reaching out to touch it before bouncing back up.

He bounced up and down for a bit before being pulled back up, wearing a huge grin on his face.

"That was fucking awesome." He says while stumbling a bit when his feet touch the ground.

"Right, I'm next!" Tanaka says now super excited. Yamamoto laughs, not over the adrenaline from a free fall.

Tanaka heads over and is strapped in. He as well shows no hesitation. Not even waiting for a countdown. The second he is given the ok he runs and jumps screaming out while falling down, going under the water from the force of his jump. He laughs screaming again as the bungee cord slows down.

He's pulled up, his head soaked, laughing. "Bro that's insane!" He says while handed a towel.

"You're Insane!" Oikawa says now feeling a little scared but refuses to show it. He knows if he showed any fear Iwaizumi would mock him for it.

"Ok next."

"I'll go," Suga says much to everyone's surprise.

"Really! Are you sure about this."

"What's wrong Daichi. Think I'm too scared." Suga says effortlessly, walking over to be strapped in, giving Daichi a smirk. "Think I'm not brave enough." The group stares in shock while Daichi tries to form words to sound like he wasn't just doubting Suga.

"I-I know I just umm..." Suga laughs while Daichi stammers.

"Just watch and learn Daichi." Suga walks over to the edge. He turns around to face the group. He smiles and winks at Daichi before falling backward. Daichi just watches in astonishment. This really seemed like the last thing Suga would ever do. He was so wrong.

Suga falls down and skims the water with his hand, smiling while being shot back up and down. Unbeknownst to anyone what he loves the feeling of falling. The butterflies and adrenaline that come with it are exciting.

He's brought back up and sighs, feeling alive and awake. Daichi just looks at Suga, realizing how brave he is. Way braver than him.

"Welp your turn Daichi." Suga smiles innocently while Daichi gulps. No way he can let Suga win whatever this is. He takes a deep breath and walks over to get strapped in. Their small feud has proven to be very interesting for the rest of the group. Daichi sighs walking over to the edge looking down and then looking at Suga in shock.

"What the hell. How did you do that with no effort." He asks while Suga walks over to him.

"3."

"2."

"W-Wait Suga what are you-"

"1."

He smiles and lightly pushes Daichi, enough so Daichi could stop it if he wanted to. He doesn't, letting Suga push him off the edge as he falls down, screaming out in mostly fear. Maybe a little excitement but he's never felt more alive before. It's a very weird feeling.

When he gets back up to the building he laughs looking at Suga.

"You're crazy." Suga laughs.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It was actually fun." They smile at each other for a second before the reliance they were staring and quickly look away, turning their attention back to the group who all saw that look.

"Alright, who's next?"

"I would like to try." Ushijima deadpans, no emotions like always.

"I'm going to head down to the others," Suga says while heading towards the exit.

"Alright."

"Hey well come." Tanaka and Yamamoto quickly catch up with Suga as they all head down to the other half of their group.

"Alright, I'm saying it. Anything going on between you two?" Kuroo asks, grinning at Daichi, gaining the attention of a few while the others watch Ushijima jump with no hesitation and now reaction. As to be expected. Daichi just rolls his eyes.

"No nothing going on."

"I don't buy it. The way you two just looked at each other. There's got to be something going."

"Yeah Daichi, there is no way that was nothing. That look was literally the same look Lev has when he's with Yaku. It's the look of love."

"Oh, what do you even know about love Bokuto."

"Hey, I know stuff! More than you! You're totally in love with Kenma and can't even tell him!"

"Am not! And what about you."

"What about me?"

"Akaashi!"

"Heyyyyy." Bokuto pouts while everyone just watches the two argue back and forth about being in love with their setters. Tendō laughs and Daichi rolls his eyes.

"Ok, we get the picture. You're in love with Kenma and you're in love with Akaashi."

"Wait!" The two say realizing what they just admitted.

"You guys are hopeless."

"So are you Lev."

"Hey! I'm in a relationship, how am I hopeless?" They just give him a look and he sighs.

"Why are you arguing over being in love?" Ushijima asks while he walks over to stand next to Tendō.

"No idea. Anyway, I'm going!" Oikawa says while Iwaizumi scoffs.

"You're going to chicken out."

"Just watch Iwa." He rolls his eyes and watches his childhood friend walk over and get strapped in. The fear in his eyes can easily be seen by Iwa who knows he feels a little bad for pressuring him into this.

"Oikawa, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. Really it's fine if you don't."

"No it's not. I'm doing it. I'm not scared." Still, his shaking hands which he quickly hides, disprove his statement. He walks over to the edge and gulps looking back at the group.

"Oikawa..."

"Shut up." He takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and leaning forward, leaving the platform and free falling fast. He screams out keeping his eyes shut before he feels the water come over his face. He relaxes when he is shot back up and opens his eyes. Hating the whole experience and shaking slightly. He sighs in relief when he's brought back up to the.

He wobbles back onto the platform sitting down against the wall, taking a deep breath. He's handed a towel while the group looks at him for his reaction.

"Ehh." It's all he says. Leaving the rest of the group to move on, deciding that Tendō would go next. Oikawa drys his head before standing up, still shaking lightly. Iwaizumi knows he's going to head down to the rest of the group so walks over to him.

"Want me to walk back down."

"Thanks but I can handle myself." He says while walking over, a little pissed at Iwa. He just sighs and watches his friend leave gaining looks from everyone else.

"Damn you must have really pissed him off," Tendō says smirking while walking to the edge.

"Whatever." He responds leaning against to watch Tendō jump off the edge, cheering with excitement as he falls.

"God that guy's insane. How do you even put up with that."

"We just let him do as he wishes. He can be very entertaining." Ushijima responds being used to Tendō's crazy personality which he actually enjoys. It makes life fun.

"Lev. You good buddy?"

"I'm fine." He says but he's shaking.

"You know you don't have to do this. We won't judge you if you want to leave."

"It's not that." Kuroo sighs.

"Yaku didn't mean what he said. You don't have to prove anything to him."

"Yes I do."

"Come on Lev. It's not like if you don't do this he'll leave you. I know Yaku he's not that stupid."

"It's not that. He thinks I'm just weak and scared of everything. I have to do this. If he was allowed to he wouldn't hesitate. So I can't either." The group gives each other worried glances but know they can't change his mind.

Tendō comes back up, laughing and smiling like crazy. "That's so fun." The people who haven't gone just roll their eyes.

"Ok, I'm next," Bokuto says, hoping that Akaashi is watching. He gets strapped in and sighs feeling nervous and excited. He grins at Kuroo before jumping off, screaming Akaashi's name, gaining his attention. Akaashi watches the boy fall and dunk into the water.

"HEY HEY HEY!!!!!" He screams out once he's out of the water bringing a smile and light chuckle out of Akaashi which is very unlike him.

Bokuto is brought back up and grins at the group, soaking wet. Kuroo chuckles.

"Your really obvious." He says referring to Bokuto's feelings for Akaashi. Feelings he refuses to admit in front of the group.

"Alright, I'll go." Iwaizumi says, really just wanting to get it over with and head back down to check in with Oikawa who unbeknownst to him, hasn't really said much. He just sits down there with the group, still recovering from the jump. Even Kageyama and Tsukishima know not to say anything. _Pathetic_. Is all he is really thinking.

Iwaizumi does it effortlessly, not enjoying the feeling that much but also too focused on checking in with Oikawa. He knows he messed up. He's never been good with making it up. And this is all going on the fact that Oikawa will actually talk to him. He's brought back up to the platform and waves off the group heading down to attempt to talk to Oikawa.

"Alright. Lev, you wanna go last?" He nods realizing how close it is to his turn. Kuroo sighs and smiles at Bokuto before getting strapped in. Same as Bokuto, Kuroo decides to scream out Kenma's name, gaining his attention. He rolls his eyes but watches Kuroo also get dunked under the water. He comes about and screams,

"Put your fucking game down!" Kenma rolls his eyes again but can't help letting out a quiet chuckle.

Kuroo is brought back up signaling that it's Lev's turn. He sighs feeling insanely nervous. Yaku realizes it's his turn and pays full attention to the drop zone, actually hoping no one jumps.

"Lev, you really don't have to."

"I do." Kuroo sighs at his last attempt, giving up and walking over to Bokuto and Daichi who watch with worry as Lev gets strapped up. He gulps, feeling extremely terrified. But he has to do it. He has to prove to him that he's worth staying with. He has too.

Lev gulps standing at the edge, making no move to jump or lean back. He takes a deep breath, whispering to himself 'I can do it.'

He takes another deep breath and decides going forward is the best idea. He looks down at the group, spotting his boyfriend and building up enough courage to lean off, screaming in terror as he falls down towards the water, begging dunked in. Yaku watches with regret, feeling awful about what he said. He could hear from the scream just how much Lev batted that. Lev is pulled out of the water and sighs, staying quiet now that it's over. He's pulled back and quickly walks away from the edge, sitting down in a chair taking deep breaths.

"Proud of you Lev," Kuroo says, handing him a towel. Still, it's clear. He's really shaken up and hurt but the events of the day.

"Come on, let's head back to the house." Lev nods and slowly stands up, shaking lightly, he follows them out, thanking the workers and heading down to the rest of the group.

Lev says nothing, not Yaku. Doesn't even look at him. He proved him wrong with actions but not with how he feels. That was terrifying. And Yakus' words still really hurt him. So he ignores him, focusing on recovering. Similar to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa ignores Iwaizumi, feeling ashamed, and pathetic.

Akaashi and Kenma just laugh at Bokuto and Kuroo. They found their jumps hilarious and entertaining. Noya and Hinata pester all those who did it, wanting to know what it felt like and how fun it was. They mainly listen to those who loved it, like Bokuto, Suga, and Tendō. They keep asking them to tell them the story over and over again even though they watched it happen.

Their energy and excitement are annoying, especially to Kageyama who says multiple times for Hinata to calm down and stop talking. He doesn't listen and focuses on Bokuto dramatic story with Noya.


	13. Anger

** Yaku POV **

I feel so awful for what I said to Lev. I don't think he's pathetic and a scaredy-cat. If I was up there I'm sure I would have been scared. He still won't look at me. I really didn't mean what I said. Fully. It's just hard to think through what I'm going to say. Maybe I actually did mean it.

When we get back to the house, Lev goes to our room to shower. I need to talk to him but communication has never been one of our strong suits. We've never really talked about our relationship or our feelings. We also have never fought before so I'm a little scared. He means a lot to me. I know I suck at showing it but he really does.

Lev leaves the bathroom and sits on the bed. I watch him walk over to the bed, giving me no glance. I sigh and take a deep breath, turning to face him.

"Lev?" He looks up at him. I can't tell he hasn't fully recovered from it. I gulp and look down at my hands.

"Umm look I'm really sorry... about what I said. I didn't mean it and I didn't mean to pressure you into doing that. You really are brave for actually going through with it. It was impressive but I'm still really sorry." He looks at me. Processing my words. _God, please don't be mad. Please don't hate me._

"It's ok Yaku. I'm fine." I look at him surprised. I know I really hoped he wouldn't be mad but I expected a little more than that.

"Y-your sure."

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you?"

"What about me?" _Oh god, not this. Say he didn't notice. I don't want to do this._

"I know you're hiding something from me. You've been on edge and nervous. What's going on." _Fuck no no no! I can't but I have to. But..._

"Ooo ummm...." I look down at my hands taking a deep breath. _He's for sure going to hate me after this._

"Clearly something is on your mind. Please tell me. I want to help you." I bite my lip building up the courage to tell him what I've been thinking.

"It's umm...I've just been thinking about us..." he keeps his eyes on me, waiting for me to continue.

"Well...I was umm thinking that...maybe...we should...break...up." The whole room falls silent. I can practically feel mine and his heart break into a million pieces.

"Oh..."

"It's just..." I can feel my eyes start to water and my face heat up. "I'm...leaving at the end of the summer and they say long distance relationships never work out."

"Do you think we won't work out?"

"What?" I look up at him, he looks very hurt but isn't crying like I am.

"Do you think we won't work if we do long distance?"

"I-I don't know. I just...I don't want to make you wait for me when you could easily find someone better than me."

"You really think that?"

"I mean...yeah. I feel like I'm holding you back. I know I don't say it a lot but I really love you and you're so amazing and I'm really mean to you and you could easily find someone better than me who isn't leaving like me." My heart aches as the tears fall faster and faster. Small sobs escape my mouth. I feel like I'm breaking.

He just stares at me in shock while I sob in front of him. He sighs.

"If you want to break up I can't stop you. But I love you. You're amazing and the only one for me. I could never find someone as amazing as you. You are worth the wait Yaku." I stare in shock, crying more at his words.

"B-but, I really don't want to leave... wouldn't it just be easier if we broke up?"

"Is this easier right now?" I shake my head. I've never seen him so calm and collected while I'm a bawling mess. "Come here." I hesitate but move towards him, letting him wrap his arms around me and bring me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. I'm going to miss you like crazy and if you really think the pain you're feeling right now will be less than the pain you'll feel when you leave then ok, we'll break up. But I truly believe that it's worth it to stay. I love you more than anything in the world. I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes."

"2 years..."

"I know it sucks but we can visit each other. I'll see you on holidays and long weekends. Yaku I believe we can make this work." I cry a little harder and bury my head into his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave."

"I know but you have to. You're going to go to college and start a life for yourself. And you're going to do great. And then I'll come and join you. I'll always be here. One call away. Only a few hours to drive."

"You can't even drive," I say lightly, calming down a little. He chuckles and plays with my hair.

"I'll learn. That way if you ever need me for anything and a phone call isn't enough, I'll jump in the car and drive to you."

"4 hours?"

"I would drive for 24 hours straight if you needed me." I laugh a little and hug him tighter.

"I don't want to break up."

"Oh thank god. I don't know what I would do without you." I sigh, stopping the tears and pulling away to look at him. He gives me a light smile while I lean down and peck him on the lips. We part and I sigh, leaning our foreheads together, taking a deep breath.

"Yaku?"

"Hmm?"

"We really need to get better at communicating. You kept this in for way too long."

"I know. I'll try to come to you more often. I promise." He smiles and looks at me, whipping my cheeks with his huge hands. "Thank you," I whisper, leaning back into his chest. Feeling his arms tighten around me.

"Of course."

———————————————————————

** Iwaizumi POV **

"Oikawa will you at least look at me." He doesn't say anything. Just sits on the bed, keeping his back to me. I groan in frustration.

"I'm sorry ok. Come on, please. You can't ignore me forever."

"Yes, I can."

"Please. I'm begging you." I wince at the words but I'm at a loss. I don't know what to do anymore. He finally turns around, looking at me with tears in his eyes, shaking. An expression I wasn't expecting.

"Happy now?" He scoffs.

"Oikawa I-"

"Didn't mean it? Look, just forget it. I don't care. I already know I'm pathetic. You didn't have to tell me that."

"I never said you were pathetic."

"You thought it though." I really didn't! I don't know how to get through to him. I say tones of shit to him and he never seems to care. I didn't plan for a time when he actually did care.

"No, you're not pathetic."

"Yes, I am! I'm sitting here crying over the dumbest shit! You can't stand there. Looking at me and not think I'm being pathetic!"

"You're not!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not Oikawa! I have never once thought of you as pathetic." He scoffs, crying more and looking down. I take a deep breath, gathering my thoughts and walking over to him. Sitting on the bed across from him. He looks away. I can see the tears stream down his cheek.

"Oikawa. It's ok to be scared of things. It doesn't mean you're pathetic. I am so sorry that I pressured you into that. I regret it and will never do it again."

"You will."

"Oikawa-"

"Look it's nothing ok. Just drop it."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to just leave you, thinking that you're pathetic when you're not. You may have been scared but you still did it and that was brave." He rolls his eyes and I take his hands in mine. Looking him dead in the eye.

"You are not pathetic. You are amazing and brave. You can do anything you set your mind too and I envy you because of that. I'm so sorry that I pressured you into doing that. And I'm so impressed that you actually did it. Impressed." He laughs a little and looks back down at our hands.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Every damn word." He lets out a quiet sob and nods. I sigh and wrap him in a tight hug, letting him cry into my chest.

"You're being really nice. It's weird." I chuckle.

"Just shut up." He laughs also and tightens his grip on me. I don't really know where this kindness came from. Something was triggered in me when he started talking about himself like that. It hurt me. Physically hurt me. Weird...


	14. Insecurities

** 3rd POV **

"Guys come on! We should get going before it gets too hot." Thanks to the tip from some of the staff, the group has decided to take a hike to a waterfall that has some of the clearest water ever.

Excited, they all decided to head out at around 10. That way the sun won't be directly above, cooking the group. Still, the humidity and intensity of the sun is a lot.

"Bokuto-san, did you get the water?"

"Sure did. I brought a ton to make sure we don't overheat." Akaashi nods and zips up the backpack on Bokuto's back.

"Alright, we're all set. Ready to go?"

"Sure are!" Kuroo says dragging a complaining Kenma. He again wasn't allowed to bring his game.

"You ready Noya!"

"Aww yeah!" Tanaka and Noya yell with excitement to soon be joined by Hinata as he and Kageyama emerge from the stairs.

"Shut up dumbass."

"You guys are way too excited about a hike," Tsukishima says while handing some sunscreen to Yamaguchi.

"We're excited about the waterfall. You should show emotions other than annoyance." Tsukishima rolls his eyes while grabbing a water bottle for him and Tadashi.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Tendō says followed by an unenthusiastic Ushijima. The excited cheer while the others either groan at the loudness or seem unfazed, simply following the group out.

The second they get outside Kageyama and Hinata sprint ahead.

"You guys don't even know where we're going!" They stop and turn around, Hinata grinning like crazy.

"Hehe sorry Suga-san."

Suga sighs as Bokuto shows them the way again, taking them out of the resort and towards a small dirt parking lot that is completely empty.

"How long is the hike?" Akaashi asks Bokuto as they start down the trail, Kageyama and Hinata taking off again followed by Suga and Daichi's precautions.

"I think about 2 miles. It should take a little under an hour." He nods watching the two boys run ahead, almost tripping multiple times.

♥♥♥

The hike is mainly uphill but luckily the boys have a lot of stamina from volleyball. Still, some people struggle more than others.

Tsukishima pants heavily. Stopping on the trail and leaning over his knees. Out of everyone he has some of the worst stamina since he only started pushing himself recently.

"Are you ok Tsuki?" He looks up to see Yamaguchi handing him a bottle of water. He takes it and drinks over half in less than a second.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He hands him the water back and starts down the trail again, walking slower than usual. Yamaguchi sighs, staying back with his friend.

They are the last ones to reach the waterfall. Just in time to see Tanaka, Noya, and Yamamoto jump off a rock and into the pool of water below screaming. They were right though. The water was so clear. You could see everything under it. The two boys set their bags down and quickly take off their shirts, heading to the water to cool off.

Everyone gets into the water quickly, the sun becoming unbearable. Tsukishima sighs in relief when they get into the cold water, instantly diving under.

"Are you sure your ok Tsuki"

"I'm fine Tadashi. Stop worrying." He sighs but does as his friend says, joining him in the water.

All the boys relax and chill in the water, watching the energetic ones do flips and tricks off the rocks. Kageyama and Hinata start a competition of who can jump the highest and do the coolest trick. This results in the two almost drowning which puts an end to their game instantly.

While splashing and playing in the water they also take a bunch of pictures together in the tropics of the island, posting them to their social media accounts. The only ones that don't post anything or don't have one are Ushijima and Tsukishima. Everyone posts at least one picture of themselves and of the group.

♥♥♥

They spend a good few hours there before realizing they forgot to bring food. They decide it's best to head back since most of them are starving. They all get out of the water, drying off but keep their shirts off since the sun is now at its peak.

They slowly make their way back, feeling exhausted and starving. Even though exhausted, Kageyama and Hinata still race each other back to the house, almost tripping over rocks and trees once more. They really just never change.

They reach the house and Bokuto and Akaashi takes everyone's order and head down to the restaurant to get them all food. Everyone else takes a shower and changes before relaxing in their rooms or the living room. After his shower, Yamaguchi flips on his phone and heads to his Instagram to see the attention his new post got.

———————————————————————

** Yamaguchi POV **

I scroll through my recent post. Seeing a ton of likes and comments. This has been happening ever since nationals. It's a little weird. I scroll through the comments reading through them. They are all either talking about our trip or emojis. It's not really important but I find it interesting to read through them. Suddenly I come across a few comments.

_~freak what's on your body?~_

_~eww what the fuck.~_

_~do you ever wash your face?~_

_~pizza face~_

I squeeze my phone tight, feeling the tears form in my eyes.

_~delete your account!~_

_~Who even has that many weird spots on them?~_

_~weirdo~_

_~ugly freak~_

I can't stop them now. I start to lightly cry, reading through the replies of everyone who agrees. I start crying a little harder, forcing myself to turn off the phone and let my head fall into my hands. I sob quietly wishing I wasn't so ugly. Wishing I wasn't born with these ugly things all over me.

Suddenly I feel a soft hand on my back. "Tadashi?" I look up, tears in my eyes to see Tsuki give me a concerned look. He sits next to me on the bed while I sit up fully, whipping my eyes but crying even more so it's pointless. "Hey what's wrong?"

I just shake my head. "Nothing. I'm fine." I say but I'm starting to cry more. Knowing that I'm not pulling it off I hand him the phone. It's still open to the comments so the second he logs in he sees them. I hide my head in my hands again, crying more while he reads the comments. He sighs and puts the phone down, wrapping me in a tight hug. I give in embracing him tightly, crying into his chest.

"Why do I have to be so ugly." I sob feeling him tighter his grip.

"Hey, you're not ugly." I shake my head, trying so hard to stop crying. I hear him sigh above me before pulling away. He stands up and heads over to his bag. I watch him curiously while sitting more on the bed, whipping my eyes.

He comes back over with a marker, sitting across from me. I cry a little more watching his every movement. He takes my leg and opens the pen, slowly drawing a light line connecting two of my freckles. I sigh and smile lightly, still crying.

When we were younger, whenever I was bullied for my freckles, he would draw on my leg, turning them in constellations. Showing me how beautiful they could be.

I sigh, whipping my eyes and watching him draw lines across my skin. Making different shapes, and tons of lines. I smile a little, watching him carefully, letting one final tear fall. I chuckle lightly as he sits up. Letting me see my leg. I smile at him and look at the drawing he made.

"Are these even real constellations?"

"Sure. There is obviously a unicorn constellation." I chuckle and sigh looking up at him.

"Thank you."

"Of course." He takes my hands and looks me in the eyes, scooting closer to me. "Listen to me, you are not ugly in any way. You are beautiful, and one of the kindest and sweetest people I've ever met. You have such a pure heart that's way too good for this world. You are beautiful."

I smile and blush lightly. "Don't do anything stupid ok."

"I won't. I'm just going to hunt them down and kick their asses." I chuckle and hold onto his hands more. "Kidding." He says lightly, bringing me into a tight embrace.

"Good. And thank you." He sighs and pulls away slightly, looking me in the eyes, our faces insanely close. My breath catches as I look into his eyes, feeling his light breath against my skin. His hands cup my cheeks while I bring one hand up to his arm, gripping his forearm.

He looks into my eyes. Into my soul. Just staring. I can't breathe, can't think. I just, want him.

He suddenly leans forward, connecting our lips in a soft kiss. I gasp slightly, amazed at how light and soft it is. It's quick and sweet before he pulls away looking at me. His face may be redder than mine. Something I've never seen before. He sighs and lets go of my face looking down at his lap.

"Ah sorry, umm that was uhhh."

"Don't," I say gaining his attention. I smile and lean in closer to him. "I know," I whisper before connecting our lips again, letting it linger for longer. Lengthening the moment. Everything that I was upset about before instantly melts away.

I'm not worrying about anything. It's just us too. In the room. Kissing.


	15. Waves

** Tsukishima POV **

I don't know what came over me. After we hugged and I got the chance to look at him I just couldn't think anymore. He's just so beautiful that my body's just moved without thinking.

The best part is he kissed me back! Like actually kissed me. I don't think I've ever actually felt this happy before.

He said he felt light headed probably after all that crying so I headed down to get him some water. Sadly people like Kuroo and Bokuto are down in the main room. Along with Suga and Daichi, Tanaka, and Noya. When I come down all eyes land on me.

"Hey, how's Yamaguchi?"

"Yeah we all saw the comments... is he ok?"

"He's fine," I say doing my best to hide the smile that's begging to come out. I walk into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well, we are all going to head down to the beach for the afternoon in about 20 minutes. Do you two want to come."

"I'll ask him," I say heading back over to the stairs.

"Hey hold on." I groan and turn about to see Kuroo and Bokuto smirking. "You seem so happy. It's weird..."

"Something happen _Tsuki_ ~" I roll my eyes.

"Nope." And with that I quickly run upstairs, not enjoying the attention.

I enter our room to see Yamaguchi scrolling through his phone again. I sigh gaining his attention.

"Is that really a good idea?" I ask, handing him the water. He smiles up at me and hands me his phone again. I look to see comments defending Yamaguchi and people getting pissed off at the mean ones. I smile lightly which is instantly caught by him.

"You should smile more. It's nice." I roll my eyes and hand him back his phone.

"Everyone is going to the beach in about 15 minutes. Wanna go?" He nods excitedly which makes me smile again. I literally can't help it at this point. No matter what he does it makes me smile. I groan quietly and lie down on the bed listening to Yamaguchi head into the bathroom to change.

♥♥♥

"Heyyy Yamaguchi!!! Ready to go!!!" Tanaka grins as we join the rest of the group downstairs. I roll my eyes while Kruoo and Bokuto smirk at me. _They don't know anything. They couldn't._

"Y-yeah." Yamaguchi smiles widely. While we all head out.

"How are you feeling?" Suga asks.

"I'm ok. It doesn't bother me anymore."

"Well good. I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** 3rd POV **

The boys all head down to the sand. Setting up umbrellas and blankets.

"Kageyama come swim with me!" Hinata starts to pull Kageyama towards the water, gaining laughs from a few members of the group.

"Hinata Boke! Slow down!"

"Those two are crazy."

They boys then race towards the water, Kageyama pulling ahead when they had to run through the waves.

"You're too slow."

"Am not!"

"Oh ya. How come I'm all the wait out here waiting for you then."

"Shut up!" Hinata laughs and swims under a wave and over to Kageyama who is actually standing in the water, unlike Hinata who can barely touch the sandy ground. "Kageyama?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm can I ask you a question."

"Whatever dumbass."

"Do you like hanging out with me?" Kageyama turns to the boy taken back by his question.

"That's a stupid question dumbass." Kageyama responds but the boy just looks up at him, waiting for an actual answer. Kageyama groans. "Yes dumbass." Hinata grins and jumps up and down slightly. "Ugh don't make me regret answering that!"

"Hehe sorry."

♥♥♥

"Hey Tsukiblablabla."

"You are so annoying."

"Anyyyy way... what happened between you and Yamaguchi." Bokuto smiles and Tsukishima rolls his eyes looking over at the boy who is now playing volleyball with Noya Hinata Lev Kageyama and Yaku.

"Nothing."

"Stop lying. You looked way too happy when you came downstairs earlier. And you are radiating a different energy."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you actually seem happy." Daichi chimes in. Tsukishima rolls his eyes while the group waits for an answer.

"I don't have to tell you anything." They all gasp.

"So something did happen!"

"Wh- that's not-"

"You switched your answer from 'nothing happened' to you don't have to answer. That means something happened."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Ugh, fine fine you don't have to tell us. But don't do anything stupid." Bokuto grins while Tsukishima just sighs, kinda wanting to tell them. No matter how hard he denies it they are all friends.

"Well if we aren't going to talk about you then let's move on over to you two. What's going on." Suga and Daichi both turn to Kuroo while Bokuto quickly runs to the house to grab some beer.

"What do you mean?" They ask innocently.

"Ugh are you all blind!!!"

"Oh speak for yourself! You even admitted being in love with Kenma. Don't give us grief."

"Oh come on I didn't admit anything. Also shhh Kenma literally just left he could have heard." They chuckle as Bokuto comes back with a cooler of beers.

"Is this really a good idea?"

"I think it's a great idea," Oikawa says reaching for a beer before Iwaizumi stops him.

"Oh hell no. Not again. Come on we're swimming."

"But Iwa~"

"Nope, I'm not going through that again. Come on."

"Ugh fine." Iwaizumi drags Oikawa away from the group into the water.

"Ya know I take it back. They're the real suspicious pair."

"Do you just think we're all in love with each other."

"Yes."

"But then that goes for yourself too Bokuto," Tsukishima says glancing over at Akaashi who seems unfazed by the whole conversation.

"W-what Wait no uhhh." Akaashi rolls his eyes and hands him a beer, gaining everyone's attention away from the current conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Iwaizumi POV **

Oikawa laughs while I pull him away from the group and into the cool water which feels amazing in the blazing sun.

"Iwa slow down I'm coming."

"Good because I am not dealing with drunk you again."

"You know that's a lie." I roll my eyes as we both slowly walk into the water.

"Hey, I've been wondering something."

"Oh yeah? What's up."

"Ok, so what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Why?"

"Because I've noticed that you literally don't know any of the popular songs."

"Yes, I do."

"Come on, do you even listen to music."

"Yes, I do shittykawa."

"Then what do you listen to."

"Ugh you're so pushy."

"Yup now answer."

"Fine, I listen to Latin pop."

"Really?!"

"Yup. I don't know, I just prefer it."

"Wow, can you play some for me when we get back."

"Ugh whatever."

"Oh yeah one more thing."

"What?"

"Do you-" he suddenly stops, his expression changing. His body seems off balance and he keeps squinting his eyes.

"Oikawa?" I walk over to him putting my hands on his shoulders to stabilize him.

"I-I sorry I just umm suddenly feel really dizzy and light headed." He closes his eyes taking a deep breath falling forward slightly.

"Ok, let's head back to the house ok. Maybe eat and drink some water." He nods and I slowly walk him back to the beach and over to the group, setting him down in the shade.

"Hey, what's up are you ok."

"He's super dizzy and lightheaded, I'm going to take him back to the house." They nod and hand him a towel. I help him stand and walk him back towards the house.

We get back home and I slowly walk him up to our room, setting him on the bed.

"Hey I'm going to go get you some food and water."

"Just water, I don't want any food." I pause and look at him, everything slowly starting to click in my brain.

"When's the last time you've eaten."

"What?"

"When's. The last time. You've. Eaten."


	16. Peace

** 3rd POV **

After Iwaizumi took Oikawa back to the house the rest of the group continued to be their crazy selves. Some more than others.

"Hey, Tanaka! I bet you I can do a handstand while surfing!"

"That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"I wanna see that! Yes, Noya! I bet you can't!"

Noya grins at Tanaka and despite Asahi's protests, Noya swims into shore and grabs a board.

He paddles out listening to the cheers from Yamamoto and Tanaka as well as the precautions from Asahi.

Noya, being super athletic, already knows how to surf so catching a wave is easy. Now the hard part. Right after he gets up and quickly flips onto his hands but slips, falling and hitting his head slightly on the surfboard.

"Noya!"

He surfaces and chuckles at himself as his friends swim over to check on him.

"A-are you ok?" Asahi asks when he reaches the boy.

"Haha relax I'm fine. That was awesome. I'm doing it again!

"I-I really don't think this is a good idea. You could get really hurt."

"Oh, whatever I'm not scared. I'm doing it."

"That's not the point..." but Noya has already started back out to catch a wave, not listening to Asahi's concerns.

He does it again, staying up a little longer before falling similarly, hitting his hand lightly again.

"Noya come on please, you keep hitting your head. Just do something else."

"Hey Noya! See that rock!" He points to a rocky cliff that hangs slightly over the water. "Let's go jump off that!"

"He'll ya!"

"Wait Noya!" But it's too late. He and Tanaka have already left, quickly racing towards the cliff. Asahi sighs in defeat and heads back to the others.

"What's up Asahi? Where Noya and Tanaka?"

"Jumping off a cliff." They both quickly look over to the cliff to find Noya and Tanaka scrambling up it with Yamamoto quickly joining them. Daichi and Suga groan both standing up and heading over to grab some surfboards.

"Where are you two going?" They look at each other and grin.

"Lifeguarding." The wave and race off to the water.

While Suga and Daichi make sure no one drowns while Noya does flips off the rocks, Kageyama and Hinata are swimming around in the waves having quite a good time together.

"Kageyama!!!!" Hinata whines no longer being able to stand. "I'm tired." He pouts while Kageyama rolls his eyes.

"Fine dumbass let's head back in." The second Kageyama turns around Hinata grins and jumps on his back. "Hinata boke! Get off."

"No! Come on I'm tired. Please." He rolls his eyes while Hinata gives him pleading eyes. He gives a grunt and adjusts Hinata on his back so he can carry him easier.

"You really are an idiot." Hinata chuckles while Kageyama can't help but smile as he walks the two of them back to shore. Of course, he doesn't let anyone see the smile. It's just for himself.

♥♥♥

"Hey Kenm-"

"No."

"Oh come on you didn't even let me finish." Kenma sighs putting his game down and look at Kuroo, being met with his stupid smirk.

"Fine, what is it?" Kuroo smiles and takes Kenna's game, putting it in his bag while Kenma glares at him.

"Come play some volleyball with me."

"Ugh why."

"Because it's fun."

"Will I get my game back if I do."

"Yes."

"Fine but we don't have anyone to play."

"Bokuto!"

"Yasss Akaashi and I are in!"

"Bokuto-san, I haven't agreed to any-"

"Let's go!" Bokuto excitedly pulls Akaashi up who rolls his eyes but gives no further protest like he usually does

"Alright come on Ken, let's crush them."

"Fine." Kuroo and Bokuto grin at each other and head over to the net. They flip a coin, letting Bokuto go first.

The game starts off pretty interesting. Kenma has great intuitive and observation skills but Akaashi is very hard to read. He doesn't show emotion or reaction to anything so reading him is a challenge. With Bokuto and Kuroo, they both have incredible strength, Kuroo being great at blocking Bokuto's spikes, getting him in the zone, giving him even more power than before. They are pretty evenly matched.

Tired and hot, the boys glare at each other, not being able to get a big enough point gap.

"Let's...just...call it here...I need to cool...off..." Akaashi says in between breaths. Both Bokuto and Kuroo look over at their setters, seeing how exhausted they both are.

"Alright, let's cool off in the water." The exhausted boys agree with no complaints, quickly heading into the water, sighing as the coolness flows across their skin.

"Geez, I'm never going to get used to your guy's strength and energy for volleyball."

"You ok?" Akaashi nods to Bokuto's question dunking under the water for a second to cool his entire body. When he comes up he sees a very tired Kenma leaning against Kuroo.

"We should head back. It's getting kind of late." They nod and swim back, Kuroo carrying Kenma in his arms who is completely spent for the day.

When they get back to the beach they see Noya, Tanaka and Yamamoto finally heading back with Daichi and Suga behind them chatting and laughing.

"Hey guys, wanna head back?"

"Yeah sounds good, I'm starving." They all agree and slowly start to pack up.

They all head back, Kenma in Kuroo's arms and Yaku on Lev's back. The two small boys curl up falling asleep. When they get back to the house they see Iwaizumi and Oikawa's door closed along with some commotion.

"What do you think is going on in there?"

"I don't know? Who knows what they could be talking about. Maybe Iwaizumi knows why Oikawa was dizzy and is yelling at him for it."

"Sounds about right."

"We should probably leave them too it then. Well just order them what they got last time."

Lev carries Yaku into their room and sets him on the bed.

"Come on Yaku, you gotta take a shower." Yaku slowly blinks his eyes open, looking up at his boyfriend's soft eyes.

"C-can't," Yaku says softly.

"Ok then if not a shower how about a bath?" Yaku hums and nods, falling into his chest and closing his eyes. Lev chuckles and lays his tiny boyfriend on the bed and heads to the bathroom and starts the bath.

He then returns to Yaku, seeing him asleep once again. He sighs and picks him up bringing him to the bathroom. He tries to stand him up but Yaku doesn't let him and goes limp in his arms. Lev sighs and looks at his face.

"Are you going to make me do everything for you." Yaku doesn't even open his eyes. He solely nods, letting his boyfriend take control.

Lev smiles and slowly and carefully undresses Yaku watching his face carefully to make sure he isn't uncomfortable.

Once he is completely stripped he picks him up and slowly sets him in the warm water. Yaku sighs, relaxing into the water.

"Nice?" Yaku nods, smiling and holding onto Lev's wrist.

"Don't you need a shower too?"

"Yeah but I can wait until you're done."

"Or...or you can join me." Yaku keeps his eyes closed but blushes madly, not wanting to see Lev's expression.

"Are you sure." He nods and hears Lev stand up and undress before getting in behind him.

Yaku sighs and leans back into his boyfriend while Lev lightly starts playing with his hair. Yaku hums in contentment while intertwining his fingers in Lev's free hand.

"This is nice." Yaku whispers. Lev smiles above him and hums, squeezing his hand lightly and relaxing more into the warm water.


	17. Pain

** Iwaizumi POV **

"When's. The last time. You've. Eaten." Oikawa looks down at his hands, keeping his mouth shut. I scoff. "Answer me," I say sternly.

"Please don't be mad..." he speaks quietly, his voice breaking, his eyes on the verge of tears. I'm a little taken back by his comment. I sigh and walk over to him, kneeling in front of him so I can see his face.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm concerned and worried. So can you please just answer the question." I can see a few tears fall while he hangs his head so I can't see his eyes. I place my hands over his, squeezing them slightly.

To be honest my head is just spinning. It's not fully here. I'm just really confused. What is happening?

"Oikawa," I whisper while he cries a little more. "Please, I just want to help you."

"3 days." His voice is almost silent and breaking. He cries harder pulling his hands away and resting his head in them. I sigh while gently rubbing circles on his knee. I also realize he hasn't been wearing his knee brace, but I'll bring that up later.

"Why haven't you been eating?"

"You wouldn't understand." He was quietly, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Then help me understand. I just want to help you. I hate seeing you in pain." He sighs, whipping his tears, and sitting up. I stand up and look down at him, hoping he'll explain.

"I...I just wanted to lose weight."

"By starving yourself?"

"Well, nothing else was working ok!" He raises his voice, finally meeting my eyes. All I can see is pain in them. "No matter how much I trained. How many times I worked out, nothing changed." He starts crying lightly again.

"That's because you didn't need to lose weight."

"See I knew you wouldn't understand." He scoffs and stands up to leave.

"Wait no Oikawa, that's not." I grab his arm to stop him but he doesn't turn around. "That's not what I meant ok. Please talk to me." It's silent for a moment. My hand loosely wrapped around his wrist, him standing facing the door. Saying nothing. I can hear his light breathing and can practically feel his tears rising again.

"I just-" he quietly speaks, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Every time I look in the mirror I...hate what I see..." I gasp slightly.

"I hate what I see. I know I act all cocky and shit but I've never felt so just scared and awful about myself..."

I quickly turn him around and wrap my arms around him, hearing him start to sob quietly in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to change, for something to make me feel better and..."

"Did it?"

"Hu?"

"Did it make you feel better?" He tightens his grip around my neck while I bring him closer, our body's flushed together in a tight hug.

"N-no..."

"Good... I'm glad this isn't what made you feel better."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry." I hug him tighter, not really sure how to get him to understand just how great and beautiful he is. Oikawa stumbles a little into the hug, probably feeling dizzy again. I walk him over and sit him on the bed, pulling away and looking into his bloodshot eyes. "Oikawa." He looks up at me and I give a reassuring smile. "I honestly don't totally know how to help you through this, but even though you don't see it, you really are amazing and beautiful in every way. "

He cries a little more and I sigh, bringing a hand to cup his cheek and whip away the tears.

"I wish I saw what you see."

"You are amazing and beautiful. God, I don't even know how to get you to see your greatness and beauty. But I won't stop until you do."

"Thank you..."

"All you have to promise me is you'll try and will stop doing dumb shit like this."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. It's ok. I'm going to get you some food and water. Ok?" He nods and hesitantly I leave him, heading down to the kitchen to get him a quick snack. When I get downstairs I see Bokuto and Akaashi return with some food.

"Hey Iwaizumi, everything ok?"

"Yeah, is that dinner?"

"Yup, Oikawa didn't get anything last time so we just got him the same as you. Do you want his meal."

"Yeah that would be great." They hand me our meals and I grab some water before heading upstairs, passing Hinata and Noya as they race down for food, already getting their energy back.

I get back into our room to see Oikawa sitting on the bed keeping his head now. He's not crying but he just seems broken. I want to help him. I close the door behind me and he looks up. I walk over to him, showing him the box.

"If you don't want this I can get you something else." He looks down again.

"This is fine..." he takes the box, his hands shaking. I sigh and place the water next to him. I take a seat across from him with my own food and look at him. He just stares at the food for a second before slowly opening the box.

We sit in silence eating. He starts eating pretty slow as if he's afraid or just hating it, but as time goes on he eats faster and faster. The hunger probably getting to him. We don't say anything. Just sit there and eat which is all I could ask for.

———————————————————————

** Suga POV **

After dinner, Daichi and I just went back to our room, chilling and chatting lightly about anything really. It's nice when we get chances to just talk. Suddenly my phone goes off.

"Who is it?" I pick it up and look at the caller ID.

"It's my mom." I Say calmly but I'm freaking out a little. I already know what this is about but I'd rather Daichi not know about it yet. I want to decide before I tell him. It will just be easier that way. I already know what he'll say when he finds out. I sigh and stand up walking over to the window and answering the phone.

"Hi, mom."

_'Hello sweetie, how are you?'_

"I'm good, we're all having a really good time here."

_'Oh, I'm glad. Now I don't want to ruin your vacation with this but, the deadline is approaching.'_

"Y-yeah I know."

_'So, have you made a discussion yet.'_

"Umm no not yet..."

_'Kōshi darling I don't understand why this is so hard on you. Your first option is a top school. One of the best.'_

"Yes, mom I know I'm sorry I just need more time to decide."

_'But really what is the holdup. I mean I know your best friend is going to the other one but, so what?'_

"It's not that simple."

_'I would understand a little more if it was a girl but he's just a friend. You'll see him again.'_

I wince slightly at her statement. Wishing she would understand. "I know I know it's not that I just... please give me some more time. I'll make the deadline I promise."

_'Ok honey but please don't forget. I hope you make the right choice."_

"I will mom ok."

_'Ok sweetie, I love you.'_

"Ok mom, love you too. Goodbye." And with that I hang up the phone, sighing.

"College again?" I turn around and sigh again walking over and flopping on our bed. That was a good enough answer for him. He chuckles and places a hand on my back, rubbing his hand lightly in circles. Thank god my face is hidden in the sheet. I started blushing madly at his sudden action but I didn't stop it. "You know, if you told me which school you were choosing between I might be able to help you."

"You can't help me with this. If anything you'd make it worse."

"Don't trust me?"

"No..." I turn over to face him, the blush leaving my face. He takes his hand away looking down on me with a slightly hurt expression. "It's not that. I trust you with my life." He chuckles lightly while I smile up at him. "This is just something I need to do on my own." He sighs and lies down next to me.

"Fine but just know I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you." We lie there next to each other smiling and looking into each other's eyes. It's weird but I feel at peace. Relaxed just staring into his eyes. It's an odd feeling. But I like it. No, I love it.


	18. Incoming

** 3rd POV **

"Hey, Bokuto-san."

"Hum?" Bokuto turns around to look at his friend who is sitting at the bar on his phone while Bokuto was grabbing them some water.

"There's a big storm heading our way. It's supposed to arrive tomorrow meaning we'll be stuck inside for a day or two."

"Really?! Aww man, that sucks."

"What sucks?" Kuroo asks, emerging from the stairs and joining the majority of the group, excluding Yaku, Lev, Kenma, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa.

"There's a fucking storm coming. We'll be trapped inside of a few days." Bokuto pouts, collapsing on a couch while Akaashi follows him, calming, playing with his hands behind his back.

"Well then let's make the most of today. Anything interesting happening?" Bokuto's eyes light up to Suga's question.

"Yeah! There is a market happening today! We should all go!"

"Sounds good to me. I'll go grab Kenma, can a few of you go check in with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Lev, and Yaku?"

"Yeah sure."

♥♥♥

"Hey, Kenma!" Kenma looks up from his game and at the boy who just entered their room. "We're all heading to the market. Get ready."

"Why do I have to go."

"Because I said so now," Kuroo swipes Kenma's game from his hand and holds it above his head. Kenma glares up at him. "Get up and let's go. I'll give you this back when we get downstairs."

He collapses next to Kenma while he groans and stands up, heading to the bathroom to get ready.

♥♥♥

"Hey, you decide to come!" Bokuto says while Kenma drags himself down the stairs heading straight for Kuroo who smirks at him before handing him his game.

"Iwaizumi and Oikawa are staying behind. He said Oikawa still doesn't feel too well."

"Ok, what about Lev and Yaku?"

"Lev said they are coming, Yaku just needs a minute for the medicine to kick in."

"Medicine for what?"

"He's a little sore," Lev says while coming down the stairs.

"Shut the hell up!" Is screamed from upstairs while Lev chuckles.

"Why's he sore Lev?" Bokuto asks while he and Kuroo smirk at the boy.

"Oh umm well..." before he can finish the tiny Libero comes from behind and kicks lev hard, but also winces himself.

"I said shut up." He says gritting his teeth in pain.

"Did that hurt you or me more?" Lev asks, smiling, gaining a death glare that shuts everyone up instantly.

"Anyway, so that's everyone, let's go," Suga says while they all head out, Hinata and Noya racing ahead in excitement.

"Slow down you two!" Daichi yells but they are already far out of the house. Suga sighs while everyone else heads out the door and towards the market.

♥♥♥

The market is full of people walking around and shopping for food, drinks or souvenirs. Right when the group gets there Hinata and Kageyama get lost in the crowd. Suga sighs trying to spot them in the crowd but gives up.

Before any of them get to devise a plane the entire group is split up. Luckily no one ended up alone. Suga sighs when they can't find anyone so he and Daichi decide to just do their own thing until they can find someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think we're lost..."

"No shit dumbass. We should try to find someone."

"Ooo Kageyama! Look!" Hinata points over to a stand selling fried fish. "I'm hungry, can we get some! Please!!!" He jumps up and down giving Kageyama pleading eyes. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Fine. Let's go," Hinata smiles and the two boys head over to the stand and each buys a plate of fish. They see a small clearing and decide to head over and find a place to eat together.

They make their way through the crowd, holding hands to make sure they don't get separated, though Kageyama isn't complaining. Once they get away from the crowd Kageyama lets go of Hinata's hand so he won't think he's weird though Hinata didn't think anything of it. His sole focus is the delicious fish he's holding.

They sit down against a huge tree and scarf down the fish as fast as they can. It's all gone in the blink of an eye.

"Man we should have gotten more." Hinata pouts, quickly stealing Kageyama's last piece. Surprisingly Kageyama doesn't do anything. Just lets him take it before standing up and taking Hinata's empty plate along with his to the trash. When he returns he sees Kenma and Kuroo making their way over, Kenma completely sucked into his game.

"Kenma!" Hinata cheers once they are close enough to hear. Kageyama makes it back to the tree and sits down next to Hinata while the other boys sit across. Kenma, surprising everyone, completely turns off his game, turning and listening to Hinata go on about the fish they just ate. Kenma even smiles slightly while the four of them talk. This makes Kuroo feel a little pissed.

_Why is he always like this with him? He never puts his game down when we're talking. He rarely will meet my eyes..._

Kuroo thinks to himself while joining in the conversation occasionally, trying to seem unfazed but the situation and the boy next to him. Kageyama doesn't seem fazed at all at how well Hinata and Kenma get along. Kuroo takes note of this, wondering if his theory of Kageyama liking Hinata is wrong. Either way, Kuroo isn't particularly happy with how open and talkative Kenma is with Hinata.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk around the market, hand in hand, looking for food. It takes them a while because Yamaguchi keeps getting distracted by all of the cool cultural clothes and paintings. Tsukishima doesn't mind though. He likes seeing him so happy and excited about something. It's pretty adorable.

Finally, they come across a food stand they both like and order, while also getting some ice tea at the stand next door. Once they have their food, they head to a nice secluded area that has a view of the beach and is away from all the people.

They sit down, Yamaguchi snuggles in Tsukishima, while he puts his arms around him, pulling him close.

The two talk and eat quietly, listening to the ocean and each other's soft breathing. The ocean air blows through their hair while they enjoy each other's company, finishing off the tea.

Once they finish eating they just sit together, closely, feeling the cool air on their skins and the warmth from each other. Both boys feeling completely relaxed and comfortable. Happier than they have ever been. It truly is paradise.

"Hey, Tsuki," Yamaguchi whispers, not wanting to disturb the quiet too much.

"Yes?" He responds while lightly playing with his hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What are we?" The silence drapes back over the boys while Tsukishima thinks about his questions. He keeps playing with his hair, letting him know he's just thinking. Just Incase he was worrying.

"I'm not sure." He finally says, glancing down at the boy. "What do you want us to be?" Yamaguchi looks out on the ocean, his cheeks heating up a little.

"Together," he says quietly, bringing a smile to Tsukishima's face.

"I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really like you Tadashi." Both their faces burn bright red but they don't care. They look at each other and smile before leaning closer and connecting their lips is a short and sweet kiss. They break away and Yamaguchi sighs, looking out at the ocean.

"Can this be our first date then."

"Yes." Yamaguchi smiles wider, leaning closer to Tauki and watching the waves crash on the shore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi, Lev, Bokuto, and Yaku all ended up together so they decide to stroll down the street looking for souvenirs to bring back home. Akaashi and Bokuto walk behind Lev and Yaku, the two holding hands as insisted by Lev since he could easily get lost. Akaashi stays on his phone most of the time. Listening to the three boys talk while he texts with his mom since his dad just got released from the hospital after a knee surgery.

"How is he?" Bokuto asks while Yaku and Lev talk to a woman at a stand selling some handmade sculptures.

"He's ok. He's on heavy pain drugs so he's pretty out of it."

"You ok?" He asks lightly. Akaashi sighs, not needing any more stress in his life.

"Yeah I'm ok, just stressed really."

"Anything I can do?" Akaashi smiles and looks at his friend.

"You just being here is helpful. So thank you."

"Come on, I'm literally not doing anything." He pouts and Akaashi laughs lightly. "Here let me buy you something relaxing." Bokuto takes Akaashi's hand and pulls him away from the other two, looking for a specific booth.

"You don't have to Bokuto-San, really I'm fine."

"Please just let me." Akaashi sigh as they stop in front of a booth selling essential oils. Bokuto picks up one labeled lavender and holds it up for Akaashi to try. He sighs and takes a deep breath of the oil, smiling as it relaxes his body. Seeing this reaction, Bokuto buys one and hands it to him.

"You really didn't have to buy me something." Akaashi says as they leave the stand, looking around for the tall Russian.

"But I wanted to."

"Well thank you. It's very relaxing."

"Good." Just then the boys see the white haired boy in the crowd, at a stall selling some kind of drink. The walk over to them.

"Hey, there you guys are."

"Sorry for running off."

"No worries anyway you guys should try this" Lev hands then each a taster of the drink being sold at this booth. They each down the tiny shot and give each other a weird look.

"What is it?"

"Kombucha."

"It's weird," Akaashi says throwing away the taster.

"I'll take one bottle." Bokuto grins at Akaashi who rolls his eyes. He pays and the four of them head back down the crowded streets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Ushi," Tendō calls him over to another art booth. The two boys have been wandering the market, admiring the ethnic art made by the islanders. Ushijima walks over to Tendō who is looking at a small painting of some children playing on the beach.

"Do you like it?" He deadpans. Tendō smiles lightly and nods.

"This one's my favorite."

"Then why don't you buy it."

"I forgot my money."

"I can buy it for you." Tendō turns to Ushijima, shocked.

"Really?!" He says with excitement hoping his friend is being serious.

"If you want it I'll pay for it."

"Awesome thank you. I can pay you back."

"Don't worry about it." Ushijima pays for the small piece and the two boys continue walking along the booths, Tendō smiling the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi and Suga each bought a pina colada to drink while they walked around looking at all the different booths. They soon walk past a small clearing to find Yamamoto, Tanaka, and Asahi, standing around a tall tree, cheering and looking up. The two boys give each other a confused look before heading over to the others.

"Hey, Daichi! Suga! You guys are just in time! He's almost at the top!"

"Who is?" They both look up to see Noya climbing the tree, reaching thinner and thinner branches. They both turn to Asahi who looks very worried right now.

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen."

"Please be careful Noya!" Suga calls.

"Stop worrying I'm fine." He calls back down while also stepping on a branch that is way too thin to hold him up. The branch snaps and he slips. Everyone gasps with concern while Noya quickly holds on to one of the branches while finding new footing. "I'm ok!" He calls grinning and giving them a thumbs up. They sigh in relief while he keeps going to the top.

"Noya come on you're high enough! Just come back down!" Asahi calls praying he doesn't fall.

"I'm almost there! Just a few more steps." Asahi sighs, anxiously biting his nails. Noya keeps going, another branch breaking on the process scaring everyone once more. He finally gets high enough where he can touch the top with his hand

"Ok you're there, please come down now."

"Fine fine I'm coming." Noya speedily and recklessly climbs down before jumping and landing on two feet and grins while Yamamoto and Tanaka cheer. Asahi sighs in relief while looking at the boy.

"That was awesome!" Hey yells high-fiving Yamamoto and Tanaka but when he turns to Asahi he's met with a cold look.

"Good for you." He says before turning and heading back towards the market and the crowd, disappearing in an instant.

"Asahi!" Noya calls but it's too late. He's gone.

"What did I do?"

"I think he was just really worried about you Noya. You could have gotten really hurt."

"You guys just worry too much." Daichi and Suga sigh looking at each other.

"Anyway, we should try to find everyone now."

"Why don't you just text them." They look at each other again. Clearly everyone has completely forgotten they have phones.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Suga looks around for a meeting place before deciding on the tallest tree in view.

===============================

 **Suga:** Hey everyone. We should all meet up in the next 10 minutes at that really tall tree. That's near the entrance of the market.

 **Hinata:** Hey that's where we are!

 **Suga:** Who's we?

 **Kageyama:** Me Hinata Kuroo and Kenma

 **Suga:** Perfect, everyone else should head there now.

 **Tendō:** Sounds good

 **Bokuto:** Ok see you guys soon.

 **Asahi:** I'm already heading back to the house so I'll see you guys there.

 **Yamaguchi:** Tsuki and I are almost there

 **Suga:** Great see you guys soon  
===============================

Noya frowns looking at Asahi's text while everyone heads to the tree to meet up.

♥♥♥

When everyone gets back to the house they find Iwaizumi and Oikawa hanging out in the living room watching a movie.

"Hey did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah it was fun, have you guys seen Asahi?"

"Yeah, he's in your guy's room."

"Great thanks."

Noya quickly runs upstairs to check in his friend while everyone else puts any leftover food and drinks on the fridge before either joining Iwaizumi and Oikawa or heading to their separate rooms.


	19. Storm

** 3rd POV **

The dark clouds fall over the island first thing in the morning, bringing along winds and rain. The rain and wind are light, but it's only the beginning of the storm. Either way, the wind is strong enough to create huge rough waves and blow palm trees against the windows of their house.

"Hey, how big do you think the waves are?" Noya asks while he and Tanaka look out the window trying to see the ocean.

"Probably pretty big in this weather," Yamamoto says while joining the two.

"Heyyy we should go surfing!!! It will be so much fun!" Noya says while jumping with excitement.

"Awesome!"

"I'm so down!"

"Are you guys sure about this? It could be really dangerous out there."

"There's 3 of us so we'll be fine."

"Noya I'm not sure about this. You guys could get hurt."

"You worry too much Asahi, come on let's do it." Before Asahi can get another word out the three boys have already run upstairs to get ready.

"Why won't he listen!" Asahi sighs, falling onto the couch.

"I'm actually not sure. If it comes from you he would usually listen. Something up." Suga walks over, looking down at Asahi who is covering his eyes with his arm. "I know you're worried but try to calm down a little. He's fearless so maybe he needs a little fear to snap him out of it."

"And you think today might be that day."

"I don't think anyone can surf in a storm without a little fear, still I am worried."

The boys come back downstairs quickly racing to the door.

"Please be careful."

"Yeah yeah, whatever _mom_." Suga rolls his eyes as the boys laugh and head out the door. Daichi chuckles a little, gaining a glare from Suga. "Shut up."

"Oh come on Suga. You really are like the mom of the group."

"Well, you're dad Daichi."

"What how!"

"You're the dad!" Kuroo calls from the kitchen while Daichi sighs.

"Fine fine whatever. Do you think those three will be ok?"

"Their stupid yes, but when they realize how dangerous it is I'm sure they'll be smart about it."

"If you say so."

♥♥♥

The door swings open, drawing the attention of the boys who have been relaxing in the living room, deciding what they should do today.

In walked the three soaking wet boys, Tanaka helping a limping Noya into the warmth of the house.

"Noya!" The boys quickly stand up, most of them going to bring them towels while Asahi rushes over to Noya who is clearly in pain and freezing. Asahi crouches in front of his friend. "What happened, are you ok?" He shakes his head, grabbing into his shoulder for support, keeping his leg off the ground. Asahi looks up at Tanaka while they are handed towels.

"He had a huge wipeout and I think twisted his ankle when he fell. He hasn't been able to walk at all." Noya lets out a shaky break while Asahi wraps a towel around his shaking body.

"Come on let's go upstairs." Noya nods, letting Asahi pick him up and take him upstairs. When they get to their room, Asahi gently sets him down on their bed, crouching to meet his eyes. "Do you think you're able to take a shower?" He sighs and nods, standing up and limping towards the bathroom, wincing a little. Asahi says nothing, just lets him go, listening to the sounds of the rain and shower mix.

Noya comes out shortly, not even being able to touch his foot to the group. Asahi quickly gets up and helps him over to the bed, kneeling in front of him with a first-aid kit Daichi brought by. Noya sits still, a towel draped over his head, looking down at his lap in pain. Asahi sighs and as gently as he can takes Noya's foot in his hand, gaining a quiet whimper from the boy. He slowly starts to wrap his foot, watching his expression to make sure it's not in too much pain.

"Nishi..."

"Yes?" He responds trying his best to not let the pain seep through. He fails and winces while speaking.

"What's going on? You're being more reckless than usual. You're being way too dangerous and you got hurt because of it. I warned you."

"I know I'm sorry, I should have listened but I'm not afraid." Asahi looks up at his troubled friend, finishing wrapping his foot and placing his hand gently on his knee.

"Why do you keep saying that? That you're not afraid. I know that. You don't have to prove that to us."

"I'm not... trying to prove it to you..." Noya's eyes water, bringing his emotions to the surface. "I'm trying to prove it to myself..." he lets a few tears fall while Asahi looks up at him with question.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid..." he starts crying fully, bringing his head into his hands to hide his face.

"About what?" Asahi asks softly, trying to comfort his friend the best he can.

"About...you...leaving me...next year..." Asahi almost gasps not expecting that kind of answer. "You're my best friend." He says in tears, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I really don't want to...leave." Noya starts bawling leaning down against Asahi's shoulder while he stares in shock, not expecting this from his Libero. "I'm sorry I didn't listen, I just didn't want to feel scared anymore but it didn't help..."

"Hey Nishi, it's ok to be scared. Really. I think everyone is scared for next year. I know you don't like the feeling but being reckless isn't the way to go about it."

"I know I'm sorry.."

"It's ok, hey look at me." Noya hesitantly sits up, looking into his soft eyes, bringing his body to rest. He sighs, while Asahi cups his cheeks, whipping his eyes gently. "It's ok to be scared of something Noya." He nods slightly and gives Asahi a weak smile.

"Thank you..."

"Promise not to do reckless things anymore ok?"

"I won't but it's not like I can anymore anyway." Asahi chuckles lightly and brings Noya into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're ok Nishi."

"Me too..."

♥♥♥

Asahi helps Noya head back downstairs where the majority of people are hanging out.

"How are you feeling Noya?" Suga asks while everyone moves off one of the couches for him. Daichi heads to the kitchen to get some ice while Asahi sets Noya on the couch.

"I'm ok, kinda sucks though."

"Well instead of being all bummed out we should all do something."

"Like what?" Daichi comes back over with ice while Noya props his leg up on Asahi's thighs, trapping him on the couch next to him.

"I don't know, something fun."

"Well duh."

"Oh, I know!" Bokuto beams with his idea and grins a Kuroo while Akaashi sighs knowing this won't be good. "Let's play truth or dare!"


	20. Rainy Day Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not! Condone Underage drinking! Please only drink when you are of age and drink responsibly!

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"Yes!" Kuroo grins at Bokuto while the rest of the group agrees, some more excited than others.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Hell ya, it is!" Noya screams from the couch.

"Come on Akaashi it will be fine, and I have an idea."

"What's your idea?

"Well...we should play with punishments, that way it will be more fun." Everyone takes their seats in the living room.

"What kind of punishments?" Hinata asks taking his seat next to Kageyama who is sitting in front of the coffee table, facing Kenma who is leaning against Kuroo's legs while Kuroo sits down with Akaashi, a space in between for Bokuto while he heads to the kitchen.

He comes back holding a box of shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Bokuto, that's a bad idea," Akaashi says while Bokuto sets the stuff on the table.

"Oh come on Akaashi. You only drink if you don't want to answer or do the dare." Akaashi sighs and stands up, taking the bottle in his hand.

"I'm at least watering it down."

"Fine fine." Bokuto grins at Kuroo, plopping down on the couch next to him. Akaashi comes back shortly with the alcohol and sets it on the table.

"So what are the rules."

"We go around asking anyone a truth or dare question. If that person doesn't want to answer the truth or do the dare he has to take a shot. If it involves another person and they refuse he still has to take a shot."

"Aright, everyone in?" Everyone agrees, getting comfortable, and listening to the rain fall harder and the wind blows against the house.

"Ok let's start with you Bokuto," Kuroo says, taking charge of the game and feeling the weight of Kenma on his legs. "Truth or dare."

"Dare obviously," He says with excitement while Akaashi rolls his eyes.

"Let Akaashi write on your forehead in permanent marker." Bokuto frowns while Akaashi grins.

"Ugh fine, be nice Akaashi." He pouts at Akaashi who gives a seemingly innocent smile while Kuroo quickly grabs a permanent marker.

"Aren't I always?" Akaashi responds, taking the marker from Kuroo smirking. Bokuto keeps his frown and turns to Akaashi. Akaashi's face has returned neutral as he gently brings the marker up to Bokuto's forehead, getting to work on his word.

It isn't long before he pulls away, letting Bokuto turn to the group. They all quickly look at him with anticipation. They smile and grin at Akaashi, freaking Bokuto out.

"What! Is it bad?! Let me see!"

"Not until you're next turn Bokuto."

"What! That wasn't part of it." He frowns and Akaashi chuckles quietly.

"Relax Bokuto it's not bad I promise." Bokuto relaxes slightly, deciding to move the game along.

" _TSUKI!_ Truth or Dare!"

"Don't call me that." He mumbles looking away and at Yamaguchi who is sitting closely next to him but not in an obvious way.

"Truth or dare!!!!!!" Bokuto whines slightly while Tsukishima just rolls his eyes, deciding which one sounds the least torturous.

"Truth." He calmly says, gaining a smirk from Bokuto.

"I was hoping you'd say that. What happened between you and Yamaguchi." Both boys burn a little red, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I'm not telling you guys."

"Then take a shot." Tsukishima sighs and reaches for the shot glass and bottle. Most of the group gives obnoxious cheers while Bokuto frowns. "Oh come on!" Tsuki sighs looking at the shot.

"Are you sure Tsuki?" Yamaguchi asks with worry. He nods and quickly downs the shot, coughing right after.

"I thought this was watered down."

"It is." Tsukishima coughs a little more, being comforted by a light hand on his back.

"Anyway your turn Tsuki," Kuroo smirks and Tsukishima rolls his eyes looking around the room for his victim.

"King truth or dare," Kageyama growls, gaining Hinata's attention before answering.

"Truth."

"Lame."

"You did a truth too. And you didn't even answer. Talk about lame." Tsuki rolls his eyes, annoyed at the boy while thinking of a decent truth to expose him.

"What's the meanest thing you've done."

"Ooo I know!" Hinata jumps up and down in his seat while Kageyama hits him lightly.

"Dumbass you don't know shit!"

"Do too!" Hinata grins.

"Fine what was it then," Hinata smirks and turns to the group to answer.

"A girl confessed to him at lunch once and he laughed at her. She cried." Everyone gasps and looks at Kageyama who looks as surprised as them.

"Kageyama!" Suga scolds.

"That's awful!"

"Damn, that's so cold. Why did you laugh?"

"I honestly don't remember this happening."

"You don't?"

"That's even worse!"

"Well sorry!"

"Who was the girl?" They look to Hinata, realizing how clueless and forgetful Kageyama is.

"I think her name was like Aiko. She has dark brown hair that's always in two cute pigtails."

"Oh, I know her. She's super sweet."

"I actually remember seeing her super upset and crying. Why the hell did you laugh!"

"Sorry, I've never been asked out before."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious."

"Ugh shut up! Let's move on." The group sighs and agrees while Kageyama mutters dumbass to Hinata. "Oikawa truth or dare."

"Dare. I'm not a pussy like you." Kageyama growls looking on the verge of killing someone.

"Switch outfits with Iwaizumi."

"Why am I a part of this!"

"Because."

"Come on Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi grumbles curse words while Oikawa drags him off to the closest bathroom to change. They come out a few minutes later, clothes switched, and both looking very uncomfortable. "Your clothes are so uncomfortable..." Oikawa complains while they take a seat, Iwaizumi struggling with the tightness around his crotch. (No he's not hard btw.)

"Geez shittykawa you really don't have an ass, they're so fucking tight." Oikawa pouts while the group chuckles.

"So mean! I have an ass!"

"Flattykawa." Oikawa pouts, slumping back on the couch next to Iwaizumi who snickers, unzipping the pants a little so he's slightly more comfortable.

"How long do we have to stay like this?"

"Rest of the game," Kageyama smirks while the boys groan. "Anyway your turn."

"Fine fine, Ushijima truth or dare."

"I will pick to do a dare." He deadpans while all attention is turned to him.

"Hmmm, let Tendō touch you wherever he wants."

"Ooo fun!" Tendō grins while Ushijima shrugs, going along with the dare. Tendō smirks and places his hand firmly on the other's crotch. Everyone stares in shock while Ushijima lets him, showing no reaction. Tendō frowns and pulls his hand away, disappointed that it didn't affect his friend.

"Damn that was bold."

"How did you not react?"

"I've done that to him before." The group blinks in shock and confusion.

"Why?" Tendō smirks and refrains from answering.

"Your truth to ask." He nudges his friend who continues the game as if nothing happened.

"Iwaizumi, pick a truth or a dare."

"Truth." Tendō is quick to whisper something in Ushijima's ear before he turns to Iwaizumi to question him, showing no expression whereas Tendō is grinning like crazy. Clearly he's ready to start up some drama.

"If you and Oikawa were to be in a sexual relationship. Which one of you would be the top?" Iwaizumi grins and Oikawa sits up, becoming fully engaged in the upcoming conversation.

"Me obviously."

"What! Would not! I would top!"

"No, I dominate you."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"You do not! I am not a bottom."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm a top." Iwaizumi, growing tired of the argument, smirks devilishly at Oikawa before quickly shifting his weight, moving insanely close to Oikawa before grabbing a handful of hair and pulling his head so he's looking up at him, towering over the boy. Oikawa gasps quietly and whimpers slightly, his face burning red at the sudden bold action. Iwaizumi smiles and leans down next to his ear.

"So...who'd top?" Oikawa gulps but before he can answer Iwaizumi pulls his hair a little more, gaining the quietest and softest moan from the boy, surprising the both of them. Iwaizumi lets go of Oikawa and grins, truing back to the group while Oikawa sits there in shock, face tomato red while he tries to process everything that just happened.

"Damn that was intense. And definitely proved your answer." The group chuckles while Oikawa slowly lets his head catch up. His face fades slightly and he leans back in his seat, turning back to the group. Trying to show he wasn't affected. Of course, his face is still burning.

"Daichi, truth, or dare." The game continues while Oikawa replays the events that just happened, remembering every facial expression Iwaizumi made. His eyes. The look. _That wasn't just playful. I've never seen that look in his eyes. A look of passion. Lust maybe. What the hell is he doing?_

"Dare."

"Kiss Suga anywhere you wish." Suga perks up, looking next to him at Daichi who grins and turns around to meet Suga's gaze. Before Suga can say anything, soft lips are pressed to his own, in a short and soft kiss. Shocking everyone since no one expected a real kiss.

Daichi pulls away, smirking while Suga stares in shock. _I was expecting something like on the cheek. What the... he just kissed me! He got to choose why did he..._ Suga touches his lips lightly, still not believing it. Daichi chuckles.

"Knew that would get the biggest reaction from you." Suga sighs, surprisingly being able to keep away the blush, mainly because he was shocked.

"Fuck you Daichi." Suga breathes outs, finally coming back to reality. Daichi, taking the opportunity he was just given, leans down next to Suga's ear whispering, "I was hoping it'd be the other way around." Suga blushes madly at his words while Daichi smirks turning back to the group who is now just confused and shocked. Not even able to ask anyway questions.

"Tanaka, truth, or dare?"

"DARE BABY LETS GOO!!!" He yells with excitement. Suga checks out for a second, not able to get his words out of his head. _'I was hoping it'd be the other way around.' He means...why what! He wants to... no way. He's just messing around. Flirting to mess with me. It's just to entertain the group. That's all. Nothing more._

"I dare you to let Yamamoto text anyone he wants on your phone."

"Ooo I like this one."

"Alright, can't be that bad." Yamamoto grins, being handed his phone and quickly scrolling to a contact. Clearly he has a person in mind. He smirks when reaching the contact. Keeping the phone hidden while he types his message. He sends it and hands it back to him.

"You can't look until you get a reply."

"What that's not fair! Why would-" Before he finishes his phone vibrates. His eyes widen as he reads who the response is from. "You did not!" He quickly logs into his phone to see the text.

"Read it allowed." Yamamoto grins like crazy while everyone intently listens.

"Dear Kiyoko, just had to let you know that I'm head over heels in love with you. I love you so much you are so pretty and smart. You are the love of my life. Marry me Kiyoko." The group starts laughing like crazy, especially Noya.

"Dude that's awful!" Kuroo laughs out. "What did she say?" Tanaka's eyes widen as he reads the response.

"I already knew that. And no." Everyone laughs even harder, their stomachs hurting. Even Tanaka finds her response funny, joining in on the laughter.

They laugh for a good 2 minutes before calming down enough to continue the game. "Ok, Lev truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Are there any kinks you have that Yaku doesn't know about." Lev reddens slightly while Yaku looks up, slightly curious but also hating the question.

"Y-yeah..."

"What are they?" Yaku asks without thinking. Lev looks down with shock, reddening more, knowing he couldn't not answer his boyfriend.

"U-uhhh...like ummm s-spanking or something." Yaku rolls his eyes, reddening sightly at the fact that he's thought about that one too.

"Damn nice Lev," Lev shies away, trying to calm down before moving the game along.

"Kuroo, truth, or dare."

"Dare," Kuroo smirks while the blush on Lev's cheek fully disappears.

"I dare you to wear a thong for the rest of the game." Kuroo's eyes widen while the group chuckles.

"We don't even have a thong."

"Yeah, I have one." Everyone turns to lev at once looking shocked while Yaku chuckles.

"It's true." He laughs out, leaning against his boyfriend who sighs.

"It's not mine, It's my sisters. I accidentally brought it." They nod, the situation making more sense while Yaku runs upstairs to grab it.

When he comes back down everyone quickly looks at Kuroo, who sighs standing up and feeling Kenma's weight leave his legs, his attention staying on his game.

Kuroo snatches the thong and heads to the bathroom, quickly changing. When he comes out he's clearly uncomfortable, wiggling around in his jeans. "God how do girls wear this."

"Most of them don't have dicks." Kuroo sighs and sits back down, Kenma sitting up before leaning back on his legs much to Kuroo's enjoyment.

"Aright, Akaashi, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who's the last person who saw you naked?"

"Bokuto." Bokuto smirks, slightly leaning against Akaashi who, shocking everyone, gives no complaint or protests. Just lets Bokuto do what he wants, reminding the group of his weird behavior throughout the trip.

"Yaku, truth, or dare."

"Truth."

"What happened _'that'_ night?" Yaku groans quickly reaching for a glass and the tequila.

"Our second drinker!" Yaku glares at Kuroo while quickly downing the shot in one go. He instantly regrets that, coughing violently as the burn surrounds his throat.

"Fuck." He coughs out, letting Lev gently rub circles around his back, holding onto his hand.

Once Yaku has calmed down, he looks around for his own victim of the night.

"Noya, truth, or dare."

"Dare!" Noya says excitedly but knows it won't be too exciting since he can't walk.

"Yell out the first word that comes to mind."

"DADDY!" The group burst out laughing, along with Noya who doesn't even seem fazed by what he screamed. Instead, he rolls with it. Having no shame.

"What the hell Noya!"

"Didn't know you were kinky. Were you thinking of someone when you said that."

"Maybe..." Noya smirks, refusing to elaborate. "Hinata! Truth or dare."

"Dare! Also question. Why did you ask if he was thinking of someone when he yelled daddy? Wouldn't he be thinking of his dad." The group laughs again while Kageyama hits him on the head, uttering dumbass.

"Yeah well..."

"Don't tell him! Let's move on." Suga quickly chimes in being as protective as ever.

"Fine _mom_ , anyway, you said dare right?" Suga rolls his eyes at the nickname.

"Yeah!"

"Ok. Let Kageyama do your hair." Kageyama rolls his eyes while Hinata seems excited.

"Ok!" He exclaims. Kageyama groans.

"Ugh fine come here dumbass." Hinata moves from next to Kageyama to in between his legs. So he has easy access to his hair.

"You can ask someone while you're doing this." Hinata hands Kageyama the hair ties he had around his wrist for some reason and feels him slowly drag his fingernails across his scalp, sending shivers down his spine. Kageyama clearly noticed his reaction because he did it again.

"Kenma, truth, or dare." Kageyama gently plays with Hinata's extremely soft hair which smells like strawberry. A sent Kageyama now loves. Kageyama just sits there playing with his hair, the boy in front of him relaxing with every touch, leaning back into his chest, not even caring that he's not doing the dare.

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone?"


	21. Truth or Dare

** Kenma POV **

"Do you like anyone." I freeze up slightly at the question, looking up at Shōyō. I don't really have an answer though. I mean I think I do, but no way in hell I'm going to say that.

I sigh and stand up, picking up the bottle and pouring it into the glass. I've drank a few times and hated it so I already know this will suck. Still, I don't have a choice. I gulp, ignoring Kuroo's burning gaze, while quickly downing the drink. It slides down my throat burning everything it touches. I start coughing violently, setting down the glass while trying to calm down. I don't remember it being this bad.

The after taste is overwhelming and awful, along with the sting and burn. Everything feels like it's on fire. I almost don't notice Kuroo pulls me back and sit me on the couch. I'm still coughing, feeling my eyes water slightly but I keep back any tears. Why do people do this for fun! It's awful. I feel Kuroo's hand on my back and in my hair, calming me a little.

I finally stop coughing, getting the chance to breathe fully. I sigh in relief and slide down from the couch to the floor again. Picking up my game while thinking about who to pick next.

I take a deep breath and clear my throat before speaking. "Bokuto, truth or dare." My voice comes across normal and unaffected. No emotion shown which is how I prefer it. I lean back on Kuroo's legs while glancing up at Shōyō who is still sitting in Kageyama's lap while he plays with his hair. Their position is questionable but I don't say anything.

"Truth," Bokuto says. I glance up at him catching the word written on his forehead. I keep in my chuckle while I give him my question.

"Who here is the prettiest?" I already know this answer. He's said it to Kuroo many times. I just happened to be there.

"Akaashi! No question." Akaashi rolls his eyes slightly but I can see a tiny bit of blush come across his cheeks. It leaves almost immediately after but it was definitely there for a second.

"Why me?"

"Have you ever looked in a mirror!? You're gorgeous!" This time Akaashi fully blushes, though I don't blame him. He looks away and doesn't say anything else.

"Kuroo!!!!!!! Truth or dare!" Instead of tuning out the game like I have been doing, I decide to listen, curious to see what Kuroo has to do or say. I still keep my gaze at my game. Watching the little character run around.

"Truth."

"Out of everyone here. Who would you date?" Now, this is an interesting question. I can feel a little bit of hope form in my mind and heart while I focus on Kuroo's answer, letting the character die off.

"Probably either you, Kenma, and maybe Akaashi." Wow, he actually said my name. I'm not surprised he said Bokuto and Akaashi. I mean I think anyone here would date Akaashi. Like Bokuto said he is insanely pretty. Still, even though he said my name. A part of me wished it was only my name.

I shake that thought away and turn back to my game, tuning out the "bro" moment going on between Kuroo and Bokuto.

"Yamaguchi, truth, or dare?"

"Truth."

"What happened between you and Tsukishima?" Again with them? I mean I get the curiosity but if you just paid attention at all you would know that they got together. Ever since the hike we went on they have always been together. Holding hands or cuddling when they think no one's watching. I even saw them kiss once. Of course, I'm good at noticing this kind of stuff. And with keeping a low profile so they don't notice me watching. That sounds really creepy.

Yamaguchi gulps, looking at the shot and then at Tsukishima who is a little red. "You can answer." He says calmly but his face betrays his calm composure.

"B-but you said..."

"I said I didn't want to tell them. I don't care if you do. I just don't want to do it." Yamaguchi seems to understand his logic because he sits back in his chair and grabs Tsukishima's hand for comfort.

"Ummm were uhh dating...now." I find no shock to that but others seemed to have not noticed anything off.

"Who knew Tsukishima had a heart."

"The rude asshole falling for his best friend. How romantic." They tease him mindlessly, clearly pissing him off more and more. That won't go over well.

"Tsukishima I swear to god if you hurt him! I'll kill you!" Everyone's a little surprised by Suga's death threats but clearly Tsukishima isn't impressed. He leans down and whispers something to Yamaguchi who will obviously do whatever he asked. He's kind of a pushover. Not in a bad way though. I think their relationship will help both of them in many ways.

"Suga truth or dare," Tsukishima smirks while Suga glares at him slightly, trying to decide which route to take.

"Truth." Tsukishima grins and leans back down to Yamaguchi. I'm about to check back into my game but then I hear the question.

"Ummm d-do you have any...toys..."

———————————————————————

** 3rd POV **

"What!" Yamaguchi doesn't repeat, only shies away, snuggling into Tsukishima who is enjoying Suga's flustered expression. Sure there are better people he could have taken his anger out on but Suga was the last to insult him.

Suga looks at the tequila and then at the group. He sighs and slumps back in his seat, his face reddening. "..yes.." he mutters but everyone clearly heard him and are pretty surprised at the answer.

"Damn no way Suga!" Tanaka and Noya laugh slightly while Suga blushes. Before he can move the game along, Daichi decides to chime in. He leans down and whispers to Suga, sending a chill down his spine as his hot breath touches his skin.

"I knew you were a fucking bottom." Suga blushes madly.

"Fuck..." before he continues he remembers how that sentence went last time and decides to change it. "...Off..." he hears Daichi chuckles lightly at the reaction he got.

"Asahi, truth, or dare?" He quickly moves the game along, feeling Daichi's smirk above him. _God, he's being annoying tonight._

"Truth."

"Have you ever fantasized about someone in this room?" He blushes madly and looks away, already knowing he has to answer since he doesn't drink.

"Y-yes." Noya perks up and grins looking at his friend who refuses to meet anyone's eyes. "Umm Tendō, truth, or dare."

"Truth." Noya quickly motions for Asahi to come closer so he can whisper a question he's had for a while.

"W-what I can't ask that."

"Come on please!!!" Noya gives him pleading eyes that can't be resisted by Asahi. He sighs reddening again.

"How big are you?" Tendō chuckles.

"8 and a half."

"Damn, impressive. But also expected." Everyone looks at Ushijima to see if he had a reaction. No one sees anything though. No one except Kenma who has been watching his expression for a while. At the answer, you could see a slight movement in his eyebrows that show interest.

"Oikawa, truth, or dare." Tendō has been excited for his turn to come again. He wants the game to become more interesting. Which will only take one question.

"Dare," Oikawa says confidently.

"Kiss Iwaizumi."


	22. Confession

** 3rd POV **

"Kiss Iwaizumi." All his confidence is shattered. He gulps and reddens while the group turns to them with anticipation. Tendō just smirks. Leaning back against his friend who has his arm over the couch cushions, giving Tendō rooms to lay against his chest slightly. No ones paying attention to them though. All eyes are on Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi keeps all his blush away but clearly isn't a fan of the dare. Oikawa bites his lip and looks at the alcohol and then slowly turns to look at Iwaizumi. Oikawa isn't really against this dare, but he knows his friend feels otherwise.

Iwaizumi looks at the alcohol and then at Oikawa. He knows how much Oikawa hates tequila and how much one shot could affect him. He sighs and then shrugs, turning to Oikawa.

"If you don't want to drink I'll do it." Everyone looks at them shocked.

"Really!?" He responds sounding more excited than he intended to. Iwaizumi grunts and nods as a response. Oikawa sighs although feeling pretty happy with the situation but mainly nervous.

He turns and meets his friend's gaze, gulping when their eyes meet. He takes a deep breath and the two boys slowly lean in. Feeling each other's warm breath on their skin. Oikawa burns red while Iwaizumi snickers, closing the gap and connecting their lips. Oikawa almost gasps. He's pictured this moment many times and never expected it to feel this good. Iwaizumi leans forward, deepening the kiss and placing a hand on Oikawa's thigh squeezing it. Oikawa gasps in the kiss and the boy pulls away, grinning at the reaction he gained.

Oikawa blushes madly and looks away, replaying it in his head. He sighs, feeling on edge and not wanting to be the only one flustered at the moment. So he chooses a victim and a dare to give him, hoping that's what he'll chose. He's ready to start something.

"Hinata, truth, or dare." Hinata perks up from Kageyama's lap, grinning with excitement.

"Dare!" Oikawa smirks.

"I was hoping you would say that. Kiss Kenma." They both freeze, Kenma looking up from his game, showing no expression. Kuroo probably has the most reaction out of everyone. Eyes widening and fists clenching, sending a harsh glare towards Oikawa so simply grins, proud at the reaction he got.

"W-what?" Hinata asks while also missing the contact between him and Kageyama who stop playing with his hair after the question was asked.

"You can always drink but I mean it's just a kiss..." Akaashi says calmly glancing at Kuroo who is clearly hating every moment. Lucky for him Kenma doesn't even bother looking up at his friend.

"Y-yeah but umm I've never kissed anyone."

"Me either." Both boys look at each other innocently not knowing what to do. Kageyama has a slight reaction to this information. Solely a quick glare at Oikawa.

"Well you either drink or kiss," Oikawa says, gaining a smack on the head from Iwaizumi.

"Well I'm fine with it, it's up to you Shōyō."

"Really? You're ok with it."

"Yeah, I don't really care." Kuroo grits his teeth trying to stay calming and praying Hinata chooses to drink instead.

"Umm ok, I'll do it." His heart drops as he watches in pain as the two boys inch closer together. They both dont seem bothered by it. In one move they move closer and close the gap between their lips. They move their lips together slowly before pulling away, both unfazed. Both Kageyama and Kuroo have looked away.

Kenma goes back to his game and Hinata back to Kageyama's lap much to Kageyama's delight and surprise.

"Alright, next up." Bokuto moves the game along, knowing how much that hurt his friend.

"Bokuto, truth, or dare."

"Dare!"

"Have Akaashi sit in your lap." Bokuto grins madly while Akaashi rolls his eyes.

"Come here Akaashi!" He holds out his arms while Akaashi sighs. They change positions, Akaashi leaning back into Bokuto, his arms wrapped around his waist, snuggling his head into Akaashi's shoulder.

While Akaashi complains lightly about Bokuto squeezing him too tightly, Hinata whispers to Kageyama.

"Hey, Kageyama."

"What?" He asks lightly, with no attitude for once.

"Will you play with my hair again?" Kageyama looks down at the boy shocked, blushing slightly.

"I-I umm yeah....sure dumbass." Even with the rude nickname, Hinata smiles wide, relaxing more as Kageyama slowly rubs his fingers through his orange locks, listening to Hinata hum in contentment, trying his best to keep the blush off his cheeks.

"Truth or dare Tendō."

"Ooo goody, Dare, and give me a good one."

"Alright, make out with Ushijima." The boy's eyes widen and he smirks, giving no hesitation. He leans over to Ushijima who just sits back, letting him do whatever he wants. He contacts their lips, parting Ushijima's mouth and sliding his tongue in, aggressively pushing it against Ushijima's. Ushijima holds on firmly to Tendō's thigh while Tendō keeps his hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer.

The kiss is passionate as if the boys have been craving this for years. Tendō tasting every corner of the boy's mouth who lets out tiny grunts, only loud enough for Tendō to hear. After a little while, definitely longer than they had to, Tendō slowly parts them, quickly opening his eyes to see Ushijima's face. His hair a mess and lips damp but other than that nothing. Tendō pouts.

"Really?! Nothing!" Ushijima shrugs and Tendō sighs, turning back to the group to meet their shocked expression.

"Geez, guys that was hot."

"You didn't even hesitate," Tendō smirks, saying nothing more except a person's name.

"Kuroo." Kuroo's expression of jealousy has relaxed, him turning to meet Tendō's gaze. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Kuroo smirks.

"Touch Kenma under his shirt." He instantly feels Kenma go ridged against his legs. His grip on his game tightening and his face reddening slightly.

Kuroo looks down at the boy who doesn't meet anyone's gaze. He sighs, even though he would love to do this dare. Feel Kenma's skin, hear his voice as he withers to his touch. But he knows for a fact Kenma is not ok with this. Especially with everyone watching.

Kuroo leans forwards and takes the tequila and shot glass. Pouring some and downing it as quickly as he can. He coughs slightly but that's it. The feeling in his throat lingers but it's not too intense for him. He feels Kenma relax against his legs, his attention back on his game.

"Alright, finally Akaashi, truth, or dare." Akaashi looks at Kuroo from Bokuto lap, Bokuto's hands in his hair, playing with it softly. Akaashi sighs, being a little over the game.

"Truth."

"Perfect, so clearly you're hiding something from all of us and especially Bokuto. What is it?" Akaashi freezes at the question, eyes widening. Bokuto stops playing with his hair, all attention on him. He gulps and looks down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says softly, already knowing he gave it away.

"We all know that's not true so go on. Drink or tell." Akaashi looks slightly behind him, catching Bokuto's pleading and confused look. Akaashi sighs in defeat, knowing what he has to do. _For him._

He leaves Bokuto's grasp and takes a shot of tequila, downing it and shivering at the bitterness and burning it leaves. Kuroo sighs in defeat as Bokuto pulls Akaashi tightly back into his lap.

"This game is too easy. Barley anyone is drinking." Bokuto pouts and Akaashi rolls his eyes.

"Ok, truth or dare Bokuto-san." Bokuto grins.

"Dare."

"Strip naked right here and now." Bokuto frowns at Akaashi.

"Hey no fair."

"You said it was too easy. Now drink or strip." Bokuto pouts, not wanting to strip in front of everyone, only one specific person. He sighs and sits up more, Akaashi moving so he can grab the drink but Bokuto keeps a hand on Akaashi's wrist, making sure he won't leave.

Bokuto takes the drink and downs it, having a similar reaction to Kuroo since the two of them have gone out drinking together before. Bokuto leans back and pulls Akaashi into his lap possessively. Akaashi sighs, letting him do whatever.

"Ok, Daichi, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Give Suga a hickey." Suga frowns and Daichi grins.

"Why do these always include me!"

"Because it's more fun that way."

"Yeah maybe for you," Suga mumbles crossing his arms.

"Relax Suga, you know I won't do it unless I have your permission." Suga sighs, contemplating it. Daichi also doesn't really drink, especially not tequila. It's not for him so clearly there is a better option for him.

Suga sighs and nods slightly. "Fine, you have my permission."

"Really?"

"Really." Daichi grins and moves closer to Suga who leans his head away, exposing his neck. Daichi gently places his lips on his neck, sucking lightly.

Suga exhales calmly, biting his lip a little, feeling Daichi suck harder and harder on the one stop, running his tongue over the sensitive skin. Suga holds back any noise his body wants to let out. He sighs when Daichi moves back, already knowing there is a pretty big hickey left.

"You ok?" Daichi asks sweetly. Suga nods, his face burning red. He takes a deep breath and lets his mind clear before focusing back on the game.

"Yamamoto truth or dare."

"Dare baby!!! Let's go!"

"Kiss Tanaka." The group chuckles and Yamamoto rolls his eyes reaching for the alcohol.

"I will never understand how you guys are just cool with kissing all your friends." He mutters, downing the shot and coughing a little. He sighs and then turns to Kageyama who is still playing with Hinata's hair.

"Truth or dare Kageyama." Both boys look up at the mention of his name, Kageyama moving his hand away from Hinata's head much to his dismay.

"Dare."

"Let Hinata pick you up." Kageyama scoffs.

"No way this idiot could pick me up."

"Hey! You don't know! I can do it!"

"Alright dumbass let's see it." They grin at each other and stand up. Hinata looks at Kageyama now realizing how big he is. He bites his lip, trying to decide how to go about. He decides the easiest way.

He walks over and wraps his arms around his waist. He tightens his grip and with all the strength he can muster, slowly lifts Kageyama slightly off the group before dropping him.

"Ha see!" Hinata brags and Kageyama rolls his eyes before smirking. In one swift movement he goes down and picks up Hinata easily, Hinata's legs wrapping around his waist, his eyes widen with shock. "Hey! No fair." Kageyama chuckles, looking at Hinata's face as he tries to hold back his laughter. If he could Kageyama would hold Hinata like that forever. Gazing at his face and running his hands up his body. Sadly, he ends the moment and puts Hinata back down. They both sit back down in their same position, Kageyama picturing Hinata's cute reaction to that.

"Aright, Oikawa, truth, or dare," Kageyama smirks, ready to mess with him since he happened to overhear something.

"Dare."

"Confess to your crush." Oikawa pales instantly, eyes wide.

"W-wha...how did..."

"Doesn't matter. Just do it." Oikawa gulps, looking over at the alcohol. Iwaizumi sighs lightly next to him.

"Don't be a pussy Oikawa. Call her up and just tell her." Oikawa winces at his sentence, feeling even more discouraged to do it. "Come on Oikawa, what's the big deal? Just tell them. You hate tequila so what's the better option."

"Come on Oikawa we wanna know, call her," Kageyama smirks all though now feeling a little guilty.

"Yeah, Oikawa! Come on we all know she'll say yes." Oikawa stays focused on the drink, trying his best to calm down. _Can I really do this? He'll hate me. And he's straight so what's the point._

"Oi, Shittykawa, at least tell us her name. Especially if you're too chicken to tell her."

"Just shut up!" Oikawa snaps, finally turning to look at his friend.

"Woah, jeez what's up. You do this all the time, why are you suddenly so scared?

"Because ok! Because it not a fucking girl it's you!" Tears build up in Oikawa's eyes as his words echo through the air.

"What?" Iwaizumi asks, stunned.

"I like you ok!" Oikawa can't stop it anymore. Tears start streaming down his face as he quickly stands up, rushing from the living room and up the stairs. Iwaizumi quickly snaps out of it.

"Oikawa wait!" He calls quickly chasing after his friend. The rest of the group looks at each other shocked.

"Well, that was unexpected," Daichi says.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Guess that ends the game," Akaashi states, gaining a whine from Bokuto.

"Relax Bokuto, maybe we can play another day." Akaashi slowly gets up much to Bokuto's protest and helps Daichi and Suga clean up, everyone deciding to stay downstairs and let the two boys handle their situation in complete privacy. They decide to all watch a movie, all getting comfy on the couches, focusing on the sound from the TV rather than the commotion coming from upstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

** Iwaizumi POV **

"Come on Oikawa!" I bang on the door more. "Please let's just talk!" I still get nothing. I groan giving up on the idea that he'll open the door.

"You gotta let me in Oikawa. Please come on." I say softer. I'm surprised I'm even able to sound like that in a situation like this. I press my ear to the door and hear him sniffle slightly. Fuck he's really hurting. I sigh and look at the doorknob. I sigh down to one option. I take out my wallet and take one of the cards. I've only ever seen this in movies or TV shows but it's supposed to work so might as well try.

I attempt to wedge the card in the door. He can clearly hear what I'm trying to do but he still doesn't move. I sigh, taking a deep breath and slowly moving the card. I hear a click and grin, putting the card away before slowly opening the door.

I enter the room carefully, shutting the door behind me softly. Oikawa is sitting on the bed, his head buried in his knees, crying. The sight breaks my heart.

"Oikawa," I whisper but he shakes his head.

"Please just leave me alone...I can't." He cries a little hard as I slowly walk over, sitting on the bed carefully.

"Oikawa, will you relax for a second."

"Please just leave Iwa!" I sigh looking at him. Broken and crying. I don't see him like this often. It's heartbreaking really.

"Oikawa, look-"

"Iwa please ok I already know you're straight and don't like me that way so please just-"

"Where'd you get that idea?" He finally looks up, bloodshot eyes while tears fall down his cheeks.

"What?" His voice is soft and breaks slightly.

"Look, to be honest, I've really never thought about this before. I mean I had no idea you were even gay..." he sighs and bites his lip.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't be sorry, trust me I get that fear." His eyes widened.

"Wait you mean..." I nod and smile lightly placing my hand on his.

"Yes, I like you too Oikawa." Everything freezes while he stares at me in shock. My heart is pounding intensely. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I already know how he feels. So why is this silence killing me?

"Y-you...are you...serious...right now." I nod.

"Dead serious." He stares again and then starts grinning like crazy.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Seriously." I roll my eyes while he inches closer to me.

"Yes, Oikawa." He smiles before tackling me into a hug.

"Iwa-chan!" I grunt as his weight falls on top of me, burying his head into my chest.

"Get off you're heavy," I complain but he doesn't move, only hugs me tighter. "Geez, you're a handful." I can feel him grin against my shirt before slowly raising up, still on top of me but now I can see him. He looks at me and smiles while I give a wicked grin. I grab his arms and flip him onto his back, now me towering over him.

"I already told you I'm top," I whisper and he giggles, smiling up at me. He really has never looked so beautiful. I could literally stare at him forever. His soft gaze is captivating. He sighs and brings his arms around my neck, pulling me down closer.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day or are you going to do something about it." I grin.

"What's wrong with staring at something so beautiful." He blushes madly at the comment and I laugh. He leans me down closer, our lips only inches away from each other. I feel him let out a shaky breath while looking up into my eyes. I grin closing the gap and hearing in gasp quietly.

The kiss is soft, just like before only this time it's just us. We have all the time in the world. He's now mine. His lips are soft and gentle, something I didn't expect from him. Our lips move together falling into a slow, relaxing rhythm. I could do this all day.

He threads his hands through my hair making me shiver when his nails scrape against my scalp. I dip my body down onto him, gaining a muffled moan. I grin at the reaction, pressing my tongue against his bottom. He doesn't skip a beat, opening his mouth and letting me press my tongue against his own.

I run my tongue against his, letting the kiss get more heated. He moans again quietly which makes my heart fill with pride. He tastes sweet. Like Cotton candy. How I don't know but it's heavenly.

He squeezes my arm firmly letting me know he needs to breathe. I retract my tongue and part us, listening to his heavy breathing I open my eyes and gaze at his face. His damp lips and a soft smile.

He opens his eyes slowly, looking up at me, keeping a smile over his face. He hums quietly and plays with my hair again.

"We should do that more often." He speaks softer than I've ever heard from him bringing a smile to my face. I chuckle lightly and dip down, placing a quick and soft kiss on his lips.

"I agree," I whisper. He grins and pulls me down against his chest, wrapping his arms around me in a strong hug. I let him. Lying on top of him and playing with his stupidly soft hair, smiling to myself while listening to his soft breathing.

———————————————————————

** Akaashi POV **

When we get back to our room, Bokuto instantly heads to the bathroom mirror, looking to see what's written on his forehead. I head in a little after to see his reaction. He catches my eye in the mirror and grins.

"Owl?" I shrug and go to stand next to him. "Why Owl?"

"I dunno, first thing that came to mind." He sighs and looks back in the mirror. "Want some help taking it off?" He nods and takes a seat on the toilet while I grab makeup whips from my bag.

"Why do you have makeup wipes?" I roll my eyes and crouch in front of him, taking one out and carefully dragging it over his forehead.

"No reason." He sighs while I slowly take off the marker, doing my best not to hurt him. He closes his eyes and relaxes, smiling. Something about this moment is very peaceful to me. Even though there's no reason it should be. Maybe because he's here.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto speaks quietly while I get the last of the markers off.

"Yes?"

"About your truth." My body freezes for a second, knowing exactly what he's talking about. "Is it about what my parents talked to you about?" I sigh, standing up and throwing the whip away, turning back to meet his gaze.

"Yes," I say softly, really wanting him to drop this but I don't think he will.

"What was it." I sigh.

"I can't tell you Bokuto." I walk back into the room, him right behind me.

"Why not!?" His tone is more hurt and angry.

"Because Bokuto I can't."

"That's not a reason." I turn to meet his eyes, gulping when I catch his expression.

"Bokuto I'm sorry, but I can't."

"That's dumb! Why are you keeping my parents stupid secrets! I thought I was your friend!" I look down, his words cutting deeper than I expected.

"I am your friend Bokuto..."

"No, you're not!" I look up in shock. "If you were my friend you would tell me." Now his words are pissing me off.

"Do you really think I'm keeping this from you because I don't care! Because we're not friends! I'm keeping this from you because we are friends! Because I care!"

"If you really cared you would tell me! I don't need you to protect me from whatever shit my parents said! You're just being selfish!"

"Selfish!? Bokuto keeping this from you is killing me! It hurts so much keeping anything from you especially when it involves your family! I didn't ask for this ok. I'm keeping this from you for your own good!"

"Well, it's not doing me any good Akaashi! It's driving me crazy wondering what they could have told you! It's freaking me out don't you get that!"

"Yes I get that Bokuto, that's why it's killing me for keeping this from you. But that doesn't change the fact that I can't tell you! Please just respect that!"

"No, I won't respect that! Not when it concerns my family! I have a right to know!"

"You're right you do! But that doesn't change the fact that I can't tell you!" He scoffs and glares at me. Our blood boiling with rage and hurt. "Trust me when I say I'm not telling you for your own good!"

"No, it's not for my own good! You just don't have the guts! It's for your own good!"

"That is not true!"

"Yes, it is! Whatever my parents told you is going to hurt me so you're not telling me!" I stare for a second, shocked that he figured it out for the most part. "I'm right. See you're just being selfish because you don't want to hurt me."

"Yeah, you're right ok."

"See you're just being selfish."

"I'm not being selfish, I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"That's not for you to decide so just tell me!"

"No Bokuto." He grits his teeth and storms towards the door.

"Fine." He slams the door behind him, leaving me to myself, soaking up everything that just happened. My heart breaks and I collapse to the ground crying. Why am I so stupid! This is dumb why can't I tell him. He's right this is selfish. I'm selfish.


	24. A Night of Terrors

** Lev POV **

The second we get back to our room, Yaku instantly wraps his arms around my waist, face pressed into my back. He's been like this ever since he broke down.

"Baby?" I question softly, turning around so his face is pressed into my chest. "Are you ok?" I rub his back softly, gaining a nod against my shirt which he soon lifts up, placing his head against my skin, letting the shirt fall covering the back of his head. I sigh bringing my arms around him, bringing us closer. "Do you wanna go to bed?"

He nods again but doesn't let go of me. I exhale lightly, leaning down and hoisting him up, his head now resting on my shoulder, arms and legs holding onto me tighter. I'm really starting to worry about him. I walk us over and slowly climb under the covers, Yaku still wrapped around me tightly.

"Yaku baby?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on?" He shifts his body, his head and hands pressed against my chest, his eyes closed.

"Nothing...I just...want you..." I sigh, squeezing him closer.

"Ok...if something is wrong you'll tell me right."

"Of course."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

———————————————————————

** Suga POV **

I sigh in relief, lying on our bed while Daichi changes. Without realizing, my gaze stays on him while he lifts up his shirt. He turns slightly and meets my eyes, smirking. I blush and quickly look away.

"Like what you see?" He speaks deeply, walking over to me. I roll my eyes.

"You're being very annoying tonight." He chuckles while looking down at me with an evil grin.

"Then I guess what I'm doing is working." He quickly climbs on top of me, taking my wrists in his hand and holding them above my head. My eyes widen and my blush deepens. I gulp looking into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask lightly while Daichi uses his free hand to stabilize himself over me, leaning down closer to my face. My heartbeat quickens the closer he gets, my breath becoming shallow. He smiles bringing himself inches from my face, holding my gaze.

"It's called flirting." He whispers and I gulp again, trying to even my breath.

"Why are you flirting." He smirks and leans down to my ear.

"Now why would I tell you that?" He then sits up and rolls over to his side, getting under the covers leaving me in a stunned confused state. We stay in silence, me trying to understand what the hell just happened.

Daichi chuckles lightly snapping me back to reality. I turn and hit him lightly.

"I hate you," I say but I'm smiling for some reason. He chuckles and turns around to face me, eyes closed, and a warm smile across his face. I close my eyes as well, listening to Daichi's soft breathing.

"Suga?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is one of the schools your choosing between Doshisha?" Our eyes stay close as we near slumber. I sigh, too tired to really think my decision through.

"Yeah," I say lightly.

He doesn't say anything. Maybe he's already asleep. But he feels awake if that makes sense. I feel a small touch on my fingers, Daichi resting his on mine.

"I think you should choose that one."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." And that was it. He whispers before his body completely relaxes, leaving my mind buzzing while it slips off into a restless state of sleep. Wondering if Daichi even knew what he said. What he did.

———————————————————————

** Bokuto POV **

I'm woken up by small whimpers and cries coming from next to me. I'm exhausted so not really aware of where I am or who I'm with.

The cries get more violent and the boy next to me starts to stir. Now I finally realize a little of what's happening. "Akaashi?" I whisper turning over right as Akaashi jolts up, screaming and breathing heavily. I hear him start to cry lightly, pulling me back to reality.

I quickly sit up, turning to Akaashi who is quietly crying, his head resting in his hands. I gently place my hand on his back, moving it back and forth in hopes to calm him down.

His entire body is shaky as he lets out uneven breaths. "B-Bokuto..." he whispers while I scoot closer to him.

"Shhh it's ok Akaashi...I'm here." He cries a little more while I move my hand to his shoulder, pulling him into my body, his still shaking.

"You don't have to do this." He quietly speaks, hugging himself tighter.

"I know, I want to."

"Why?" I sigh lightly playing with his hair while looking down trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

"We may be in a fight, but I still care about you. I'm always going to be around to help you no matter what's going on." He finally raises his head, his eyes still crying and cheeks red and damp. He looks across the room, whipping his eyes. "I'm here Akaashi." He nods and leans into me crying a little more. I pull him fully into an embrace, bringing his head to rest on my shoulder.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"Shhh, don't be sorry. It's ok. I'm glad you did."

I hold him for a while. Letting his body still and crying stop. I can feel his hands grip onto my shirt while resting his head on my shoulder. I play with his hair, whispering to him whenever he gets more distraught. "Akaashi? What happened?"

"Bad dream..." he whispers, clinging onto me harder, crying again slightly.

"Hey shhh it's ok...it's ok you don't have to say anything else. You're ok. I'm right here. You're safe." He nods and whimpers slightly while I tighten my grip around his shoulders, playing with his hair again.

"Do you think you can tell me about it?" I ask cautiously, not wanting to push him too much. I feel him take a deep breath before slowly pulling away, finally meeting my eyes. His eyes are filled with fear and guilt. I whip a tear that falls on his check, gaining a tiny and relaxed smile. He nods to my question and takes a deep breath.

"I-it umm wasn't really clear..." I take his hands in mine, urging him to continue. "We ummm...we were at a club...a-and." He bites his lip to try and stop his shaking, his eyes watering again. I move closer to him, cupping his cheek with one of my hands keeping the other in his.

"Some guy...came in...w-with a gun..." he starts crying harder. "A-and started shooting people... a-nd you umm...you..." his voice breakers and he starts crying harder than before. I quickly wrap. My arms around him, understanding where that sentence was going. He sobs in my arms, his body shaking again.

"Shhh hey, it's ok. I'm ok. I'm right here. Everything is fine. I'm right here. I'm right here." He nods into my chest, grabbing a fistful of my shirt again, his tears dampening my shoulder but I couldn't care less. My sole focus is on him. "Shhh it was just a dream." I rub his back lightly. "Just a dream..."

He finally calms down again, his body going limp in mine. At first, I think he's asleep but then I feel his fingers, playing with the hem of my shirt lightly. I gently move us so we are lying down, his head and hands against my chest, his breath slowly evening out. I hum quietly, playing with his hair, letting him fall asleep.

"Thank you..." He whispers moving so our faces meet, close enough where I can feel his warm breath. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey don't be sorry. It's ok Akaashi. I'm always here for you. No matter the situation. I'm always here." He nods and bites his lip, letting one final tear fall.

"I-"

"Shhh..." I whisper, cupping his cheek and whipping the tear away. "Let's not talk about this right now. You're tired. Go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning. Ok?"

"Ok..." He lets out a shaky breath, curling up in my chest, his head pressed against it, listening to my breathing and heartbeat. I take a deep breath, holding him in my arms while slowly falling back to sleep, listening to Akaashi's slow breathing.


	25. Sick

** 3rd POV **

Everyone woke up to no sun, as the rain continues to fall over the island. Creating a gloomy setting. Still, the boys made the best of their situation, cooking breakfast while laughing and joking around.

Suga, Kuroo, Kenma, and Yaku are all in the kitchen. Either cooking or just sitting around chatting.

"Did you guys hear Bokuto and Akaashi last night?"

"Yeah, it sounded really bad..."

"Do you think they're all right?" At that moment, Akaashi emerges from the stairs, everyone turning their attention to him. He sighs already knowing what that's about, walking over to the kitchen.

"Where's Bokuto?" Kuroo asks, handing him a cup of coffee.

"He's taking a shower," Akaashi says simply, feeling exhausted from the night.

"Are you two ok?" Akaashi exhales lightly leaning against the counter while looking at his coffee.

"We've...been better. We decide to take some space from each other."

"Like, you're not talking." Akaashi nods, not really happy about their decision but after their long talk that morning it really was for the best.

"Geez, are you ok with that." He sighs.

"Yeah." His expression isn't very convincing but before they can question him more Bokuto comes down, drawing Kuroo's attention.

♥♥♥

Those who are hungry get their plates once the food is ready. Sitting around the table and chatting, except for Akaashi who stays quiet.

"Hey, Ushijima, where Tendō?"

"Yeah, he's usually like the first one up."

"He was still asleep when I left. I think he is just tired." They shrug not thinking much of it.

"So what should we all do today. We still can't really leave the house."

"Let's play another game!"

"Not truth or dare." Kuroo sighs looking at Kenma who is sucked into his game.

"Oh come on, admit you had fun yesterday."

"No." Kuroo pouts.

"But Kenmaaaaa"

"Ok anyway let's play never have I ever."

"What is, never have I ever?"

"Dumbass..."

"Hey! I'm not a dumbass! Stop calling me that." Hinata pouts while Kageyama smirks at his reaction.

"Basically we ask a question like never have I ever eaten an apple. Anyone who has eaten an apple puts a finger down. First person to run out of fingers loses and has to do a punishment."

"Never have I ever eaten an apple?" Bokuto asks Kuroo, grinning.

"Oh shut up it was the first thing that came to mind."

"Sounds like fun!"

"Alright, let's play after we clean up." They all agree, Hinata and Noya quickly finishing their food so they can play sooner.

♥♥♥

While Asahi helps Noya to the couch again since he is still having a hard time walking, Suga and Akaashi stay back to do the dishes.

"How are you doing Akaashi?"

"I'm doing fine I guess, it's hard though. I feel bad."

"You don't have to answer, but what exactly are you fighting about?" Akaashi sighs, looking over at Bokuto who is laughing with Kuroo in the living room, annoying the hell out of Kenma.

"Bokuto's parents told me something before the trip. Something I can't tell Bokuto. He really wants to know and deserves to know but I just can't do it. We started yelling at each other over it until he stormed out."

"Did he ever come back?"

"Yeah. He came back at some point but I was already asleep. Then this morning we had a talk over what to do because neither of us wanted to yell at each other again. It just seems easier to take some time apart...for the most part at least."

"Damn, I'm sorry that sounds rough. But maybe space is what you need to think and clear your head."

"Yeah, your right...it's still hard though. I really didn't want to spend our last summer together fighting..." They finish the dishes in silence. Akaashi thinking deeply, trying to think of a way to fix this without hurting him. Maybe this is the way though. He seems pretty happy now that they are not talking. Maybe this is what Bokuto actually wants.

Soon they all hear uneven footsteps coming down the stairs. They turn to see Tendō stumbling down, looking awful. Once they all catch Tendō's appearance, Ushijima stands up and walks over to him just in time too. Tendō misses the last step, falling forward and into the strong arms of his friend.

"Tendō? Are you sick?" Ushijima stands Tendō up and places a hand over his head. His face is flushed and eyes glossy. Body weak and trembling.

"I-I'm fine..."

"You have a very high fever, you need to go back to the room to rest."

"I said I'm fine, I'm just..." he trails off, leaning forward against his friend's chest.

"I am taking you upstairs, sorry but I won't be participating in the game." Ushijima picks him up, Tendō loosely wrapping his legs around his waist and arms hanging off his shoulder. Ushijima walks him up the stairs while Suga heads back to the kitchen to make some tea for him.

Ushijima carries him with ease, setting him gently on their bed and pulling the covers over him. Tendō groans and struggles, pushing the covers back and breathing heavily.

"It's...too hot..."

"Stay here." Ushijima leaves a struggling Tendō, heading back downstairs to get a few things. Tendō's head aches badly, his body burning before suddenly changing. He quickly gets under the cover, shivering as his body instantly feels cold. He groans, feeling awful and in pain, not being able to think or see really. Everything is a blur.

Ushijima returns, setting down a cup of tea and a bottle of Advil, before walking to the bathroom with a hand towel. Tendō forces himself to sit up, shakily taking the tea and sipping on it, feeling hotter, but more relaxed. Ushijima comes back with a damp towel, setting it on the bedside table while opening the bottle of medicine.

"Here, take this and then lie down." Tendō agrees, taking the medicine and then sliding back down in the bed, letting Ushijima take the tea back. Once he's lying down, he places the damp towel of his friend's head, watching his body relax. "Sleep." Tendō groans. "I'll be here if you need anything but you should sleep."

"You're staying?"

"Yes, unless you wish for me to leave."

"N-no...stay..."

"Alright. Now go to sleep." Tendō doesn't complain anymore. Or ask why he was taking care of him. Those thoughts weren't important at the time. He just let his aching body fall into a light sleep.

———————————————————————

"Well, since they aren't coming back should we get started?" Akaashi suggests as everyone takes their places around the coffee table.

"Yess!!!!!" Bokuto grins sitting on the couch opposite of Akaashi, who is sitting with Suga and Daichi.

"Alright, let me just get some water, anyone else wants some?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey, I'll come help."

"Yeah me too." Lev leaves from the group with a little protest from Yaku, followed by Kuroo and Bokuto.

They get to the kitchen and grab a few bottles of water.

"Hey, Lev everything ok with you and Yaku?" Lev sighs clutching one of the bottles.

"I mean, I don't really know..."

"Huh! No way you're not thinking about breaking up!" Bokuto says a little louder than intended.

"Shhh Bokuto and no that's not what I'm saying. We're not breaking up. I just..." they listen intently, while also getting out a few sodas. "Yaku's been off. He's afraid that I'll cheat or leave him while he's away..."

"Wow really?"

"Well you wouldn't do that would you?"

"What no of course not! I even told him that. I don't know how to get him to believe me."

"Hmm, how long have you guys been dating?"

"Now it's been 2 months and 4 days."

"Well, you love him right." Lev nods while Kuroo speaks his idea.

"If words alone won't convince him then why not show him."

"How should I show him?"

"You could get him a promise ring." Lev's eyes widen.

"That's a great idea!" Bokuto chimes in. "I think Yaku would love that."

"R-really? You think that's a good idea?"

"Well you know him better than us, but what better way to show him that you're not going to leave him." Lev grins.

"Alright. Thank guys."

"Yeah of course, now let's head back before they get suspicious."

"Suspicious of what Bokuto?" Kuroo asks while the boys head back, carrying drinks for the group.

"Just suspicious ok!"


	26. Fun and Games

** 3rd POV **

The game has come down to the last few questions. Tanaka having the most fingers down, along with Bokuto and Noya. No surprise there though. They've all done some pretty insane stuff. Together and alone.

"Alright, Never have I ever been arrested." Tanaka glares at Daichi.

"Oh come on now you're just targeting me!" He, Noya, and Kuroo put their fingers down.

"Really Kuroo..." Kenma glares up at the boy.

"Not my fault."

"How?"

"That's a story for another time."

"You're so annoying."

"Why thank you...kitten~" Kenma glares at the boy next to him, before peacefully returning to his game.

"Ok, ok moving on, never have I ever been electrocuted."

"HEY STOP TARGETING ME! I only have 2 left!"

"It's not our fault you're an idiot Tanaka."

"How did you even electrocute yourself?" Noya then bursts out laughing.

"Shut up Noya!"

"Haha! I'm sorry but it was so funny!!!!" He laughs harder, gaining a smile from Asahi who is gently rubbing his hurt ankle.

"Ugh... Noya dared me to put a fork into the toaster and it electrocuted me." The group then bursts out laughing along with Noya.

"Man, that's so dumb why would you do that!"

"What I wasn't going to turn down a dare! I'm a man!"

"Yeah, your also super dumb."

"Oh shut up let's move on." The group calms down while they move on to the next questions.

"Ok, never have I ever jumped off a roof."

"Stopppppp!!!!!" Tanaka, Noya, Yamamoto, Hinata, and Bokuto all put down a finger.

"Hinata?"

"What! It was into a pool. It's not like it was dangerous."

"Yes, it was dumbass. The pool wasn't that deep. You're lucky you're so short."

"Hey, I'm not short! You're just tall!"

"Boke."

"Shut up." Hinata pouts while Kageyama chuckles, ruffling his hair and bringing a smile to Hinata's face.

"Ok, never have I ever worn heels." Lev sighs and puts down a finger, along with Oikawa and Akaashi."

"Ok I expected this from Oikawa but really? Lev? Akaashi?"

"It was a part of a dare. They were my sisters."

"Sure... Akaashi?"

"I'm not saying anything? Also, Bokuto put down a finger." Bokuto grins but listens while the group turns between them.

"Umm, what?"

"Well, we..."

"Don't Bokuto." Bokuto grins at Akaashi before turning to the group.

"We took a pole dancing class so we had to wear heels."

"What?! No way!"

"Akaashi!"

"Bokuto made me go. Now drop it." Akaashi uses a harsh tone with a death glare, shutting everyone up.

"Ok ok, moving on. Never have I ever shaved my head!"

"Oh come on! No fair, that's lame."

"Don't be a sore loser Tanaka."

"You targeted me." Suga grins.

"You have no proof," Tanaka growls, ready to attack.

"Ok time for a punishment. Anyone have a good one?"

"Oh, I do!" Yamamoto chimes in grinning at Tanaka who seems to already know his idea."

"Yes! Do that one!" Tanaka says. Yamamoto quickly runs upstairs to get something from their room.

"Wait, it's not a punishment if you want it."

"Is too! Trust me." Yamamoto comes back downstairs with a box. Suga takes a glance at the box, eyes widening.

"Woah, no way. That's not a good idea."

"What?! Why not!"

"We are not piercing his ear!"

"You're right, _I'm_ piercing his ear." Suga rolls his eyes.

"Guys, are you sure? Do you even know how to?"

"Relax there are instructions. We're doing it!" Daichi sighs, letting go while everyone watches them get the gun out.

"Lev..." Yaku pulls on his sleeve and shyly looks up. "Can umm can we go back to our room. Please." He speaks quietly while looking down and grasping Lev's shirt desperately.

"Yeah...sure." Lev senses the desperation and quickly takes his boyfriend back upstairs. When they get back to their room, Yaku instantly buries himself into Lev's chest. "Yaku..."

"Please... don't...just...cuddle with me..."

Lev looks down at his trembling boyfriend, feeling even more worried.

"Ok ok...we have a TV. Do you want to watch a show?" He nods into his shirt while Lev sighs. He picks him up, grabbing the remote and settling them in their bed. Yaku huddles into Lev's chat, his arm wraps around the smaller boy's shoulder, hugging him tighter. He switches on the Tv, feeling Yaku squeeze him even tighter desperate for a feeling of safety. Lev's heart breaks slightly at the boy's state. Wishing he could help him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tendō opens his eyes slightly, feeling his chest heave and body burning. He coughs, gaining the attention of his friend who was calmly reading a book. He quickly stands up and makes his way to his coughing friend.

"Tendō? How do you feel?" He coughs more and more with every breath.

"I..." He rasps out. "C-can't breath." He coughs some more, bringing a worried expression to his friend's face. Tendō smiles and chuckles slightly which only makes him cough more.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You are....finally showing....an emotion..." Ushijima sighs, walking towards the bathroom. He comes back shortly with Vaseline. He sits down next to him and pulls back the blanket.

"Are you ok if I touch you?" Tendō nods weakly, coughing again.

Ushijima slowly pulls off his shirt, revealing his heaving chest as he desperately tries to breathe. He gently rubs the Vaseline over his chest, watching Tendō relax slightly. He moves his hand slowly, while Tendō takes shallow breathes so he doesn't start coughing again.

He finishes shortly, walking back to the bathroom to rewet his towel. Tendō sighs when he comes back, placing the cool towel on his head. "I didn't think you could be this gentle." Tendō weakly says peaking a look at the boy towering over him.

"It's easier when you care for the person."

"You care for me?" Tendō asks lightly.

"Of course I do. Do you think I don't?"

"I don't know...it's hard to tell with you." Tendō's voice is so quiet and soft. Filled with no energy at all.

"I care about you. A lot. Now get some rest." Tendō smiles and says nothing more. He just closes his eyes again, not being able to fall asleep but just letting them rest. Listening to Ushijima take his seat next to him, picking up his book and silently read. His presence is comforting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yamamoto stop you're not doing it right."

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you have to put ice in his ear first you idiot."

"Oh..." He quickly stands up and runs to get an ice cube and an apple.

"Why an apple?"

"I saw they held like a slice of apple in a show so I'm going to do that."

"Oh god, this is a bad idea."

"No way! I'm not chickening out! Do it Yama!" He smirks and has Tanaka hold the ice by his ear while he grabs the gun they bought and the earring.

"This thing looks complicated."

"Guys come on this is stupid."

"No way! Tanaka do it!" Noya chimes in, sitting on one of the couches while Asahi gets him some water.

"I am!" Suga sighs in defeat, sending Daichi to get some rubbing alcohol.

"Ok, I think that's long enough..."

"Can you feel your ear?"

"No, it's just really cold."

"Yeah, you're good." Daichi comes back just in time to see Yamamoto grabbing the gun. "Ok ready?"

"Hell ya!"

"Ok, 3..."

"Guys don't..."

"2..."

"Come on this is dumb."

"1..." There is the click of the gun and a small grunt from Tanaka.

"Done."

"Damn really! How does it look?" He turns to Suga and Daichi who just look at him like an idiot.

"It looks like it's going to get infected," Suga says handing them the rubbing alcohol.

"Yeah but besides that..." He looks at Daichi, giving him a hopeful look.

"Looks great Tanaka."

"Awesome I wanna see." He quickly runs to the bathroom to see.

"You idiot it's not centered!" He screams.

"Not my fault!"

"You had the gun! That makes it your fault!"

"Well can't go back now."

"Why you little..." Tanaka charges and tackles Yamamoto to the ground. Wrestling him for the gun.

"Give it! Your next!"

"Oh hell Nah!"

"Give it!" They roll around on the floor, neither gaining the upper hand.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Guys come on you're going to break something"

"Suga, I don't think you're going to get through to them."

"Wanna just leave"

"Yeah." And with that, they leave the two wrestling boys and head upstairs to chill and watch a movie.


	27. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Panic Attacks

** Yaku POV **

I woke up to an empty bed. Which is unusual. Lev normally sleeps in and isn't a big fan of mornings. It's only about 7 so I would expect him to still be in bed. Either way, he isn't. I sigh, getting out of bed and heading down the stairs to see Suga and Yamaguchi cooking some breakfast while Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka play a game of cards.

"Morning Yaku." Suga greets me with a warming smile like he does every morning.

"Morning, have you guys seen Lev?"

"He, Bokuto and Kuroo left a little while ago." I turn to see Akaashi coming down the stairs. He looks really wrecked. I can tell he's been crying but I'm not surprised. His whole fight with Bokuto is definitely hurting him. "They said they had to get a few things."

"Oh."

"Lev said you should call him," Suga calls from the kitchen. I sigh and nod, looking out the glass to finally see the sun peeking out and a clear sky as the sun slowly rises. I head out the door onto the deck and take out my phone. I switch it on and see a new text from him.

 **Lev** ❤️❤️ **: Call me as soon as you wake up. Love you** 😘 ****

I roll my eyes at the emoji and click on his contact, listening to the sound of my phone as I wait for him to pick up.

_'Hey, Yaku.'_

"Hi."

_'How are you?'_

"I'm ok. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving."

_'You were still asleep. I didn't want to wake you.'_

"I wish you had."

_'I'm sorry. I'll be back soon ok.'_

"Ok..."

_'I love you. Call me if you need anything. Bye.'_

"Bye." He hangs up the phone and I get a small panicky feeling in my chest. I sigh and head back inside.

"Yaku! Do you wanna join our game?"

"Ummm..."

"Please it will be fun." I sigh and agree, needing something to distract myself.

———————————————————————

** 3rd POV **

They played for a while. Talking and laughing while Yaku did his best to distract his mind from the anxiety of being separated from Lev.

While they played, all the anxiety Yaku was burying started to surface. His leg started to shake slightly but no one was paying attention. Except Kenma. The entire game he's kept a close eye on Yaku. He could tell how anxious he was and wanted to make sure he was doing ok.

Kenma kept quiet when his leg started to shake, trying back to the game for it was his turn. They kept playing. Yaku's condition getting slightly worse.

Yaku noticed the difficulty he was having breathing. He tries to even it, without drawing attention to himself.

"Aww, man!" Hinata pouts as the game comes to an end, leaving Akaashi as the winner.

"Sorry Hinata, you're too easy to read." Kageyama laughs. Yaku stands up and heads for the stairs.

"Where are you going Yaku?"

"O-oh I'm just going to rest for a bit." He manages to keep his voice from shaking as he quickly runs upstairs. Kenma stands up and starts to head for the stairs as well.

"I'm going to go check on him."

"I'll come too." Kenma nods as Akaashi joins him, the two heading upstairs to Yaku's room while everyone else cleans up the game and decides to make a small snack.

_Knock knock knock_

"Yaku, are you in there?" Akaashi asks softly, waiting for a response.

"Y-yeah..." Kenma and Akaashi give each other worried glances while Kenma slowly turns the doorknob.

"We're coming in." They open the door to see Yaku pacing back and forth while breathing heavily. Kenma gulps slightly as they both walk over to him. "Yaku?"

"I-I-I dont k-now whats h-happening." Both boys take a deep breath before walking over to their friend. Kenma places his hands firmly on Yaku's shoulders, getting him to stop pacing.

"Y-Yaku look at me ok. You're ok. I want you to focus on your breathing." Yaku's breathing becomes very shallow as he tries his best to breathe. Kenma lets out a small shaking breath, trying to keep himself calm. "A-Akaashi will you ummm c-call them and g-get some water." Akaashi nods and takes out his phone heading downstairs.

"K-Kenma...y-your shaking..."

"I know, that's not important right now. I-I need you to take a deep breath." Yaku starts crying lightly, his body shaking more and more, breathing becoming a burden. His panic is overwhelming for both of them but Kenma forces all that down, focusing on helping Yaku until they return.

Yaku's crying increases as he slowly falls to the ground. Kenma grits his teeth, forcing his own panic away while he wraps his arms around his trembling body. Akaashi comes back shortly and quickly joins them both on the ground.

"Kenma?"

"I-I'm fine. Yaku...take a deep breath." Finally, he listens, inhaling slowly. "Good now hold that for 4 s-seconds." He holds his breath for a second before gasping for air.

"I-I can't, I-I-I'll pa-s-s out..."

"I-I know it feels that way but you won't, ok. I promise. Now try again."

Yaku nods, his body reaching its peak, both boys' arms around him. He cries slightly and takes a deep breath. Holding it for 4 seconds as Kenma instructed even though his head gets so light he feels on the verge of unconsciousness.

"G-good, n-now exhale s-slowly." Kenma stutters slightly, as his own panic starts to rise.

"Kenma." Akaashi says lightly."

"Ok, again Yaku." Kenma ignores Akaashi who is now focusing on calming down Kenma, to make sure he doesn't have a panic attack in the middle of Yaku's. Yaku repeats the process, letting the crying stop and his body relax.

Once he is done crying Kenma pulls away to look at him, his own body shaking. Yaku takes slow, deep breaths, keeping his eyes closed while the other 2 stay watching him, making sure he's ok. Kenma is still shaking, his own panic becoming more prominent.

"Kenma, you should go to your room. I'll take care of him." Kenma's breath shallows so he nods, slowly leaving Yaku's side and quickly heading to his room, to try and calm himself even though he doesn't think he'll be able to stop it from coming.

Akaashi slowly stands Yaku up and walks him over to his bed, the both of them sitting on the edge, Akaashi gently rubbing circles on his back. Yaku's breathing and body have calmed, leaving him to recover. Luckily for him, Lev and Kuroo emerge in the doorway, Lev instantly rushing to Yaku's side, switching spots with Akaashi.

"Kenma's in your room. You should go check on him." Kuroo nods to Akaashi and quickly rushes to their room. Akaashi leaves Yaku's room and heads downstairs slowly, passing Daichi and Suga on his way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yaku..." Yaku quickly turns his body and wraps his arms around Lev, bringing him into a tight hug. "Hey...shhh it's ok, I'm here....I'm here." Yaku starts to lightly cry again, this time in the arms of Lev, who doesn't hesitate to pull him into his lap, hugging him closely.

Yaku stops crying not long after Lev brought him into his lap. He takes a deep breath and slowly pulls back, looking into Lev's worried eyes. "Are you ok?" Lev cups Yaku's face with his hands, whipping away the tears gently. Yaku nods softly, taking another deep breath.

"I'm ok..."

"Are you sure?" He nods again.

"Yes, I promise I'm ok." Lev sighs and brings Yaku back into his chest, hugging him tightly while exhaling lightly.

♥♥♥

Daichi and Suga are hanging out in the living room, watching a documentary about the sea life of Fiji. Daichi brings a bottle of water to Suga as Bokuto enters the house slightly out of breath.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Yeah, would have assumed you'd have come back with Kuroo and Lev."

"Yeah, I need to finish something up." In his hand is a small blue bag. Without saying more, Bokuto quickly runs upstairs and to Lev's room. He knocks lightly and then peeks his head in, seeing the two lying in bed. Lev sees Bokuto and quickly gets up, heading over and stepping out into the hallway.

"Here." Bokuto pulls out a small box covered in grey felt.

"God thank you Bokuto. You're a lifesaver."

"Of course. Is he ok." Lev sighs looking back to the door.

"I don't think so, but hopefully this will help."

"I hope so too, oh have you seen Akaashi?"

"No sorry, he left as soon as I got here."

"Ok thanks." Lev goes back into their room, slipping the box into his pocket. Bokuto sighs and heads back downstairs to see Suga and Daichi sitting together on the couch, Suga leaning against Daichi's arm. "Hey have you two seen Akaashi?"

"Yeah, he left a while ago. Said he was going to the beach."

"Oh ok." Bokuto heads back towards the stairs but before he heads up, Suga stops him.

"I think you should go check on him. He seemed pretty upset."

"Upset?"

"Yeah. Your whole fight has been really getting to him."

"It has?"

"Umm yeah. Have you not realized?"

"I mean I know it sucks for us but I didn't realize he was really upset about it. How upset is he?" Suga gives a look. Clearly shocked by Bokuto's lack of observation but then again he really shouldn't be.

"This whole thing is killing him. He's blaming himself for the whole thing and is stressing over it. Have you really not noticed how badly this is hurting him?" Bokuto stares dumbfounded for a second before his eyes widen.

"Shit!" Bokuto quickly runs out of the house, heading straight towards the beach in hopes to find his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, get up."

"Why?"

"We're going on a walk." Yaku looks at Lev with question but does as he asks, getting up and slipping on his shoes before taking Lev's hand and following him out of their room and downstairs.

They walk down the beach for a while, silently hand in hand. Lev takes glances at his boyfriend, trying to read his expression. He seems pretty deep in thought.

"Yaku?"

"Hmm?" Yaku snaps out of it, looking up at Lev.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh ummm..." Lev stops walking, turning his attention fully to Yaku. "I umm was just thinking about...what I would do if you broke up with me right now." Lev's eyes widen as Yaku shyly looks down.

"W-what, Yaku? Why would you think I'm going to break up with you!"

"I-I just umm...I'm being really pathetic and clingy...I just wouldn't be surprised if that's what you wanted." Yaku avoids his gaze leaving Lev hurt and shocked.

"Yaku..."

"It's fine...I'm just...sorry..." Lev quickly reacts to this, leaning down and forcing Yaku's gaze to meet his, connecting their lips in a short kiss.

He parts them and Yaku looks up at him surprised. "Stop saying stupid shit Morisuke." He pulls back slightly looking at him. Yaku stares up in shock at the use of his first name. Lev rarely uses is first name. The only time Yaku can remember him using it was the first time they said it love you.' "I love you more than anything. You are the only one for me. I've been trying to get you to see how much you mean to me. That I'll never leave or cheat on you because I would be throwing away the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know what I could say to get you to believe me. So..." Lev reaches into his pocket, pulling out the small box. Yaku's eyes widen as Lev holds the box in front of him. He slowly opens it to reveal 2 silver bands on chains, engraved with a small heart and their initials. Yaku's mouth falls open in shock as he stares at the rings, his eyes watering slightly.

"Mori, there is no one in this world who I would rather be with. I am all yours. Forever." Yaku lets a few tears fall as he covers his mouth. "Yaku..." Before he can finish Yaku steps forward, wrapping his arms around Lev's waist, burying his face into his shirt.

"I love you..." He mumbles lucky being heard by Lev. He sighs in relief and hugs Yaku back. They hug for a minute, letting Yaku calm down before he pulls away and looks back at the rings.

"W-when did you get these?" His voice is very quiet and soft.

"This morning." Yaku sighs and bites his lip.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. You don't have to accept the promise rings but-"

"No, I accept. I love them..." Yaku lets out a shaky breath trying to keep his tears back. Lev exhales and takes the chains out of the box. Yaku takes one and lets Lev put the ring around his neck before Yaku does the same to him.

He looks down at the ring, looking at the small heart with the letter LH and MY on each side. He starts crying again, sighing in defeat.

"You jerk, don't you think I've cried enough today." They both laugh lightly before coming together in a longer, loving kiss. Expressing any and all emotions they've felt this past trip. All put forth in the kiss, both being too afraid to talk.

While Lev and Yaku share a moment they'll never forget, sharing a kiss that shows the love they feel for each other, Akaashi and Bokuto experience a more bittersweet moment on the other side of the beach.


	28. Secrets

** 3rd POV **

Bokuto slowed his pace as he neared the beach, relaxing his breath. He emerges from the path, looking out at the ocean before turning to his left to find him.

Akaashi sits in the sand, hugging his knees and resting his head. Bokuto's heart breaks slightly, now fully seeing how upset Akaashi is.

He slowly walks over, the closer he gets the more he can hear his soft cries. He stands above his friend, gaining his attention. Akaashi raises his head and wipes his cheek, not being effective since he's still crying. He hangs his head, refusing to look up.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto speaks softly, hoping to reach his friend, and help him.

"I'm sorry..." Akaashi whispers, bringing more tears from his eyes as he slowly raises his head enough to look out and watch the waves crash.

Bokuto sits down next to his friend, facing him as Akaashi attempts to calm himself enough so he can speak. "I-I can't do this anymore..." He wipes his eyes again, glancing slightly at Bokuto who is staring at him, feeling an ache in his heart. "I'll tell you what they said..." Bokuto's eyes widened.

"You don't have to Akaashi...I-"

"No, I do...I really can't take it anymore...it's tearing me apart." Bokuto gently takes one of Akaashi's hands in his, rubbing his thumb in circles over the palm. Akaashi lets out a shaky breath, letting the tears fall at will now.

"I'm sorry..." Bokuto speaks deeply, finally getting Akaashi to fully turn and face him. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad...and I shouldn't have asked to take time apart..."

"You don't have to be sorry, it's my fault too." Bokuto sighs, taking his free hand to wipe away the tears on Akaashi's cheek. "You need to promise me something before I tell you..." Bokuto nods, removing his hand and looking into his eyes. "Please don't let this ruin your vacation. It's...the last one with us all together...I want you to make the most of it." Bokuto gives him a puzzled look but agrees. Akaashi takes a deep breath averting his eyes from Bokuto as he begins.

"I...." He clears his throat trying his best to keep calm and say the right thing. His nerves are high and his body is shaking slightly. He takes another deep breath while Bokuto holds his hand tightly. "Your parents..." He bites his lip, wearing Bokuto's patients.

"Your parents are getting divorced. They sent you here so they could do all the legal work without you around." Bokuto's eyes widen at the information, his heart sinking to his stomach.

"Wha-"

"I'm not done..." Akaashi bites his lip harder, almost hard enough to draw blood, tightening his grip on Bokuto's hand for comfort. "Your dad cut your mom out of the company and is moving to America by August." Akaashi gulps, looking down at the sand below his feet, feeling guilty and awful about the situation. Bokuto stops breathing as he just stares at Akaashi, absorbing the new information, feeling pain and heartache fill his body.

Silence falls over the two boys like a blanket. The only sound being heard is the waves crashing a few feet in front of them and the birds diving for fish. Akaashi slowly turns his head to take a look at Bokuto's expression which he instantly regrets. He mainly looks shocked at the information but Akaashi can clearly share the pain and heartbreak in his eyes.

"Bokuto?" Akaashi says softly, snapping Bokuto out of his mind and to the boy next to him. Akaashi looks down again at their hand which is still connected. "I'm sorry..." He whispers, bringing Bokuto fully back to reality.

"Don't be sorry...none of this is your fault. I'm sorry that they put all of that onto your shoulders. That was wrong." He nods slightly looking back up at the boy who surprisingly gives him a warm smile.

"Are you ok?" Bokuto sighs, turning and looking at the ocean.

"I don't know. I umm I'm shocked really. I don't really understand or know what I'm feeling...umm" Bokuto grits his teeth, trying to make some sense of his situation.

"Do you want to go back to our room?" He asks calmly and sweetly. Bokuto nods biting his lip.

"Yes." His voice breaks with the words, and falls on the brink of tears but his eyes refuse to let go. Akaashi nods and stands up with Bokuto. He slowly leads them back to the house, tightly holding on to Bokuto's hand who strengthens his grip in return, letting Akaashi know that he needs him.

They enter the house and quickly pass the few people chilling in the living room. No one says anything. They can all clearly see something wrong in their expression so they chose to leave them to it.

They reach their room and Akaashi releases his hand, watching him walk over and sit on the edge of his bed. He pulls out his phone and then just stares at it, thinking deeply. Akaashi slowly walks and stands in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. "Are you going to call them?" Bokuto nods, holding onto the phone tightly. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No. stay," Bokuto says firmly, his expression changing from sadness to anger. He stands up and paces a few times before dialing his mom's number. Akaashi sits on the bed, watching him intently, trying his best to figure out all the emotions he's feeling. Bokuto nervously bites his nails while waiting for his mother to pick up which is very unusual. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she answered.

_'Hi sweetie, is everything ok?'_

"Umm no not really...." Bokuto bites his nails again before continuing. "Is it really true?" His voice breaks a little as he tries to speak. "Are you really getting a divorce? Is he really moving to America?"

There is silence for a while. The air is thick and tense as he waits anxiously for his mother to respond. Akaashi just watches him, watches his facial expression as he bites his nails.

 _'*sighs* Yes honey. I'm sorry but it's true..."_ Bokuto lets out a breath of disbelief, not wanting to acknowledge the situation.

"No you're lying...he's not~he wouldn't do that to you..."

_'I'm sorry it happened like this but there's a lot you don't understand."_

"No! He can't do this to you mom!"

_'Relax honey, I'm figuring it out. What's done is done."_

"Wh-y." His voice trembles with anger and hurt, breaking Akaashi's heart as he watches his friend break inside.

 _'I'm sorry. We'll talk about it more when you come back. Right now just try to enjoy your vacation. I have to go now...I'll talk to you later darling. Bye."_ Bokuto doesn't even respond. He just hangs up and grits his teeth. Akaashi hesitantly stands up walking over to his friend.

"Bokuto, I know you're going to miss him but-"

"No." Bokuto turns to his friend, his anger overpowering the pain. Akaashi looks up, a little taken back by the harshness in his voice. "I won't miss him. It's not like I knew him. Not like he was ever around. He didn't give a shit about me. Never made any effort to talk to me. To be a father! All he cared about was work! No matter what I said he never showed any interest in me! At least my mother tried! He didn't give a damn about anything but work! So much so that moving to America for work is more important than his own fucking family~" His voice cracks, letting out a small sob as he slowly hangs his head.

"I hate him..." He says letting the tears finally fall. Akaashi quickly wraps his arms around Bokuto's shoulders, listening to him slowly fall apart, collapsing in his arms, taking both boys to the ground. "He can't do this!" He sobs out, burying his head into Akaashi's shoulder, letting the pain and anger come out in tears, his entire world falling apart beneath him.

Akaashi holds him tightly as Bokuto sobs, cooing and rubbing his back gently while softly scraping his fingers along Bokuto's scalp, tangling them in his hair. "I'm so sorry.." He whispers, listening to Bokuto sob more.

After about 5 minutes of violently crying, Bokuto finally falls silent, taking deep breaths of Akaashi's sent which reminds Bokuto of a pine forest. He slowly pulls out of Akaashi's arms, whipping his cheeks and sighs. He looks up and meets Akaashi's eyes who gives him a warm smile.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto whispers looking into Akaashi's eyes with a new expression. Not pain or anger. He can't make out what it is.

"Yes?" He responds lightly, letting Bokuto move his head closer to his own. Their eyes meeting again, Bokuto's warm soft breath falls onto Akaashi's skin, giving him goosebumps.

"Akaashi..." He whispers almost silently before closing the gap and connecting their lips in a kiss. Akaashi gasps in shock, never expecting this in a million years. His eyes fall closed as Bokuto's hand reaches up and cups his cheek. All sanity and thought becomes clouded in Akaashi's mind but is still there slightly. Akaashi pulls away hesitantly, his breath slightly heavy.

"We shouldn't do this Bokuto..." He says softly but Bokuto doesn't listen. He connects their lips in another breathtaking kiss but Akaashi is able to gain some sense and push him away. Bokuto sighs and looks down.

"Sorry..." He says softly. "I just wanted-" Akaashi cuts him off by grabbing his face and pulling him closer, kissing him again with more want and need. Akaashi rises to his knees, kissing Bokuto for as long as he physically can before pulling away. He looks down and into his eyes and sighs.

"I know... But I can't take advantage of you like that." Bokuto grins as Akaashi leans back on his heels, still cupping Bokuto's face.

"You kissed back..." He says smoothly and Akaashi chuckles.

"I didn't want you to think I didn't like you."

"So you're saying you like me?"

"Not the time Bokuto. We can talk about that later ok?" He nods and looks down. "Right now it's all about you. Whatever you need, I'm here." He bites his lip and nods.

"Thank you...Keiji" Akaashi's eyes widen at the use of his first name, but the break in Bokuto's voice doesn't allow for him to be stunned again. Akaashi wraps his arms back around Bokuto, bringing his head into his shoulder and cooing him quietly as he begins to quietly sob again, the kiss slipping both of their minds.


	29. Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains boyxboy smut

** 3rd POV **

Yaku pulled Lev back to their room eagerly. Wasting no time once the door of their room was shut and locked. He forces Lev down and meets his lips with his, kissing him eagerly with passion and want, surprising Lev though he doesn't complain. Yaku pulls Lev by his shirt and over to the bed before quickly removing it and pushing him onto the bed, breaking the kiss. Lev falls onto the sheet and into the pillows, watching as Yaku removes his own shirt before climbing on top of the tall Russian, quickly returning to his lips, parting Lev's and sweeping his tongue into Lev's mouth, eagerly tasting every corner. Lev barely has any time to think or breathe as he lets Yaku take complete control, chasing his own desires.

Yaku parts slightly, giving both boys a chance to breathe. "Yaku..." Lev breaths out as Yaku attaches his lips to Lev's neck, sucking hard and gaining a gasp from the boy. Yaku smirks against his skin, switching to gentle and soft nibbles, giving Lev a chance to catch up. "Yaku, won't they hear?" Lev speaks deeply, trying his best to keep calm all though his body is enjoying disagreeing with him. Yaku moves up from Lev's neck, returning to his face and pecking him on the lips before smirking at him.

"You'll just have to be quiet baby." Yaku leans down and wraps his lips around one of Lev's nipples, gaining a gasp and loud whine from Lev as he squirms under Yaku. Yaku bites the bud softly, drawing out a soft moan from Lev who just gives in, letting his body fall completely under Yaku's control.

It's no surprise that Yaku's able to easily dominate Lev. Sure Yaku may be on the receiving end but that doesn't mean Levs in control. In fact, Lev pretty much has no control unless Yaku becomes too tired to move himself which doesn't happen often. But both boys prefer it this way, Lev being a little too shy to take control himself.

Lev moans out again, a little louder as Yaku pinches and runs his other bud. "Y-Yaku!" He whines, squirming again. Yaku smirks and releases the bud, rising up and looking down at Lev's flushed face. "G-get on with it." He says impatiently, wiggling his hips in hopes to ease his aching boner. Yaku grins as he moves his hands down to Lev's shorts. "Be patient." He says softly while slowly pulling down his shorts and boxers, letting his dick spring free. Lev groans and reaches for Yaku's shorts only to have his hand swatted away.

"Not yet." Lev huffs and takes his hand back, bringing it up and covering his eyes as Yaku lowers his head down to Lev's dick. Lev inhales sharply as Yaku exhales his hot breath over his length. He grins at Lev, meeting his eyes before taking the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue and tasting the pre cum.

"Ah~ fuck." Lev moans and curses as Yaku slowly takes more and more of his dick. He closes his eyes and chokes slightly as the tip hits the back to his throat. Lev groans again, wiggling his hips which are soon held down by one of Yaku's hands. The other wraps around the part Yaku can't fit in his mouth. He flicks his wrist sending a wave of pleasure down Lev's spine. He moans again, his breath heavy. Yaku hollows out his cheeks and begins to bob his head up and down, drawing out a string of moans and whines from Lev.

Yaku comes off Lev's dick with a pop, grinning at a frustrated Lev. "I was so fucking close you dick." Yaku chuckles while quickly removing his own shorts and boxers, letting his dick hit the cool air. Yaku shutters, sitting on Lev's hips, his erection pressed against Lev's. He breathes out heavily, looking down at Lev who is still covering his face with his arm.

"Lev...pass me the lube." Lev reaches into the bedside table and hands Yaku the bottle. He squirts some into his hands and covers Lev's dick, Lev hissing at the coldness. "Are you ready?" He asks, looking down as his boyfriend who's breath catches at those words. He nods which says enough. Yaku raises up and guides Lev's dick to his entrance. His breath catches as the tip finds his rim. He bites and lip and closes his eyes, slowly sliding down onto his cock. Yaku groans, falling roughly onto his hips, drawing out a high pitched moan from Lev.

Yaku doesn't move right away, only rocks his hips back and forth, letting both of them catch their breaths. Lev squirms under him and moans quietly as he feels Yaku tighten around him. "M-move...Mori..." He whines.

Yaku bites his lip and slowly rises off, until only the tip is in before he slams himself down again, both boys moaning Lev begin a little louder than Yaku. "F-fuck your so big!" Yaku breaths out, lifting his hips and starting a steady pace.

"Ah~ngh~f-fuck!" Lev moans out as Yaku bounces on his cock, moving as he tries to find the sweet spot. Yaku leans down slightly, bracing himself on Lev's abs, bouncing faster, his mouth agape, lost in the pleasure as he groans. His pace increases, as he fucks himself harder, rising almost all the way off before slamming back down.

"Ahhhh! F-fuck!" Yaku screams out as he hits his prostate. He starts bouncing harder and faster, moaning out each time that bundle of nerves is hit. Lev moans out loudly while lifting his hips to meet Yaku's.

Yaku's eyes roll into his head as Lev thrusts upwards into his prostate, making everything a thousand times more pleasurable. "F-fuck! Yaku!" Lev moans out while Yaku grins and groans.

Yaku's legs feel extremely weak but that doesn't stop him from brutally fucking himself on Lev's dick.

"Ahhhhh~ fuck! Y-Moriiii~" Lev arches his back, his eyes rolling back into his head as Yaku pinches and twists his nipples, sending him over the edge. "Ahh hng~ I-fuck! Mori! I-I'm close! Fuck! Dont stop!" Lev moves his hands and grabs Yaku's hips, taking control and slamming Yaku down onto him, drawing out a loud moan. They don't even care that people could probably hear them.

"Fuck! Lev!" Yaku screams, throwing his head back, feeling himself reaching climax. Lev thrusts into Yaku as hard as he can, slamming into his prostate each time, earning a string of cuss words and moans.

Lev grits his teeth as his stomach clenches. "F-fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Right on cue, with one more trust into his prostate, both boys cum hard, moaning and groaning as they ride out their intense organisms. Yaku's eyes roll into the back of his head as Lev fills him up.

Yaku falls forward onto his chest, both boys breathing heavily, Yaku grinning like crazy. He runs his hand through his white locks, feeling his chest rise and fall under him. Yaku hums quietly and carefully pulls Lev out of him before sitting up and facing down at Lev's flushed face.

"You ok baby?" He asks calmly, still breathing heavily. Lev groans, more out of breath than him. Yaku chuckles. "We need to clean off baby." Lev sighs and looks up at him.

"Go start a bath for us..." He mumbles, pulling a pillow over his head. Yaku gets off Lev and heads to the bathroom, starting a bath for them.

He then leads Lev to the bathroom, getting in and leaning back against his chest, relaxing into the warm water as the two boys clean off.

 _~Smut End~_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata is actually relaxing in their room for once. Instead of socializing downstairs with everyone like he usually does, he decides to chill in his room, playing a new game on his phone.

As much as he wishes to be downstairs with everyone he stayed upstairs for a reason. Ever since the truth or dare game, he noticed Kageyama has been acting weird. His entire mood is off and it's starting to freak Hinata out. Sure he's been nicer this trip which is weird but for the past few days, he's been kind of distant. He'll hang out with people like Hinata but won't stay much. He kind of just stays quiet and spaces out.

Hinata groans feeling extreme boredom as he waits for Kageyama to finish his shower. He's about to just quiet since he sucks at his game but luckily he gets a text from Kenma.

 **Kenma:** Hey, where are you? I would have expected you to be downstairs with everyone.

 **Shōyō:** Oh I'm in my room, I need to talk to Kageyama but he's taking a really long shower so I'm just waiting.

 **Kenma:** Oh, what do you need to talk to him about.

 **Shōyō:** He's been acting weird a distant for a few days so I wanted to check in to make sure he's ok.

 **Kenma:** Ahh I see, that makes more sense

 **Shōyō:** Yeah, what about you. Are you downstairs with everyone?

 **Kenma:** No I'm in my room with Kuroo. I'm not really in a place where I can be social.

 **Shōyō:** Oh yeah, are you ok now? I asked Kuroo about what happened but he didn't give me much. Just said you were having a hard time.

 **Kenma:** Yeah I'm ok now. Sorry but Kuroo is making me get off my phone. I'll see you later

 **Shōyō:** Ok bye!

He sighs and throws his phone on his bed looking up to see Kageyama as he slips on a shirt. He didn't even realize he left the bathroom.

"Who were you texting?" He asks while picking up his phone off their dresser.

"Oh, just Kenma."

"How come you're still up here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Hinata sits up on the bed, dangling his feet off the edge.

"Bout what?" He turns around to meet Hinata's gaze who tilts his head curiously, trying to read the tall setter's expression.

"Are you ok?" He asks softly, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah." Kageyama speaks shortly, averting his gaze from Hinata to his phone.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I'm fine."

"Stop lying. What's wrong?" Hinata jumps up on the bed so their eyes fall at the same level. Kageyama looks up and rolls his eyes.

"I said I'm a fine dumbass."

"No, you're not! You're being weird so just tell me."

"I'm being weird?"

"Yeah like all distant and quiet! I even fell down yesterday and you didn't make fun of me! That's weird." Kageyama sighs and looks Hinata in the eyes which read of worry. "Please I'm worried." Hinata pouts at Kageyama who looks down, not able to look at him anymore without breaking.

"I said-"

"Stop lying, please. I just want to help me."

"Why?" He looks up abruptly, his question shocking Hinata.

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to help me? Why do you care?"

"Wha-because you're my friend." He sighs in defeat.

"You really wanna know?" His expression has turned from annoyance to pain and fear which cuts straight to Hinata's heart.

"Yes." Kageyama grits his teeth, trying to force the words out. He exhaled lightly, looking down.

"I like you." Hinata's eyes widen, his brain confused and twisted.

"Huh? Like as a friend?" He rolls his eyes looking back up at Hinata.

"No dumbass, more than a friend." Hinata stares wide eyed at Kageyama, not believing the words that just came out of his mouth.

They are silent for a few seconds, Kageyama waiting for Hinata to freak out, saying he doesn't feel the same but that's not the reaction he gets. All he gets is silence, Hinata to shocked and confused to say anything which is wearing Kageyama's patients.

"Say something already." His tone is harsh but also filled with hurt since he's afraid he just ruined everything.

"Huh umm say what?" Kageyama scoffs.

"Do you feel the same way or not Hinata."

"I-I..." Kageyama bites his lip, averting his eyes from Hinata as he struggles with words. "I don't know."

"Huh?" Kageyama turns his head back, meeting Hinata's eyes.

"I don't know! I've never thought about this ok."

"You really don't know how you feel?"

"No...should I?" Kageyama sighs.

"You're so frustrating."

"I'm sorry..." Hinata looks down at his feet which are still firmly planted on the mattress.

"Don't be sorry...so you're not against the idea?"

"No? I don't think so? Maybe!? I don't know, I'm confused!" He sighs again, an idea popping in his head.

"Would you let me...help...you understand?" He asks cautiously his face reddening slightly, gaining an eager nod from Hinata.

"Yes, please...I don't want to hurt you anymore." Kageyama bites his lip, stepping closer to Hinata, their eyes level.

"Ummm...can I kiss you then?" Hinata nods with no hesitation, trying his best to wrap his head around the situation. "Ok, then just...tell me the truth. If you feel something or not don't lie to me."

"I won't..." Kageyama nods and leans in slowly hearing Hinata's breath catch. He gently presses his lip against Hinatas, cupping his cheek with his hand. They slowly move their lips together, Hinata holding onto Kageyama's forearm, his mind going blank.

Kageyama pulls away slowly, opening his eyes to gaze at Hinata, trying to find a reaction. Hinata slowly opens his eyes, his body and mind shocked and buzzing. "Well?" He says quietly his voice filled with desperation.

Hinata gulps and looks down, a reaction Kageyama was praying wouldn't come. "I'm sorry..." He says softly and Kageyama sighs his heart breaking. He steps back biting his lip as Hinata looks at him with hurt and guilt in his eyes.

"Don't be." Is all Kageyama manages to say before walking out of their room, away from Hinata who now stands helpless and broken, collapsing on his bed wishing this never happened.


	30. Fulfillment

** 3rd POV **

The smell of bacon and rice fill the house along with the small conversation being made. It's been a few days since Hinata's world practically fell apart. Kageyama refuses to talk to him and hasn't returned to their room at night. Even though he knows he won't be coming, Hinata tends to stay awake for hours, waiting for him to return until the exhaustion forces him to fall asleep in an empty bed.

Down in the Kitchen, Suga, Akaashi, Kuroo, Hinata, and Kenma, all hang around, talking and cooking or drinking coffee.

"Hey, Akaashi is Bokuto going to come down today." For the past few days, Bokuto has stayed upstairs away from everyone, trying to accept his situation and take control of all the emotions he's been feeling.

"Not sure. He seemed to be feeling better last night but that could have changed by now." Kuroo sighs and nods, taking a sip of his coffee while watching Kenma and Hinata chat quietly. Kuroo feels his body fill with jealousy since Kenma again put his game away to talk with Hinata. He even looks him in the eyes which rarely happens with Kuroo. He can really only come to one conclusion at this point. But he doesn't have the strength to admit to his conclusion.

Suddenly a tall redhead appears on the stairs, gaining everyone's attention. "Hey Tendō, feeling better?"

"Oh so much better! I feel like I could run a marathon."

"Don't overdo it. You're still not 100% better." Ushijima's brass voice follows Tendōs excited energy as the two walk over and sits down on a couch together.

"I see you're not sick Ushijima. That's surprising."

"I don't get sick."

"That's not possible," Tsukishima says while playing with Yamaguchi hair who sits comfortably in between his legs.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Bokuto jumps down the stairs with all his energy and excitement gaining everyone's attention.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi looks at his friends with a little bit of worry. He seems too happy after everything.

"Hey Bokuto, you're awake! How ya feeling." Kuroo pats him on the back as he skips through the kitchen.

"Great! And maybe a little stir crazy so we should go to the beach today." He jumps up and down while Akaashi eyes him.

"Sounds good to me."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Akaashi asks, gaining a grin from Bokuto.

"Why do you think Akaashi?" He rolls his eyes taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wait...did something happen with you too."

"Well..."

"Don't Bokuto."

"Oh come on Akaashi. I'm just telling Kuroo." He leans over and whispers in Kuroo's ear while Akaashi groans, turning and walking out of the kitchen, leaving his empty cup in the sink.

"What you two kissed!" Kuroo says loudly, his words heard by everyone. Bokuto turns to Akaashi with a grin who just glares and flips him off before heading upstairs.

"Oh come on Akaashi," Bokuto yells, running after his friends passing Kageyama as he joins the group.

Hinata's mood instantly changes when Kageyama comes downstairs, avoiding the red head's gaze.

"Morning Kageyama, want some coffee?" He nods, taking the cup from Kuroo and then leaving to the living room to be away from Hinata.

Hinata looks down with guilt and shame, gaining the attention of everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey, are you two ok?" He nods still looking at the ground.

"Hinata?" Suga asks lightly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, umm we're fine. But umm...can you do me a favor Suga-san?" Suga glances at Kenma who is comforting Hinata, clearly aware of the situation.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I just need you to tell Kageyama something."

"Ok, what is it?"

———————————————————————

** Iwaizumi POV **

I exit the bathroom drying my hair, surprised to see Oikawa still in our room. He is sitting on our bed staring at his phone which is turned off. "Oi, wanna head downstairs." No response. No acknowledgment.

"Oikawa?" I question walking over to him. His expression is solemn and deep in thought. "Oikawa!" I speak louder, finally getting him to acknowledge me and looks up.

"Oh, sorry...kinda spaced out."

"What's wrong?" I ask, sitting down next to him.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." He goes to get up but I stop him, forcing him back down and turning him by the chin so our eyes meet.

"Don't lie to me." He bites his lip and starts to cry lightly, something I wasn't expecting. "Oikawa..wha-"

"Don't leave me Iwa!" He cried out. I sigh and wrap my arms around him, bringing his head to my shoulder, listening to him cry.

"I'm not going anywhere. Really Oikawa."

"I-I know I'm sorry I just...can't stop thinking that I'm going to lose you." I sigh lightly and pull away looking into his crying eyes.

"How long have we known each other?" He sniffles and looks at me.

"I dunno, like since we were 6."

"Right, how many years has it been?"

"Like 12 years..." He says quietly and I nod.

"12 years and I'm still here. Right by your side. Why would I leave now, Oikawa?" He lets out a shaky breath and nods.

"You w-wouldn't."

"Right. I'm all yours. Forever." He giggles quietly and I wrap him in a tight embrace again.

"I'm sorry I keep asking that." He whispers.

"Don't be. No matter how many times you ask me that I'll always respond the same. No matter what."

"Thank you, Hajime." I smile and hum, pulling back and giving him a light kiss.

"Anytime Tōru." He sighs and bites his lip before leaning back in and connecting our lips, drawing out this kiss for as long as our lungs can stand.

———————————————————————

** 3rd POV **

After hanging out and eating breakfast, the group begins to part their ways to prepare for the day at the beach planned by Bokuto whom Akaashi is still worried about. As they all head upstairs Suga quickly stops Kageyama to chat.

"Kageyama hold on for a second." Kageyama sighs and turns around to face Suga, already guessing what this is going to be about.

"Look of this is about Hinata I really don't-"

"Relax. I'm not here to ask what's going on and why you're not speaking. I'm solely here to give you a message from him."

"Fine whatever. What is it?"

"He wanted you to know that he'll be staying with Kenma and Kuroo so you should move back to your room instead of sleeping on the couch." Kageyama sighs and nods slightly, letting Suga pass and head to his room while he ponders on his whole situation with Hinata. My what a mess he has created.

Suga gets back to his room to be greater with Daichi who gives him a smile. "Hey, you got a reminder on your phone. Something about an email." _Oh right._

"Oh, thanks." Suga quickly rushes to his laptop and opens it taking a deep breath before sending the email. He quickly clicks the button, before he can change his mind, and sighs in relief.

"Was that for school." Suga bites his lip and shuts the computer, already stressing over what his parents will say to his discussion.

"U-umm yeah. I umm accepted the scholarship for Doshisha."

"What? Really?" Daichi says with a smile and Suga nods, clearly stressing out. "Ok, you don't seem to happy with your decision."

"No- no I am happy I'm just...stressed that's all."

"Over your parents?" Suga nods, beginning to change into his swimsuit. He slips on the trunks and turns to Daichi who picks up his phone before walking over to Suga and giving him a warning smile. "Try to relax today. Don't think about them. Let's just have a nice day at the beach."

Suga takes a deep breath and smiles. "I'll try."

"Good enough for me." The two then head back down straits to wait for everyone to finish getting ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is so unfair!" Noya pouts while throwing a pillow across the room. Asahi sighs and walks over to pick it up. "Why am I so dumb!"

"You're not dumb Noya...just reckless. Hopefully, now you've learned your lesson." Noya groans looking up at his friend from the bed while Asahi changes out the ice on his foot. "What me to stay with you?" He asks lightly. Noya bites his lip and looks away, reframing from answering. Of course, he wants him to stay. Noya hates being alone and especially doesn't wanna be away from Asahi right now. But he can't say that.

Asahi chuckles and picks up his phone. "I'll take your silence as a yes." He texts Suga that he's staying with Noya.

"You don't have to I just." He huffs and starts throwing a small tantrum which sends him flying off the bed and onto the floor, luckily he was able to keep his foot from landing hard on the carpet. Asahi winces and walks over to him.

"Come on, I know you hate this but just try to make the most of it. Well have fun I promise." Noya pouts up at Asahi, letting him pick him up and place him on the bed. He sighs and leans forward, resting his head on Asahi's shoulder.

"Thank you." He mutters, taking a deep breath of Asahi's scent, letting it calm his body. Asahi hums quietly, bringing a hand to gently rub Noya's back, listening to the boy sigh and go completely numb in his arms.


	31. Needy Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is originally my work from Wattpad and since I have over 50 chapters and am still going its taking me a while to upload it here so, sorry.

** 3rd POV **

The air was hot and humid, but the boys didn't seem to mind. After being cooped up for a few days all they really wanted was the fresh air. Especially Bokuto. He is currently playing a game of volleyball with Hinata, Kuroo, Lev, Yaku, and Akaashi.

He's very energetic and seems generally happy which is concerning to Akaashi. He loves that he seems happy but thinks a little soon after all that has happened. Or maybe all it took to cheer him up was a kiss. Still, he's happy and socializing so Akaashi isn't complaining.

While everyone is either swimming or playing volleyball, Suga and Daichi take the chance to talk to Kageyama.

They are all hanging out under the umbrella chatting lightly. Kageyama stays quiet, simply watching the volleyball game play out. Or rather the small redhead hit his spikes.

"Kageyama." He turns to meet Daichi and Suga's concerned eyes, which tell him exactly what they will say. "What happened with you and Hinata?" Suga asks lightly, hoping he'll be able to reach the troubled setter.

Kageyama sighs, turning back to the game. "Nothing, we're fine." Suga sighs.

"Ahh, I see. That's why you two aren't talking and he's staying with Kenma and Kuroo."

"You know you can talk to us. We can tell whatever is going on is hurting both of you." Daichi adds reading Kageyama's expression.

"I said it's nothing. Everything is fine." He stands up and heads out towards the ocean, leaving Daichi and Suga to themselves, wondering what could have happened.

Suddenly a scream sounds across the beach, drawing everyone's attention. Everyone turns to Yamaguchi who is standing, one foot off the ground, as Tsukishima runs to his side.

"Tadashi! Are you ok? What happened?" He's frantically speaking, reading a great amount of pain on his boyfriend's face. Yamaguchi whimpers slightly, gripping into Tsukishima's shoulder to stabilize himself.

"I-I think I stepped on a piece of glass...it hurts so much." He cries slightly, pulling Tsukishima closer and into a desperate hug.

"Shit, ok, come here." Tsukishima picks up, letting Yamaguchi wrap his legs around his waist, burying his head in Tsuki's shoulder. He walks them both over to Suga and Daichi, who pulls out a chair and a bottle of water. He sets him in the chair and pries his arms from around his neck with a little struggle.

"What happened?" Daichi asks handing Yamaguchi the water. Tsukishima, slowly lifted his foot to reveal a big chunk of a beer bottle lodged deep in Yamaguchi's foot. Yamaguchi winces and whimpers quietly, taking a sip of the water.

"Fuck this looks bad." Yamaguchi's eyes fill with fear and alarm when he hears those words.

"You should take him back to the house. If you take that out here sand could get in the cut and cause him more pain."

"Yeah, you're right. Tadashi, are you ok." He nods, shivering slightly as a gust of wind comes in. Tsukishima wraps him in a towel and carefully carries him back to the house.

When they get to their room he takes them to the bathroom and carefully places him in the tub. "I'm just going to rinse you off. Is that ok?" He nods in agreement, letting Tsuki take the shower head and slowly rinse off his body, being careful not to add too much pressure to the glass.

After he's all rinsed he helps him out of the bath and then helps him change, being sure not to look even though Tadashi is in too much pain to think or care. He sets him on the bed, taking his foot and looking at the glass again. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, followed by Asahi poking his head in.

"Hey, sorry just checking in. Is everything ok?"

"It's been better. Do you still have the first aid kit in your room?"

"Yeah, do you need it?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Asahi nods and quickly heads back to their room to grab what he needs. Although in a lot of pain, Yamaguchi takes note of how nice and polite Tsuki is being. He finds it comforting.

Asahi returns with the kit and then leaves them to it, heading back to deal with a complaining Noya.

Yamaguchi sits on the floor, his back pressed against the bed, his eyes watering. He lets a tear fall only to have it sweetly brushed away by a gentle finger. Tsukishima smiles lightly at him giving his hand a squeeze.

He sighs and holds up his foot again. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Ok, take a deep breath." He does so and Tsukishima firmly grabs the glass and begins to slowly pull it out.

"Ahhhh!!! Ow ow, stop ow it hurts!!" Yamaguchi cries out in pain while Tsukishima stops. Yamaguchi cries lightly, the sight breaking Tsuki's heart.

"Shhh it's ok, I know it hurts but it's going to hurt more I have to keep stopping." Tsuki's cups Yamaguchi's face, whipping away the tears that keep falling from his eyes. Yamaguchi nods, giving him permission to keep going.

He takes his hand back and holds onto the glass again. Yamaguchi inhales sharply as he starts to pull again.

"Ahhhh!!!" He screams out again followed by tears of pain but doesn't ask for him to stop. Tsukishima pulls it out quickly, doing his best to tune out his cries so he can focus.

The glass finally comes out followed by a shuddered breath of relief from Yamaguchi. He places the glass on the floor and grabs some gauze, stopping his foot from bleeding. Tsukishima looks up at Yamaguchi who whips the tears off his cheeks, taking a deep breath.

"You ok?" He asks lightly, gaining a nod in return. He cleans off the cut, gaining a few winces from the boy but nothing more. He then wraps his foot in a bandage, setting it on the ground carefully, gently rubbing circles on his knee. Yamaguchi sighs and gives Tsuki a weak smile.

"Thank you," he says lightly. Tsukishima sighs in relief before helping him back on the bed and going to throw the glass away.

He walks back over to Yamaguchi, giving him a soft kiss while lightly playing with his hair. Yamaguchi smiles and makes room, letting Tsukishima slide in behind him, them snuggling close together, Tsukishima continuing to play with his hair calmingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asahi slowly opens the door to their room, his eyes falling to Noya who is hanging upside down on the bed. Asahi chuckles lightly at the scene gaining his attention.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know I'm bored!" He sits up letting the blood rush back from his head to the rest of his body.

"We just played a bunch of games and watched a movie."

"Yeah but now I'm bored and lightheaded." Noya pouts while Asahi just sighs.

"Ok let me get you some water, then we'll find something to do." He leaves and heads to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

When he comes back, he finds Noya attempting to put pressure on his foot and walk around. He catches Asahi's eyes and gives an innocent smile.

"I really can't leave you alone can I?" He puts the water on the table beside their bed before forcing Noya back to their bed.

"It's not fair."

"Well, you should have been more careful. Now, what do you wanna do?" Asahi takes a seat on the bed facing Noya who thinks for a moment.

"I don't know! I wanna do something fun...like make out." Noya grins at Asahi who's eyes widen and face reddens. He chuckles awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Noya smirks and rises to his knees, pulling Asahi by the back of his neck, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

He pulls away and grins at Asahi, who blushes madly, eyes wide with surprise. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" He speaks smoothly making Asahi's stomach do flips. Before Asahi can respond, Noya pulls them both down so Asahi is on top of him. "You can stop me if you don't like it but..." He smiles and gently plays with his hair, looking into Asahi's eyes which are dazed with wonder and amusement, "based on your reaction I'd say you like it." Asahi let out an uneven breath, his mind completely blank.

Noya grins and pulls him back down, this time Asahi fully kisses back. Moving their lips together in a needy rhythm, stealing every last breath in the boy's lungs.

Asahi pulls back, both breathless, looking down at Noya who is smiling. "W-wait, what does this mean exactly." Noya chuckles while Asahi looks at him with a scared expression.

"I like you, isn't that obvious?" Asahi almost gasps at his words, seeming shocked by his confession.

"I-I umm I like you too." Noya doesn't even seem fazed by his words, already knowing how he would respond.

"So...shall we continue then?" Asahi gives a shy smile, leaning back down into the kiss, depending it as much as he can, letting Noya take the lead.

Noya parts their lips and sweeps his tongue in, pushing it against Asahi's who pushes back, starting a battle for dominance that has no winner or loser, just continues endlessly as the boy devour each other, craving more and more as time passes.


	32. Stress

** Kuroo POV **

These past few nights have been a living hell. I know Kenma was just being a good friend, letting Hinata stay with us after whatever happened between him and Kageyama but it's actually killing me.

For some reason, I opted to sleep on the floor. I mean it was pretty clear that if I didn't, Kenma would move to be with Hinata on the floor and I don't really want that. Still sleeping on the floor isn't very comfortable. What's worse is them.

They always stay up late, talking, and getting way to close in my opinion. I can never hear what they're saying but I hate it. I just hate how close they are right now. It should be me up there snuggling with Kenma. Not Hinata. I can't help feeling so fucking jealous and it's killing me. They are so close it took me years to get close to Kenma and then Hinata just comes all in and just instantly becomes his best friend. It's not fair. And it hurts way too much. I wish I could just tell him how I feel. At least then I would know where I stand. But I don't nearly have the guts for that. Not yet anyway.

"Cheer up man. It's not the end of the world yet. It's not like they are together."

"That's easy for you to say you're at least getting somewhere with Akaashi."

"No, he isn't."

"Wh- heyyy so mean." Bokuto pouts and Akaashi smirks at him from his phone. I groan and fall backward onto the carpet.

"Calm down Kuroo. I can't say for sure they don't like each other but Bokutos right. It's not like they are together. You still have a chance."

"But I don't! They are always together now. No matter what. I never get time alone with him anymore." Akaashi and Bokuto give each other a worried look before looking at me.

"Well we can't have you in a slump all day, come on. Let's go downstairs and play a game with everyone."

"Ugh, what kind of game."

"How about 2 truths and a lie. Maybe you'll get a chance to prove how well you know Kenma." I sigh and smile at the idea.

"Fine." I stand up and join them out the door as we head downstairs to the living room.

_______________________________

** 3rd POV **

"Aright, that sounds fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean seems safer than truth or dare."

"Yeah, that game didn't go so well."

"What are you talking about! I thought it was fun."

"The game ended when you ran upstairs crying."

"Yeah but now I'm with you so it was fun." Iwa rolls his eyes while Oikawa clings to his arm.

"Alright well let's get started then." Everyone takes their seats on the couches or chairs they pulled over. Kuroo sits on a couch with Akaashi and Bokuto with Hinata and Kenma at his feet, Kenma leaning against his legs. Kageyama sits on a couch with Suga and Daichi, as far away from Hinata as he can be. Everyone else is scattered around either on a couch or on a chair.

"Ok, who wants to start?"

"I'll go," Akaashi says calmly, ignoring Bokuto who is snuggling close to him. "Ok, I've been trapped in an elevator for over 2 hours, I dyed my hair when I was younger and I have a tattoo." He grins at Bokuto, purposefully choosing things Bokuto doesn't know.

"Ok well, I know the elevator one is true. But a tattoo? Come on. That has to be the lie." Everyone tries to study Akaashi's face but find no success in reading him.

"It's gotta be the tattoo."

"Yeah, the tattoo is a lie," Akaashi smirks and shakes his head causing everyone to gasp in shock, especially Bokuto.

"What! You have a tattoo!!!!"

"Yeah."

"Where! Show us!" Bokuto demands. Akaashi sighs and stands up, pulling the waistband on his pants down to reveal the black ink on his hip.

"Woah! Damn Akaashi." Written in black ink is the word owl, with the O drawn to look like an owl. It's pretty small but noticeable. Bokuto brushes his fingers across it smiling before grinning up at Akaashi who doesn't say or do anything. Just sits back down, letting Bokuto snuggle next to him.

"Ok, Kenma, why don't you go next," Akaashi suggests in hopes to raise Kuroo's spirit.

"Fine." Kenma was in the middle of watching Hinata attempt to play one of the games on his switch.

"I've played over 5000 hours on my switch, I've stayed awake for 72 hours straight and I've passed out after a volleyball game."

"Aww come on that's too easy," Kuroo says, grinning down at Kenma.

"You can't answer Kuroo."

"And why not?"

"Because you know me too well. It's not fair." He chuckles.

"Fine fine."

"This is so hard Kenma could have done all of these!"

"Well the passing out after a game is true. We were there. Then I don't know about the others.

"5000 hours? That seems like a lot."

"Yeah but he never puts it down."

"Yeah but come on. That's gotta be like physically impossible. I say it's that one."

"Alright, what is it Kenma." Kenma doesn't answer but doesn't really need to either since Kuroo expected him to not answer so was prepared too instead.

"It's the 72 hour one."

"What! Come on."

"Yeah, Kuroo always forces me to sleep if I stay up for over a day."

"What a good friend."

"Oh shut up." Kenma deadpans focusing back on Hinata.

"Oikawa, why don't you go."

"Mmmk, I've slept with 5 people in the past year. I've fallen off a horse while riding-" Iwaizumi chuckles when he says this, gaining a glare from Oikawa.

"Iwa of you laugh you're gonna give it away!" He hits him lightly while Iwaizumi tries to calm his laughter."

"Hehe sorry." Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"Ok I'm changing it, I've slept with over 5 people this past year, I've broken a bone and worn makeup before." Iwa sighs knowing the answer instantly.

"I think it's the bone one."

"Nah I think it's the 5 people one. That's a lot. He's way too devoted to volleyball for that."

"Yeah but he's always surrounded by girls."

"But he's gay!"

"Experimenting." Lev and Yaku argue back and forth back to their usual selves much to everyone's relief.

"Ok well, which is it. Iwa?"

"He's a virgin."

"Wha- hey what do you know!" Iwa just smirks.

"What, you gonna tell me you're not?" Oikawa pouts.

"Whatever." He mumbles.

"Ok Suga, you go."

"Hmmm alright, Daichi you can't answer this. I hooked up with a girl last summer, I've never been pulled over and I've had to be rushed to the hospital in an ambulance."

"Damn that's hard." Daichi chuckles at Kuroo's comment being nudged lightly, signaling him to keep quiet.

"I mean probably the hooking up one. You're gay so-"

"What happened to your experiment logic?" Yaku taunts while Lev glares at him.

"Ok anyway, what about the hospital one?"

"That ones true," Noya states sitting in Asahi's lap who is trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Ok then probably the hooking up one." Daichi chuckles again.

"Well, what is it." Suga sighs and glares at Daichi who smirks.

"The lie is I've never been pulled over before. I have."

"Multiple times." Daichi adds getting elbowed by Suga.

"Wait? So you hooked up last summer! With a girl!"

"Yeah, I was experimenting. What's funny though is she turned out to be lesbian so we became friends and hung out for the summer."

"Damn, now that's a story."

"Ok let's move on. Ushijima your turn."

The game moves on and Suga lets out a relieved sigh gaining Daichi's attention. "Hey." He whispers, the two tuning out the game for a second. "Relax ok. I know it's stressful but it's summer vacation. It's not good to stress this much."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help it. They're gonna be so mad." Suga rests his head in his hands which Daichi gently rubs his back.

"Maybe, but they don't really have a say in this. They'll get over it."

"I know I just hate disappointing them. Especially after this year. I-"

"Hey, just because you weren't a starter doesn't mean you're are disappointed. We couldn't have made it to nationals without you. Give yourself more credit and take a deep breath." Suga leans up and gives Daichi a small smile, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you." Daichi smiles and gives his thigh a squeeze, filling Suga's stomach with butterflies as the two turn back to the game for Tendōs turn.

"Goody! Ok, I've been arrested, I've snuck into an abandoned insane asylum and I've gotten stitches."

"Geez, those are all on such different levels and it could be any."

"Am I allowed to answer?" Ushijima asks.

"Yeah sure. But I don't think you know."

"You've never been arrested." Tendō pouts.

"What! How do you know? I could have been arrested."

"But you have not been arrested. So do I win?" Tendō frowns.

"I mean that's not really how the game works but yeah." Tendō falls back into Ushijima's chest, who lets him with no reaction.

"Damn ok then, umm Noya, you go."

"Aww yeah ok, Hmm" while he thinks Suga's phone goes off, drawing attention to him. He checks the caller ID and his heart drops.

"Is it them?" Daichi asks, alarmed by his friend's sudden mood change. Suga takes a deep breath and nods, standing up.

"I'll be back in a bit."

"If you need anything I'm here."

"Thank you." They smile at each other before Suga picks up the phone, heading out the glass doors and to the balcony.

"Ok, I've got it! I was almost arrested for being High. I jumped off a roof and I kissed Asahi." Asahi burns red.

"Wha- Noya!"

"What? That could be the lie." He says grinning, enjoying Asahi's flustered expression.

"Jesus I have no idea. I hope the lie is the high one." Daichi says looking at Noya who gives an innocent smile.

"I'm gonna say that you didn't kiss Asahi."

"Yeah, I think it's that one, cuz you would have told me bro," Tanaka says studying his expression.

"Nope, I've never jumped off a roof."

"What! You two kissed!"

"Umm, I'm more interested in almost getting arrested."

"Oh relax. I never said I was high. The officer just thought Tanaka and I were high but after a while, they learned that was just our personality's so he let us off the hook."

"Oh ok thank god." Daichi sighs in relief.

"Ok back to you two. What! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Relax it literally just happened. I was gonna tell you don't worry."

"Oh ok, we'll then nice Yuu!" The two high five while Asahi just blushes even more.

"Relax Asahi, we'll move on now. Daichi why don't you go. You can say anything since Suga's not here." He winks and Daichi rolls his eyes.

"Ok, I've been robbed, I've been in a car crash and..."

"Umm Daichi..." He turns to Akaashi who has a worried expression on his face. "Who's Suga talking to?"

"Oh, his parents. Why?"

"Somethings wrong." Daichi turns to look out the window, finding a very distressed Suga, staring down at his phone in shock. Daichi quickly gets up and heads over to the door, stepping out on the balcony.

"Suga?" He says softly, catching Suga's expression which breaks his heart. He's shaking, tears beginning to stream down his face as his mind comes back to reality. In a matter of seconds everything breaks. He starts bawling, drops his phone while his knees slowly give out. Daichi instantly reacts, wrapping him in a hug while keeping him standing as he starts to violently cry. "Woah hey, shhh what happened? This isn't just about college. Something else happened right?"

Suga nods while Daichi brings his head to his shoulder, listening to his cries of pain as his body trembles in his arms. Daichi coos him, gently playing with his hair while whispering to him so he can calm down.

It takes a while for the cries to stop but his body is still shaking intensely and his grip on Daichi's neck tightens. "Hey hold on ok. I'm going to take you to our room." He lets out a shaky sigh while trying to catch his breath. Daichi picks him up, holding him up by his thighs while his legs wrap around his waist. Suga keeps his head in Daichi's shoulder, letting out smaller, lighter cries that are filled with pain. Daichi slowly takes him inside and upstairs, ignoring the group's concerned looks.

"Are we ever going to get to finish a game without tears?"

"Doesn't seem likely. Should we continue?"

"I'm down. It seems like they won't be back down here for a while so might as all."

"Alright. Who wants to go?"


	33. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW⚠️ Slight Homophobia

** Daichi POV **

I take Suga up to our room, him still crying in my arms. His hold on me only grows stronger as we enter the room so I simply sit down on the bed, holding him in my lap as he cries into my shoulder. My heart breaks while I listen to his quiet sobs and feel his body shake. I hold him tighter and simply whisper to him, random words to calm him. I play with his hair lightly and rub his back as his breathing slowly begins to even out.

"Shhh, it's ok...please tell me what happened. I can't help you as well if I don't know what's going on so...if you can..." he lifts his head slightly, staring at the bed frame while slowly taking deep breaths. He sniffles quietly and hesitantly, releases his arms, and sits backward until our eyes meet. I wipe his cheeks and cup his face, bringing him closer so our foreheads rest together. "Take a deep breath. I'm here." He does while holding on to my forearms.

I look into his bloodshot eyes and wipe away the tears as he cries lightly. "What happened?" I speak quietly, simply wanting to understand what's going on. He tenses up at my words, his body beginning to shake again. He pulls away a little and takes my hands off his face, holding them tightly in his lap. "I'm sorry if I start crying again." His voice is barely audible while his eyes let a few more tears fall. I squeeze his hands.

"Dont be sorry. Don't ever be sorry ok. I'm here to help. To comfort you when you're upset. Don't be sorry." I give him a warm smile while he sighs and nods, biting his lip before he slowly begins to speak.

"They...we're really mad...about the school I chose...they...kept judging my decision because...they thought...the only reason I'm going there is because of you." He inhales lightly and lets go of one of my hands, letting me bring it back to his face to wipe the tears that escaped.

"They called me...some really homophobic and awful things and...I just..." His voice breaks as he tries to finish his sentence. "I just couldn't take all of their hateful words so I yelled at them and told them I was gay in hopes that they would stop being so awful." He speaks in between his cries, his hold on my hand getting to a painful point but I ignore it. "B-but..t-t-they said I was d-disgusting and w-w-was no longer their s-son." He barely gets the last part out before completely bawling in my arms.

I pull him as close to me as I can, his head resting in my shoulder. "God...shhh it's ok. Shhh, I'm right here. You are not alone. Everything is going to be ok." I speak lightly but don't entirely believe my own words. I just need him to calm down so we can figure this out.

"I-I don't know what to do!" He cries out, sobbing and shaking while clutching onto me. I take a deep breath while playing with his hair again.

"Shhh, I know but everything is going to be fine. Shhh, take a deep breath." His body is shaking so much it's kinda scaring me, but I have no time to think like that. I gently rub his back, listening to him cry and gasp for air, trying his best to calm down.

It takes a lot longer for him to calm down this time. His cries died down to small whimpers and sniffles. His body still shaking in my arms while I gently played with his hair.

He goes quiet for a minute and limp in my arms. He could easily be asleep but his fingers begin to lightly play with the hem of my shirt, signaling that he's still conscious.

I sigh quietly and rest my head lightly on his shoulder, listening to him take deep breath after deep breath. He lets out a shaky breath while suddenly griping my shirt firmly as I raise my head and look at him.

"D-dai?"

"Yeah?" I whisper, trying to keep the quiet for him. He lets out a small sigh while still gripping my shirt, maybe even a little harder. "Suga? Hey...do you need anything? Maybe some water?" I assumed by his hesitation he wanted something. And after all that crying he is probably really lightheaded. He nods against my shoulder, taking a deep breath before sitting up, releasing my shirt in the process.

I give him a comforting smile and wipe his damp cheeks softly. He breathes deeply while slowly getting out of my lap and moving to sit up against the bed frame. "I'll be right back ok." He nods and begins to calmly play with his hands. I head to the door but before I walk out I quickly turn back to him. "They are probably going to ask questions when I get down there. What do you want me to say." He stays staring at his hands while taking a shallow breath.

"Tell them the truth." He speaks weakly and his breath becomes shaky. I hesitantly leave him and quickly head downstairs, turning everyone's head as expected.

"Hey, Daichi? What's going on?"

"Is Suga ok?" I sigh, looking at everyone's curious and concerned expressions.

"Umm yeah, he's umm..." I scratch the back of my neck, debating if I should really tell them. _I mean that's what he said but...no he said it more like a command so I'll just say the truth_. "He uhh came out to his parents just now and...it didn't go well." Everyone gives a knowing look and sigh.

"Well if you two need anything we're here."

"Yeah, thanks." They all give a warning smile while I head to the kitchen to grab the water listening to them talk quietly.

I leave as soon as I have the water and Suga's phone which was brought inside by Akaashi. I get back to the room to see Suga in the exact same place, still fidgeting with his fingers.

I sit at the edge of the bed next to him and place the water in his hands. He nods his thanks, getting slightly choked up on his words. I place my hand on his thigh and rub circles gently while he drinks over half the bottle of water.

He sighs in relief and puts the water down, watching my hand move back and forth. "Suga?" I speak as softly as I can. He doesn't look up, just nods lightly keeping his eyes on my hand. I can tell he's starting to tear up again.

He bites his lip and whimpers quietly. "I don't want to cry anymore." He whispers as tears fall from his eyes. I sigh and wipe it away, keeping my hand on his cheek while turning his face to meet mine. "I know. I know." He sighs while I change my position, bringing him into a tight hug. He exhaled lightly, keeping his cries away while he hugs me back tightly.

And there we sat. In each other's arms in silence. The only sound was our breathing which was calm and collected. I felt him start to go limp in my arms again, bringing him hands down to play with my shirt. I sigh and squeeze him tighter, wishing he didn't have to go through this pain.

———————————————————————

** 3rd POV **

It's been about an hour since they wrapped up the game. Most people went back to their room while a few went to go scout for a new place to order from. Hinata was alone in Kenma and Kuroo's room since they and Bokuto were the ones that left. He's feeling extremely bored, hurt, and lonely but that's been his emotions ever since he screwed up with Kageyama.

He sighs and decides to head downstairs to get some water. He walks slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, running into Kageyama much to his excitement and dismay. Kageyama catches the red head's gaze and quickly averts his eyes, walking past him and towards the stairs.

"Kageyama wait!" Hinata quickly rushes after the tall setter, grabbing his arm and stopping him. "Please just...please don't ignore me! I know I hurt you but I-"

"You don't get it Hinata." Kageyama pulls his arm back from Hinata and finally looks the boy in the eyes. Hinata almost gasps when he sees how much pain is in his eyes. "Look I'm sorry but I just can't be around you right now." He turns around and heads upstairs.

Hinata stares in shock before suddenly breaking down in tears, falling to the grown while bawling. Luckily Kenma, Kuroo, and Bokuto walk in at that moment. Everyone freezes when they find Hinata bawling on the ground.

Kenma quickly rushes to his side, kneeling down and wrapping him in a hug. Kuroo averts his eyes, sick of all the attention Hinata always gets.

"I messed up! God, I messed up! It's all my fault!" He cries out while Kenma coos him sweetly.

"Come on let's go upstairs." Kenma helps him to his feet and leads Hinata upstairs, leaving Bokuto and a very jealous Kuroo to themselves. Kuroo just replays everything in his mind. _Are they really just friends? Is that really how friends act? What does Hinata have that I don't? Why does he have to be so fucking perfect and happy! He's so fucking annoying!_ Bokuto gives his friend a worried look while trying to figure out what he's thinking.


	34. Is it Love?

** Kenma POV **

Shōyō is a complete mess. I've never been good at dealing with others' emotions. But I've learned a thing or two from Kuroo and Shōyō so I think I'll be ok.

He hasn't really stopped crying since I brought him to our room so I decided to head back downstairs to get him some ice cream. Based on his personality and his current state ice cream seems like the best option.

When I get downstairs I can hear Kuroo and Bokuto talking. "Ugh, I just can't take it!" I decided to slow my pace on the stairs to try and hear what they're talking about.

"Dude chill out, I get that you're mad but-"

"I can't stand him! He's such a drama queen! So god damn annoying." That's when I decide to step out. I have no doubt he was talking about Shōyō. _What the hell is wrong with him._

"Take that back Kuroo." I glare at Kuroo who looks shocked when I speak. He scoffs and crosses his arms.

"Of course you defend him."

"What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you being so rude! Can't you see he's hurting!" _I don't understand. Why is Kuroo so pissed at Hinata? He always seemed fond of him. What's his deal._

"Can't you see I'm hurting!" My eyes widen. _What is he talking about? Hurting?_ I don't respond since he clearly has more to say. "I'm so sick and tired of being your second choice! It's always about Hinata! The second he wants something you're there! What about me! Do I mean nothing to you!" He raises his voice and clenches his fists. I hate it when people yell at me, but it hurts even more since it's Kuroo.

"What are you talking about? Why do you care so much if I hang out with Hinata? You sound jealous." I try to keep my voice from shaking since this whole thing is stressful and pretty scary.

"I am jealous, are you that blind!" I don't even know what to do anymore. _I have no idea why he is getting so jealous._

"Why are you jealous?"

"Because I like you Kenma! You really are so fucking oblivious! But guess I'm not surprised. You've been so occupied with Hinata that you didn't even notice how hurt I've been." I can't say anything anymore. _He's not making any sense. Like me? I had no idea!_ He scoffs at my silence and heads towards the door.

"Look, just forget it already. Go take care of your first priority. Clearly, he's more important." And with that he closes the door, heading god knows where. I stare in shock for a second.

"Likes me?" I question.

"Yeah, you really didn't notice." I shake my head and look up at Bokuto who I forgot was there. I take a deep breath now feeling on the verge of tears from all the yelling. I don't say anything else. I just let Bokuto pass me and head upstairs. I slowly walk to the kitchen feeling so confused. I grab the ice cream and head back to Shōyō.

When I enter the room I see he has stopped crying. He turns to me with a concerned expression. I feel incredibly conflicted. _I need to be here for Hinata but what about Kuroo. What do I do?_

"Kenma? What's wrong." I snap out of my mind and walk over, handing him the ice cream and spoon.

"Kuroo and I just had a huge fight." His eyes widen as I sit next to him.

"What happened? About what?"

"He's jealous of you. Because I've been spending so much time with you over him. And umm..." I gulp now replaying everything he said. "He said he liked me..."

"What! No way!"

"Yeah, I really am oblivious aren't I? And he got hurt because of me..." I feel my eyes water but I don't cry. My emotions are too mixed to pick out the sadness from the anger and confusion.

"Wait, where's Kuroo now?"

"Oh, he stormed out. Probably went to the beach."

"You have to go find him!" He raises his voice, all of his energy coming back.

"B-but, what about you?"

"Look I already ruined my love life! I am not going to be the reason yours fails to! I'll be fine. I'll just go find Noya or Tanaka. Please you need to talk to him. You need to fix it." I sigh. _He's right. I need to see him._ I take a deep breath.

"Ok. You're right." I stand up and head towards the door.

"Good luck!" He calls while I run as fast as I can down the stairs and out the door.

———————————————————————

** 3rd POV **

Bokuto enters his room to see Akaashi digging through the dresser shirtless. He grins and closes the door gaining his attention.

"Heyyyy Akaashi~" Akaashi rolls his eyes and slips on a simple grey T-shirt.

"What's up Bokuto-san? Thought you went out with Kuroo?"

"Yeah, we just got back. Then he and Kenma had a huge fight."

"Well, I expected that to happen soon. Kuroo can't hold back his emotions forever." Akaashi turns to face Bokuto being met by a devious smirk. "What is it? Need something." Akaashi crosses his arms while Bokuto smiles.

"I wanna talk." Akaashi rolls his eyes and starts to walk past him towards his phone which lies on the desk behind him.

"No." Bokuto sighs expecting as much, so before he reaches his phone, Bokuto grabs his arm, pulling him away and pushing him against the wall, holding his wrists above him with one hand. Akaashi's eyes widen as his back hits the wall, his gaze going straight to Bokuto's.

"You can't avoid me forever and you know it." Akaashi looks away and tries to get away but this only causes Bokuto to push his body against his. Akaashis breath catches at the closeness and contact and he bites his lip, keeping his gaze on the floor.

Bokuto uses his free hand to lift his chin, forcing their eyes to meet causing Akaashi's face to redden. Bokuto smirks and leans down to his ear, blowing his hot breath against it, sending a shiver down Akaashi back. "Come on Akaashi, you know you want me. You want me bad." Akaashi shivers and bites his lip.

"Shut up." He breathes out. Bokuto chuckles and runs his fingers down Akaashi's chest making his breath catch once more.

"You've already told me how you feel so why hide it." He gulps and squirms a little as Bokuto's fingers slide under his shirt and begin to run across his skin.

"Wha-what are you doing." Akaashi shutters feeling the grip on his wrists tighten.

"Relax, I'm not doing anything. All you have to do is tell me how you feel again." He gulps and leans his head back against the wall while Bokuto runs his fingers higher. He gasps when Bokuto lightly brushes a finger across his nipple.

"S-stop that." He stutters.

"I'll stop when you say it." He does it again causing Akaashi to bite his lip, retraining the urge to moan. Bokuto chuckles and blows lightly on his neck causing his body to shiver.

"F-fine! I-I l-like you okay! Do you have a-any idea wh-what you're d-doing to me?" He manages to speak as Bokuto continues to brush his finger across the buds. Bokuto smiles and chuckles lightly, moving his hand down to his stomach while turning his head to meet Akaashi's eyes.

Akaashi exhales in relief while looking into Bokuto's eyes with want. Bokuto grins and leans in closer. "I like you too." He speaks deeply before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Akaashi immediately melts into it, craving more which Bokuto grants.

He parts his lips and slips his tongue into Akaashi's mouth, gliding it against his tongue. Akaashi moans almost silently, kissing Bokuto back as much as he can which makes Bokuto's heart flutter. Bokuto pushes his body against Akaashi's, deepening the kiss while running his hand to his back, pulling his body closer.

They part for a minute to allow each other to breathe, Bokuto releasing Akaashi's wrists which fall and land on Bokuto's shoulders. "You're crazy..." Akaashi breaths out attempting to catch his breath. Bokuto smirks, securing his arms tightly on Akaashi's waist.

"Crazy for you~" He leans down and connects their lips in another needy kiss, pulling Akaashi off the wall and over to the bed.


	35. Forgive me

** 3rd POV **

Kenma runs as fast as he can in hopes his friend is indeed where he thinks he is. He sprints across the bridge and down that wide path that opens to the beach.

Once he reaches the sand he stops, leaning on his knees to catch his breath as he looks around. To his relief to his left is the bed headed boy, sitting calmly while watching the waves crash, the wind blowing his hair slightly.

Kenma gulps, admiring the boy and the view. It really looks like a scene out of a movie. Slowly Kenma walks over to the boy.

He reaches his side and looks down, watching the hair dance in front of Kuroo's face as the boy glances up at Kenma before keeping his focus in front.

"What happened to Hinata?"

"This was more important." Kuroo scoffs lightly, refusing to look up.

"You're right Kuroo. I was spending more time with Shōyō than I was with you and I knew what I was doing. I am sorry though. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did Ken. I know I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier and said those things about Hinata so I'm sorry about that but..." Kuroo sighs lightly. "It just felt like you were pushing me away."

"I was. That's exactly what I was doing but in all honesty, I had no idea you actually had feelings for me...like that. Either way, I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"Why did you." Kuroo finally looks up. Meeting the boy's gaze with a hurt expression which breaks Kenma's heart.

"I ummm I was scared. I still am actually."

"Scared of what? We're best friends, I don't get it."

"Yeah, we are. You're my best friend. The only person for me. I don't know why you're so jealous of Shōyō because, in reality, you are way closer to me than him. You are the only person I trust and am able to be my true self around. You are the only one I feel safe and comfortable around. That's why I'm scared. I'm scared because the only thing in the world that makes me feel safe is leaving. Is leaving me a-alone~" Kenma breaks slightly, his eyes tearing up as Kuroo looks up at him surprised, not reading his true relationship and effects he had on Kenma.

"I love you Kuroo and I don't know how to live without you." He starts crying as Kuroo leads him to sit next to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you I just hoped that if we weren't so close that it would hurt less." Kenma cries out while Kuroo wraps his arms around him, bringing Kenma into his lap and holding him as tightly as he can.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm sorry!" Kenma cries into Kuroo's chest as Kuroo lightly plays with his hair, cooing him quietly.

"Shhh, it's ok...I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it..." Kenma holds onto him as tightly as he can, gasping for air as he begs his body to calm down.

"Please don't leave me!" He says as his body falls apart, tears streaming down his cheeks, his arms going limp with the rest of his body. They only support is Kuroo's arms which hold Kenma up and against his chest.

"Shhh I know it's scary but I'm not leaving forever. I'm not. You'll be ok without me Kenma. You are so strong and have grown so much. And I'll come visit and it's only a year. After a year you'll have graduated and then we can be together again. Everything is going to be ok." Kenma sniffles quietly, trying to regain enough energy to hold himself up again. "I love you so much, Ken. I always will. No matter how far apart we are that will never change. Never." Kuroo kisses the top of Kenma's head lightly, causing the boy to stir and sit up, meeting Kuroo's loving gaze.

He takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes while sitting comfortably in Kuroo's lap. "I love you too Tetsurō." Kuroo beams at his words while Kenma blushes madly but keeps a smile on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Mmm, it's ok now. You don't have to be sorry." Kuroo leans down and brings Kenma into a soft loving kiss, relaxing body, mind, and soul. A stress reliever in Kenma's opinion.

They part, both smiling like crazy, tears forming in Kenma's eyes again. "Please don't cry again," Kuroo whispers, wiping the tear that slips past its barrier. Kenma sighs resting his forehead against Kuroo's.

"Say it again." Kenma whispers as they close their eyes.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you." Kenma smiles wildly, another tear slipping past only to be caught by Kuroo's finger that rests lightly on his cheek.

"Last time."

"I love you Kenma."

"I love you too." Kuroo brings the boys back into a loving kiss, holding onto each other like the other may disappear in seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, Hinata! You came to the right place! Your senpai knows all there is to know about love!"

Hinata walks in relived, believing every word that falls from Noya's mouth who is sitting on the bed peacefully, watching Asahi who let Hinata in.

"Thanks I really need some help."

"Well, that's what a senpai is for! Now, what can I do for you?" Asahi slides in behind Noya who leans back against his chest while Hinata sits across from them, fiddling with his fingers.

"B-basically umm Kageyama confessed to me." Noya's eyes widen.

"What! No way that's awesome I-"

"Hold on Noya let's hear the whole story." Noya stops talking and turns back to Hinata, intertwining their hands together cashing Asahi to blush slightly.

"He confessed and umm I didn't know how I felt so umm we kissed to see if I umm felt anything and umm...I said I didn't..." Hinata takes a deep breath looking up at Noya who urges him to continue. "But now I'm not too sure. That was only my second kiss and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel and Kageyama won't even talk to me and since I'm having these doubts I think I might have lied and now Kageyama is going to be super-"

"Woah, calm down Hinata. Take a deep breath and stop thinking about what happened for a second." Noya speaks gently which is new for him to do to anyone besides Asahi. Hinata listens and takes a deep breath before turning to listen to Noya continue.

"Well luckily for us it wasn't your first kiss. You kissed Kenma first so let's start there. What did you feel when you kissed Kenma?" Hinata thinks for a while, trying to remember it.

"I umm don't remember it that much but I remember not really caring that it happened."

"Would you do it again?"

"I mean...I didn't have a problem with it but I don't think I would choose to just kiss him randomly."

"Ok and then the kiss with Kageyama, how well do you remember that one?"

"W-well perfectly I guess..." Noya grins at this and lets the boy continue speaking his mind. "I can picture every second in detail. Even when I closed my eyes I can see the moment so clearly. The warmth I felt from his lips and hand. And the way my stomach felt."

"Explain that feeling."

"I dunno it was like all filled with butterflies. It was exciting and like time slowed down or something. Does that even make sense?"

"Ok and then would you kiss him again."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I mean yeah. I also didn't mind kissing him. But like what is a kiss supposed to feel like. How do I know if I like him or not." Noya stares in shock. Hinata still doesn't even realize he likes him. After that whole explanation of the kiss, he still doesn't know.

"Oh my god, you're so clueless!"

"Nishi..."

"Oh come on Asahi did you not hear him go on and on about the kiss with Kageyama and then claim he doesn't know how he feels! Shōyō you're in love with Kageyama!"

"What! How do you know."

"Oh god, I can't even. Right now just start describing what comes to your mind when you think of him."

"Umm well is a really good setter and a good friend. Even though we fight I can always count on him. He makes me feel safe and happy. He's sweet too. It may just be little things but I can tell he really does care about me. Anytime I see him I just want to be around him. I always feel so happy and like bouncy when he talks to me." Noya sighs as Hinata still hasn't come to the conclusion.

"Geez Hinata. Do I really have to spell it out for you? That's love! Everything you just described that love. You love him!"

"Oh, that's love? Huh, then I guess I do love Kageyama." Hinata's eyes widen as it all hits. "Oh my god, I love him..." Noya sits back relieved as Hinata slowly pieces it together.

"I- I love Kageyama!!"

"Yup!"

"Noooo but I told him I didn't! And now he hates me!!! Oh god, I gotta tell him! Ahhh I need to tell him!" Hinata quickly jumps up and rushes towards the door.

"Thanks, Noya-senpai!"

"No problem! Good luck." Hinata grins and skips out the door leaving Asahi and Noya to themselves.

"I love you Asahi." Asahi's eyes widen as Noya looks up at him with a grin.

"Wh-wha-what? U-uhh wh-why all o-of a su-sudden"

"Hehe sorry just after all of that I felt like telling you. Relax though you don't have to say it back. I just want you to know you're loved." Asahi blushes madly, tightening his grip on Noya's waist and hand.

"I-I l-l-love you t-too."

"Aww really?!" Noya sits up and faces Asahi who reddens even more.

"Y-yeah o-of c-course I do." Noya grins and leans down, engulfing Asahi in thousands of quick kisses, making both of them giggle.


	36. The Truth

** 3rd POV **

Hinata paces back and forth in front of his old room trying to regain his newly lost confidence. He sighs, debating what to say and how to go about fixing the only relationship that matters to him.

While absorbed in his mind he doesn't notice the two boys walk up the stairs. Even when they speak he doesn't see them. Only paces until bumping into the tall bed-headed man. Hinata snaps out of it and looks from Kuroo to Kenma who looks a little wrecked but is smiling thank goodness.

"Oh did you too make up?" He asks hopefully while Kenma sighs and nods slightly.

"Yeah, we're ok now. I'm more worried about you. What exactly are you doing?"

"O-oh well I'm about to go and talk to Kageyama."

"Ok about what?"

"I need to tell him that I like him but I haven't been able to force myself to open the door."

"Oh well," Kuroo smirks and pushes Hinata towards the door. "Let me help." He opens the door and pushes Hinata through, quickly shutting it behind him. He turns back to Kenma who does not look pleased.

"Kuroo..."

"Oh come on. He just needed a little push that's all." He chuckles slightly. "Besides, the sooner they make up the better. I'm tired of sleeping on the floor." Kenma sighs and follows close behind Kuroo as the two head back to their room to "chat."

Hinata stumbles into the room, instantly locking eyes with Kageyama who was watching some videos on his phone.

"U-u-uhhh..." He stutters straightening up while Kageyama doesn't give him any attention.

"What do you want?" He speaks coldly which is no surprise but still hurts. Hinata gulps now realizing just how bad he messed up.

"I-I umm need to t-talk to you and u-uh...tell you something." Hinata shifts his weight while patiently waiting for Kageyama to give him a sort of look.

"I told you I couldn't be around you right now. So please just leave." Hinata looks down and bites his lip. _That's it I've just got to say it. Just blurt it out. Blurt something out. Anything to make him listen._

"K-Kageyama p-please just uhhh..." _Come on say anything!_

"What Hinata! What is it! Spit it out already so you can leave." Kageyama's voice rises with hurt making Hinata feel even more ashamed.

"I-I l-lied to you..."

"Hu?!" Hinata gulps as Kageyama puts down his phone.

"I lied. Wh-when we ummm...and you asked how I f-felt and..." He trails off hesitantly looking to meet Kageyama's eyes who seems more confused than ever.

"What the hell do you mean you lied?" His voice is sharp and slowly filling with anger. Hinata gulps and looks down. _This was a bad idea. Maybe I should have like texted him? No! I need to do this. I don't care if he yells. I need to tell him._

"I-I umm like you...more than a friend..." The room goes deadly silent. Hinata's heart begins to pound rapidly, the sound ringing in his ear.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Kageyama mutters, breaking the silence. Hinata looks up hurt hoping that Kageyama can forgive him.

"I-I know that I m-messed up b-but..."

"Messed up? Hinata do you have any idea how much pain I've been in?! Hu!? How much pain I felt when I saw you! What the fuck do you want from me! You put me through a living hell and now you come in saying you lied! That my pain all came from one shitty lie! What the fuck am I supposed to do now!" Hinata winces as Kageyama's voice grows in volume, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"You broke my heart!! And now you come in saying that it was a fucking lie! That I've been here kicking myself for ruining the one friendship I had when in fact it's all just your fault! Because you couldn't deal with your emotions enough to just tell me the truth!!"

"I-it's not like that! I didn't know w-what I was feeling! I thought I just liked you as my best friend really! I didn't realize-"

"Of course you didn't Hinata! It's because you are such a goddamn idiot! But why did I have to suffer from it!!" Hinata starts to cry lightly, trying to get his thoughts together.

"I-I know ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you and I didn't come here expecting you to just like me back after everything I put you through!" He raises his voice while crying harder. Kageyama looks at him with shock, not expecting him to break down like this. "All I want is for you to talk to me again! That's enough for now! I miss you! P-please!!"

Hinata cries harder, falling to his knees while covering his face with his hands. Kageyama sighs and takes a deep breath walking over to him. He takes a seat in front of the crying boy, gently taking his wrists in his hands and pulling them away from his face. "Hey, please don't cry..." He speaks softly now, on the verge of a whisper. Hinata sniffles and continues to cry, losing his breath in the process of speaking.

"I'm so sorry I-I hurt you...I-I didn't mean to I j-just..." Kageyama sighs, gently bringing a hand to his head, playing with the strands of hair softly.

"I know, shhh just please calm down. Take a deep breath." Kageyama brings Hinata's head forward, resting it on his shoulder, listening to his cries soften as he calms down. "Do you really like me?" He asks lightly with hope in his eyes. Hinata nods against him.

"Yes, I like you a lot. I'm really sorry..." he whimpers the tears resurfacing.

"If you're that sorry then just make it up to me." Hinata lifts his head and looks at Kageyama who gives him a very tiny and soft smile.

"O-ok, what do you want me to do? I'll do anything. Whatever you say."

"Be mine." Hinata's heart skips a beat, his breath becoming shallow at the words. He gulps and lets out a shaky breath.

All he can respond with is a nod, the excitement and happiness he felt with those two words were too overwhelming, leaving him speechless.

"Is that a yes?" Hinata nods again while Kageyama holds his face, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Words Shōyō." Hinata shudders at the use of his first name and gulps.

"Y-yes." He whispers. Kageyama grins and leans down, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss this time both know exactly what they feel and what they want.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi stirs lightly, waking up, right as the sun begins to rise. He opens his eyes ever so slightly, getting a glimpse of the sleeping boy beside him.

He sighs quietly and gently brushes the hair out of Suga's face, letting his fingers linger on the smooth pale skin of his cheek. Daichi looks at the boy, troubled, before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

When he returns to the room he sees Suga slowly sitting up and leaning against the headboard. He quickly walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, studying his face.

"Hey...did you sleep?" He asks lightly, unconsciously cupping Suga's face with his hand. Luckily for him, Suga leans into his touch, sighing quietly.

"Not really." He whispers, opening his eyes to look at Daichi. His eyes are bloodshot from crying himself to sleep and dark circles render just below them. Suga has gotten 5 hours of sleep in the past 48 hours. He is always either woken up by nightmares or is just too miserable to force his brain to settle. Daichi's at a loss of how to help his friend. He's been by his side comforting him but doesn't know how to cheer him up.

"Hey, do you want me to draw you a bath?" Daichi asks lightly, feeling Suga's skin which is oddly cold. Suga nods slightly, the exhaustion taking over his body.

"Thank you..." He whispers, letting Daichi leave to start up the bath.

Daichi helps Suga up and to the bathroom, where a relaxing bubble bath was drawn. "If you need anything I'll just be out there." Suga nods closing his eyes for a second to let them relax. "I'll also check on you a few times to make sure you don't fall asleep." Suga nods again as a response as Daichi leaves the boy and heads to the bed. He decides to research ways to help Suga.

♥♥♥

He checks in with Suga after 20 minutes to make sure he didn't pass out. Sure he may have looked asleep but he gave Daichi a signal that he in fact was awake.

♥♥♥

Suga emerges from the bathroom after about 40 minutes in total. He comes out drying his hair, dressed in a simple back T and sweatpants. He walks over to Daichi who is still scrolling through ideas, and sits on the edge of the bed, gaining his attention. Daichi reacts and sits up more, giving Suga every ounce of attention and energy he has. "Hey, did that help." Suga nods slightly.

"Can I see your phone?" Daichi nods, handing it to him without clicking off the page. Since everything happened, Suga has stayed off his phone in fear his parents may contact him again making everything worse. So to compensate for that, Daichi gives Suga his phone to use whenever he wants and checks Suga's phone daily just in case he gets any important phone calls or emails.

While Suga goes through Daichi's phone, Daichi slides in behind him, running his hands through his hair and giving him a calming head massage. Suga hums quietly, letting the towel fall to the ground.

"You being here is enough Dai. You don't need to do anything else." Suga speaks quietly, referring to what Daichi was researching earlier. Daichi sighs leaning Suga's head backwards slightly as he runs his nails along his scalp.

"I know, but I want to. I want to help you feel better Suga. Seeing you like this is heartbreaking. I'm going to do anything I can to help." Suga hums again, leaning back into Daichi's chest while relaxing in his arms.

"Thank you. For everything." Suga whispers closing his eyes while going limp in Daichi's arms who continues to massage his scalp while listening to his soft breath as he falls into a light sleep.


	37. Good Times

** Kuroo POV **

I walk into our room to see Kenma sitting on our bed stiffly playing his game with a light mark in his neck courtesy of me.

As I walk over to the bed I notice he isn't actually playing his game. He's just staring at the start-up screen. His expression is very off so I feel a little worried. I sit down slowly next to him gaining his attention. He looks up at me, his expression now looking a little more distressed.

"Hey what's wrong?" I gently take the game from his hands and place my hand on the back of his head getting him to look me in the eye. He blushes slightly and looks away playing with his fingers.

"I was just thinking..." He speaks quietly and avoids my gaze. I take my hand and cup his, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"About what?"

"Umm...about us..." I give him a confused head tilt as he moves his hands to hold mine tightly.

"Well umm, just...you're leaving...after this and umm...I dunno. I was just thinking about that. How this will work."

"Are you worried about that?"

"N-no. I'm not really worried. Just sad I guess. I don't want you to leave." He looks up at me shyly, his eyes glossy and on the verge of tears. I sigh and lean down planting a light kiss on his lips.

"I don't want to either. But we'll be ok. Right?"

"Yeah..." He says sadly which makes me frown.

"Dong be all down kitten...that will make me sad." I pout leaning my head on his shoulder. He giggles quietly at my complaining and I smirk against his shirt.

"Sorry." He giggles out moving a hand up to play with my hair. I grin and tilt my head, bringing my lips to the light mark that rests where his neck and shoulder connect. I kiss it lightly and can feel his body shutter. "Don't leave another mark." He mumbles, burying his head into my shirt. I smirk to myself and continue to lightly trail kisses up his neck, sucking ever too slightly. He sighs in contentment, his hand still playing with the strands of my hair.

I kiss up to his ear and nibble his earlobe gently. He shivers and I can feel his breath catch against my chest. "K-Kuroo.." he breaths out but I don't stop. I move from his ear and suck harder under it, gaining a small whimper from him. I grin and move away from his neck, pulling his head from my chest and connecting our lips in a more needy kiss.

He melts into my arms, pulling my head closer to him. I grin against his lips and lean him backward until I'm straddling him, never once breaking the kiss.

———————————————————————

** 3rd POV **

Yamaguchi enters his room to see Tsukishima quietly reading a book while listening to music. These are the moments that Yamaguchi takes notice of. The boy looking completely at ease and content with his current state.

Yamaguchi smiles to himself and walks over, climbing into the bed and into Tsukishima arms, leaning back into his chest, giving him room so he can still read his book. Tsukishima smiles and shifts slightly so they are both comfortable. He places a light kiss on Yamaguchi's head letting him snuggle into his chest. _Cute._

With Yamaguchi in his lap, his interest in the book has disappeared. He puts down his book and takes out his music before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, planting a light kiss in his shoulder. Yamaguchi smiles and leans his head back, meeting the eyes of the boy.

"Hi..." Tsukishima says quietly, kissing his forehead. Yamaguchi giggles lightly, bringing a smile to the taller boy's face.

"Hi..." He responds bringing his head down so their lips meet in a deep kiss. As the kiss slowly starts to heat up, Yamaguchi moves his body to face Tsukishima, sitting fully in his lap, kissing him with more meaning. Tsukishima pulls him closer while lightly biting his bottom lip asking for permission. Yamaguchi hesitates for a second but complies with his request, opening his mouth and letting Tsukishima press his tongue in.

Yamaguchi shudders as the kiss intensifies, bringing his hands to play with Tsukis hair, feeling Tsukishima press his tongue against his own, making the kiss a thousand times better.

Tsukishima parts them for a second, giving them both a chance to breathe. Yamaguchi breaths heavily, moving his hands from around his neck to his face. He slowly takes off Tsukishima's glasses, placing them to the side before going back in, continuing from where they left off.

Tsukishimas hands roam down Yamaguchis back, coming forwards and resting at his hips. He gently runs his hands up Yamaguchis clothed chest before resting at the hem of his shirt. Yamaguchi continues to kiss Tsuki back, letting him know he's ok and comfortable. Tsuki runs his fingers under his shirt, making Yamaguchi shiver. Tsuki grins and parts them again, letting them both breathe but continuing to run his fingers across his stomach and lightly toned abs.

Tsukishima studies his boyfriend's face. Flushed red and panting heavily, a smile forming on his face. Tsukishima kisses Yamaguchi lightly before trailing down to his neck, sucking lightly. Yamaguchi whimpers quietly as Tsuki slowly pulls off his shirt immediately returning to his neck.

Yamaguchi breaths heavily as Tsuki nips and sucks on his neck, sending small waves of pleasure throughout his body. He trails down from his neck to his chest. He sucks lightly, leaving a trail of light marks, listening to Yamaguchi whimper, and feeling him shiver. He smiles against his skin and sucks harshly on his stomach gaining a gasp from the boy above him.

Yamaguchi bites his lip, not wanting to let anymore sounds out. Tsukishima trails up his chest again, sucking harder at each light mark. He makes it up to his neck and softly brushes his teeth across the skin. Yamaguchi whines and shudders. Tsuki sucks harder on the spot under his ear, gaining a quiet moan from Yamaguchi who burns redder. Tsuki grins, pleased with his reaction, and does it again, gaining a slightly louder moan. He repeats his actions, again and again, leaving a big mark on his neck and making Yamaguchi tremble in his lap.

"K-Kei..." He breaths out, leaning his head on his shoulder. Tsukishima stops and pulls away looking at his boyfriend. "C-can we stop here? I'm tired." Yamaguchi blushes madly refusing to look at Tsukishima.

"Of course Tadashi." He gently plays with his hair, listening to his breathing even out. He hums quietly in his shoulder.

"Thank you." Tsukishima only hums in response, bringing Tadashi into a firm and loving hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iwaizumi calmly works on his computer, trying to get as much work done before Oikawa returns to their room. He already knows he'll complain and try to get him to stop.

He's gotten a good hour of work in but still needs a little more time. Unfortunately, his luck has run out. The door handle clicks and in walks, Oikawa frowning when he sees Iwaizumi working. He walks over and wraps his arms around his neck, looking over his shoulder at his screen.

"I thought you said you wouldn't work during this trip." He pouts, playing with the collar of Iwa's shirt.

"Sorry but I have to finish this."

"Why?"

"Because it's a responsibility."

"Yeah, but you don't even enjoy it. Why do it if you don't like it."

"Because of Tooru! I'm not like you! I'm not some volleyball prodigy who gets recruited to continue the thing he loves ok! If I want to do what I love I need money. You just wouldn't get it." Oikawa backs away, shocked by the sudden change in volume.

Before Iwaizumi has the chance to apologize the door slams shut leaving him by himself once more. "Shit."


	38. Heartbroken Kisses

** 3rd POV **

Suga lies on the bed staring at the ceiling watching the fan spin. He's exhausted, to say the least, and still feels awful and lost in general.

He hears the door to the bathroom open and bites his lip. Daichi comes out as Suga sits up, looking up at him with an unknown expression. Daichi looks at him confused. "Suga? You ok?" He walks forward slightly as Suga stands up not saying anything.

Before Daichi can ask again, Suga steps forward, placing a hand on the back of Daichi's neck and pulling him down into a kiss stunning Daichi.

Though stunned he still kissed back, placing his hands on Suga's hips as Suga pulls them backward. Daichi parts them for a second trying to understand what's going on.

"S-Suga wha-" Suga doesn't listen, bringing his lips back to his, kissing him with more need.

"Please~" He whispers, his voice filled with pain. Daichi knows what he's doing is wrong but the pain in Suga's voice couldn't be ignored so he kisses him back, letting Suga pull them back and onto the bed, Daichi balancing over Suga as he slips his tongue into his setters mouth.

Suga quickly pulls off Daichi's shirt which lets him run his hands across his chest. The kiss is passionate but Daichi can feel that somethings wrong. That Suga is in even more pain than before. He parts them, listening to Suga's heavy breaths.

Suga sighs and leans his head back onto the pillow, his eyes watering. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Dai..." He cries out, covering his face with his hands as Daichi looks down at him confused.

"Suga..." He doesn't get far with his words, as Suga keeps speaking through his tears.

"I'm sorry I'm using you like this. I love you so much but I don't know what to do anymore." His words are filled with an immense amount of pain that cuts right through to Daichi's heart, who gently rubs Suga's wrist with his thumb, hoping to get through to him. "I just wanted to feel something more than pain."

He breaks completely, bawling into his hands as Daichi sighs, gently pulling his arms away from his face. "Hey...shhh, it's ok. It's ok Suga." Suga shakes his head, as Daichi cups his damp and flushed cheeks.

"No...no it's not..."

"Yes, it is. God Suga I love you more than anything. You're not using me ok. I know you in a lot of pain and I want to help. Shhh please don't cry."

Suga tries to calm his breath but this causes him to choke slightly. He cries a little harder as Daichi rolls them over, letting Suga snuggle into his near chest. "Shhh it's ok, you're going to get through this. I'm here Kōshi. I'm here."

Suga gulps and nods against him, his breath evening out slightly as he listens to Daichi's heartbeat. Daichi calmly rubs his back and plays with his hair, letting Suga go completely limp on top of him. "I love you so much Kōshi." He whispers, placing a small kiss on his cheek. He studies Suga's face which is completely relaxed now, along with his body.

Daichi plays with Suga's hair, looking up at the ceiling and sighing. He reaches over and grabs his phone, making sure not to wake the sleeping boy. They just lay there. Daichi makes sure he stays awake in case Suga needs him while Suga finally gets some sleep, Daichi's heartbeat soothing him.

♥♥♥

It's been a good 2 hours. Suga stays asleep the whole time while Daichi passes the time with a movie, never moving his hand away from Suga's head.

A light knock comes from the door gaining Daichi's attention. He looks at the door as Kuroo peeks his head in.

"Hey, oh shit sorry. Is he asleep?" Daichi looks at the boy for a second before nodding.

"Yeah..." He whispers.

"Ok well, we got some pizza for dinner. Do you want me to bring you guys some?"

"Yeah, that would be great thanks." Kuroo nods and quietly leaves the room.

Daichi turns off his phone and gently rubs Suga's shoulder. "Hey..." He whispers watching Suga's face scrunch up as he wakes up. "You ok?" He asks lightly, gently brushing his thumb across his cheek. Suga nods weakly, biting his lip.

"I'm-"

"Don't." Daichi interrupts getting Suga to fully open his bloodshot eyes. "Don't be sorry." He kisses Suga's forehead and gives him a sweet smile, putting Suga's mind at ease. He sighs and slowly sits up. The second he rises he almost falls back over, his head feeling heaving and light at the same time. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes trying to keep his upper body up.

"Hey, careful." Daichi sits up and holds Suga's shoulders, keeping his body balanced in his lap. "Here, you're dehydrated." He hands Suga a bottle of water, who takes it gratefully, giving Daichi a weak smile. Daichi gently rubs Suga's thighs as Suga downs the water, gasping in relief as his head comes back down.

Daichi gives him a loving smile, bringing his hand to sweetly caress his cheek. Suga sighs and closes his eyes leaning into the touch. "I love you Kōshi." He whispers. Suga opens his eyes suddenly, surprised by his words. Daichi just smiles, placing a light kiss on Suga's lips getting his body to relax. "Kuroo is bringing up some pizza. You hungry?" Suga nods, wrapping his arms around Daichi's neck and pulling him into a tight and comforting hug. He rests his head on Daichi's shoulder and takes a deep breath.

"I love you too." He whispers, hugging Daichi with as much strength he can without hurting him. Daichi exhales lightly, hugging him back tightly.

They stayed embraced until Kuroo came back with their food. They sit together at the desk and eat quietly, Suga holding onto one of Daichi's hands tightly. Daichi just caresses the back of Suga's hand, eating in silence.

♥♥♥

After dinner the two boys relaxed in bed, watching a movie while Suga tries to feel tired again after his nap. It doesn't take long though. The exhaustion from barely sleeping the past few nights catches up again, making him almost pass out on the spot. Daichi sees him begin to nod off so turns off the TV, turning his attention to Suga. "Tired?" He asks slightly, gently rubbing his thigh. Suga nods and sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing into Daichi's touch.

They stay like that for a moment before Suga bites his lip, attempting to speak. "Dai..."

"Yeah?"

"Can umm..." Suga trails off, not really wanting to ask his request but also feeling a little too tired to think through everything.

"What is it Suga? I will literally do anything that you want. So talk to me..." Suga sighs and nods slightly, keeping his eyes closed.

"Umm can you...take off your shirt..." Suga reddens even though his eyes are closed and holds his breath waiting for Daichi's answer.

Luckily Daichi understands his intentions and does it no question. "Of course." He slips off his shirt and both of them climb under the cover, Daichi pulling Suga on top of him again, his head resting on his bare chest, listening to his soft breathing and heartbeat. Suga sighs, feeling his body relax completely into Daichi.

"Are you sure you can sleep like this?"

"Yes, don't worry. Just go to sleep." Daichi places a light kiss on his head watching his face relax into his chest again.

"Thank you Dai...I love you."

"I love you too Kōshi. I always will." Daichi hugs him closer and closes his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep, loving the closeness and warmth between the two.


	39. Better

** Daichi POV **

I woke up to Suga stirring lightly on top of me. He hugs me tighter which gets me to open my eyes slightly. The sunlight shines through which means Suga slept through the night finally. I look down at the boy, his eyes still closed but a slight smile spread across his face. I sigh quietly and move the hair out of his face before placing a light kiss on his forehead. He stirs more and slowly opens his eyes, gazing up at me.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" I whisper, moving my hand to lightly play with his hair. He hums quietly when I run my nails across his scalp.

"No, you didn't..." He mumbles, closing his eyes again.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. Maybe 10 minutes." He smiles lightly which makes me smile as well. I haven't seen a genuine smile from him in a while. I missed it.

"Did you sleep at all?" He moves a little, burying his head into my neck.

"Yeah, thanks to you." I sigh in relief as he runs his fingers on my neck gently. "What time is it?" I reach over and pick up my phone, making sure not to move my body too much.

"9:05." He hums quietly. We just lay there for a moment, the sun reaching the bed and warming us up. Suga runs his fingers across my skin while resting his eyes. It's truly a paradise.

Suddenly there's a quiet knock at the door. Suga stirs and opens his eyes but doesn't move from his spot. The door opens and Asahi peeks his head in.

"Hey, sorry is he still asleep?"

"No, we're both awake."

"Ahh ok, well a few of us made breakfast. Do you want me to bring you guys some?" I look at Suga who takes a deep breath before slowly sitting up and climbing off of me.

"No, I'll come down to eat today." Asahi gives him a shocked look while I try to study his expression but I can't really read it. He's usually so easy to read. At least for me.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, I miss being with everyone." He stretches a little and then slowly goes to climb off the bed.

"Okay, I'll let them know." Suga gives Asahi a reassuring smile before Asahi heads back downstairs and Suga heads to the bathroom. I yawn a little and pick up Suga's phone, checking his messages and emails.

"Have I gotten any messages from my parents?" Suga appears by my side, looking a little sadder after he mentioned his parents. I sigh and put down his phone before standing up and wrapping my arms around him.

"You have but let's not talk about that right now ok. You seem to be feeling a little better and I would like to keep it that way." Suga nods and hugs me back, smiling lightly.

"Ok...thank you Dai." I kiss the top of his head before pulling away.

"Of course." He gives me a warm smile which makes my heart sore before leading me to the door and down the stairs.

Once we get downstairs everyone greets us with warm welcoming smiles. "Suga!" Hinata jumps over and wraps him in a hug making him chuckle lightly.

"Hi, Hinata." Hinata grins up at him before returning to the table next to Kageyama. I guess those two finally made up. Suga and I walk into the kitchen to see Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo, getting food.

"Hey Suga, glad you could join us. Help yourself to whatever you want." Akaashi smiles at Suga while I take notice of the dark bruise on his neck. I look over and Bokuto and Kuroo who snicker quietly.

"Thanks, this all looks amazing." Suga grabs a plate and helps himself to some rice, eggs, and sausage. I follow and also grab a cup of coffee. I didn't sleep the best last night with him on top of me but I don't care. Whatever I can do to help him. No matter the cost.

I follow him to the table and take a seat next to him while everyone greets us. We eat and chat quietly, everyone avoiding the topic of how Suga is feeling because we are all aware this has been hard. Suga smiles for most of the meal which warms my heart. I'm so glad he's smiling even if it's just for a day that is progress.

"Oh, today we are all going to head down to the beach and then to the hot springs that just opened. Do you two want to join?" I look at Suga, letting him make the discussion.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Suga looks at me and smiles before going back to finish his meal.

♥♥♥

After breakfast, Suga and I head back to the room while everyone else either goes to change or cleans the kitchen. Once we enter the room Suga lets out a long sigh and collapses on the bed wearing a grin. I sit next to him and gently rub circles on his back.

"Are you sure you're up for this? I don't want you to push yourself too much." He turns his head to meet my eyes.

"I'm sure. Being with everyone makes me feel better. I promise I'm not pushing myself." I exhale lightly and lean down, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ok, but if you feel like it's too much, tell me and we'll come back." He nods and sits up, kissing me once more before standing up to change.

  
———————————————————————

** ** ** 3rd POV **

The group meets up in the living room, Suga staying close to Daichi but enjoying the energy level.

"Alright, the groups back together!!! LETS GOOOOO!!!" Tanaka and Noya cheer and start out the door. Noya's ankle seems to be healing so Asahi is letting him come but he has to stay by his side and be mellow which is a lot harder for Noya than it sounds.

They all start walking out into the blazing sun and down towards the ocean. Suga takes a deep breath, missing the fresh air.

Everyone walks in a group more or less. Suga and Daichi hang back slightly, enjoying watching the chaos more than being a part of it. Oikawa also hangs back slightly, walking with Kuroo and Bokuto. Iwaizumi is walking with Akaashi and Kenma trying to give Oikawa space.

"You really said that to him?" Akaashi asks looking back at Oikawa who is chatting with Bokuto and Kuroo.

"Yeah I know I shouldn't have said that but he won't even give me a chance to make it up. He ignored me all night no matter what I said. Well, he did speak to me once. Only threatening to go and sleep on the couch." He sighs, looking forward as they near the ocean.

"Just give him some time. It's Oikawa, no way he could ignore you forever." Iwaizumi nods glancing back slightly, catching Oikawa's gaze. Oikawa quickly averts his eyes while crossing his arms. Iwaizumi sighs in defeat and keeps his focus on the ocean.

The air is cooler today, being only 78 degrees (25.5 Celsius). It's a lot nicer especially since the water is pretty warm. The group sets up umbrellas and blankets on the sand while the energetic ones head straight for the water. Suga squeezes Daichi's hand that he's been holding since they left to get his attention. "Will you come in the water with me?" He speaks softly getting Daichi to smile and nod. The two boys leave the group and head to the ocean. Suga runs ahead diving into the cool water, surfacing with a satisfied sigh.

"Feel nice?" Daichi asks as he joins the boy further in the water. Suga hums and nods, floating in his back for a second. Daichi dunks his head before gently kissing Suga as he floats. Suga grins and opens his eyes.

The two float and swim around, chatting lightly while sharing a few sweet kisses in between their conversations. Suga lets all his worries fade and float away in the water, solely focusing on the water, sun, and the love of his life.


	40. Spa

** 3rd POV **

The temperature began to drop slightly by the afternoon. It's not too cold but cold compared to the general temperature of the island.

Suga rises in the water and shivers as a gust of cold air blows by. "You ok?" Daichi gently places his hands on Suga's shoulders as the wind continues.

"Yeah, just cold and a little tired." Daichi brings his arms around Suga's waist and pulls him into a tight hug. Suga hums quietly and swings his arms around Daichi's neck, resting his head on his bare chest.

"Do you want to head to the spa now?" Suga nods but doesn't move out of the hug. Instead he hugs him tighter, keeping his balance as the waves wash through them. "Do you need me to carry you?" Suga chuckles lightly and nods. Daichi sighs and brings his hands down to firmly grasp his thighs. Suga jumps into his arms, wrapping his legs out Daichi's waist. Suga rests his head on Daichi's shoulder humming quietly. Daichi laughs and begins to walk them to shore.

"Thank you." Suga mumbles, hugging Daichi tightly.

"Anything for you Kōshi." Suga smiles, lightly playing with the man's hair as he walks the two back to the beach.

Once out of the water Suga hops out of his arms, giving Daichi a light kiss and smile. The two walk back over to those sitting on the blankets hand in hand.

"Hey, we're thinking about heading over to the spa."

"Yeah so were we. You two go ahead and we'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?" Suga asks lightly. Bokuto smiles up at him and nods.

"Yeah, go on. Well see you in a bit." Suga nods, wrapping himself in a towel before the two head down the path to the spa. Suga grips Daichi's hand firmly, getting his attention.

"You ok?" Suga looks up and nods.

"Yeah." He says simply giving Daichi a light smile. Daichi squeezed his hand back and the two continued to walk to the spa.

♥♥♥

The building is made from a simple wood like the rest of the resort. The windows are all open letting the island air flow through while the sun shines through the skylight above the pool of water. They step inside being greeted by 2 young women who offer them some coconut water.

They accept the offer and wade their way into the steaming water, Suga sighing in comfort. They take a seat in the water as the girls bring over their drinks.

"Thank you." Suga says kindly. The woman smiles.

"Of course, if you need anything feel free to ask." The nod and thank them once more before the girls disappear behind a door.

Suga hums quietly, lightly resting his head against Daichi's shoulder. Daichi takes Suga's hand, holding it gently under the relaxing water. "Feel better?" Daichi asks quietly.

"Mmhmm." Suga hums closing his eyes. The two bask in the silence, listening to the wind blow through the trees and the water bubble around them. They don't talk, just enjoy the peace and quiet that will for sure falter once the others join them.

Besides, the peace is nice. Suga could use the quiet. The past few days have been hard especially in his mind. After what happened with his parents his mind exploded in loud thoughts that refused to settle, keeping him awake. Finally it was quiet. Around them. And in his mind. Just pure serenity.

Daichi closes his eyes and leans his head against Suga's, rubbing the back of his hand lovingly. The exhaustion from barely sleeping is slowly getting to him. Anymore of this pure peacefulness and warmth would for sure put him to sleep in seconds. But luckily and unluckily, the voices of excited boys begin to enter the house, causing them to open their eyes and look to the entrance.

"Boom! Ha told ya they wouldn't be fucking. 5 bucks, hand em over." Kuroo grins at Bokuto who rolls his eyes.

"It's at the house you'll get it later." Kuroo smirks while Akaashi and Kenma push past them, unamused and slowly wade their way into the warm water. Suga and Daichi take interest in their betting instead then simply watching peacefully as all the boys begin to join them in the water, taking their seats. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have taken this chance to cuddle slightly, Yamaguchi sitting in Tsukis lap while Tsuki plays with his hair. Truly an adorable pair. While they are all lovey dovey Oikawa does his best to sit on the opposite side of the springs to Iwaizumi, who just lets him sulk, deciding to talk to him later when the two are alone if Oikawa will even let that happen.

They all chat lightly about whatever comes to mind avoiding topics like how close the trip is to ending.

"Wait a second..." Kuroo says looking around at all the different pairings. "Has almost everyone gotten together in the span of 5 weeks." Everyone begins to look around, taking note of everyone who has begun dating someone else in a group.

"Woah, I guess you're right. The only single people here are Ushijima, Tendō, Tanaka and Yamamoto. Oh and then there's you two." Suga jesters between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "Who knows what going on with you two." Oikawa scoffs and crosses his arms.

"I'm single." He huffs and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

"Oikawa..."

"Fuck off." He says firmly. Iwaizumi takes the hint and backs off, ignoring Oikawa's hurtful comment.

"Well I'm not single, I happen to have a girlfriend." The group turns to Yamamoto who is smuggly grinning.

"Damn when did that happen?" Kuroo asks, not fully believing him.

"It happened on this trip. I've been texting with her and she agreed to go on a date with me when I get back." Kenma rolls his eyes.

"That doesn't mean your dating. She could stand you up and decide she doesn't like you after the date." He speaks bluntly, getting him to pout.

"Hey don't put it like that. I'm at least closer to a girlfriend than this loser."

"Oi fuck off!!!" Tanaka fires back. "So basically I'm the only single person here." He pouts.

"Umm were both not dating at the moment." Ushijima mentions while Tendō smiles next to him.

"Yeah but you'll be together in a few days no doubt." The boys don't react to his statement. Keeping their expressions and listening to the conversation unfold.

"Awww don't worry man. I'm sure you'll find someone. Besides, now you may have a chance with Kiyoko since I'm with Asahi now." Asahi blushes slightly and looks away, not being used to the whole dating Noya thing.

"What are you saying I didn't when you were around."

"Yeah no way you had a chance. I would have swept her away if I tried." Suga and Daichi laugh, getting Noya to frown. "Oh shut up mom and dad!!!!" This sentence only gets Suga to laugh harder which brings a smile to the group's face especially Daichi's, who is still lovingly holding his hand beneath the water.

♥♥♥

The group has been chatting lightly for over an hour, trying to ignore the fact that time is passing quickly. Oikawa hasn't said anything the whole time, just stares off into space trying his best to relax. He sighs quietly and stands up gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm heading back." He speaks shortly and leaves the water, grabbing a towel and drying off his body.

"Want me to walk you back." Iwaizymi says calmly in hopes to get the chance to talk to Oikawa.

"I can take care of myself." His tone is harsh as he heads towards the door and out of the building.

Iwaizumi sighs and splashes some water on his face. "Shouldn't you go after him?" Kuroo questions looking at the boy. Iwaizumi sighs and leans his head backwards looking up through the sky light.

"He clearly doesn't want to talk."

"Yeha but that's Oikawa for you. He's stubborn and you know that. Look just try." Iwa doesn't say anything for a moment. He just stares thought looking at the sky as the clouds begin to cover the sun. He suddenly rises and quickly rushes to grab a towel before racing out the door and down the path towards the house.

"Finally, after this we'll hopefully get to live in peace." Bokuto sighs and leans against Akaashi who smiles at the contact.

Iwaizumi jogs down the path trying to catch up with Oikawa. Once he sees him he calls out.

"Oikawa!" Oikawa picks up his pace, ignoring the call and crossing the bridge to their house. "Oikawa hold on for a second." Iwaizumi speeds up as well, racing after him as they head into the house. "Tōru!" Oikawa finally stops in the living room, facing the stairs. "Tōru, come on please can't we just talk for a second." Iwaizumi stands behind him, leaving space between the two.

"I wasn't just handed this ok. I thought you knew that better than anyone." Oikawa speaks softly, hurt seeping through its words.

"I know. I know you've worked harder than anyone to get where you are. I'm sorry about what I said ok. I really am." Oikawa scoffs.

"Why do you keep lashing out at me. I don't get it. I wasn't trying to insult you ok." Oikawa turns around to face him, a hurt and angry look in his eyes. "But you just suddenly snapped. I barely said anything and you snapped. Now I'm afraid to be honest with you because i don't want to get yelled at anymore." Iwaizumi looks down in shame. "Please I just want to spend time with you. You work hard to and I hate that your not getting to do what you love." Iwaizumi doesn't say anything. "You might not get this but I care about you. I can tell when somethings off. Right now you're short tempered and way meaner than usual to the point where I don't want to be around you anymore and that hurts more than anything." Oikawa steps forward and takes Iwas hands in his. "I love you. So please talk to me." Iwa keeps his gaze down at their hands feeling his eyes water slightly.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way." His voice breaks and a tear falls from his eye. Oikawa's eyes widened in shock. Oikawa quickly wraps his arms around the boy, bringing him into a tight embrace.

"Iwa..." he breaths out. He's never actually seen Iwaizumi cry except for when they were kids and even then it was a rare occurrence. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around his shoulders resting his head on his shoulder while crying lightly. "Hey...what's going on." Oikawa shakily breaths out holding onto the boy tighter.

They stand there for a while, Iwaizumi crying in his shoulder quietly while Oikawa holds onto him for dear life, staying silent. When Iwaizumi goes silent Oikawa finally lets go, pulling back to meet Iwiazumis gaze. He cups the boy's cheeks gently, swiping his thumb across his damp skin. "H-hey..." Oikawa shakily tries to talk but Iwaizumi shakes his head stopping his words.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to break like that."

"Don't apologize for that. Sorry I'm just...I've never seen you...like that..." Iwaizumi sighs and gently caresses his cheeks.

"I know..." Oikawa takes a deep breath before continuing.

"What's going on?"

"If I'm being honest I'm just jealous of you." His eyes widened at the statement.

"You're jealous of me!" Oikawa says shocked. Iwiazumi chuckles lightly.

"Yeah, I am. And not because of you being better at volleyball. It's not that." Oikawa smiles slightly.

"Ok I can't believe you just admitted to me being better but that aside...if that's not it than...what is it?" Iwiazumi sighs.

"I don't know what I want to be. I do hate what I'm doing but I don't know what I would rather be doing. You've known sense you were 10! And I just..." Iwaizumi shakily sighs and closes his eyes. Oikawa quietly cooes him , trying to keep the tears away.

"It's ok that you don't know what you want to do. Most people don't. And I get that it's scary, but that's why you have me. I'm here to support you so don't hide this stuff and please don't take it out on me. I can't handle that." Iwaizumi sighs and laughs slightly.

"I won't and I'm so, so sorry for everything." Oikawa grins before leaning into a sweet loving kiss. "Thank you."

"Of course." They look into eachothers eyes and smile for a second before the door bursts open with loud laughter and chatting.

They all walk in but stop short as the two boys turn to face them.

"Woah hey, you guys made up I see." Oikawa sighs and nods before being dragged away by Iwaizumi.

"Yeah we still have some making up to do." Kuroo smirks as the two quickly scurry upstairs.

"Well at least they aren't fighting. Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, beats listening to those two." Most of the groups heads either to the kitchen to grab a snack or to the living room, claiming some spots on the couches.

Suga sighs and leans against Daichi slightly. "I'm a little tired, do you mind coming back to the room with me." Daichi gives him a warming smile and a nod before taking his hand and heading upstairs.


	41. The Final Pair

** Oikawa POV **

The door shuts behind us as Iwa pushes me onto the bed. I don't even get a chance to talk before he climbs on top of me and connects our lips in a needy passionate kiss. I groan into the kiss as Iwa slips his tongue into my mouth. He starts to trail his hands over my chest and up and into my hair making me shiver. I'm not entirely sure what set him off but I kinda like it. This possessive side that he only shows to me. The thought makes me smile against his lips.

He finally parts us, letting me gasp out for air as his lips find their way to my neck, sucking harshly on the skin. I gasp and squirm underneath him. "Iwa~" I breathe/moan out. He smirks against me before rising slightly to meet my gaze. My eyes are half-lidded and my breath is ragged. I can tell my appearance makes him smirk. He leans down towards my ear and exhales lightly making goosebumps flash down my skin. "Use my real name..." He whispers before nibbling my earlobe, making me moan louder than before, pleasure surging throughout my body.

He grins and begins to trail and suck down my neck leaving deep purple marks behind. I groan and bring my hands to play with his soft and luscious hair.

"Tōru..." He whispers out while slipping his hands under my shirt. His cold fingertips press firmly into my chest before softly trailing up. I gasp quietly and let my head fall back into the pillow, my brain getting lost in the pleasure. He quickly rips off my shirt, placing his lips on mine for a second before trailing down my neck and to my chest. All I can do is lie helpless as he worships my body. I bring my hand to his arm and grip it roughly for support or whatever I'm not sure. I look at him weakly, watching him run his hands along my skin, his bare shoulder flexing as he holds himself above me. He sucks harder and harder as he starts to get closer to the elastic of my swim trunks.

My brain finally starts to come back to reality as he gets closer and closer to my hips. I stiffen when his fingers start to play with the hem of the shorts. This gets him to stop. I whimper quietly, partially from the loss of contact. He comes back to my face and gently caresses my red cheeks getting me to meet his gaze.

"Tōru, if you're are uncomfortable, ever, we can stop." I bite my lip and look away feeling scared. _I know that he's already gone that far with someone which makes it even more nerve racking. What if he leaves me because I'm not ready? He should. I'm holding back from him._ That's going to make him mad. My brows furrow as my brain wanders which gets his attention. "Hey..." He gently turns my head to meet his gaze again, my eyes become glossy with tears. "Shhh Tōru, you have to talk to me." He gently caresses my cheek again while my eyes water. _Great. I'm so fucking pathetic. Crying over this. It's so dumb why is he even with me._ I let out a shaky sigh and grip his arm tighter.

"I'm sorry~" I manage to get out. He sighs and kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"Hey stop saying your sorry. There's no reason for you to be sorry. If you aren't ready for that then that's fine. I'm not going to pressure you into anything. I love you so much Tōru." This only makes me full on cry. I try to cover my face but he stops me. Holding my arms down and gently placing light kisses across my cheeks and forehead. The touch is so light you can barely feel it but it gets my body to relax instantly. I fall quiet as he trails his lips across my face, not leaving a single crevice untouched. I smile lightly and close my eyes, focusing slowly on his touch.

He finally lands at my lips, pressing down harder as I smile. He pulls back and I open my eyes. "Thank you..." I whisper wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him against my body and into a light hug.

"Don't push yourself with me. I'm here for the long run ok." I nod against his shoulder as he turns us so we are on our sides, his arms holding my hips gently, tracing small shapes on my bake making it feel all tingly. I bite my lip and close my eyes. He rests his forehead on mine and listens to my breathing as we lie there for a while.

"We should shower." He whispers, not disturbing the silence too much.

"In a minute," I mumble feeling my body fall completely at ease in his arms.

"We're going to fall asleep at this point." He speaks deeply planting a small kiss on my forehead. I open my eyes and look back at him.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He smirks and he chuckles lightly.

"Yes..." he smiles brushing the hair from my face. "You can stay here and sleep while I take a quick shower." I pout and hold onto him tighter.

"But then you're not here with me," I mumble burying my head into his bare chest. He chuckles quickly which I feel against his skin.

"Well, you can always join me." He says softly as my face reddens. I still pull away and look him in the eyes. "Only if you want." He smiles sweetly and I sigh. I bite my lip and nod slightly.

"You sure?" He brings a hand and begins to gently play with my hair sending a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah..." I whisper letting my eyes flutter close once more. He sighs and gives me one last sight kiss before moving from my arms then.

"Come on then." I groan and stretch my arms as I sit up. He stands up and heads towards the bathroom and I quickly follow, my face red but joined with a smile I can't seem to get rid of.

———————————————————————

** Suga POV **

Daichi brings me back to the room hand in hand. I sigh in slight relief when we get into the safety of the room. He turns to me and brings me into a strong and extremely comforting hug.

"You ok? You seem a little worn out." I hum quietly and close my eyes, leaning into his warm chest.

"I am, but it's ok now that you're here." Though I can't see it I know he's smiling. He begins to sway us back and forth, my arms finding their way to hang around his neck.

"I love you." He whispers, placing a light kiss on my head making me smile.

"I love you too," I mumble, snuggling into his chest. I can feel him breathe deeply and chuckle.

We sway together in the room, Daichi humming a random tune above me. That's the only noise I can hear. That is his heartbeat. Nothing else matters. Just the swaying together in the room as the sun begins to set. He then gently begins to run one of his hands through my hair keeping the other tightly around my hip. I hum quietly.

_I love it when's he's like this. Even before we were more than friends he would do things like this. A soft hand in my hair or on my thigh. Discreetly placed so only the two of us would know of the action. I would always look up to him to see his expression. He wouldn't meet my eyes but he always had a warm smile on his face. That smile has become engraved on my mind. Just thinking about it brings a smile to my face. A perfect smile that's contagious. His hands are always so soft on my skin. Not exactly soft physically. Like light and calming. A perfect way to rid me of any stress. I wonder if he even knows this? Daichi has always been so perfect. He's the kindest, sweetest person ever. The person I want to spend the rest of my life with._

"Dai..." I whisper trying not to disturb the relaxing energy of the room.

"Yes?" He hums quietly.

"I...know we've ummm..." _I don't even know how to form words right now._ But, even though what I want to ask is stressful, Daichi's hand is overpowering that. Making my body stay perfectly calm and relaxed. I let out a quiet sigh and decide to just get straight to the point. "What are we?" I ask lightly not feeling any anxiety. Daichi hums quietly and continues to sway us while taking a moment to think. He can take as long as he wants as long as he doesn't stop what he's doing.

"Well, I love you very much Kōshi. I want to be together but I don't want to cause you any more stress." I giggle quickly.

"It's impossible for you to stress me out Dai." I can feel him smile above me.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..."

"If that's the case then...can we be together." I smile and blush slightly.

"I'd like that," I say lightly, my voice on the verge of a whisper.

"Like we'd be boyfriends?"

"Yes, Dai." I giggle again and pull away slightly to look up to meet his gaze.

"You sure that's not too much for you to handle right now. A lot is going on." I sigh as he speaks. _Always looking out for me_. I pull his head a little closer to mine.

"I know, and I can only get through it with you so..." He leans down closer as well, our lips only an inch apart, maybe less. "Stay with me." I whisper. His hands now both rest on my hips pulling me as close as possible.

"Always." He breathes out before I close the gap between us, my body relaxing even further as our lips find a slow and relaxing rhythm. Heaven. Daichi's kisses are heaven. No matter what.

He holds me tightly and keeps up the slow relaxing rhythm, rubbing his thumbs back and forth on my hip. I smile into the kiss and hug him closer feeling every ounce of doubt, pain, and guilt fall out of my body and follow out the window and into the abyss.

———————————————————————

** Tendō POV **

I'm lying upside down in a chair in our room, playing on my phone as my hair falls towards the floor. When I'm alone, I generally find new ways to use furniture in a comfortable way. That way it's not boring like sitting normally.

Surprisingly this way is pretty comfortable. Sure all the blood is rushing to my head but it's not making it uncomfortable.

Ushijima suddenly walks out of the bathroom from his shower. He gives me a glance but his expression doesn't change of course. He's used to this by now and I don't think he reacts to anything. Well, there is one thing.

"I'm not sure what you are doing is good for your health." I look over at him as he calmly climbs into the bed, picking up the book he was reading earlier.

"Awww are you worried about me?" I tease.

"Yeah." Damn. Sometimes I forgot teasing like that doesn't work on him. He way too dense and answers everything truthfully. Well, actually I think he lies when he says he actually likes my company. I mean I'm literally insane and look like a monster.

I frown at my own thoughts and roll off the chair to stand up. Laughing as the blood rushes from my head, knocking me off balance.

I stabilized myself before walking over to the bed. I climb on and take the book from his hands, tossing it to the side before climbing onto his lap. Teasing may not work but I know this does in some way and besides. I am going to get as much out of this as I can before he leaves me. He looks up at me with no expression but his hands find their way to my hips. I grin and connect our lips.

This is probably the 10th time we've made out. I don't know why we keep doing it. It's fun no doubt but Wakatoshi doesn't seem to mind kissing me which I find bizarre.

The kiss is hot like always and his grip even tightens on my hips this time. I smirk and pull back, quickly opening my eyes for a reaction. But nothing. Although he does give me a tiny smile before his face falls back to normal. Or whatever you would call it. Well I mean were here now maybe I should ask him about it. Does he even realize what we've been doing isn't a friend thing? He probably doesn't have a clue. I laugh at my own thoughts and meet his eyes.

"Say Wakatoshi..." I trail one of my fingers down his neck and over his clothed chest. Might as well ask. "Are you aware that this isn't a thing _friends_ do?" I give him a flirty grin as he responds.

"I am aware of that." My eyes widen. We'll definitely wasn't expecting that. I really can't read this guy at all.

"You are?" He nods unfazed by literally everything. Now I don't really know what to say. He is ok kissing me! Me! The crazy and ugly monster everyone was always afraid of? "Why?" Ops. That was supposed to be a thought.

"Why what?" I mean now is the best place for a rejection to whatever right? Not like I care. I'm used to that.

"Why are you doing it then?"

"Because I like it." Damn, he really just speaks the truth! What kind of person does that? Wait...he likes it? I laugh.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. Why?" I roll my eyes.

"You like kissing me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." His answer isn't changing. Guess I need a new question.

"Why?"

"Because I am attracted to you." I stop laughing and go silent, eyes wider my heart literally about to explode. That's definitely new.

"You're what?"

"I am attracted to you. In other words, I like you in a romantic way." I gulp. Damn, he really doesn't even show emotion. Even when saying these things.

"Y-ou why would you be?" I tilt my head confused. Him! Attracted to someone like me! Now that's bullshit. I accepted a long time ago I was going to be alone forever.

"What do you mean?"

"W-why would you be attracted to someone as ugly as me." I frown slightly. I don't really say that shit out loud. When I did I would always feel so shitty. But to my surprise that sentence got me something. A reaction. His eyes widen and he moves slightly, meeting my eyes with an expression of slight anger and pain. Now that's definitely not what I was expecting.

"I don't find you ugly Satori." My first name. Wow, he really is the most unpredictable and predictable person I've ever met. But that makes literally no sense. I can feel my heart pound even faster. I swear he could hear it.

"Thats a lie," I whisper looking down at my hands, picking at the skin.

"It is not. That is the truth. I think you are beautiful." He places his hands firmly on mine now getting me to fall completely out of character. My eyes start to water as I look up to meet his. "You are extremely beautiful to me. That is the truth. But I also am attracted to you for other reasons. I find you endearing and fun. And lovable. Other things too but that's what comes to mind." My eyes are now glossy with tears on the edge. "Satori? Are you ok? You look like you are about to cry." He cups my cheeks and I nod, letting out a small chuckle and a few tears.

"N-no one has ever told me that I was beautiful," I whisper leaning into his touch. Honestly, I can't remember the last time I cried I just got used to how cruel people could be.

"Well, you are beautiful. And I like you." I sigh and give him a crazy grin.

"I like you too and you might regret getting involved with someone as crazy as me." I smile and lean in closer to him.

"I won't regret anytime i spend with you. It's all worth it to me." I let another tear spill before leaning in and connecting our lips. I don't know who's crazier me or him. But I could tell he wasn't lying when he said that. He truly believes it I guess, not that I could understand why. But I guess I have a chance. A chance of not dying alone.


	42. Dread

** Bokuto POV **

While heading downstairs to grab a snack I'm surprised to see Akaashi outside on the balcony. The sun has started to set so I assume he is just watching the sunset but if that was the case he would have joined the group that left for the beach. I let food leave my mind and slowly step outside to join him.

He doesn't acknowledge my arrival, simply keeps his gaze towards the sky and ocean. I stand next to him and lean against the railing. I turn to see his face which breaks my heart. He's crying quietly, staring out towards the sun, maybe to try and distract himself. He lets out a shaky sigh and wipes his cheek, taking a glance at me.

"Keiji?" I speak quietly, not really sure what to do. I place a hand on his shoulder as he turns back to the view. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"Nothing...just thinking." His tears have stopped but it's clear to me that he's upset.

"About what?" He smiles lightly before taking my hand off his shoulder and holding it tightly.

"You." I look at him confused as a few tears slide down his cheek.

"Hey..." I speak softly, moving to cup his cheeks. He turns his body to face mine and lets me wipe his eyes while giving me a sad smile. "Please don't cry," I whisper. He lets out a sigh and cups my hands that are holding his face.

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't be thinking about it...but..." he bites his lip slightly, crying a little more. "I can't help it." He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky sigh. I frown and pull him into my arms.

"Shhhh, I know...it sucks but everything is going to be ok." He nods in my chest, letting out quiet and painful cries. "Everything is going to work out alright."

"I know I just..." he lets out a soft sniffle and clutches my shirt. "I'm going to miss you so much." He cries out, falling apart in my arms. I sigh and hold him tightly, squeezing, his body as his arms find their way up to my neck.

"I know I~" my voice breaks slightly and my eyes start to water but I don't cry. I can't. I have to keep it together for him. He helped me so much with my parents and stuff. Now I'll help him. "I'm going to miss you so much Keiji. And it's hard to not think about the future but please try." He holds on tighter his tears leaving a damp spot on my shirt. "I don't want to spend this last week sad." He nods and begins to take deep breaths trying his best to calm his body.

He pulls away after a few minutes, bringing his lips to meet mine in a short and sweet kiss. He pulls back and lets out a heavy sigh, looking up to meet my gaze. He gives me a weak but genuine smile. "Let's make the most of this last week." He says lightly. I nod and pull him back into another kiss. This one deeper, longer, and more desperate.

———————————————————————

** Suga POV **

Daichi and I head back to our room after watching the sunset. Once in the room, he wraps me in a strong loving hug that relaxes my body in an instant.

"Hey Dai?" I ask lightly while leaning against his chest.

"Yes?"

"Can...can I see my phone?" He pulls back to meet my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I take a deep breath and nod. It's better to just get it over with anyone. I have Daichi now. That's all that matters.

"Yeah." He pulls away and nods before heading over to his bag and taking out the phone. I take another deep breath and walk over to him, taking the phone but not opening it yet.

Daichi slides onto the bed and leans against the headboard before turning to me. He motions for me to join him which I gladly do. I sit in between his legs and lean back against his chest. "I'm here Kōshi." I smile as he kisses the top of my head. I open my phone and go to the texts from my parents.

===============================

 **Mom:** July 30th, 31st. August 1-4th and 16-18. Pack up your things. We won't be there on those dates. Don't contact us any more.

===============================

I clutch the phone tightly, feeling my eyes water in pain and fear. But then I feel Daichi breath, and his arms slither around my waist making my body and brain relax.

"My parents have made room in our shed for your stuff. You'll stay with us until we leave for Doshisha."

"Is that ok?"

"Of course. I'm here for you. Besides my parents love you maybe even more than me so they'll take care of you." I chuckle lightly and sigh.

"It hurts."

"I know baby." He plants a light kiss on my head. "I know."

"Thank you, Dai. For everything."

"Of course. Anytime."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I sigh and melt into his arms. Not bothering to respond to my mom. All that matters is Daichi. He's here and he loves me. He is all I will ever need in life. He is my life.

———————————————————————

** Hinata POV **

I woke up surrounded by warmth. But not the warmth of the sun or the blankets. A more comfortable warmth that's breathing. _Oh._

I peek open my eyes to see Kageyama sound asleep, his arms around me pulling me into his chest. I can't help but smile. I never thought I would be here, cuddling with Kageyama! I feel so relaxed. He does too. He always looks so soft and pretty when he's asleep. There's nothing around to bother him. He just gets to rest in silence and peace.

Suddenly his eyes open and meet mine. They close a second later and he groans. "What the hell are you looking at." He mutters while also pulling me closer. I giggle quietly and wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest, soaking up all the warmth his body is offering.

"You," I whisper, closing my eyes again as one of his hands makes their way from my hips to my head, gently playing with my hair. "You looked really peaceful." I continue, melting in his arms as he messages my head.

"Yeah?" He says lightly while placing his head in the crook of my neck before trailing light kisses across the skin. My body shivers lightly and I hum quietly.

"You looked soft and relaxed." He hums against my skin sending a small vibration across it. He then slowly trails light kisses up my neck, to my jaw, and to my check before stopping and placing a firmer kiss on my lips. I smile into the kiss and slowly open my eyes to look up at him. He's also smiling but like really smiling. It's not creepy or forced. It's soft and genuine. "I like waking up next to you," I mutter giving him another soft kiss.

"We've woken up together every morning this whole summer dumbass." He mumbles his eyes only half-open.

"But it's different now. It's better." I hear him sigh and smile. He squeezes his arms around my waist before rolling over so I'm on top. I giggle and look down at him while his big hands rest gently on my hips. He sits up, bringing his body closer while keeping me in his lap. I smile and begin to play with his hair as well, resting my elbows on his shoulders.

We're rarely like this. Even though it's only been like a few days a lot changed instantly. But only at certain times of the day. During the day we still compete and insult each other while occasionally kissing and hugging. It didn't change too much. At night though well either make out or cuddle. That's definitely a new one. Mornings are my favorite.

I always wake up first and get to watch him sleep for a second. Admiring how peaceful he looks. Then he'll wake up and we'll cuddle. He'll touch me lightly and hold me. He's always so out of it. It's like his entire personality hasn't kicked in. It's heaven really.

He hums quietly as my fingers brush against his scalp. He holds onto me tighter and goes back to lightly brushing his lips all across my neck. It's feather-light and sweet. He's always so loving and sweet in the morning. I wish all my mornings could be like this.


	43. Bittersweet Moments

** 3rd POV **

Almost everyone had someone to hold onto. Either physically or mentally. Some, held on as tight as they could. Afraid of the future. The pain that is to come.

Noya lies on Asahi's chest. Arms holding on tight, head buried in his shoulder. Breathing in his intoxicating smell. The older one's arms wrap around his small waist. Pressing him tightly against his body. Absorbing the warmth and memorizing the smaller one's heartbeat. They lie there. Both awake but refusing to acknowledge it. Feeling the love in the moment. A love they pray won't fade as time passes.

The sun was warm and low and flooded the cat's bedroom. Messy hair sprawled onto the pillow while the smaller boy clung to him. Lying on his side, small hands clutching his shirt, head resting against his chest, listening to the steady breathing. Strong long arms wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies as close as possible. Remembering the feeling of comfort in each other's arms. A feeling that will fade all too soon.

Both awake but not acknowledging it. Resting his forehead against his bare chest while the owl played with his hair. Relaxing his body as much as possible. The darker haired boy wound his arms around the other's waist, keeping their minds together while listening to the breathing and heartbeat along with a quiet tone the older one has begun to hum quietly. A peaceful and painful moment.

Long limbs tangled themselves around the tiny boy, trapping him in a cage of love, affection, and fear. White hair dusted in front of his face while the libero lay on top of him, gently drawing shapes on the boy's chest while the other held onto him tightly. The brown-haired boy keeps his eyes closed, focusing on the small contact between his finger and the boy's shirt. The younger one kept his eyes open, gazing at the other's face. Admiring the peacefulness and pain that reflects in his expression. His hands hook together on the other back, squeezing him tighter to compensate for the sudden feeling of the boy slipping away.

Their eyes were closed. The black-haired ace brings his hand to cup his best friend's cheek. Relishing in the sense of his smile. He peeks his eyes open, memorizing his current face. Light blush and a small smile. Completely content with the moment. Ignoring the fear of the future. One of the two have yet to talk about. A sigh comes from the tall one as Iwa drags his finger lightly across his cheekbone. He opens his eyes to meet the other's gaze, getting trapped in his deep brown eyes. It's peaceful and nice. Something the two haven't experienced a lot of. Still, the love they share is spoken to one other every day by a smile. A simple meet of eyes that says what is known. A love that's existed since the beginning.

A love confessed during a time of pain and heartbreak. A grounding love they both needed. The setter rests his head on the captain's chest. Absorbing the warmth and sound of his pounding heart that quickens the moment Suga runs his hands through the others dark roots. The other boy holds his waist tightly. Letting him know he's there. Daichi takes a deep breath, getting a whiff of the silver hair's shampoo. A mixture of rose and rainwater. Intoxicating and perfect.

They hold each other. Already awake but refusing to break contact and break the peace. The redhead sits on the other boy's lap, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck. Holding on tightly for a sense of connection and comfort. And the boy holds onto his waist loosely, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Leaving feather-light kisses on the exposed skin of his neck and shoulder, sending a shiver down the smaller one's skin. The shiver just adds to the feeling of safety. A feeling he refuses to ever let go of. No matter the cost.

Two boys in different beds. One on his side, a screen lighting up his face as he texts with a girl he's starting to fall for. A girl he wishes to make feel valued and loved. Wanted. On the other side a boy who feels hopeless and hopeful at the same time. An odd feeling but the truth. Fantasizing about a girl he's fallen in love with. A girl who he cares for. A beautiful angel with a heart of gold. A heart that deserves to be protected and cared for. Wondering about the future. A chance he may have already lost.

The first to speak the truth to each other. Curled up together. One awake and one not. The taller boy admires his sleeping beauty that lay peacefully in front of him. The tiny dots covering his face add to that beauty. A beauty he fell in love with. Never once doubting that beauty. It was always there. Always obvious. The boy doesn't stir. Just lies there still, awake, letting the other admiring him while keeping the smile off his face. A hard task but doable. He lies there as the blond brushes the hair from his face, letting his fingers linger on the boy's soft skin. Brushing against it as a sheet of blush falls over the sleeping one's cheeks, letting the other know he's awake but that doesn't stop him from admiring what he swears to protect. Forever.

Finally the last of the boys. The ones who found love later but not too late which they are thankful for. A newfound comfort and warmth. A newfound love which the redhead still worries about. Doubts. Those doubts shoved aside as his ace plants a soft and gentle kiss on his forehead as if sensing his sudden thoughts of abandonment and hate. A hate the boy vows to destroy. All the hate in his life. The hate from others and the self-hate. He will love him until the end of time. Tendō takes a deep breath and brings his arms around to hug the other closer. Begging for more comfort and love. A Love he's not used to. A love he's scared of. A love he'll try to get consumed in. The boy's big rough hands find their way to the other's hips, holding on tightly and pulling their bodies flushed. The redhead sighs in relief and contentment. Feeling secure in his love's arms. Memorizing the feeling of begging love in case that love runs out. "Impossible. My love will never run out."

Their time is running out. Just two more days. Two more days of a bittersweet paradise. A paradise that brought love and pain. But those feelings are just a part of life. Feeling you can't escape. All the boys cling to those they feel safe around. Whether they be physically there or just a thought. They hold on. Dragging out every moment of love until the pain of disappearance arrives. A pain some are already playing out in their heads. Two more days. Then it's all over.


	44. The Final Morning

** 3rd POV **

Akaashi returned to his room after checking on breakfast. Their last full day had arrived. When he enters their room he finds Bokuto watching a show on the TV while also fidgeting with his fingers. Akaashi frowns and walks over climbing onto the bed before turning off the TV and takes Bokuto's hands in his.

"What's wrong?" He asks lightly, getting Bokuto to look up at him. He just sighs as a response and leans his head on the boy's shoulder. "Stressed? Anxious?" Akaashi questions, gaining a nod against his chest. "Parents?" Another nod. Akashi exhales lightly and pulls his hands away, bringing them up to hug and play with Bokuto's hair. Bokuto hums in contentment and snuggles more into Akaashi.

"I love you." He mumbles, sending a vibrating through Akaashi's shoulder making him giggle.

"I love you too." He responds instantly and pulls away from Bokuto, gently coping his face. "Please try not to stress. Everything will be fine. I'm here for you." He smiles

"Thank you." He mutters before connecting his lips to Akaashi's for a brief kiss.

♥♥♥

The main floor is empty except for a setter and his captain. Suga stands in the kitchen cooking some eggs while Daichi resides behind him, softly massaging his shoulder. The sun is just barely above the ocean, shining golden light through the window of the house. The golden glow reaches Suga's face, illuminating his features and adding a glow to his hair and eyes. The sun almost brings warmth to the boys, relaxing their minds while heat rises from the stove.

"You know, you said you were going to help me." Suga speaks softly leaning more into Daichi's touch who hums above him, not stopping his movements on Suga's shoulders.

"I thought I was helping. Or would you rather me cook instead of massage you?" Suga sighs softly and smiles to himself. "You're so mean Kōshi." Daichi mutters, placing a light kiss on his head. Suga giggles lightly, wanting to look but also needing to focus on the food.

"How so?" He asks quietly, getting closer to finishing the eggs.

"You wake up and instead of cuddling with your boyfriend you come down here to cook for everyone." Daichi leans his head in the crook of Suga's neck, breathing in his addictive smell. "I feel neglected." He teases and Suga chuckles, turning off the stove and then turns around in Daichi grasp forcing him to raise his head. Suga smiles and places a light kiss on his lips.

"It sounds more like I'm nice just not to you." Daichi hums leaning back down for another kiss, only to have Suga move out of his grasp and back to what he is making. "Besides, I want to do something nice for everyone. I know today is going to be hard for most people."

"What about you?" Suga frowns slightly at his words as he moves the eggs from the pan and into a bowl.

"I don't really want to think about it." Daichi sighs but doesn't push any further. Though he can't help but worry. He knows how stressful it is to be going back home. Ignoring that and pushing the feelings away isn't healthy. But he won't push him. At least not now anyway. "At least I have you Daichi. I can't imagine splitting up after all of this." Daichi moves and wraps his arms around Suga's waist, squeezing him lightly.

"You're such a saint. I don't deserve you." Suga giggles lightly as Daichi pulls away to begin helping him.

"I'll give you plenty of attention later. Right now I just want to make today as easy as I can for everyone." Daichi pulls out some sausage and starts to open the package.

"You're such a mom." Suga gasps dramatically and hits Daichi lightly on his way to the fringe to take out the leftover rice.

"Well if I'm the mom that makes you the dad Dai." Daichi smiles lightly watching as Suga steps into the light again, making his skin glow gold. Just like an angel.

♥♥♥

People slowly begin to make their way downstairs, grabbing cups of coffee and plates of the food Daichi and Suga prepared who are now cuddling on the couch per Daichi's request though Suga can't complain. As more people join the volume increases and the liveliness of the morning begins. The energy isn't super happy and energetic but it's also not sad or depressing either. Everyone is trying to make the most of their final moments together.

Lev and Yaku are some of the final ones to join, leaving Kuroo, Kenma, and Oikawa who are all either still asleep or cuddling.

"Hey guys, Daichi and Suga made breakfast to make sure to get some." Bokuto excitedly smiles at the boys, the anxiety he felt this morning completely washed away.

"Wow, this is awesome thanks guys."

"No problem!" Suga calls from the couch as Noya bounces over to the boys having just stolen some of Asahi's coffee.

"You guys really are like our mom and dad." Daichi chuckles and Suga rolls his eyes, snuggling more into Daichi's chest.

"Where are Kuroo and Kenma?" Bokuto asks while taking a seat at the table next to Akaashi.

"Oh yeah, Kenma's still asleep so Kuroo is staying up there with him. He doesn't want Kenma to wake up alone.

"Wow what a nice and sweet boyfriend." Akaashi adds looking over at Iwaizumi who is sipping his coffee casually, leaning against the wall. Everyone else looks over to him with a slight glare as he rolls his eyes.

"What!?"

"Nothing nothing, just mentioning how nice it is when you wake next to your significant other." He rolls his eyes again looking away.

"Just gi wake him up Iwaizumi. Be a good boyfriend."

"I'm a great boyfriend." He fired back.

"Didn't you like insult and yell at him a few days ago?" He scoffs and groans.

"Fine fine whatever, I'll go wake him up." Akaashi smiles at his win and then goes back to peacefully eating his food while Iwaizumi puts his coffee cup away and heads upstairs and back to his room.

♥♥♥

Iwaizumi sighs as he reaches his room. Sure it's the nice thing to do but he's so tired he just wants some coffee. He enters the room prepared to wake Oikawa so he can get back downstairs but once he catches sight of the boy he stops. He's peacefully asleep, his skin smooth and glowing with a slight blush. His lips parted slightly as he breathes deeply. His hair messy against the pillow. He looks absolutely stunning. So soft and relaxed. Adorable. He's now extremely glad he came up here.

He slowly walks more into the room and sits carefully on the bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty next to him. He smiles to himself and brings his hand to gently brush the hair out of the boy's face, letting his finger linger on his cheek, moving his thumb back and forth slowly.

It's silent except for Oikawa's soft breaths. Iwaizumi just looks at the boy. Committing his current state to memory. Now realizing what he almost missed out on. Making up next to this boy is how he wants every morning to be.

He moves his hand up and into his hair, playing with the strand and dragging his nails across his scalp. The boy next to him stirs ever so slightly and lets out a quiet hum as Iwa's nails drag across the skin. A smile grows on the 'sleeping' boy's face and Iwaizumi chuckles quietly, continuing to give him a head massage.

"How long have you been up?" He whispers as Oikawa takes a quick peek at his boyfriend before closing his eyes and relaxing to his touch.

"Mmmm I don't know. A few seconds." Iwaizuki hums and brings his hand from his head down to caress his cheek. Oikawa hums and opens his eyes, meeting Iwaizumi's soft gaze. "You should wake me up every day like this." He mutters, closing his eyes again.

"In your dreams Shittykawa." Even with the insult, he keeps his hand on the boy's cheek. Oikawa grins.

"There it is." He says softly.

"Hm?"

"There's your usual mean self." He scoffs and moves his hand to playfully push Oikawa's shoulder, getting him to move and smile.

"It's called tough love." Oikawa grins and quickly turns to Iwaizumi.

"Awww you love me." He teases and leans in closer to Iwaizumi.

"Tough love." He smiles and closes the gap between them in a soft kiss.

"Thank you." Oikawa whispers once they part.

"For what."

"For being here when I woke up. Although I am fully aware you left me alone this morning." Oikawa pulls away and slowly gets off the bed.

"Hey I'm at least here now doesn't that count." Oikawa smirks at Iwa as he walks towards the door.

"I dunno, you gonna have to make it up to me somehow." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as the boy leaves the room.

"What do you mean make it up to you? Hey back here!" He quickly rushes out the door to join his boyfriend and begin their final day.


	45. The Final Day

** 3rd POV **

Kuroo and Kenma came down a little later and proceeded to snuggle on the couch. Kenma hasn't said anything. He simply snuggles into Kuroos's chest, letting him play with his hair while listening to his heartbeat and voice as he chats with Bokuto and Akaashi who is also very quiet this morning. But who can blame them? Today isn't exactly a happy day for them but they are trying to enjoy every minute with their partner.

Daichi and Suga peacefully do the dishes in the kitchen while everyone else settles in the living room, chatting lightly about what they should do for their last day.

"We could just spend the day at the beach. It's nice outside." Akaashi speaks up for the first time since breakfast ended. Bokuto looks at him lightly and smiles, squeezing his hand for comfort.

"That's a great idea!" Noya jumps up still here as energetic as always.

"Yeah I'm so down!"

"Alright then, shall we get ready?" The group agrees and proceeds to split up and head to their rooms, Akaashi and Iwaizumi joining Daichi and Suga to quickly finish the dishes so they can all get ready.

Back in their room, Kuroo watches Kenma collapse on the bed, exhausted. Kuroo sighs and climbs onto his back, leaning down so he can reach his ear. "You ok baby?" He asks softly. He can see Kenma's face twitch as he fights the smile caused by the nickname. He sighs and taps Kuroo's leg getting him to roll off the boy. Kenma sits up and shuffles over to Kuroo, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his head in the other's shoulder. Kuroo sighs and hugs him back tightly.

"I'm fine." Kenma mutters, hugging him tighter. Kuroo lightly kisses his head before pulling back to meet his teary eyes. He gives him a warm smile and leans down, placing his lips lightly on the boy's nose, gaining a tiny squeak of surprise.

"Come on, let's get ready." Kenma pouts and goes back into Kuroo's arms.

"Why can't we just stay here. The sun is so hot." Kuroo chuckles.

"Sunlight is good for you, besides I wanna spend time with everyone as well." Kenma frowns and nuzzles his head into the boy's shirt. "I know you actually want to go. You enjoy hanging out with people like Hinata and Akaashi. Don't lie, it's going to be fun." Kenma pulls back and glares before sliding out of Kuroo's lap and off the bed.

"Fine whatever." He mumbles and goes to get his swim trunks to get ready for their last day.

♥♥♥

Suga lets out a stressful sigh as he picks up his phone. Daichi walks over to him and wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Anxious?" He asks quietly, placing a light kiss on his bare shoulder, both boys being shirtless. Suga exhales lightly and nods, anxiously tapping his fingers on the blank screen of his phone.

"Yeah, a little." Daichi hums and loosens his grips, letting Suga turn to face him. He smiles up at Daichi and gives him a light kiss. "But I'll be ok thanks to you." Daichi smiles and leans down again, connecting their lips in a kiss that expresses his love for the boy. A love that could easily kill him. Suga is simply perfect and doesn't deserve this pain. Suga pulls back breathing deeply to regain the oxygen Daichi stole. Suga smiles up at him before pulling out of his grasp. "Come on, let's get going." Daichi sighs and follows the other out of their room and downstairs.

There they find Tanaka and Noya chasing Yamamoto who is holding his phone which is opened to a picture of Kiyoko.

"Delete it!!" Noya screams.

"You are not permitted to hold a photo of our beautiful angel!!!"

Daichi glances at Suga and then Asahi who doesn't seem fazed. He just watches them run circles around the kitchen.

"So his obsession for Kiyoko hasn't disappeared yet?" Daichi asks as the two approach Asahi. Asahi just shrugs, watching Tanaka and Noya tackle Yamamoto and attempt to pry the phone from his hands.

"That doesn't bother you?" Suga asks lightly.

"Not really. Honestly, I've only ever known Noya like this. It would be kind of weird if he wasn't obsessed with Kiyoko. Besides I trust him. He's been pretty clear that he loves me more than her." Suga chuckles.

"He's definitely more obsessed with you Asahi. You have your hands full." Before he can respond Noya screams.

"Got it!" Tanaka keeps Yamamoto pinned while Noya races over to the three, jumping into his lap giggling. Asahi sighs and moves so Noya is straddling him, deleting the photo behind Asahi's head while the taller one plays with his hair. Suga and Daichi share a smile at the cute encounter as the last two, Iwaizumi and Oikawa, join the group, Oikawa sporting a light hickey on his neck that wasn't present at breakfast.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Kuroo asks while Kenma stands next to him closely, playing on his phone.

"Yup, Tanaka let Yamamoto go. The picture is gone." Daichi takes the phone from Noya, who is still clinging to Asahi, and hands it to Yamamoto as he stands up.

Everyone gets up and begins to head towards the door, Hinata and Kageyama racing there like usual. Noya stays in Asahi's arms, hugging him tightly, legs wrapped around his waist as Asahi carries him easily towards the beach.

The sun is almost at its peak when the boy reach the beach. It's high tide leaving less beach which isn't really a problem for them. There is a light breeze, barely strong enough to blow the sand.

Kuroo, Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama all agreed to play a game of volleyball so they grab the net and go to set it up while everyone else helps lay out blankets and put up umbrellas. Bokuto also brought a cooler, this time not containing any Alcohol per Akaashi's demand.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa head to the water with surfboards to settle a small argument. One that will be soon forgotten. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hang out on the water, chatting in a loose embrace while the waves wash over them peacefully and slowly. Lev and Yaku fall asleep under an umbrella, Yaku sprawled on top of Lev who might actually be awake. Ushijima and Tendō are also spending time together in the water, keeping contact at all times to ease any nerves.

The rest of the group is relaxing under the umbrellas. Suga in Daichi's lap, leaning against his body while drinking a grape soda from the cooler. Akaashi is next to Bokuto, leaning against him slightly. Tanaka and Yamamoto are sitting in the sand, playing Rock Paper Scissors, tying every single time like usual. The boys just watch them baffled by it. But the more you look at it, the more like twins the boys seem. Energy. Personality. Their looks. It's very strange.

"God dammit I swear you are reading my mind!"

"Am not! It's you who's reading my mind." The boys glare at each other while Suga giggles, making Daichi's heart skip a beat. _God his laugh is so cute._

"Oh what's so funny Suga." Tanaka turns to the boy who is smiling.

"Nothing, you guys just remind me of two brothers."

"Ya know now that you mention it they do kind of look alike." Bokuto adds.

"And act similar." Akaashi says emotionless like always.

"What!"

"No way! We don't look alike. You see this!" Yamamoto motions to his hair. "I have a Mohawk making me way cooler than him."

"Hey! It's not that cool it's lame! I'm way more built than him!" Tanaka fires back.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not! Come one, Daichi? Suga?" Suga tilts his head, studying both boys' bodies making Daichi slightly jealous and tighten his grip on the boys waist.

"You guys seem the same."

"Oh come on! I know Noya would agree with me if he wasn't so busy with his new boyfriend." Tanaka pouts.

"Tanaka..."

"No I know I know. He's taking this really hard and I respect that. It just bums me out that's all. I know he needs this right now." Tanaka glances out towards the ocean, to see Noya and Asahi talking, while floating on surfboards, holding hands.

"He doesn't seem to be taking it that hard." Yamamoto mentions grabbing two orange sodas for him and Tanaka.

"Yeah, he's pretty good at hiding his emotions. But he's taking it hard. Maybe not as hard as others." Everyone instantly glances over at Kenma and Kuroo who are winning their two on two games with the freak duo.

"How is Kenma doing?" Suga asks turning to Akaashi and Bokuto not expecting them to know much.

"I'm honestly not sure. I think he's going through a lot of fear now. Kuroo is his best friend. Was his only friend until recently. That's not an easy thing to let go of." Bokuto says watching him set the ball perfectly for Kuroo to spike. Akaashi frowns slightly and snuggles closer to Bokuto.

"Yeah, I would think it's the same for Iwaizumi and Oikawa but it doesn't seem like they've talked about it."

They glance over at the two who are smiling and laugh after just wiping out on the waves. Akaashi looks away and down at the blanket they are sitting on. He can feel the pain and fear rise in his chest as his eyes begin to water.

"Keiji?" Bokuto asks lightly, the group turning their attention to the boy. Akaashi sniffles light and shakes his head letting a tear escape.

"Sorry..." He whispers, letting out a quiet cry. Bokuto quickly pulls him into a strong hug, his head snuggling into Bokuto's chest as he cries silently.

"Shhh, don't be sorry it's ok." Bokuto assures him.

"Sorry, well drop it. Ok?" Akaashi nods slowly against Bokuto who sighs and plays with his hair lightly.

"Sorry, it's fine really." Akaashi says pulling away from Bokuto slightly before wiping his eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's fine." Suga speaks lightly while Akaashi calms down, snuggling against Bokuto while facing the group. He closes his eyes and sighs letting the group change the conversation to plans for the evening.

"We could always bring back the alcohol." Bokuto adds as Kuroo and Kenma walk over to the group, Kageyama and Hinata going to play and cool off in the water.

"Hey what are you guys up to?" Kuroo asks as he and Kenma take a seat, Kenma in Kuroo's lap.

"Just talking about what to do tonight."

"Oh cool. I heard alcohol?" Kuroo smirks while Akaashi slowly opens his eyes.

"I personally would prefer to remember tonight." He says while Kenma gives him a worried look, noticing his watery eyes.

"Hmmm good point."

"We could always watch a movie or something."

"What about eating dinner on the roof? Like we did our first night." Suga suggests while Daichi begins to play with his hair softly.

"Hmm that's a good idea. Sounds nice." They then move on to more casual topics, avoiding stuff about tomorrow and next year.

"Do we have to join them?" Kenma asks quietly, holding Kuroo's hands that are wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Yes kitten. It will be nice."

"But I'd rather spend time with you."

"Well, we have plenty of time _alone_ after." Kuroo smirks while Kenma rolls his eyes, reddening slight understanding Kuroo's suggestion.

Kenma doesn't say anything else. Just turns back to the main conversation, ignoring Kuroo's grin at his silence. Though he's not totally opposed to the idea.

The rest of their afternoon went by peacefully and slowly. The few clouds slowly moving across the blue sky. The soft breeze cooling them off from the blazing sun. The warm water splashing around them as Kageyama and Hinata started a water war with Noya and Tanaka.

Everyone was together. Laughing, playing, forgetting. It was perfect. The weather. The energy. It was so easy to forget all the pain and just live their final moments together.


	46. The Final Night

** 3rd POV **

The clouds rolled in later that afternoon so the group decided to all head back and just chill until dinner.

Back in their room, Kenma curls up on their bed in shorts and Kuroo's hoodie, playing a game on his phone while waiting for Kuroo to finish his shower.

He's expressionless but very distracted, unable to complete his level and so out of it he doesn't hear Kuroo exit the bathroom or say his name.

Kuroo looks at Kenma, trouble and walks over, sitting down next to him and placing his hand on his shoulder. Kenma jolts and looks up and Kuroo who gives a worried smile. "Hey...are you ok. I called your name a few times. What are you thinking about?" Kenma sits up and puts his phone away.

"Umm...nothing." He lies but it's an obvious lie. He had the same troubling thoughts since he woke up that morning and Kuroo knows this.

Kuroo sighs and wraps his arms around Kenma, holding him tightly. "You have nothing to worry about Ken. We live next door to each other. We'll be together every day until I leave. Today is not the end. Ok?" Kenma nods into his chest and Kuroo smiles, pulling back to give Kenma a soft loving kiss. "Besides we still have tonight." Kuroo speaks deeply and quietly, smirking as Kenma reddens slightly.

Kenma pulls Kuroo back down for a kiss, to distract himself from any thought. Kuroo responds to the kiss and leans in more, pushing Kenma onto his back, his balancing over the smaller one. Kenma runs his hands through Kuroo's hair, feeling the boy's tongue press against his lip. He opens his mouth in response, melting into his arms, feeling Kuroo taste every corner of his mouth, running his tongue along Kenma's, getting as much as he can from the boy. Kenma holds on tight, his few moans being swallowed by the older boy.

Kenma pulls back from the kiss, gasping for air quietly as Kuroo leaves a trail of wet kisses down his neck. "Kuroo..." Kenma protests, getting Kuroo to stop and meet his gaze.

"We should head down to the group." Kenma pouts at Kuroo's suggestion. Kuroo chuckles and gives him one last kiss before climbing off the boy. "I know you don't want to kitten but it's good for you. Grab your game and come on." Kenma sighs but goes along with it, hopping off the bed with his phone and quickly following close behind Kuroo as they head downstairs to get dinner sorted.

♥♥♥

After the sun disappeared the full moon appeared, illuminating the water. The clouds cleared, leaving clear skies full of dancing stars.

The boys all sat in the lounge areas on the roof. Watching the stars sparkle while eating and chatting. It was nice and warm, a very light breeze coming and going throughout the night. It was peaceful and nice.

"Don't you think it's weird that all of us got together during one summer trip?" Suga mentions looking at all the couples snuggling on the couch, excluding Tanaka and Yamamoto.

"Yeah it is weird. But I mean being in close quarters for a month. You can't hide your feeling forever especially if your near that person 24/7."

"Yeah, and you can all thank me for this trip."

"This was your parent's idea Bokuto." He pouts.

"Oh come on give me a little credit. They are my parents." Akaashi rolls his eyes.

"Fine fine, yes thanks to you Bokuto we are all together." Bokuto grins even though Akaashi's tone was sarcastic.

"Either way this trip was amazing. I wouldn't have wanted to spend this summer any other way." Hinata beams up at Kageyama who quickly looks away, blushing slightly.

"He's right, this really was great. Thank you Bokuto." Bokuto smiles and shoots Akaashi a look. He rolls his eyes in response.

"It sucks that we have to leave tomorrow. I wish we could just stay here forever."

"Even just all of us together is great. I'm surprised we are all able to get along."

"Yeah, I would have expected at least one fight between Oikawa and Kageyama."

"Oh come on. I would never hurt him." Oikawa claims getting a snicker from Iwaizumi.

"You almost beat him up in Junior High."

"Yeah, almost." Iwaizumi glares at him.

"You only didn't because I stepped in. Don't go acting all innocent crappykawa." Oikawa pouts at the nickname while the group chuckles.

"So you still bully him even though you're dating?"

"Yup." He answers instantly.

"Iwa!!!!" Oikawa whines while Iwaizuki snickers before turning and giving him a warm smile.

"I still love you though." Oikawa instantly grins and quickly captures Iwa in a quick kiss.

"You guys are unbelievable." Kuroo mutters as they part, Oikawa flipping Kuroo off before returning to his food.

"Yeah, honestly I'm a little surprised you too actually work."

"Really? I totally see it. I think the shocking pair is Kageyama and Hinata."

"Why us?" Kageyama asks calmly while Hinata sits between his legs, leaning back in his chest already finished with his food.

"You guys have been fighting since the day you met. I've never seen you two not start some kind of argument until we've recently. Even then it's rare." Kageyama shrugs.

"It is what it is." He says playing with Hinata's hair who is grinning like crazy.

"What about you too." Iwaizumi gestures to Noya and Asahi who are snuggled up on the couch, already done with their food.

"Yeah, I mean we are complete opposite. Still they say opposite attract."

"Which couple makes the most sense?" Everyone instantly turns to Suga and Daichi, Suga leaning into Daichi's chest, his hand in Suga's hair.

"What! Why us?"

"Maybe it's that while mom and dad thing." Suga rolls his eyes while Daichi chuckles.

"I don't know. They've always just seemed so perfect for each other. I've shipped you guys since first year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it just makes sense. Your connection was always so strong. I mean you always seemed to be in a relationship." Suga sighs and closes his eyes.

"Maybe I was just really oblivious." He mutters slowly drifting off.

"Speaking of which. What even happened between you. It was just like suddenly you two were together." Suga reddens slightly.

"Yeah...umm that's not important." Daichi chuckles.

The group continues their conversation about the different couples. Kenma starts to get some newfound energy while Yamaguchi passes out against Tsukishima.

They keep talking, drawing out their last moment as long as they possibly can until late into the night. Finally, they decide it's time to turn in. They clean up and they all part to their rooms though none of them actually plan to go to sleep. Not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be each couples final night which will include smut, fluff and angst. So hope y'all enjoy


	47. Kuroken*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning⚠️ this chapter contains BoyxBoy smut. Skip this chapter if you are under 13 or are not into this kind of stuff.

** Kenma POV **

I feel pretty awake which is not a surprise. I generally get all my energy at night. It's probably not a good habit I've developed.

I follow Kuroo down the stairs and into our room not exactly sure what to expect. He holds the door open for me and I walk in. I hear the door close and the lock click. Next thing I know Kuroo has scooped me up in his arms, lips finding their way to mine. I squeak in surprise before relaxing into his arms, my legs hooking around his waist.

He nibbles my bottom lip slightly causing me to gasp. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, roughly tasting every corner. I do my best to keep the sounds back as he walks us over to the bed. He lays us down on the bed and parts us. I'm already panting and my face is burning, along with the rest of my body.

I close my eyes, listening to mine and Kuroo's uneven breaths. "Ken..." he breathes out, getting me to open my eyes. I look up at his half-lidded eyes and damp lips. He looks really good right now. Not to mention that he's towering over me. I gulp and wait for him to continue, my body becoming hotter and hotter the longer he stares at me like that. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" He asks, his voice deep but soft. I can't help but smile lightly. _I like how considerate he is. Especially with me. It doesn't matter what the situation is. He always checks up on me. Making sure I'm ok and not uncomfortable. He's way too good for me._

I shudder and nod frantically. I don't want to seem super desperate but my body keeps getting hotter. I need him. "Yes~" I whisper letting my eyes fall closed, missing the smirk I know he flashed.

"Alright, but the second you are uncomfortable, tell me and we stop." I nod again, not trusting my own voice anymore as I feel his finger dance across the skin revealed from when my shirt rode up. The touch is light. Almost not even there but it's doing the trick. My breath catches and I squirm as they dance across my stomach. Kuroo chuckles above me before I feel his lips press against mine for a brief second. "Relax." He whispers while running his hands up my shirt, removing it and throwing it somewhere in the room before doing the same with his own. I gulp. _How can I relax in a moment like this!?_

He runs his hands up my stomach while his lips find their way to my neck. I turn my head, exposing my neck as he begins to nibble and suck on the skin. His hands find their way to my chest, brushing over my nipples. I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to refrain from moaning. He brushes his fingers across my nipples again while also sucking harshly on my collarbone. I gasp and wiggle under him.

"K-Kuroo..." I breathe out. I can't take much more of this. He moves away from my neck and I can feel his gaze burning into me.

"Look at me, kitten." His voice becomes deep and dominant, making me shudder. Hesitantly I open my eyes, and look at him as he wraps his lips around one of my nipples.

"Ahhh!" I can't help but let out a high pitch moan, feeling bolts of electricity shoot throughout my body. He rises again and smirks at me.

"You're so sensitive." He moves away from my chest and goes to undo my belt. _Yeah no shit Sherlock._ I hold my breath as he pulls down my pants, revealing the growing bulge in my boxers. His eyes scan my body as he throws my pants to the side, taking in every inch of me. I bite my lip and look away. _What if he thinks I'm too small or skinny. What if he doesn't like what he sees. What if-_

"You're beautiful." He interrupts my thoughts, making me shoot my head back to meet his eyes. Before I can say anything he places his lips on my inner thigh, biting down.

"Ngh~ ahhh! Kuroo!" I couldn't help let out a slightly louder moan as he sucks and bites the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. _God, I've never felt this good before. And we haven't even gotten to the main thing yet. Why is he so good at this? I guess he probably isn't a virgin like me. Does it bother him that I'm a virgin?"_

"Ken. Stop worrying." He sets my leg down and comes back up to my face. "It doesn't bother me." My eyes widen.

"How did you..."

"I know you. I can tell what you're thinking about. Relax, you are perfect and beautiful. There is no one else in the world I would rather be with." I blush madly, his words having a bigger effect than his body. He chuckles and gives me a light kiss on the nose. "You ok to keep going." I nod and smile.

"I love you." He looks taken back by my words but doesn't waste a breath responding.

"I love you too. Now relax and breathe. I'll take care of you." I gulp and take a deep breath. He connects our lips for a second before trailing down my neck and body, sucking hard enough to leave a trail of hickeys behind. He pulls away again and stands up, removing his pants before walking over to his bag, taking out a bottle of lube and condoms. I glare at him as he walks back, sitting down in between my legs.

"How long have you been planning this?" I ask slightly out of breath, the annoyance not coming across. Kuroo smiles.

"I wasn't planning anything. Just wanted to be prepared." He kisses me again and I roll my eyes at his obvious lie. He sits back up and starts to remove my boxers. I turn away and bite my lip, resting my hands on my stomach. He tosses the boxers away and smiles, taking my entire body in. I gulp and furrow my brows in anticipation. I hear him open the lube and squirt it on his fingers. I take another deep breath as my heart rate picks up. "Relax. This is going to be slightly uncomfortable but I promise it will get better. Stop me if you need it." I nod again not looking up.

I feel his finger press against my entrance, making my breath catch. I force myself to relax as he slowly presses in, stretching me out. I grit my teeth and shut my eyes tightly, feeling his finger enter me. It's not exactly painful but I'm definitely not a fan of the feeling. It's weird. Once he's knuckle deep he stops. I let out a long breath and try to regulate my breathing. I clench around his finger and feel his free hand find its way to my knee, rubbing in calming circles. I sigh and relax slightly, focusing on the contact on my knee rather than inside me.

He then starts to slowly thrust his finger back and forth, stretching me out more. I grit my teeth again but stay calm, taking deep breaths as my body slowly adjusts to the penetration.

The discomfort from his finger starts to fade, letting my body relax. I soak up the contact from his finger and his hand, breathing deeply. Now that i'm used to the finger, Kuroo begins to add a second one, slowly pressing it in, stretching me out even more. It's a little uncomfortable, but it's not that bad. He thrusts his two fingers in and out before moving them in a scissor motion, drawing out a low moan from my throat.

His fingers scissor me again and again, thrusting in all different angles, sending shocks of pleasure throughout my body. I moan quietly, my breath uneven, my body needy. His fingers feel really good but it's not enough. My body craves more. I need more.

"Ahhh~" I cry out in pleasure as he adds a third finger. The pleasure is completely overpowering the pain and discomfort. Every thrust of his finger draws out a high pitch moan from my throat. _I've never felt anything like this. It's overwhelming but amazing_. I bring my arms up and cover my face as my body begins to shake, heat pooling in my stomach. _I'm getting close, this is bad_. I whine and shudder as I bring a hand to Kuroo's wrist, stopping his movements. I keep my arm over my eyes as he stops.

"I...I'm good now. You can...ummm..." I breathe out the words, unable to process anything then Kuroo's fingers up my ass.

"Are you sure?" He asks cautiously. I peek down at him, getting a glimpse of my flushed chest covered in hickeys. I let out a quiet whimper as I try to speak, everything becoming too much.

"Y-yes...please I-i can't take much more." I breathe out watching him smirk up at me.

He pulls out his fingers as I whine, even though I asked for that. He then removes his boxers. I gulp forgetting how big he actually was. Still there's no way I'm stopping now. Kuroo opens the condom and slides it on his dick before adding lube. He groans slightly at the friction before lining himself up with my entrance. He moves back to my face, giving me a light kiss. "Please." It leaves my mouth before I can stop it, getting a snicker from Kuroo.

"Anything for you Kitten." With that, he slowly pressed the tip in and passed the rim.

"Aahhh!!!!" I cry out, feeling my body burn and eyes water. I throw my head back into the pillow, trying to breathe. He moves in a little more before stopping. It feels like I'm being torn apart. I whimper quietly, feeling a few tears slip past my eyes.

"Shhh, relax Ken. If it's too much, we'll stop." I can feel my body begin to shake slightly, overwhelmed with the feeling. I take a deep breath, trying my best to get used to it. He's only a third in! I gulp and bring my arms up and around his neck, hugging him closer.

"You can...keep going." I whisper, closing my eyes tightly, holding onto him. He presses a light kiss on my shoulder before sliding in more.

"Hhnngg~" I grit my teeth and claw at his back, feeling him slide more in, setting my entire body on fire. "Haaa! Ngh~" All the air leaves my lungs as he bottoms out. We both gasp, my body falling fully back into the bed, my arms loosely hanging on his shoulder. He rests his head on my shoulder, groaning every time my body tighten. I slowly take deep breaths, trying to get used to feeling so fucking full. _I can't believe I'm actually going this with him. I love him so much. I love how he's always so kind. Even when making fun of people there's a compliment behind it. He's also super helpful. Caring. Just amazing in every way. I never thought I would be here with him one day. It's heaven._

My body fully relaxes into the bed, my hands coming up to play in his dumb hair. I hear him hum into my shoulder as I scratch his scalpel. "Are you ok?" He mumbles. I sigh and let my eyes close for a second, focusing on him inside of me, the pain completly gone.

"Yeah...you can move now."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." I giggle quietly.

"I promise...I'm ok." He nods and slowly rises to meet my gaze. I give him a small smile as he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I love you." He whispers and begins to pull out slightly.

"I love you too!" I gasped out as he thrust back in.

He starts a steady and slow pace, each thrust going deep into me. It's amazing but not enough. I need more.

"Ahhhh! Ngh~ T-tetsurō...f-fahhh...faster. Please ah~" He picks up his pace, thrusting in faster and faster each time. Every thrust feels amazing. Shocks of pleasure making my brain all fuzzy, and my eyes blur.

"AHHH!! FUCk!" I cry out, after an intense shock of pleasure zipped through my body, making my legs shake. "HNG~ AHH!! TETSURO!!!" Again and again, he hits that one spot, making me cry out in pleasure. He groans lowly and starts to bite and suck my neck.

"Kenma ah~" He groans as I cry out loudly, forgetting everything but him. I claw at his back, hooking my legs around his waist feeling him suddenly thrust deeper into me. Hitting that same spot with more power.

"Fuck! Hmgh~ Shit! Tetsurō~ Tetsurō please!" He starts moving faster, as we both reach climax. I can't think anymore. My eyes roll into the back of my head and start to water. My brain foggy from pure pleasure. His thrusts get sloppier as heat pools in my stomach. I'm so close.

"I-I'm so ahh! C-close fuck! Please! Ahhh~" I tighten my grip around him, my entire body shaking.

With a few more thrusts directly on my prostate I cum hard. My body shakes and eyes fade white. I've never felt so much pleasure in my life. I cry out. Everything fading around me.

The next thing I know I hear Kuroo breathing deeply in my ear. My body is completely numb lying, on the bed. Kuroo leans more weight on me, slowly coming down from his orgasm. I breathe heavily as Kuroo slowly pulls out. I let out a small whimper as he steps away from the bed. My head feels light and I can't even feel my legs. That was the most intense, overwhelming, and amazing experience I've ever had.

Kuroo returns shortly and starts to clean off my chest with a warm wet towel. He kisses my forehead before putting the towel away. He then climbs into bed next to me and pulls me into his chest. I'm exhausted and have only just started to come back down from my high. Kuroo hums quietly and plays with my hair. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck again, snuggling into his bare chest.

"You ok?" He asks softly. I groan quietly and nod into his chest.

"I can't feel my legs." I mutter and he laughs. Kissing the top of my head.

"I take that as a compliment kitten." I roll my eyes but giggle quietly. "Get some sleep. We can shower in the morning." I nod already half asleep. The last thing I hear before I pass out is Kuroo humming a quiet tune and his heartbeat.


	48. Tsukiyama

** Tsukishima POV **

I enter our room expecting to see Tadashi passed out. Instead he is peacefully curled up under the blanket, leaning against the headboard reading a book. He looks so calm and cute. God I love him so much.

He looks up from his book, catching my stare. I redden slightly and look away gaining the cutest giggle I have ever heard.

"Can I help you?" He asks sweetly as I crawl into the bed, giving him a quick kiss. He giggles again and sighs looking into my eyes.

"Can I help you?" I fire back and he grins.

He shifts under the covers, giving me room to slide in behind him. He leans back into my chest, intertwining out fingers, grinning for ear to ear.

We stay like that for a while. Melting in each other's arms, listening to his soft breath and the light tune he started mindlessly humming. My hand found its way to his hair and started gently feeling through the strands. He lets out a low hum and leans more into my chest. I can't fight the smile forming on my face.

The room was dim and quiet except for the song he's humming. The energy is so relaxed and peaceful all thanks to him. I love that about him. The energy he brings to every room he steps into. The smile he's able to put on to anyone's face just by being his sweet self. God I love him so much. His smile. How sweet he is. How positive and energetic he is about the things he loves. How calmly he can be. When things get so overwhelming and crazy in my head, him just being there makes all of that go away. I wonder if he even knows he has that effect. Then his freckles. God, they're so beautiful. They remind me of stars in the galaxy. Beautiful sparkling stars dancing across every inch of his skin. I could spend hours admiring his freckle covered body. Kissing each spot. God he really has no idea what he does to me. He's so pure and sweet. I can't believe he's mine.

"Kei?" Tadashi breaks the comfortable silence with a whisper, looking up at me slightly.

"Yeah?" I respond, keeping my hand in his hair, playing with the strands.

"Umm...what's going to happen to us when we get back home?" I give him a confused glance getting him to elaborate more. "Just like. With our parents and umm other people. School and stuff like that." He shys away slightly, biting his lower lip. I give a warning smile which instantly lifts his spirits.

"Well...my family already knows I have a crush on you. And they are fine with it. I don't care if people know about us. Do you?" He shakes his head instantly.

"No I don't. I umm I would like people to know I guess. I like being close to you. I don't want to hide that." I smile and lean down, placing a short kiss on his forehead.

"Alright. What about your parents?"

"Ummm I mean...they've never really said anything but I think they'd be ok with it. I want to tell them but they are out of town for a bit so that would have to wait."

"They're out of town?"

"Yeah. Some work thing just came up. I'll have the house to myself for a few days."

"Why don't you stay with me." The words leave my mouth on instinct. It's not like he's never slept over. It's just...different now I guess.

"Really? Are you sure?" I sigh and ruffle his hair.

"Of course." He grins and sits up, turning around in my lap to face me.

"Thank you. I really didn't want to be alone." He gives me a sweet kiss making my heart flutter.

"Why didn't you ask earlier or tell me."

"Oh umm...I don't know." I sigh. I should expect that. "Oh and one more thing." I bring my hands down to his waist holding him in my lap, trying to ignore the position. "I don't want to tell anyone besides your family until I can tell my parents." I smile and nod.

"That's fine." He grins and leans down, capturing my lips in a real kiss. God he's so cute. I don't deserve this.

He giggles a little before melting into my arms. We move our lips together in a slow and lazy rhythm. One I could do all day. It's truly heaven.

I slowly sip my thumbs under his shirt, gently touching the bare skin underneath, testing to see if he pulls away. He doesn't and instead smiles into the kiss. So I put both my hands under his shirt, feeling his stomach and waist. I could almost fit his waist in my hands. I stay on his waist and hips, not wanting to press for too much, besides he seems to be loving just this.

My fingers dance across his skin, causing him to shiver in my grip. We continue to kiss slowly, enjoying the warmth and company. It's so great being with him. Like this. Being able to hold him. Touch him. Kiss him. God I can't believe he's mine. No one else gets to see him like this. I wonder if anyone has seen him like this in the past. Another day.

I pull him closer to me, our chests flushed together as I touch his skin and kiss his lips. He pulls away for a second, breathing deeply and looking into my eyes. "I love you." I whisper, basking in the way he burns red and smiles. Adorable. Gorgeous.

"I love you too." He responds, his arms loosely on my shoulder as I pull him back into another kiss. A kiss of love and passion. I've waited way too long for this moment. But it's finally here. He's finally in my grasp. And I promise to love and cherish him. To protect him from the people who don't deserve his pure energy and intoxicating smile. His energy. His love. He deserves the world, a world I'm going to give him. No matter what it takes.  
  



	49. Daisuga*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning⚠️ this chapter contains boyxboy smut! Please don't read if you are under 13 or aren't into that kind of thing. Thank you and enjoy.

** Daichi POV **

I relax against the headboard while Suga takes a quick shower. I'm reading a random book, not really paying attention to it. My mind keeps wandering to him. Even if he's here with me he never leaves my mind. His beautiful smile that sparkles. His adorable laugh. His smooth skin. Glowing eyes. Motherly nature. He's kind, thoughtful. Always looking out for you. His voice is so soothing. I could listen to him talk for hours. And look at him for hours. He's so radiant. Not just in looks but also just in personality and energy. He really is just perfect. Angelic. Everything.

He emerges from the bathroom, drying his damp hair. Our eyes meet and he smiles lightly. "Are you feeling ok?" I ask lightly. I know this is really stressful for him. He sighs and smiles before climbing over to me and into my lap. I discard my book and rest my hands on his hips while his rest on my shoulders, hands in my hair. He leans down and presses his lips against mine. I kiss back and gently rub my thumbs back and forth and the skin under his shirt. He pulls back and hums quietly.

"I love you." He whispers, catching me off guard but I respond instantly.

"I love you too." He grins and presses his lips back to mine. The kiss is slow and full of love and passion. I can feel him melt into my arms. My fingers keep dancing across his pale cool skin. I move my hand more until my whole hand is touching the skin under his shirt. He smiles in the kiss before gently biting my lip, signaling that he wants more. I gladly grant him that and open my mouth, slipping my tongue into his mouth, running it along his own, drawing out a muffled moan.

He grips my shoulders and slowly rocks his body against mine, our crotches rubbing together slightly, but enough to draw a gasp from both of us. I play with his shirt more until he parts us, letting me slide it up and off his body. I throw it to the side as he pulls mine off. I return to his lips for a second before trailing over to his neck, sucking lightly on his weak spot. He whimpers quietly in my ear and ruts our hips together once more.

I breathe in sharply, smelling the soap he used in the shower, as he rolls our hips together slowly, not helping my hard-on but that's not really the goal right now. I hold his waist tightly and help rock our hips together more, hearing his breath catch. I keep sucking on his neck and slowly move down to his chest, groaning occasionally at the friction. Suga keeps whimpering and moaning in my ear which is driving me crazy, but I restrain myself and slowly pull away, stopping him from moving so I can check in with him.

"Kōshi..." I speak deeply and he gulps meeting my gaze, out of breath and blushing madly. "You ok?" He nods and bites his lip, clearly trying to find his voice.

"I-I ummm..." I give him a warm smile, caressing the his sides. He takes a deep breath and looks me dead in the eye. "I want to go further with you. B-but not....not all the way yet." He shies away at the end and I smile. I give him a light kiss, my face now also red.

"Okay. Whatever you want." He sighs and hugs me tightly. I chuckle and kiss him sweetly on the cheek, while running my hands over his back, feeling his spine and every crevice. He shivers in my hold as I start to place light kisses on his neck again, going over the marks I left earlier. He sighs and relaxes again, biting his lip.

He groans and leans his head back when I rock our hips together. I lean back and catch his lips on a kiss, rutting out hips together faster. He moans and whines in my mouth as my hands travel down and to his stomach. I pull away, soaking up how breathless he is. "Are you ok if I touch you?" I whisper, caressing his cheek. He shudders and nods, his eyes filled with lust and need. I bring his lips back to mine and slowly reach into his pants and boxers, grabbing his very hard dick. He pulls away from the kiss and leans his head back gasping.

"Hng~ Daichi..."

"Shhh...I got you." He hugs me tightly while I pull his dick free and start to slowly stroke him. Each stroke I can feel his body shudder in my arms and hear him whimper and moan. Each of his reactions makes me harder.

"Hmm~ Daichi...you ah you too..." He struggles with his words as I pick up the pace. One of his hands holds onto my tightly as the other reaches into my sweats and boxers. His cool hands wrap around my length making my breath catch. He pulls it out and starts to stroke me slowly. I groan and bite down on his shoulder slightly, gaining and strangled moan from the boy. I start trailing kisses up his neck, loving the quiet and moans and shudders I'm rewarded with each stroke.

His hand moves slowly and is shaky but feels amazing. Each stroke sending shocks of pleasure throughout my body. I'm barely keeping it together. I press my thumb down on the sensitive tip. "Ah!" He grits his teeth and leans his head back far enough so I catch his expression. His mouth slightly agape moaning every time stroke. His eyes closed with tears in the corner. He looks gorgeous like this. His hand falters so I take over, wrapping my hand around both of us and stroking us slowly and firmly. He gasps and lets out a slightly broken cry, taken back by the new grip I have on us.

"Shhh, relax. I'm here baby. You're doing so good right now." He whimpers and leans his forehead against mine, moaning quietly, moving his hips to increase the pace. I listen to stroke is faster, sensing that he was getting closer.

"Hmm ha! Daichi...Daichi...Daichi...p-please~" He chants my name, his body tensing. I groan and capture his lips on mine, speeding up my hand while drinking up his strangled cries of pleasure. Every noise he makes goes straight to make dick, bringing me closer. He grips my shoulders, his body tensing as he nears release. I pull away listening to him gasp for air in between moans. I bite my lip and let out a low grown, feeling my own release near.

"Ahh fuck!" He suddenly cries out, his body shaking as he cums. His eyes roll into his head as he cries out, cumming into my hand. His voice along with a few more strokes bring me over the edge. I groan and cum as well, biting my lip while stroking us through it. He whines and shudders before collapsing into my arms. I exhale shakily, coming down from my own high as Suga goes limp on my arms. I let go of our cocks and grab some tissues from the nightstand. I clean us off, Suga staying completely still while I do so, breathing heavily against my shoulder.

I kiss his forehead and slowly rub his back, letting him gather himself. I hum a quiet tune bringing my hand to play with his hair that is still damp from his shower yet also silky smooth. Soon I feel Suga bring his arms to wrap around my neck, burying his head in my shoulder. I chuckle and hug him back tightly, one hand still in his hair. "You ok love?" I ask lightly and can feel him smile against my skin, probably in response to the nickname. He takes a deep breath before slowly sitting up to meet my gaze. He's flushed and his eyes are watering along with a huge grin. He leans down and kisses me softly.

"I'm ok. Thank you." He leans his head against mine bringing a smile to my face.

"Of course love." I can feel him shiver in my arms once I say the nickname again. God, I love him.

"I love you so much Dai. You are so good to me."

"I love you too. More than anything. You are so kind, beautiful, radiant. Amazing in every way. He blushes madly and bites his lip. I laugh quietly and kiss him lovingly. He relaxes in my arms as we pull back, him yawing. "Tired?" He sighs and nods.

"Just a little." He mummers, practically falling asleep in my arms. I kiss his cheek and shift us so we are lying side by side, his head against my chest listening to my heartbeat.

"Good night Daichi."

"Good night my love." I kiss the top of his head before we both fall into a peaceful slumber. Him in my arms.


	50. Kagehina

** Hinata POV **

I can't believe I'm actually with Kageyama! It's really unbelievable. I went downstairs to grab some water while he chose a movie for us to watch. I'm excited.

When I get back to our room I see him flipping through some movies looking pretty out of it. And kind of sad. I frown and climb onto the bed and into his lap. He glances up at me for a second before going back to scrolling mindlessly.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. He stops looking through movies but doesn't meet my gaze.

"Are you happy?" He asks, biting his lip. My eyes widen at the question.

"What? Of course I'm happy! I've never been this happy before which might seem surprising but it's true." He still doesn't look up at me. In fact his expression seems to dim even more to my answer. "What's going on? You're scaring me." I add cupping his face, not getting him to look at me yet though. I still don't know what's going on. He sighs, shaking his head slightly.

"Do...do you think we'll last?" I gasp quietly feeling my heart ache. I don't like where this is going.

"Of course I do! That's not even a question you should be asking. Why, do you think we won't?" He shrugs. I let my arms fall from his face which gets him to meet my gaze. "Do you think we won't?" I ask again my voice barely above a whisper, breaking at the end.

"I-" He looks away again. Everything beginning to crumble around me. "I don't know just...we're so young I don't..." I don't believe what I'm hearing.

"Shut up." I grit my teeth, my tone catching him off guard.

"Shōyō...I mean who are we kidding. We'll just get hurt in the end...it won't work..."

"Yes it will!" My eyes flood with tears on the verge of spilling as I look him in the eyes. I can't read an expression on him. He just sighs and looks down. He is not doing this now. I clutch my fits feeling more angry than hurt. I climb off the bed and stare at him. "I don't care if you think we're too young. I love you and know we are meant to be together. So it will work."

"Why do you think we are meant to be? What's so special about us Hinata?" His voice is so dry but I can clearly hear the pain he's feeling. But why? I don't understand. Why is he even thinking these things?

"I have felt a connection with you since the day I met you! And I don't think it was a coincidence that we ended up meeting again! And then with our quick I-"

"There's nothing special about that. You could pull off that quick with anyone. Oikawa. Atsume."

"That isn't true and you don't believe that. You really think I could do that with anyone!" Tears begin to stream down my face but I don't care. I am not letting him do this.

"Yes."

"You so fucking stupid! You are the only one I can do that with!"

"Why!"

"Because I trust you 100% no doubt. I have complete faith in you and I have since day one." He gasps slightly, eyes widening. "I have never once lost faith in. Lost trust. There has never been a reason for me to lose trust in you and there never will be. No matter what. That's why we are meant to be together. That is why we are soulmates." I start crying harder and walk over to him. He just stares at me in disbelief as I wrap my arms around him, holding on as tight as I can. "I won't let you leave me." I whisper feeling him begin to shake and breakdown in my arms, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ok..." He manages to choke out while crying. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I nod into his shoulder, squeezing him tighter as I try to lessen my cries. He pulls me back into his lap and begins to calmly play with my hair. "I'm sorry for doubting us. I'll never think that way again. I promise. I'm so so sorry Shōyō." I let out a small cry hugging him as tight as I can, my heading beginning to feel light and floating.

We stay like that for a while. In each other's arms holding on for dear life as I slowly calm down. Even when my cries stop we stay hugging each other tightly. Afraid to let go. I take a deep breath before speaking quietly. "Why..." I whisper. He sighs and pulls away to meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry." He caresses my cheek and I smile lightly. "I just...it's really hard for me to believe that you actually like me."

"Love." I correct and he smiles.

"Love me. And my parents have always told me that relationships at a young age never work out and that I should be careful so I don't get hurt." I grab his face and lean down, connecting our lips in a short kiss, afraid to speak. He holds my waist tightly, kissing me back, expressing his feelings of love. It's heaven. Bittersweet. But everything.

"You aren't allowed to leave me over stupid stuff." I mutter after parting us to breathe.

"I won't ever leave you Shōyō."

"And I won't either. You're my soulmate."

"So are you." I smile and look into his eyes as he whips my tear stained cheek. I sigh and lean into the touch, letting my eyes fall shut. "I'm so sorry Sho. I'll never doubt us again." I hum quietly.

"It's ok if you do. I'll be right here to prove you wrong. No matter what it takes." His hand finds its way to my hair as I open my eyes.

"I love you Shōyō."

"I love you too Tobio." He grins and connects our lips again. I sigh into the kiss and relax in his arms, parting them when he nibbles my bottom lip. He presses his tongue in slowly and gently, making my body shutter. It's so gentle but so intimate. The world stills as our tongues mingle, slowly, his hands trailing over my body softly.

He pulls back, letting us breathe as one hand plays with my hair. I open my eyes, panting quietly. He looks at me and smiles. A real loving smile. My new favorite expression from him.

"Want to watch a movie now?" I giggle hugging him again.

"Yeah." I say quietly not moving from my spot on his lap. Instead, he chooses a movie and moves me so my back is pressed up against his chest, his arms hugging my waist tightly.

This isn't exactly how I wanted our last night here to go. I didn't really want to cry but I'm ok with how it turned out. At least I'm here, in his arms. Able to hear him breathing and hear his heart. So what if this night was painful. In the end I have him and that's all I care about.


	51. Yakulev*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning⚠️ This chapter contains slight sexual content at the beginning. Please proceed with caution and enjoy.

** Yaku POV **

"Fuck!" My head falls into a fuzzy euphoria, completely overtaken by the pleasure as my orgasm washes over me. "Lev! Shit! Ah~" I moan loudly as I cum, eating up Lev's groans and whines above me as I tighten around him. His head falls to my shoulder as he hums, groaning in my ear. I shutter as he fills me up, letting my body go numb on the bed.

Lev shutters and collapses on me, panting heavily. I sigh, "Mmmm you're so good at that." He chuckles lowly in my ear and slowly pulls out.

"Sometimes I think you're just using me for sex" I grin and shrug coyly gaining a gasp from him as he lies next to me. I giggle.

"I'm kidding. I also need you to reach things on the top shelf." I start laughing harder as he moves closer to me.

"Haha so funny." He chuckles, bringing a hand to my cheek, making my laughter turn into a relaxed smile. We stare at each other for a while. Admiring the afterglow before he speaks up.

"How come you wanted to be under me this time." He asks slightly. Something I was expecting. Anytime we do something like this I'm always on top of him. I like being in control but I also like being fucked. I sigh lightly and bite my lip.

"I...I'm not good a letting other people have control over me in any way or have control of the situation. I guess I wanted to try and get more comfortable with that." He smiles at my response and leans closer, giving me a sweet kiss. "Besides it feels amazing. " We laugh as he takes my hand in his, brushing his finger over the ring. He brings my hand to his lips and presses a gentle kiss into the metal band. I smile and blush slightly. "I'm never taking this off." I whisper. "

"Never?"

"Never. I want everyone at school to know that I have found the man of my dreams."

"They'll probably assume I'm a woman."

"You could be a woman. I mean...you have the legs." He sighs and chuckles as I giggle, wrapping him into a hug.

"We should shower." He mutters but still hugs me back tightly.

"In a minute..." His breathing has evened out. It's calm and soothing. Slow. I could fall asleep just listening to his breath and his heart pound. His hand plays with my sweaty hair drawing out a low hum from my throat. "I love you Lev..." I mutter.

"I love you too Mori." I smile and look up to meet his eyes.

"I love everything about you." I cup his cheek as he looks at me with confusion. "I love your dumb face." He chuckles. "I love how sweet and patient you are with me. I love how much you care. I love your energy and how funny you can be. I love how protective you are sometimes. I love you..." My words die off on my tongue.

"I love you so much Mori but why are you saying all of these things?"

"Cuz I feel bad."

'What do you mean?" He caresses my cheek sweetly while I keep going with my words that aren't getting processed by my brain anymore.

"You're so romantic. Always showing and telling me you love me. I don't say it that much and I'm mean to you all the time. I'm sorry that I don't appreciate you that much. I don't show compassion towards you enough. I'm not good enough for you."

"That's not true." I look up, my eyes beginning to water. "You are so good to me. You aren't mean. And I don't care that you don't say you love me all the time. I can tell you do. I catch you looking at me from across the room. I can see it in your eyes. Your smile. When we're alone you show your love to me."

"Yeah but I should say it more. Also, I didn't know you catch me doing that."

"I only catch you because I'm doing the same thing." I grin and blush. "And you don't need to say it all the time. If you want to then I obviously won't stop you. But don't think you have to."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I lean up and catch his lips in a loving kiss, trying to express the love and gratitude I feel for him. He pulls away, smiling like crazy. "We should shower." I sigh and nod.

"Carry me...I can't walk." Lev chuckles and slides out of bed before scooping me up.

"As you wish." He kisses my nose before walking us to the bathroom.

The warm water fills the shower, steam getting trapped by the glass walls. I stand facing the water, feeling it fall onto my chest as Lev messages my soapy head. It's so peaceful and relaxing. No fears or worries for the future. Just us. Here together. That's all that matters. I refuse to think of the future.

Lev's hands slowly slip down and begin to massage my shoulders. I groan quietly as he slowly begins to massage the tight muscles. Unfortunately, he stops way too soon. I whine when he does and he laughs.

"I'll give you a massage after we shower." He turns me around so I can wash my hair out and leans down, bringing his lips to my forehead for a brief moment. I purposely rinse off quickly, now really wanting a full massage.

We finish cleaning off before exiting the bathroom, drying off as we walk to the bed. I groan and collapse on my stomach, feeling the fatigue catch up to me. I fight it though when I feel Lev join me on the bed. Both of us still naked.

He straddles my thighs and lightly brushes his fingers across my back. I shudder and turn my head to shoot him a glare. But before I can he puts pressure on my lower back making me groan.

"I better be getting one after." He mumbles, rubbing his hands down my back, working through the tight muscles. I giggle.

"You're such a baby."

"That wasn't an answer." He warns, still massaging my back with purpose.

"Fine fine. I'll give you a massage...in the next few days." I say feeling exhaustion fall over me.

"I'm holding you to it." He mutters and I giggle, knowing that he is smiling. I melt into the mattress, letting his hands put my entire body into a relaxed and bliss state as my mind begins to fade.


	52. Ushiten*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning⚠️ This chapter will contain boyxboy smut. If you are uncomfortable with that or are younger than 13 please skip this chapter.

** Tendo POV **

It was romantic I guess. I don't know how we got here. My back pressed against the soft plain comforter. Him above me. Lips connected. Hands on either side of my head. My hands gripping his biceps. Bodies rocking together. Shocks of small pleasure being sent throughout the nerves of our bodies. But it's different than I pictured. Not that I ever thought someone would be in a situation like this with me. Still, it isn't desperate and rough like I thought. There's no rush. No need to tear into each other. It's slow. Calming. Soft maybe?

He pulls his head away, letting the small groans and whimpers coming with every rut of the hips out into the air of the room. His lips are pressed softly to the skin of my forehead, then nose, then cheek, then jaw, and finally neck where they linger and suck lightly. Not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make me shiver.

"Satori..." He whispers breathlessly, making my breath catch. He leans up slightly meeting my eyes. He exhales shakily showing an emotion again. Anxious. Nervous. I smile lightly and bring my hand up, cupping his cheek.

"It's ok...I want this..." I whisper, biting my lip before adding, "please..." He gulps before leaning down again, connecting his lips to mine, his fingers playing with my shirt. He parts us and slowly, inch by inch he pulls off my shirt, his fingers brushing against my skin as he does. Once he tosses my shirt to the side I take his off, faster than he did, not wanting to be more exposed than him.

His lips come back to mind for a second before trailing down to my neck. He sucks lightly at the skin and as he does I feel my breath get caught in my throat. His calloused hands run up my sides and to my chest. He brushes a finger over my nipple, drawing a gasp from my lips. He smiles lightly against my skin, brushing his fingers across the nubs once more. I whimper quietly, feeling extremely sensitive by that one touch.

He begins to trail his lips lower, sucking hard enough at my collarbone to leave a mark. He moves lower, replacing his hands with his lips, experimentally dragging his tongue across one. My body shudders and I whine louder, a spark of pleasure being released into my body. He rises again and smiles, taking in my body and expression. Half lidded eyes, panting quietly, blushing. He leans down whispering something before connecting our lips. "Amazing..." My eyes water slightly at his words as he pulls away. I smile up lightly as he begins to slowly unbuckle my belt.

I draw in a breath as he slides my pants off my legs, letting his hands linger against my skin. Before I have the chance to reach for his belt he begins to take it off himself, sensing my insecurities and wants.

His fingers caress my sides as both of us lay in our boxers breathless. I shiver as his hand's tails up and over my body, running along every vein, every crevice. He leans down, brushing his lips against my ear before whispering, "Perfect..."

I shudder, feeling my skin burn and eyes water again. He brings his face up and brushes his lips against mine sweetly. Why does he want to do this with me? What does he even see in me? He deepens the kiss, pressing his tongue against mine. I hug him tightly, lips connected, his hands trailing down my stomach to my hips, playing with the waistband of my boxers.

The kiss whisks my mind away. My body feels like it's on fire as he swallows the tiny mons being forced out of my throat. I don't even realize he took off our boxers. My mind is so fuzzy and out of it simply from him kissing me. My lips. Sucking and nipping the skin on my neck and chest until marks are left all over my body, moans floating out into the heavy air.

It's only when his thick finger presses against my entrance that I gain some sanity. Some thought. "Relax." He speaks softly before kissing me slowly and deeply once more. His finger slides in slowly, making my body tense up with a burning pain mixed with pleasure. "You're doing so good. You're amazing." I shudder at his words, feeling my body relax and heat up more.

His thrust starts off slow. Letting my body adjust. Even thrust stealing the air in my lungs, making me pant heavily as his lips mark every inch of my skin as his own. "Ohhhh fuuckk..." I breathe out as another finger enters me, making my legs shake and my body tense with the overwhelming sensation.

"Are you ok?"

"More than ok." He smiles before kissing me again, more desperately. He picks up the pace, his fingers scissoring me open, his mouth muffling my whines and small cries. "ah~ ah- shit." I pant out, trying to catch my breath as he slows down, thrusting deeper into me. "shi-fuck!" I cry out arching my back as a shock of pleasure way more intense than before surges my body, making me gasp for air in between moans. He pulls back, studying my face which probably already looks fucked out. He does it again and I let out a broken cry, heat pooling in my stomach, legs shaking.

"T-toshi fuck. I'm ready ok..." I gasp out, wrapping my hand on his wrist so he'll stop. He looks at me with hooded eyes, panting slightly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." I nod pulling his fingers out, whimpering in the process.

"Yes-s I'm sure. Just hurry...please." He nods slowly as I let my eyes fall shut, listening to my heart proud fast. All I can hear is my heartbeat and uneven breaths. His calloused hand runs down my thigh, pulling them more apart. I grin and bite my lip in anticipation, letting his hands spread my legs, feeling the tip of his dick press against my ass. Fuck he's big.

He leans over me placing a kiss on my cheek. "You're so gorgeous. So incredible you know that?" I gasp, my body shaking as he presses in, whispering praise. "I love you so much. You're so good to me." I whimper before letting out a broken cry as he bottoms out my eyes watering from the pain and praise, overwhelming my senses. "Shhh, deep breaths. You're amazing. Beautiful." I let out a shaky breath, my eyes watering more from his praise. I shudder, hugging him close to me as he starts to do shallow thrusts. I gasp and shake.

"hah~ ngh - f-fuck god!"

"I love you so much. You're so stunningly gorgeous. So kind and fun. I love you~" I gasp as he speeds up.

"I lOve you ToO ah!" He changes his pace, thrusting deeper and harder, hitting my prostate dead on. "AH~ Toshi fuck! please~ fuuukk hng~" My body tenses up, heat pooling in my stomach, legs shaking.

"You're so pretty like this." He groans in my ear fucking me harder and faster.

"Ah~ I'm- I'm gonna cu-fuck!" With a few more thrust directly on my prostate I cum hard, vision blurring, body tensing and shaking like crazy. I can't hear anything as I throw my head back, screaming. He speaks up more nearing his climax.

"Ah~ S-satori." He groans before thrusting deep in my ass, cumming hard.

I come back to the world from my high, hearing him panting in my ear. He pulls out and collapses on top of me. I let out a shaky sigh, realizing that I was crying. Crying from the overwhelming feeling of being loved. Being accepted. Being seen as beautiful with him. It's a weird thing to cry about. Weird thing to feel.

I suddenly feel his lips against my cheek, kissing the tears away while his hand whines my other cheek. I sigh, turning my head to catch his lips in a sweet kiss before letting my eyelids fall and body collapse into a peaceful and loved unconscious state.


	53. Asanoya*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning⚠️ This chapter contains boyxboy smut. If you are under 13 or uncomfortable with that then please skip this chapter.

** Noya POV **

I decided to take a quick shower even though it might have been for nothing, depending on Asahi. I step out of the bathroom in Asahi's hoodie and some sweatpants. I see him sitting against the headboard, reading a book. I smirk and quickly get onto the bed and crawl over to him. He notices and sets his book aside, letting me climb into his lap, straddling his thigh. His eyes widen slightly as I grin, my hands playing with his hair innocently. "Hey Asahi?" I ask calmly, meeting his eyes with an innocent gaze. His hands rest on my thighs, rubbing back and forth, never going too high.

"Yeah?"

"Will you forget about me once you go to college." His eyes widen at my question as I keep playing with his soft long hair, eyes watching him curiously.

"That's impossible Nishi." I grin internally at his response while keeping my nonchalant look. I shrug.

"Maybe I should make sure you won't forget about me." He raises an eyebrow in confusion while I smirk.

"How are you gonn- hng!" His words get interrupted by a grunt as I grind down on his crotch which seemed to already be a little bit hard. He shudders and I grin at him.

"I have my way. But no pressure. I'm fine waiting too if you don't want to. Although it looks like someone wants to." I grin and motion to his bulge as he looks at me while half lidded eyes, blushing madly.

"God you're too much." He breathes out before smiling lightly. "I love it." I smile looking into his eyes.

"So? What do ya say?" He grins at me before grinding my waist down onto him, our crotches rubbing together roughly. He both groan deeply, my breath getting taken in surprise. I shudder and grin at him. I wrap my arms around his shoulder, starting a slow pace, rocking back and forth, my breath catching with each roll of our hips. I pant in his ear until he pulls me back, capturing my lips with his, kissing me roughly I can't help but moan softly.

I open my mouth letting him slip his tongue in, drawing out another muffled moan from me as he rocks out hips faster. I whine at the friction as his hands begin to travel under the hoodie. He parts us for a second, both breathing heavily. "You look really good in my hoodie." He mumbles before kissing down my jaw to my neck. I sigh, grinning as he sucks on my neck. I'm glad I'm able to see this side of him. See him feel confident with me. I love it.

He sucks hard on one spot making me moan quietly so he sucks harder. "Ugh~ Asahi..." I breathe out, beginning to play with his shirt. He gets the message and leans away, letting me pull off his shirt before he does the same with the hoodie, pouting slightly but wanting to see more skin. Once discarded he returns to my neck, trailing down to my chest and stomach, sucking hard at each spot. I breathe out uneven breathes, while gripping his hair. He gets a few moans and whimpers from me but I'm controlling my voice for now.

He runs his tongue along one of my nipples drawing out a low moan as his calloused hands run up and down my sides. He pulls away slowly, looking at my face. I smirk at him, face red and hot and eyes half lidded. I can feel him get harder at my appearance making me smile more as I pant quietly. "Are you ok that I left marks?" I sigh quietly and lean forward, resting my forehead on his.

"You don't have to ask about that stuff. My body is yours. So... please~" The last part slips out against my will but I see a glint flash in his eyes before he pulls me down into a heated kiss, tongue tasting every corner of my mouth, drawing out whines and groans.

His hands rest on my hips, playing with the hem of my sweatpants. I smirk for a second in the kiss before rising up on my knees, letting him slide them down. With a little shuffling he gets my sweatpants off without breaking the kiss, leaving my lunges burning for air but I don't care right now. He palms me through my boxers and I let out a higher moan, pulling away from the kiss. I gasp for air as he returns to marking my body, l pant heavily, bringing my hands down to start undoing his jeans. He lifts his hips, lips not leaving my body, letting me slide them down. He helps me push them all the way off, leaving both of us in just our boxers. I shudder again while grinding down on him before he pulls away slightly, looking into my eyes, his full of lust and want.

"We don't have condoms or lube." He breathes out. I lean forward, closing as much distance between our bodies as possible.

"I don't care about the condom. As for lube I have an idea. Give me your fingers." I am breathing heavily as he sighs, bringing his hand in front of me. He looks at me questionably before I take two of his fingers in my mouth. He gasps and I smirk, running my tongue along the digits, coating them in my saliva. He groans quietly, and I can feel his gaze on me as I close my eyes, focusing on his fingers in my mouths as his other hand begins to pull down my boxers.

"Stop." He says softly and I do, letting him pull out his fingers and lead them towards my ass. I open my eyes meeting his gaze as he stops near my hole. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes! Please Asahi~" I say instantly, my body feeling like it's on fire. He grins and captures my lips in a soft but still intense kiss, one finger pressing into me. I gasp. His fingers are a lot bigger than mine. He slides it in all the way without much resistance. I pull away moaning quietly. "Shit~" I breathe out, holding on tightly to his shoulders.

"You ok?"

"Yes, you can move." He complies, going back to mouthing down my neck as he begins to thrust his thick finger in and out of my ass, drawing out a whine or moan with each one.

He soon adds a second finger, stretching me out more. I let out a louder moan as the second one joins the first one, thrusting in and out of me harder. "Ah~ f-fuck please Asahi~ I'm ready." He doesn't answer, just starts thrusting harder and faster. I groan and whine in annoyance, moving my hips back on his fingers. "Hng~fuck!" I groan leaning my head on his shoulder as he nibbles on my neck. God it feels so much better when he does it. "P-please I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" He speaks smoothly and I shudder and whine.

"Yes! God please f-fuck me!" I moan feeling my eyes start to water with frustration. I'm so fucking hard and desperate. I whine as he pulls his fingers out. I try to level my breath as he pulls down his boxers. I gulp looking down at him. He's a lot bigger than I thought but I'm not surprised in the slightest. I shiver and rise to my knees again, taking his length and guiding it to my stretched out ass.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asks lightly, hands at my bare hips, rubbing back and forth. I nod, pressing the tip to my entrance. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before slowly sliding the tip into me.

"AH!" I gasp, the stretch being almost unbearable but I ignore the pain and keep sliding down onto his dick. "Ahhh! Fuck SHit. Hng~" I squint my eyes shut as he grips my hips hard, forcing me to stop about halfway. My legs ache and my ass feels like it's going to tear.

"Go slow Noya..." He breathes out, eyes closed, mouth agape. I sigh and adjust slightly before sinking down farther. We both groan loudly as my ass meets his hips, my legs and body shaking and tensing around him. He takes deep breaths, eyes closed and thumbs rubbing the skin above my hip bone. I shudder and whimper slightly, nails digging into his shoulder. "You ok?" He asks softly, opening his eyes to meet my teary gaze. I let out a shaky breath and nod.

"Yeah...just give me a second." I breathe out, playing with his hair as he kisses my neck and chest lightly trying to get me to relax. I sigh and close my eyes, rocking my hips slightly forward. We both gasp, pleasure, and pain being sent throughout my body. I do it again, moaning quietly. I repeat the action again and again until I don't feel the pain as much. "Ok...I'm going to move now." He nods breathless and leans back, watching my face as I slowly rise up and then back down, moaning quietly. I start a slow pace, my eyes closed as my body starts to relax and tense with pleasure. He groans quietly, fingers holding my hips tightly, definitely bruising them.

"Fuckk Nishi!" He groans and I pick up the pace riding him faster and harder than before, moaning loudly with each one.

"Ah~ hng A-ashi shit!" I grit my teeth and squint my eyes, moving faster as he starts to thrust up into me making it so much better. "Ahh! Fuck! R-righ ahh~ right there! Fuck!" He thrust up and pulls my body down with it again and again in the same spot as my vision beginning to fade and blur.

"Fuuck Noya..." He groans, attaching his lips to my neck sucking and biting the sensitive skin. I cry out feeling my body tense up.

"Ahh~ I'm close. Fuck keep going! Nhg! Ah~" He starts thrusting into me faster, holding my hips still in the air, each thrust drawing out a cry of pleasure as my body starts to shake. My legs ache and feel like they are going to give out but he relentlessly holds me in the air while pounding up into my prostate. I feel heat pool in my stomach as he goes harder. My eyes well up with tears, the pace heavenly and overwhelming. "Ah! I-I'm gonna FUCK!" I throw my head back, digging my nails into his shoulder as I cum, eyes blurring white as my body shakes. I cry out as he slams my body down, grunting and cumming inside while I chant his name high on euphoria.

After a minute I collapse onto his chest, both of us completely out of breath. My legs are dead and my arm hangs loosely on his shoulders. He finds the strength to bring a hand and play with my hair that is plastered to my face with sweat. I close my eyes, listening to his racing heartbeat as our breaths slowly even out.

"Hey, I'm going to pull out, ok?" I nod against him, whimpering quietly as he lifts me off his dick, letting me lay back on his chest right after, a trickle of cum dripping down my leg. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah" I breathe out, still breathing heavily. I feel more cum drip from my ass and cringe. "We need a bath." I mumble.

"I can start one for us if you want." I hum quietly.

"Mmmk."

"That means you have to get off."

"I can't move." He sighs and carefully lays me on my back, my eyes closed and body littered with deep hickeys.

"I'll be right back." His presence disappears and I hear the facet turn and the water pour. I sigh focusing on the sound of the water slowly, calming my heart and breath.

I stay like that until I hear the water stop and footsteps approach me. He scooped me into his arms and I smile snuggling into his chest until he lowers me into the warm water. I open my eyes and wince slightly when I'm fully sitting. "Sorry." He says lightly before climbing in behind me. "Are you hurt?" I shake my head.

"No, just sore. My legs hurt though." I lean back into his chest, water surrounding us.

"Sorry."

"Mmmm stop saying that. It's fine. And my fault." He sighs and begins to massage my back slowly. I hum, leaning into the touch. That's how we stayed for a while. Little touches and kisses here and there as we relaxed in the water with each other. Ignoring the future. Focusing on the present. Focusing on him.


	54. Iwaoi*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning⚠️ This chapter contains boyxboy smut. If you are under 13 or uncomfortable with that then please skip this chapter.
> 
> I will mention that the ending of this chapter is a little important but Ill still mention what happens in another chapter

** Iwaizumi POV **

We're lying on the bed together, Oikawa's head on my chest as I scroll through movies to watch since I'd rather not hear what's happening in the other rooms.

Oikawa hums quietly as I play with his hair, his eyes barely staying focused on the TV. I look down at him and sigh gaining his attention. "What's wrong?" He meets my eyes with a worried gaze. I smile lightly and ruffle his hair.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Well, you know we haven't really talked about the future. You know...with us." He instantly frowns and looks back at the TV.

"I don't want to talk about it now."

"That's fine, but you know we will have to eventually. Right?"

"Yeah I know, just...not right now." I nod as he looks back at me with a sad smile.

"What if we watched a superhero movie. Like Marvel or something." I say trying to distract him from the thought of the future.

"Ok, how about the second Avengers movie." I nod and click on the movie, switching on subtitles. I sit up more against the headboard, his head still against my chest. I play with his hair again as the movie begins.

♥♥♥

About 30 minutes into the movie I notice his attention is more on me than the screen. I sigh and look down, meeting his eyes. He looks at me innocently before leaning up, capturing my lips in a kiss. My hand winds around to the back of his neck, nails stretching his scalp. He shivers and pulls back, panting slightly. I grin before leaning back in, catching his lips in a stronger kiss. He gasps slightly before kissing back roughly. I leave my other hand at his hip as he shifts into my lap, straddling my waist.

I nibble at his bottom lip, gaining a quiet moan as he opens his mouth. I sweep my tongue in, running it along his, causing him to groan. He whimpers and moans quietly in my mouth, hands gripping my shoulders. I bring my other hand down to his waist, holding him closer to me tightly.

He parts us for air, panting and blushing. I smirk at his state before moving to his neck, gently sucking and biting the skin. He shivers and groans, moving his head to the side so I have more access. "Ah~ Hajime..." He breathes out as I suck his skin purple. I hold his hips tightly and flip his back to the bed, loud crashes coming from the TV.

I go back to his lips, kissing him with more need as I run my hands up his shirt. He groans and starts to slide my shirt up. I part us again and we remove each other's shirts, tossing them to the side before I go back to his neck, sucking and biting more roughly, trailing down his body as he moans quietly, a hand running through my hair.

A nibble at the skin under his belly button and he moans louder than before. A weak spot. I smirk and do it again, loving the sounds he's making. I make my way back up to his head, leaving a trail of marks behind. I place a gentle kiss on his lips before speaking. "Hey..." I say softly as he slowly opens his eyes, meeting my gaze. "I know you don't want to go all the way, but are you ok if we try something?" I can feel my face heat up which he obviously notices because he smirks up at me.

"As long as nothing goes up my ass I'm ok with it." I chuckle before kissing him lightly.

"Got it." He takes a deep breath as I trail back down his body, going over the sensitive marks I've left. He whimpers slightly, his arms draped over his eyes. I reach his V-line and leave a few hickeys there before playing with the hem of his sweatpants, waiting for confirmation that I can keep going. He shivers and nods, lifting his hip slightly so I can easily pull down his sweats.

He takes in a shaky breath and nods again, letting me pull back his boxers, his hard dick hitting the cold. He gasps and squirms as I hold his hips down. "You ok?"

"Y-yes." He shivers, eyes still covered as I lean closer. I exhale hot air on his dick and hear him gasp, tilting his hips up for more friction. I take that as a go ahead and drag my tongue along the underside of his dick, gaining a strangled moan of surprise. I look up at him again, making sure he is ok. He whines at the lack of attention and wiggles his hips slightly.

At that moment I take his dick into my mouth, hearing him moan loudly, arching his back at the feeling. I grin before taking him down to the hilt, hollowing out my checks, and bobbing my head up and down. He withers and whines loudly, one hand gripping the sheets, the other covering his eyes, his cheeks a deep shade of pink.

I repeat my movements while also running my tongue along his shaft, tasting the pre cum that's leaking from his slit. He makes a loud moan and whimpers and I suck him off. "Ha~ f-fuck I-IwA!" He moans out again as I hum around him, his legs beginning to shake. I can tell he won't last long but I wasn't expecting much.

I move up on his dick and suck the top harshly listening to his cry of pleasure. "H-Hajime! I-I fuck! I-I won't last l-long if you d-d-do that, hng." I run my tongue across the slit before pulling away to speak.

"Don't hold back Tōru. This is about you feeling good so just relax and let it out." He gulps and looks down at me as I take him back into my mouth, speeding up my movement. He moans loudly and throws his head back, both hands gripping the sheet, his legs tensing more and more.

His legs start to shake even more, his breaths more ragged and moans more desperate. He's close.

I use more tongue, running it along the tip and down his shaft while bobbing my head, letting his dick hit the back of my throat. Luckily I don't have a gag reflex. Oikawa gasps and one of his hands grips my hair. "Hajime! I- H-hajime~ I-im close. Hng ah~"

His legs tense more as he squints his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. His entire body shakes and he lets out a loud broken moan before cumming down my throat. I close my eyes, feeling the saltiness coat my tongue. I swallow everything because why the hell not, and stay there until he completely collapses onto the sheets, chest heaving.

I release his dick and wipe my mouth, watching his flushed chest rise and fall quickly with his breaths. I pull back on his boxers and sweats before crawling up to his head, his arm falling over his eyes once more. I bring a hand to his head and gently massage his scalp. "You ok?" I ask quietly as he evens his breathing. He sighs and smiles before moving his arm down to look me in the eye. He hums quietly and nods.

"That was way better than masturbating." I chuckle and lay down next to him, hand still in his hair. He hums again, looking at me sweetly and looking pretty tired. He bites his lip and glances down at my crotch which has an obvious bulge.

"Dont worry about it." I say before lightly kissing his forehead. "Tonight was about you." He gulps and nods, laying down on the pillow. He sighs and looks toward the TV that's still on, playing a movie that has been long forgotten. I chuckle and sit up, grabbing the remote and turning it off.

Oikawa grabs my arm and pulls me back into the bed, him crawling closer and lying his head on my bare chest. I leave a light kiss on his head, taking a moment to smell his hair, smelling his shampoo which reminds me of coconut.

He snuggles closer to my chest as my hand plays with his hair. He lets out a shaky sigh which concerns me. "I love you." He whispers, hugging himself even closer to me, desperately. He suddenly seems off.

"I love you too...are you ok." I hug him back with my free hand.

"I'm...I'm really going to miss you." He ignores my question, voice breaking slightly at the end, eyes watering.

"Hey...what's going on. You're acting like this is our last day together. We still have a few weeks before we have to go to school." He stiffens in my grasp, making my heart sink. "Tōru? What's going on?" He sniffles and I can feel a few quiet tears hit my skin making me even more uneasy. "Tōru?" I speak quietly, rubbing his back lightly.

"4 days..." I look at him confused.

"Wha-"

"A scout reached out to me...and I was recruited to be on a team as their setter..."

"Ok..." I say unsure of where this is going. My heart can tell it's not good.

"I leave in 4 days to start practice and get situated."

"Ok well umm, so we have four days. But we can still talk and visi-"

"It's in Argentina." Everything stops at that moment, my heart aching more. _Argentina..._

Oikawa snuggles more into my chest, crying lightly. "I'm sorry...I-I should have told you sooner I just...I didn't want you to feel the dread I felt each day. I thought it would be better if I waited to tell you." I sigh and hug him closer, more desperate to keep him close to me.

"You're an idiot." I breathe out and he giggles slightly.

"I know..."

And that was it. We left it there. Both solely wanting to hold each other tightly. Afraid If we let go it will be forever.


	55. Bokuaka*

** 3rd POV **

The room is quiet and slightly tense. Bokuto sits on the edge of the bed, feet placed firmly on the carpeted ground. He's on his phone, staring at it. Maybe reading. Akaashi can't tell though. He watches him closely while drinking some water, able to see the stress and anxiety radiating off him.

Akaashi internally sighs and places his water on the bedside table. He then walks over to Bokuto, stopping in front of him, gaining his attention from the blank screen of his cell phone. Akaashi sets the phone aside and climbs into his lap, knees placed on each side of Bokuto's thighs. Bokuto watches him curiously, his calloused hands resting as Akaashi's slim hips while Akaashi winds his arms around Bokuto's shoulder, bringing his face a mere inch from Bokuto's.

"Relax." Akaashi whispers before closing the gap between them, pressing his lips sweetly against Bokuto's, feeling his shoulders unstiffen and body melt. Their lips move together slowly and sweetly, not rushing anything. Simply a way to distract and calm them both.

Akaashi pulls away first, letting out a satisfied sigh as he opens his eyes, being met with golden ones. Bokuto smiles and hums, running his hands along Akaashi's sides, slipping them under his shirt, feeling his now slightly tan skin. "Thank you..." He mumbles, bringing his lips to Akaashi's neck, tickling the skin with kisses. Akaashi smiles to himself and bites his lip.

"Of course." He breaths out, tilting his head back, giving Bokuto the ok to suck and nibble on the exposed skin. He does so, lightly and softly, never enough to draw out a moan. Just enough to get small shaky breaths and sighs of contentment.

Bokuto pulls back after a minute, looking into Akaashi's eyes, reading his expression. "Umm... I..." He mumbles trying to articulate a sentence. Akaashi tilts his head as he tries to even his breaths. "I've been wondering or uhh...been meaning to...ask you...I guess...uhh." Bokuto sighs as Akaashi waits patiently, running his fingers through Bokuto's soft hair that he didn't gel up that day. "Are you...have you ever..." His sentences die out but Akaashi catches on quickly. He chuckles deeply and quietly, gaining Bokuto's attention.

"Are you trying to ask if I'm a virgin?" He says with a smirk, face heating up slightly. Bokuto bites his lip and nods shyly, making Akaashi giggle.

"Well...are you?" Akaashi sighs, giving Bokuto a soft expression.

"No, I am not." Bokuto's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't that. "Why? Does that bother you?"

"No, of course not." He answers instantly and Akaashi smiles in relief. "Male or Female?" Bokuto questions, returning too lightly kissing Akaashi's neck.

"Male." Bokuto hums quietly, sending a small vibration across the skin, making Akaashi shiver. Bokuto holds Akaashi's hips tightly and flips him onto his back, scooting them fully onto the bed, Akaashi's head now resting against a pillow.

"Didn't realize you had an ex-boyfriend." He says deeply, exhaling hot breath on the skin just below Akaashi's ear. His breath catches and he bites back a groan.

"I never said that." He speaks breathlessly, his words catching Bokuto's attention as he rises to meet Akaashi's gaze.

"Oh?...really?" Akaashi shyly nods, not exactly proud of his younger selves choices. "I didn't realize you were the type to sleep around. How many guys have you been with exactly?" Bokuto's tone is deep and honey-like, with a certain dominance added. It's different. Hot.

"T-two." Akaashi stutters, feeling his pants getting tighter as Bokuto presses his body against him. Bokuto raises an eyebrow.

"Didn't expect you to be a whore Keiji." Bokuto breathes before sinking his teeth in Akaashi's shoulder, gaining a breathy moan from the other. Bokuto rises again, admiring Akaashi's state as he slowly falls apart with every touch. "Are there guys I have to watch out for now?" Akaashi sighs, looking at Bokuto through half lidded eyes.

"N-no, you're different from them." His pants are getting heavier as Bokuto runs his fingers along the skin under his shirt, each touch lighting it on fire.

"What makes me different?"

"I didn't love them." He answers without thinking, freezing as the words leave his mouth. His eyes widened at what he just said along with Bokuto's. Akaashi covers his mouth, feeling scared and embarrassed. Time has stilled and all their movements come to a halt. "Fuck..." Akaashi breaths out, covering his entire face with his hands. Not wanting to see Bokuto's shocked expression.

"You love me?" He says after a minute of silence. Akaashi cringes and curses himself, refusing to look at the boy on top of him. "Akaashi." Akaashi shakes his head, not wanting to see or repeat himself. Or really acknowledge what slipped out. Sure he had been thinking that for a while but it was way too soon for that. Or was it. "Keiji..." His first name makes him shiver and peek out from behind his fingers, his face extremely red and hot. "Did you just admit you love me?" Bokuto asks with more excitement, a grin plastered on his face. His expression eases Akaashi, giving him enough strength to nod. "AGAASHI" Bokuto yells before tackling him in a hug, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck, placing kisses all over his neck.

Akaashi grunts as he's smothered, weight pushing down on his crotch, making him groan lightly but it wasn't noticed by the ecstatic owl. Bokuto rises again, looking down at Akaashi wearing the biggest smile. Akaashi sighs and smiles back at him, relieved he got this reaction. "I love you too." Akaashi's eyes tear up at the statement, smile growing wider. Bokuto leans down and captures Akaashi's lips in a sweet loving his, stealing all his air.

The kiss slowly picks up, becoming more and more heated, both now realizing the tension they built up before. Akaashi groans as Bokuto slips his tongue in, roughly tasting his mouth. Things speed up. They part and Bokuto begins to mouth down Akaashi's neck, eating up every breathy whine that comes from Akaashi.

They rip off each other's shirts, Bokuto now moving from his neck to his chest and body, leaving marks everywhere as Akaashi tries to suppress his moans. He arches into the touch, urging Bokuto to give him more.

They are both out of breath when Bokuto moves back up to Akaashi's face, his body now covered in dark hickeys. "You sure you want to do this?" Bokuto asks as he begins to grind down on Akaashi's hard-on, gaining a gasp of surprise.

"Yes...I'm sure...I want you." Bokuto sighs, rocking their hips together harder, capturing Akaashi's lips in a heated kiss.

"We don't have any condoms." He pulls away slightly, reaching down and untying Akaashi's sweats.

"Just pull out." Akaashi breaths out as his sweats and boxers are thrown to the side, his cock springing free. "Fuck..." He groans as Bokuto starts to kiss down his stomach, giving his length a teasing lick. Akaashi gasps, wiggling his hips for more before Bokuto holds them down with one hand. He brings the other to his mouth and takes in three fingers covering them in saliva before bringing them down to Akaashi's ass.

"You sure?" Bokuto asks, just in case. Akaashi nods violently, pushing his hips down towards Bokuto's finger. He complies and slides one in slowly, listening to Akaashi let out a low moan. The sound making a chill run up Bokuto's spine. He instantly starts thrusting the finger in and out of Akaashi, absorbing himself in the feeling inside of him and the noises leaving Akaashi's lips.

♥♥♥

By the third finger Akaashi was desperate and shaking. Bokuto mouthed at Akaashi's neck, thrusting his fingers relentlessly into his ass, scissoring them as Akaashi cried out. "Ah~ Bokuto...please..." Bokuto lets out a shaky breath against his skin before leaning up to see Akaashi's desperate and teary eyed expression, pushing him over the edge.

He removes his fingers, hearing Akaashi gasp more air, skin hot and already covered in sweat. Bokuto removes his sweatpants and boxers pumping his cock a few times before settling in between Akaashi's legs. Akaashi whined and spread his legs more.

Bokuto let out a shaky sigh and leaned his body over Akaashi's, tip pressed against his slick hole. Everything that was once fast paced had slowed completely. Akaashi takes a deep breath, eyes not leaving Bokuto. "Tell me if it hurts." He breathes out and Akaashi nods, arms resting by his sides, each hand loosely holding the sheets below them.

Bokuto slowly presses the tip in, his eyes squinting shut, mouth falling open at the tight feeling. Akaashi breathes heavily as Bokuto slides in slowly, his hands gripping the sheets, head pressed against the pillow. He suddenly lets out a breathy cry as Bokuto reaches halfway. He stops and quickly looks into Akaashi's eyes, tears streaming down his face as he shakes. Bokuto panics for a moment, not sure if he's hurt him or done something wrong. He is about to pull out when a hand comes and cups his cheek. Akaashi gives him a small smile, relaxing his mind. Bokuto sighs in relief and leans down, bringing their faces close as Akaashi speaks.

"I'm ok...relax you're doing great." Their lips connect softly as Akaashi forces his body to relax, focusing on the kiss rather than the stretch. They part, both panting softly and Akaashi nods, giving him the ok to keep moving. He leans his head back on the pillow, shutting his eyes and gripping the sheet. He draws in a sharp breath as Bokuto begins to slowly slide in the rest of the way. Akaashi's mouth falls open in a silent scream as Bokuto bottoms out. He gasps for air, overwhelmed by the sensation of being inside him. He leans his head against Akaashi's shoulder, breathing in his sent to calm his body

"Shit...Keji..." He whines, gritting his teeth so Akaashi can adjust. Akaashi takes deep breaths as soft kisses are placed on his shoulder and neck. He sighs forcing his body to relax fully as the pain lessens. He brings his arms up to Bokuto's shoulders, loosely holding onto him. Bokuto rises and looks him in the eye, both desperate and overwhelmed. Akaashi nods through teary eyes, his body aching for more. Bokuto bites his lip and slowly pulls out before pushing back in, drawing out a groan from them both.

The pace starts off slow. Each thrust rubbed against Akaashi's walls, drawing out breathless gasps and moans. Akaashi hugs Bokuto close, nails digging into his shoulder as tears of pleasure fall across his rosy cheeks. His gasps and pants are filled with the feeling of overwhelmedness. Both emotional and physical.

"Shit!" Bokuto picks up the pace as Akaashi curses out, hips smacking his ass as Akaashi hooks his ankles around Bokuto's hips. "Yes fuck ah~ Kōtarō!" Akaashi cries out as Bokuto roughly thrusts into his prostate, waves of pleasure washing over his body, making his legs ache and shake, body tensing around Bokuto, who groans and moves faster. "haa! Yes! fuck yes don't stop, dont stop, please! Kōtarō!" Akaashi gasps and moans, nails clawing at Bokuto's back as heat pools in his stomach.

He hugs him tightly as his body spasms, Bokuto kissing and biting his neck, trying to suppress his moan. Akaashi tenses up and throws his head back, letting out a loud cry as he cums on their stomachs and chests, body shaking like crazy and tensing around Bokuto as his vision fades white.

"Fuck.. Keiji!" Bokuto groans and cums as Akaashi tightens around him, biting into his shoulder, burying himself deep in the boy, cum filling him.

They both collapse, breathless and panting, flushed chests heaving as their hazy minds come down from the highs of pleasure.

Akaashi finds strength first, bringing a hand to slowly thread through the stands of Bokuto's hair, listening to Bokuto's breaths. "I love you." He breaths out, looking at the boy on top of him who looks completely out of it but still manages to mumble:

"I love you too."

After a minute Bokuto finds the strength to lift his body weight off Akaashi and meet his eyes. They share a small smile before Bokuto remembers something.

"Shit I didn't pull out." He slowly starts to pull out of Akaashi, watching him wince in the process.

"It's fine don't worry about it." He mumbles as Bokuto drops next to him. Akaashi hums and shuffles over, cuddling next to Bokuto, who smiles and hugs him tightly. "Are you sure you're not a virgin?" He mumbles and Bokuto chuckles.

"Well I'm not now." Akaashi giggles and rolls his eyes. "I have watched a lot of porn."

"Pervert." Akaashi mutters and Bokuto laughs.

"Says the one who hooked up with two different guys." Akaashi rolls his eyes, smiling up at the boy.

"Just in case you were worried, I got tested after the last guy." Bokuto's eyes widened.

"Fuck I didn't even think of that." Akaashi giggles. "That could have been bad." He leans down and kisses Akaashi's head, lingering to take in his smell.

"We need to shower."

"But I'm tired." Bokuto whines and Akaashi rolls his eyes before rolling out of Bokuto's arms and over to the side of the bed.

"We are not sleeping like this." Akaashi stands up, cringing at the feeling. "Come on you can join me." Bokuto suddenly jumps out of bed and rushes over to the bathroom right behind Akaashi. "I thought you were tired." He teases and turns on the water.

"Ehh not so much anymore." Akaashi smiles at him. Even though he's annoying and teases him, he loves him. Probably more than life itself. The realization that he's leaving lingers in the back of his brain, making his heart ache. Out of pain and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a Mafia book called Crows of Death and Y'all should check it


	56. The Morning After

** 3rd POV **

It's about 10:35 and so far the only two who are awake are Tanaka and Yamamoto. Now of course they don't have people to cuddle with until they both get too hungry and have to come downstairs. But still...it's a little late.

They sit at the table, facing the stairs, cups of coffee in their hands, wallets on the wooden surface. They had it all planned out and had some stuff to settle. They both slept with headphones and music so they wouldn't hear anything so they wouldn't know exactly who fucked.

Finally, they hear some doors open and close, signaling that people have begun to wake up. In the kitchen sits some pancakes and toppings that Tanaka and Yamamoto made.

No, just kidding, they ordered in around 10 figuring people would wake up soon and be hungry. They can't cook to save their lives. Finally, some footsteps are heard on the stairs.

"Hey first one up!" Tanaka greets them as Tsukishima rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"If you guys are already down here doesn't that mean you're the first ones up." Tanaka frowns as Tsukishima leads a smily Yamaguchi, hand in hand, towards the kitchen.

"Wait we need to know if-"

"No we didn't." He answers instantly and Tanaka frowns.

"Dammit!"

"Haha yes, that's one for me!" Yamamoto gloats as Tanaka places a 5 on the table.

"You guys are weird." Tsukishima mutters from the kitchen, loud enough so the other two could hear. Before they could fire back at the boy more footsteps head down the stairs.

"Oooo smells good. What's for breakfast?" Suga says grinning as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi take a seat at the table.

"Pancakes!" Yamaguchi says with a smile, his plate completely filled with sugar.

"Wait! Before you get food we need answers from you." Daichi raises an eyebrow at the two boys.

"What kind of answers?" Suga asks skeptically.

"He wants to know if you guys fucked last night." Tsukishima says nonchalantly before taking a bite of his food. Suga rolls his eyes and heads into the kitchen.

"No we didn't." Daichi answers as Asahi comes down the stairs with Noya on his back. Behind them are Yaku and Lev who are both walking relatively fine.

"Woah did I lose my virginity before dad!" Noya calls as Asahi sets him down in a kitchen chair.

"Why did you assume I'm a virgin?"

"Well are you?" Daichi pouts and disappears into the kitchen without a response, making Noya grin.

"So I take it you two..." Tanaka motions towards Noya and Asahi as Asahi brings Noya a glass of water.

"Yup!" Yamamoto groans and places his first 5 bucks on the table. Tanaka has two bills down.

"Ok and then you two?" Yaku rolls his eyes.

"We did."

"Oh come on!" Yamamoto complains and places another bill on the table as Daichi and Suga take their seats.

"Ok but out of all of us they were the most likely. Why would you bet against it?" Suga asks while Daichi hands him a cup of coffee.

"I don't know!" He whines and lays his head on the table.

"It's not over yet buddy." Yamamoto looks up to see Ushijima and Tendō coming down with Kuroo behind, Kenma in his arms.

"Well, they are both walking fine." Tanaka mentions as Tendō picks up on the conversation.

"Ehh it didn't really hurt." He says making Tanaka put down another 5. Kenma groans at that as Kuroo sets him on the couch.

"Damn what the hell did you do to him Kuroo."

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Everyone eyes him as Kenma flips him off from the couch.

"Fuck you!" He calls and Kuroo smirks.

"Other way around babe." Kenma shoots him a glare.

"I'll kill you."

"Geez geez ok I'm sorry. Let me get you some coffee." Kuroo disappears into the kitchen as a few people chuckle.

"So they..."

"Yup, 5 more bucks baby!" Yamamoto sighs and puts another 5 down, tying them once more.

"Ok, but how does this bet even work? Because I'm sure you could have heard a few last night."

"But you couldn't tell who was screaming." Daichi counters.

"Yeah you could."

"Really? Then who was it?"

"Kenma was really loud." The boy whines from the couch as Kuroo brings him some coffee. "And then so was Akaashi."

"What was I?" Everyone turns to the stairs to see a very tired Akaashi emerge with Bokuto behind him.

"Loud." Suga says giggling slightly as Akaashi groans.

"His fault."

"Oh come on Akaashi." Akaashi ignores him and heads into the kitchen for some coffee.

"Well that answers that one and we wore headphones all night." Yamamoto places down another 5 putting Tanaka in the lead.

"Who's left?"

"Ummm Kagehina and Iwaoi."

"Kagehina?"

"Iwaoi?"

"What? It's their ship names." Suga rolls his eyes.

"Yeah how come Hinata and Kageyama aren't here? Hinata especially."

"Maybe they are exhausted."

"Why would they be exhausted."

"Well there is one way."

"Ugh, they better have not."

"Why not."

"They're kids!"

"They're 16."

"Exactly. Children." Daichi chuckles as Suga defends his kids. He really is like a mom. Before they can argue any further they hear a door close upstairs. They all turn and see Iwaizumi and Oikawa exit the stairs, both looking a little worn out.

"Hey hey hey! Couple number 7!" Iwaizumi rolls his eyes before glancing at Tanaka and Yamamoto.

"Well let's hear it. Did y'all fuck or nah?" Oikawa sighs and heads into the kitchen.

"No we didn't." Iwaizumi utters, both seeming a little off.

"Dammit!" Yamamoto curses and places another 5 down. "I'm losing!" Tanaka snickers as Iwaizumi and Oikawa settle with their plates at the table, both being quieter than usual.

"Welp we have one more couple." They hear the last door shut upstairs. The two boys join the party, both looking very drained.

"Eyyy raise and shine love birds. You guys look pretty tired." Tanaka smirks hoping for a specific answer. Hinata looks at the boy confused as Tsukishima sighs, wanting this whole betting thing to end.

"They want to know if you two fucked last night." He mutters while walking past them, him and Yamaguchi's empty plates in hand. Both boys blush slightly.

"O-oh no we didn't." Hinata says shyly and the two walk into the kitchen for some food.

"Nooo!" Tanaka yells, putting down another 5. "I still won though." They both trade off money, neither acknowledging the fact that Tanaka only made 5 bucks.

"Anyway, why are you two so tired then?"

"Oh we had a fight."

"Everything ok?" Suga asks sweetly, thanking the gods they didn't do anything. Exactly like a mother.

"Yeah, we're good now."

"Then what about you two." Kuroo points to Iwaizumi and Oikawa who are eating calmly, hands clasped together under the table.

"What about us?" Oikawa asks, putting on a fake smile.

"You two ok? You seem off."

"Were fine." Iwaizumi says shortly. Kuroo nods in disbelief before bringing Kenma some more coffee.

"Well anyway...what time do we have to check out."

"2:30 the plan leaves at 5" Bokuto sighs as Akaashi leans against his shoulder. That was it. In just 3 hours it was over. Their lives would start again.


	57. Home

** 3rd POV **

"You ready?" Akaashi lets out a heavy sigh, staring at his packed bag that lay on their made bed. He nods silently as Bokuto comes behind him. "Hey...come here." Akaashi turns around instantly, letting Bokuto wrap him in a secure hug. "You ok?"

"Yeah..." He whispers, keeping his tears away.

"Good, now come on. Everyone's waiting downstairs ." He lets out another dreaded sigh as Bokuto releases him. They both grab their bags and head out of the room, Akaashi taking one last lingering look at their bedroom before shutting the door.

Downstairs, everyone is quietly chatting, standing closely with their loved one as Bokuto and Akaashi join them.

"Is that everyone?" Daichi asks softly. Bokuto nods as everyone looks down.

"Welp, let's get going then!" Suga says cheerfully, trying his best to lift everyone's spirits even though he is the most afraid to go back home. Everyone's sighs and puts on a sad smile as they all head out the door, luggage in hand.

They all walk to the lobby to check out where a bus awaits to take them to the airport. The manager thanks them for coming and Bokuto leaves him a generous tip. They then walk to the front and set their luggage in the back of the bus.

"We still have some time before we need to leave. Wanna see the ocean before we go?"

"Yeah...that sounds nice." They all agree and head down to the beach, Bokuto setting a timer so they don't get distracted and leave.

The beach is empty, the white sand laying untouched as the waves wash over it. Suga sighs, staring out at the water, letting his mind wander, soaking up the last moments they have.

He leans back into Daichi who places his hands on his shoulders, sweetly massaging the tight muscles.

Oikawa leans his head against Iwa's, holding into his arm tightly as they stand in the sand.

Kenma leans against Kuroo's chest, Kuroo's arms wrapped around his waist protectively.

Ushijima stands behind Tendō, leaning his chin on Tendōs head, hands intertwined with Tendō's, held at his chest.

Noya has his arms wrapped around Asahi's neck, his legs wrapped tightly around his wait as his head lay calmly on his chest, listening to his calming heartbeat as his eyes stay glued to the water. Asahi's hands hold Noya up by his thighs, squeezing them tightly for comfort.

Yaku stands next to Lev, fingers intertwined, Lev's thumb gently caressing the ring on Yaku's finger. They both stare out at the water, refusing to look at each other but squeezing their hands as a reminder that they are still together.

Yamaguchi holds onto Tsuki's hand, leaning on his head on his shoulder while Tsuki rubs the back of his hand lovingly.

Hinata stands in front of Kageyama while Kageyama's hand threads through his orange strands, messaging his scalp, his free hand holding Hinata's softly.

Akaashi leans against Bokuto's body, Bokuto's arms hugging him closely, his head leaning on Akaashi's shoulder. Akaashi grips Bokuto's forearms that squeeze him tightly as they both watch the waves crash onto shore, calmly.

Yamamoto and Tanaka stand off to the side, watching the sea and the couples hold onto each other tightly. The scene slightly heartbreaking.

A small sniffle breaks the silence, causing everyone to turn their heads slowly, seeing Suga wipe away the tears that began to trickle down his cheeks. He lets out a shaky sigh as the tears keep falling. "Sorry..." He whispers as Daichi brings him into a tight hug, telling him to not apologize. Akaashi grips Bokuto's arm tighter, wondering how much pain he is in. He hasn't really talked about it much because he wanted to enjoy the trip.

Suga cries into Daichi's chest as Daichi rubs his back, cooing him sweetly. Bokuto releases Akaashi and checks the time, seeing as his alarm is about to go off.

"We have to get going." He says almost silently, not wanting the sentence to be true. The group nods as Suga calms down, all of them taking one last look at the ocean before turning and heading to the bus. Leaving an ocean of paradise behind.

♥♥♥

The plane flies through the dark sky, passing over clouds, stars dancing overhead. It's about 2 am so a lot of the boys are sound asleep, snuggling next to the person that means the most to them. Those who are awake like Oikawa, Tendō, Daichi and Bokuto, simply either watch a movie or stare out the window, letting their partner sleep against their shoulder peacefully, hands clasped together, fingers intertwined.

Suga stirs lightly against Daichi, who was watching the only movie saved on his phone from his little sister. T _he Incredibles_. Suga's eyes flutter open and he slowly sits up, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the airplane. Daichi feels weight fall off his shoulder so quickly turns to see Suga rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, you're awake." He takes out his headphones and sets his phone down.

"Yeah...what time is it?"

"About 2 am. We still have another hour." Suga sighs and nods, looking up at Daichi with a sad smile. "You should go back to sleep." Suga sighs and shakes his head.

"Not tired." He whispers while Daichi takes his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Want to watch a movie with me then?"

"What movie?"

"The only one I have is _The Incredibles._ " Suga smiles softly.

"I love that movie." He says quietly, snuggling against Daichi's arm. Daichi sighs and brushes the hair from Suga's face before picking his phone back up. He hands Suga an earphone and starts the movie over, watching Suga's face light up as the movie begins.

♥♥♥

The plane lands at about 12:30. Although for the boys it's 3 am. They all file off the plane, tired and sad as their final moments come into view.

They head through customs, everyone silent. They carry their luggage through the airport until they've reached the doors. Bokuto sighs and looks at everyone as they all come to a stop, right in front of the sliding glass doors.

"Well...I guess this is it." Bokuto says and Kuroo breaths out a chuckle.

"Yeah...that went by way too fast."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Thank you, Bokuto, for inviting us."

"Yeah thanks man."

"Of course. Wouldn't be the same without you."

"And thanks to you 90% of us are in relationships."

"I guess I really am the matchmaker." They laugh quietly.

"Everyone remember which car they were in?"

"Yup!"

"Welp...guess this is goodbye for now."

"Alright bring it in." They all sigh and fall into a group hug. Even those who rolled their eyes participated because no matter how much they deny it, they had fun. Tsuki.

"We'll do this again one day."

"Haha, yeah." They all break apart, sharing a small smile.

"Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again..." They share one last smile before they all pick up their luggage and head out the door, waving goodbye as they all head in different directions, towards the cars they drove in all those weeks ago.

♥♥♥

"Good night guys!" Suga waves as Hinata and Kageyama hop out of the car and head into Kageyama's house to spend one last night together. Suga sighs and leans back into his seat, his anxiety spiking now that he's out of distraction.

"Hey..." Daichi's voice breaks his trail of thought as brings him back into the car. "Everything is going to be ok. I'm here." Suga exhales in relief and smiles, eyes still filled with pain and slightly glossy.

"Are you sure it's ok-"

"Yes. Kōshi you're staying with me. My family loves you. My siblings are always asking me when you're coming back over. My parents probably love you more than me." Suga chuckles.

"That's not true." Daichi shrugs.

"We'll see who they greet first." Suga giggles and bites his lip as a genuine smile grows across his face. "And don't worry. I told them everything like you asked. We'll have a few days of rest and then we'll pick up your stuff. Ok?" Suga nods.

"Ok..." Daichi smiles and grips Suga's hand harder.

"Good. Ready to go?" He nods again.

"Thank you...Dai."

"Anything for you, Kōshi."


	58. Ease

** 3rd POV **

The car comes to a halt in front of the house and Suga lets out a shaky breath. Daichi switches off the car and turns to the shaking boy. "Hey..." He says quietly, taking Suga's hands in his. Suga takes another deep breath and looks at him slightly. "You are safe, ok. They accept us and love us. You have nothing to worry about, nothing to be scared of. I promise you, that you are safe." Suga nods, eyes watering. "I am right here." Suga sighs and nods again.

"Ok..." Daichi gives him a reassuring smile.

"Ready?" He nods again and Daichi releases his hands.

They both climb out of the car, Daichi heading to the trunk and retrieving their bags. Suga waits patiently next to the car, hugging himself tightly soon Daichi appears by his side. "Deep breath." Suga nods and does so, breathing in the cool fresh air, feeling his body relax slightly as he lets the air out of his lungs. Daichi gives him a small smile and grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly while two duffle bags are held in the other. "I bet you $10 they hug you first." Suga giggles.

"Fine." He says lightly, smiling. Daichi grins more and leads him up to the house, light shining through the blinds meaning someone is awake. Daichi takes out his key and silently enters the house, making sure not to wake his siblings.

"Ahhh finally! We've been waiting!" His mother says quietly and cheerfully, getting up from the dining table where she and Daichi's dad sat, a deck of cards fanned out on the wood surface. "Oh come here honey." His mother wraps Suga in a tight and loving hug making Daichi smile. He returns it, letting all his anxiety disappear. "We are so happy you and Daichi finally got together. He has been talking about you since 1st year." Suga chuckles as they pull away. Daichi blushing lightly.

"Mom, really?" She chuckles and covers her mouth tauntingly.

"Ops sorry." Suga giggles, a wide smile over his face. "Anyway I bet you guys are tired so I won't keep you long. Give Kōshi's bag to your father. He'll throw it in the laundry so you have some clean clothes for tomorrow and I'm sure Daichi won't mind you borrowing something to sleep in."

"Not at all." Daichi says while handing his dad the bag. He turns and gives Suga another calming smile, relaxing him.

"Thank you so much. I really can't thank you enough."

"Oh honey don't worry. It's a pleasure to have you. You're so much nicer to me than Daichi."

"Mom!" She giggles choosing to ignore him.

"And my other 50 children love you."

"Mom, you have 5 kids, not 50."

"Feels like 50." Suga giggles.

"Well thank you again for your hospitality. I'd be glad to help out how I can."

"Thank you. Now you can go to bed. It's late." He nods and Daichi extends his hand, letting Suga take it and be led upstairs.

Once behind the closed door, Suga wraps his arms around Daichi's neck, pulling him into a comforting hug, head buried in the taller one's shoulder. "I love you." Daichi smiles and hugs him tightly by the waist. "And thank you." He whispers, taking in a deep breath of Daichi's scent.

"Of course. Anything for you my love." Suga grins at the nickname, blush falling across his cheeks. He pulled away just enough for their noses to brush against one another. Suga sighs before Daichi closes the space between them, moving his lips gently and slowly against Suga, feeling the boy melt in his arms.

"We should go to bed." Daichi whispers, pulling away slightly. Suga shakes his head.

"I'm not tired." He breathes out before bringing Daichi in for another kiss. Suga threads a hand through Daichi's hair, drawing out a low hum when he scrapes his nails across his scalp. Daichi holds his waist tightly and moves them backward and onto his bed, letting Suga fall onto the mattress, panting lightly. Daichi smirks and climbs on top of him, returning to his lips.

Daichi bites his bottom lip, getting Suga to moan lightly, letting him slip his tongue into the boy's mouth. Suga gasps, pulling Daichi cloth as their tongues mingle. Daichi's hands run across Suga's body before pulling off his shirt.

Daichi moves to Suga's neck, lightly kissing and sucking the skin, hands running down his sides. Suga sighs and closes his eyes, letting Daichi worship his body, making him feel loved and safe. Daichi moves down from his neck to his chest, sucking harder, enough to leave marks now that he's at a spot where the marks will be hidden. Suga groans lightly, body sinking into the mattress, one hand getting tangled in Daichi's hair, messaging his scalp as Daichi marks his chest and stomach.

Suga hums in contentment before moaning quietly when Daichi sucks lightly under his belly button. Daichi rises and looks at Suga's relaxed face as he peeks an eye open. "Feel good?" He asks pointlessly. Suga hums and nods.

"Let's just do this all night." He arches his back slightly tilting his head into the pillow and humming. Daichi watches his body and back arch, marks scattered across his milky white skin. Suga collapses into the bed again, looking up at Daichi for a response. Daichi chuckles and leans back over the boy, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I would love to do this all night but we need to sleep. It's been a long day." Suga pouts.

"Mmmmm five more minutes?" Daichi laughs lowly and presses a light kiss to Suga's lips.

"Five more minutes."

———————————————————————

It was nearly 1 am as the two boys walk down the sidewalk towards the taller one's house. Both hand in hand, walking in silence.

After Asahi drove home, he and Noya wanted to spend that night together. Luckily Tsukishima didn't live that far from Asahi so he and Tadashi decided to walk the rest of the way together. Enjoying the company and warmth.

Tsukishima glances down at the boy beside him, seeing a smile plastered on his face as he grips Tsuki's hand tightly.

"Hey Yams" He says lightly, breaking the silence. Yamaguchi looks up curiously, still smiling. "Do you want to keep us a secret?" Yamaguchi hums and turns his attention to their path.

"Umm I don't know. I don't really mind telling people. Would your family be ok with it?" Tsukishima chuckles.

"Uhh yeah, they are definitely cool with it." Yamaguchi eyes him but doesn't get anymore.

"Then let's just tell them. If you're sure they'll be ok with it."

"I promise they are totally fine with it. What about your parents."

"Oh I-I don't know. I've never really talked about it with them but they've mentioned supporting the community so I have a good chance of being accepted."

"Alright, but no rush. Tell them when you're ready. Ok?" Yamaguchi nods and smiles up at the boy. They walk in silence the rest of the way, hands clasped together tightly as they near Tsukishima's house.

"Thank you again, for letting me stay tonight." Tsuki smiles as he takes out his key.

"Of course. I know you hate being alone and you're always welcome here." He nods gratefully, refusing to let go of Tsuki's hand as the two enter the lit house. Inside they see Akiteru standing there with a smirk.

"Welcome back bro." He eyes their hands and Yamaguchi suddenly becomes anxious. "Have fun?" He questions grinning. Tsukishima sighs and pulls out $10, placing it in his hands as he drags Yamaguchi to his room.

Tsukishima shuts the door and sighs, placing their bags by his desk before he walks over to his closet.

"What was that about?" Yamaguchi asks curiously as Tsukishima starts looking through the shirts and pants he has.

"Oh umm we made a bet."

"About..." Tsukishima sighs as Yamaguchi takes a few steps closer.

"Ummm...ugh fine. He bet that we'd be dating before our third year. So as you can see I lost." He turns to face Yamaguchi who gives a fake pout.

"Awww I'm sorry." Tsukishima rolls his eyes and walks over to the short boy who is trying to frown instead of smiling at how cute that story is. He's failing miserably as Tsukishima scopes him up into his arms, Yamaguchi giggles and wraps his legs around Tsuki's hips.

"Don't be. Totally worth it." Yamaguchi grins and blushes as Tsuki connects their lips softly, moving them into the bed. He gently lays the freckled boy down on the sheets, him now towering over him, both blushing and smiling. "Although I was going to use that money to buy you some flowers." Yamaguchi blushes and he quickly hides behind his hands, Tsuki chuckling above him. "Aww your so shy. I know you'd love that." He pulls his hands away from his face, looking at a very flushed Yamaguchi.

Before he can respond Tsukishima seals his lips with a kiss, making his body relax and smile. He swings his arms over Tsukishima's shoulder, hugging him closer, grinning into the kiss, overfilled with joy and love.


	59. Talk

"Bye!" Hinata waves as Suga and Daichi drive off, smiling. Kageyama rolls his eyes and heads to his house, getting out his keys. Hinata bounces over too him.

"How do you have energy left?" He mumbles, trying to unlock his door.

"I don't really, I just wanted to be all happy and excited for the car ride." Kageyama eyes him while trying a different key in the door.

"Why?"

"Well...I dunno it seems to lighten the mood. Distract certain people from certain situations.

"You mean Suga." Hinata pouts. "He's not here."

"Still..." He finally gets the door open, letting both boys into the dark living room. They enter carelessly since Kageyama's parents are out of town until tomorrow morning.

"How come you wanted to stay over tonight." He asks while walking to the kitchen to grab some water. Hinata follows close behind, energy depleting quickly.

"Because I want one more morning with you." He says casually, leaning against the counter while watching Kageyama fill two glasses of water. "And we don't come to your house often."

"Yeah well, my house is boring."

"How is it different from mine."

"You have a sister." He shrugs and hands Hinata the water who starts thinking back to all the times he's been to his house. "Anyway, what do you mean by one more morning with me." He snaps out of his mind and starts sipping on the water.

"Oh well, you're just...different in the morning. Kinder romantic and just soft." Kageyama blushes slightly.

"That's not fair. I'm just super tired."

"I don't care why you're like that. Doesn't change the fact that I like it. It's nice to wake up to." Kageyama averts his eyes, blushing more as Hinata finishes his water, placing the cup in the sink. "Anyway I'm tired, can we go to sleep." Hinata whines, leaning against Kageyama who places his cup in the sink also.

"Fine, come on then." They leave the kitchen, Kageyama grabbing their bags before leading Hinata upstairs and too his room.

Hinata instantly collapses on the bed, sighing lightly. "Move over dumbass." Kageyama mutters, nudging Hinata lightly. The boy sighs and moves, allowing Kageyama to slide in under the covers. Hinata smiles and slips in next to him, snuggling into Kageyama who lets him rest his head on his chest.

He hugs Hinata closely as the two slowly drift off. "Thank you..." Hinata whispers, nuzzling his head more into Kageyama's chest.

"For what?"

"For being with me. I like it." Hinata takes a deep breath, head filling with Kageyama's scent.

"You're an idiot." Hinata giggles at that, and finally lets his brain fall asleep, almost missing, "I like it too."

♥♥♥

Ushijima and Tendō arrive at Tendō apartment, neither that tired since they slept most of the plane ride. So they decide to watch a movie. The movie is slow and quiet, supposed to be a comedy but neither found it that funny. Still, they stayed, snuggling on the couch, waiting for fatigue to hit them.

"Say...Wakatoshi?"

"Hmm?" He turns his head to face Tendō who is wearing a small smile.

"What are you doing after summer?"

"I am going to a school in Kodaira, Tokyo." Tendō hums, hand threading through the boy's hair, nails scraping against his scalp, not gaining much of a reaction from the other. "What are you doing after summer?" Tendō shrugs.

"Haven't put much thought into it."

"You are not going to school?" Tendō sighs, looking into his eyes, memorizing his features.

"Not at the moment. Maybe in a year or two. Once I figure out what I want to do." Ushijima nods, pondering on the thought.

"You should come with me." He deadpans. Tendō freezes, eyes wide with surprise.

"Really? As in like...like live...with you."

"Yes. If you are comfortable with that." Tendō grins before leaning down and capturing Ushijima's lips in a kiss.

"I would love to." He whispers before kissing him again, more deeply, forcing his back onto the couch, Tendō straddling him. They kissed lovingly, hands in Ushijima's hair, his on Tendō's hips, caressing the skin under his shirt sweetly. A calm moment filled with love. Peaceful. Perfect. A perfect serenity.

♥♥♥

The house was dark and empty as the two boys entered. Both silent and tense. They've been relatively quiet since Oikawa told him about Argentina. Both of them chose to think and process before talking. Still, it's a difficult situation, one that's taking a toll on Tōru.

"Do you want to shower first or just go straight to bed?" Iwaizumi breaks the silence as Oikawa texts his parents, letting them know he's home since they are currently visiting his sister. He doesn't respond. Just clutches his phone tightly, letting the screen go black, ignoring Iwa's gaze. "Oikaw-"

"I don't wanna break up." He says suddenly, looking up at Iwa whose eyes widen, shocked by his words.

"Ok..."

"Sorry...I just, I know it's late and we're tired, but I really want to talk about this now. I don't want to waste a day talking about it and I know I won't sleep well if we don't." He pockets his phones, facing Iwa while playing with his fingers anxiously.

"Ok." Iwaizumi nods, crossing his arms over his chest as Oikawa takes a deep breath.

"I...I want to try to do long distance."

"Yeah but Argenti-"

"I know. I know it's far, maybe too far and I know it's going to suck and be super hard and we'll probably hate every second of it." Iwaizumi sighs and smiles lightly before taking a few steps closer. "But. I think we can do it. I think if it's you I can do it. Because I don't want to be with anyone else. I can't. And I know that I won't be able to stand the thought of you with anyone else, so..." Iwaizumi closes the space between them, taking Tōru's hands in his, smiling as tears start to well up in Oikawa's eyes. "So please~" His voice breaks at the end as tears slip down his cheek.

Iwaizumi sighs, bringing his hands up to cup the boy's face, thumb wiping away the tears as he cries lightly. "Okay..." He whispers. "Ok, let's do it." Oikawa lets out a shaky sigh of relief, arms wrapping around Iwa's shoulder, a smile falling across his face. He leans in, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss, his tears stopping as he melts into the contact.

"Thank you..." He whispers once they part.

"Always." He smiles before wrapping Tōru in a hug, holding on tightly while swaying side to side. Oikawa sighs, hand playing with Hajime's hair as he takes in the moment. The comfort and warmth from Iwa. They stayed there for a while, neither wanting to admit they were tired.

Finally though, Iwaizumi pulls back, giving Tōru one last kiss before leading him upstairs to Oikawa's room which was mostly bare, his things packed away and ready to move. They climbed into bed, holding each other tightly once more, drifting off into a bittersweet dream state. Four days. That's all they've got. Then it's goodbye, for now.


	60. Goodbye

** 3rd POV **

4 days. That was it.

It wasn't a long time. Went by in a flash. Way too fast.

Days were filled with small and light touches. Holding each other. Talking to memorize each other's voices.

There was always contact. Through dinner with their parents, a hand on a thigh. Interlocked pinkies. Something to just say, "I'm still here."

Nights were restless for Hajime. Tōru too but he's had time to get used to the thought of leaving.

All night he would stare at him. Watch his chest rise and fall. His eyes flutter when he is dreaming. Face stays relaxed and calm. Hair messy and strewn on his dark blue pillows. Iwa would play with his hair. Old him tightly. Listen to his heartbeat. For hours he would do this in the dark empty room. "Just one more minute." He would tell himself. Forcing his eyes to stay open until they burned. He needed to just look at him. Remember what it's like to lie with him. Hold him.

The day came too fast.

"Ohhh I'm going to miss you." Oikawa's mom hugged him tightly on the front porch of their house. His backpack and suitcase were already packed in the back of Iwaizumi's car. His dad was next, giving him a strong hug while telling him to be good and not to party too much. Oikawa laughed at that. His laugh was radiant right now. Iwaizumi could tell he was happy. Excited, as he watched from the side of the road. Leaning against his car, waiting for them.

He could tell Oikawa was happy. Sure there were things to dread in moments like this. Like leaving the one you love behind. But he was ready for this. Needed it. He needed this relief and experience.

"Be good son."

"Oh, and call us when you land." His mother spoke softly, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be good and I'll visit you on breaks." His mother nodded and brought him back into a loving hug.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." They separate and his mother sighs, crying more before his father comforts her.

Oikawa sighs and turns to face Iwa, who was calmly watching the exchange. Hoping it would last forever. Hoping the next part wouldn't come. Oikawa waves bye to his parents before slowly walking towards the car.

Iwa stands up straight as Oikawa approaches, looking sad but also smiling. "You ok?" Iwaizumi asks as Oikawa comes to a stop in front of him. He takes a deep breath and nods slightly.

"I'm ok..." His voice is soft, as if it would break if he spoke any louder. Iwaizumi nods in response, bringing a hand to caress his cheek. Tōru smiles more, leaning into his hand. "Are you?"

"I will be." He whispers, before leaning in and connecting their lips softly. Savoring the warmth he feels. After a minute Iwa hesitantly pulled away, knowing they have to leave. "Come on, we don't want you to miss your flight." Oikawa nods, keeping his sad smile as they hop into the car.

The drive was quiet. Light music playing in the background as Iwaizumi drove them to the airport. They both stared ahead, holding hands tightly. Iwaizumi caressed the back of Tōru's hand sweetly as he drove them, their grip tightening the closer they got.

By the time they reached the busy building, their hands ached. But it didn't matter. They didn't care. It was worth it.

Iwaizumi parked the car in front of Oikawa's terminal and listened as Oikawa let out a heavy and shaky sigh. "You ready?" He asked lightly, their grip loosening before disappearing completely. Oikawa took a deep breath before turning to face Hajime.

"Ready." He said with a nod. Iwaizumi smiled lightly before they both hopped out of the car. Iwaizumi opened the trunk and retrieved his bags, handing them off and shutting the trunk door. Slowly, the both of them headed inside the building, being met with the business of people coming and going from Tokyo. They stopped at a few seats next to the escalator that Iwaizumi couldn't go up. The escalator that would take Tōru away.

Oikawa placed his backpack on the chair and began to double-check and make sure he had everything. A part of Iwaizumi hoped he didn't. Hoped he'd forget his passport or ticket. So he'd miss his flight and have to stay for one more day.

"Have everything?" He spoke softly, burying his emotions at the moment. Not wanting their last moment to be sad. Filled with tears and "I love you's" because that truly meant he was leaving.

"Yup!" Oikawa said with an anxious grin, turning to face his boyfriend while also fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Nervous?" Iwa said, cracking a smile.

"No..." He said slowly, convincing no one and drawing out a small chuckle from Iwa, who approached him slowly.

"Relax. You're ready for this and going to do great." Oikawa nodded and bit his lip, eyes beginning to water. "Hey..." He said softly, bringing a hand to cup Oikawa's face as a tear escaped his chocolate eyes. He sniffled quietly and sighs.

"I umm..." He takes a deep breath, looking to meet Iwaizumi's eyes. "This isn't a goodbye." His voice wavered a bit, another tear escaping.

"It isn't." Iwaizumi took a step closer, his other hand cupping the crying boy's face.

"I'm going to see you again. Right?" His voice broke at the end, eyes flooding with water.

"Of course." Oikawa nodded, covering his mouth as he began to sob. "Hey...come here." Iwa brings him into a strong loving hug, Oikawa's head buried in his shoulder as he cries, Iwaizumi's hands playing with his brown locks, smelling his shampoo on the boy.

"I'm going to miss you so much." The boy chokes out, gripping onto Iwa's shirt. Iwa lets out a shaky breath, his own eyes beginning to water.

"I'll miss you too." He says quietly, voice wavering at the end causing Oikawa to pull back slightly.

"Are you crying?" Iwaizumi chuckles, a tear falling across his cheek.

"You're really going to make fun of _me_ for crying." He says, wiping Oikawa's damn cheeks sweetly.

"No...I just, I rarely see you cry. That's all." His words die off into a whisper, arms finding their way to rest on his shoulders, absorbing the feeling of Iwa's thumb gently running across his cheek.

"I love you." He whispers, watching Oikawa bite his lip and nod, trying to keep the tears back.

"I love you too." Before he starts to cry again Iwaizumi brings him into a kiss, sweeping his mind away from the pain for a second. Their lips move slowly, tongues pressed together softly. Soft and sweet. No rush for it to end. Just savoring each other. For as long as they can.

They part hesitantly, panting slightly before resting their foreheads together. Holding each other once more. "Promise to call when you land."

"I promise."

"And don't forget about what they talked about." He pulls back to read Oikawa's face, his cheeks dusted pink from crying.

"I know I know. Don't call you in the middle of the night for me."

"You need to sleep."

"So do you. Why can't we alternate? I don't want to keep you up all night."

"You won't. And pro volleyball players need more sleep than me."

"But I'm no-"

"You will be. I'm sure of it." Oikawa blushes slightly before leaning down and capturing Hajime's lips once more, letting the kiss linger as long as he can, before pulling away, letting out an uneven breath. Iwaizumi takes a step back, hand caressing Oikawa's cheek as he admires him for a second. Memorizing features he's known since he was born. _This isn't the end._ "Come on." He says hesitantly, "It's time."

Oikawa nods and sighs, wrapping Iwa in one last strong hug, whispering the words "I love you Hajime."

"I love you too Tōru." He responds, squeezing him back before letting the boy slip out of his grasp and pick up his bags. They share a smile, holding hands for a second before Oikawa begins to walk to the escalator. When he reaches the first step he hesitates, turning around to meet Iwa's gaze. He smiles and mouths _'See you later_ ,' before taking that final step, letting the machine whisk him up and away. To his new life.

Once Oikawa disappears Iwaizumi lets out a heavy sigh, eyes not peeling from the spot he was last. _He'd see him later._ He told himself, nodding so his body accepts the situation, letting him turn and walk away. Away from Tōru and to his car. Where he sat for a moment, crying silently. He should have confessed sooner. They could have had more time together. He could have been kinder. Sweeter. Touchier. He could have been many more things. He still can. He has time now. A long time until he sees the boy he loves again. Too long.


	61. More Goodbyes

** 3rd POV **

Out of all of Karasuno, Asahi was the first to leave for school.

They had a few weeks together. Him and Noya. Nothing was ever quiet over the next two weeks they had. Noya stayed at Asahi's for most of those nights. Cuddling, watching movies and talking. He never seemed sad or scared about what was coming. Always just excited and happy. Being loud and energetic when they hung out with most of their team.

Honestly what Asahi thought would be the worst two weeks of his life turned out to be great. Filled with fun, love, and distractions. It was never dull. Never sad or lonely. It was a relief.

But now was the hard part. Now the two sat in the car, driving to the airport with Kiyoko, Daichi and Suga. Asahi's parents said goodbye at home. Now it was just them. Chatting lightly in the car while Noya snuggled into Asahi's chest, gripping his hand tightly, taking deep breaths of his scent.

"We're here." Daichi said softly from the driver's seat of his family's minivan. He turned back to see Noya stiffen and hide more in Asahi's sweater. Suga and Kiyoko both frown at the sight. Knowing how hard this is for the boy.

"Come on Noya." Asahi whispers, nudging the boy gently. Noya whimpers and looks up at the former Ace, who gives him a warm and comforting smile, hiding all his anxiety for the younger boy. "It's time." Noya nods sadly as the group begins to get out of the car.

They all walk into the airport slowly, watching people scurry around in a rush. Asahi sighs, stopping near the stairs and turning to the group. Suga is the first to wrap Asahi in a hug. "God we're going to miss you." He breathes out as Daichi comes over. Suga takes a step back letting Daichi, and then Kiyoko say goodbye to one of their best friends, each say a few words of encouragement or how much he'll be missed.

Then came the dreaded moment. Suga looks behind them at Noya, who was leaning against the wall, hugging himself tightly, eyes fixated on the floor. "We'll give you two a moment." He says softly, signaling for the others to follow him to the wall where Noya was. Noya looks up as the others approach him, wearing sad smiles. His heart sinks. _This was really happening._

He lets out a shaky breath and walks over to Asahi, who looks at the boy lovingly, opening his arms for him. Noya breaks, tears falling across his cheeks as he jumps into the older one's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, arms around his neck, head buried in his shoulder as he starts to cry lightly. "Don't forget about me." He whispers as Asahi holds the boy tightly.

"I will never forget about you. That is literally impossible." This gets Noya to chuckle, him leaning back in Asahi's arms, wiping away his tears as he looks at the boy.

"You're right. I'm too awesome to forget." His voice is quiet but sincere, getting both of them to laugh softly.

"That's right, way too awesome." Noya hums and sighs, smiling ever so slightly.

"You'll call me when you land?"

"And when I get to my dorm and when I go to dinner and when I go to bed and every single day after that." Noya bites his lip and nods.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He whispers, bringing his lips to Noya's, kissing him leisurely, taking his time to move his lips against Noya, loving the softness and warmth. _They'll meet again._

They part reluctantly, knowing it was time. They rest their foreheads together, whispering 'I love you' until Noya slides out of Asahi's arms, giving him a sad smile before watching him grab his luggage and disappear up the stairs.

Once he's gone Noya slips. His eyes fill with tears as he walks back to the group. Suga quickly wraps his arms around the boy as he starts to sob. "I don't want him to go. I d-don't wan't him to leave." He cries out, holding onto Suga tightly as he shushes him.

"Shh I know. I know Yū. I know..."

♥♥♥

Only two days later it was Yaku's turn. Turn to leave the love of his life behind and begin his journey.

Lev helped Yaku bring the last of his stuff from his room to the car. Yaku leaned against the car door as Lev shut the trunk.

Yaku's parents watched from the patio of their house, already having said goodbye. Now it was their turn. Lev sighed as he walked over to Yaku who was anxiously playing with his hands, eyes glued to the ground.

"That's the last of it." He spoke quietly, getting the boy to look up and meet his gaze. "You have to get going if you want to make it on time." Yaku nods, saying nothing as he wraps his arms around Lev's neck, bringing him to a tight hug, feeling his eyes water but the tears at bay. Hidden. Lev sighs and picks the boy up, setting him on the roof of the small car, before wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, head resting on his shoulder. "You're going to do great." His voice breaks at the end, tears falling over his pale cheeks as Yaku hugs him tighter, playing with his white locks.

"I love you so much." He whispers letting a single tear escape as Lev continues to cry lightly on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He says once he calmed down, pulling back to look into Yaku's eyes. "More than anything, Mori." Yaku sighs and nods, thumbs wiping Lev's damp cheeks.

"You better call me you moron." Lev laughs lightly.

"I will. Everyday."

"If you don't, I'll kick your ass." Lev hums at that before leaning forward, pressing his lips to Yaku's, hands gently rubbing Yaku's thighs as they kiss. Lips moving together, tasting each other one last time before they are separated.

"I love you." Yaku whispers when they part, both panting slightly, breaths mixing.

"I love you too." They lean in for one last kiss, savoring it for a second before fully parting. Yaku sighs as Lev helps him back to the ground.

They share a sweet smile, holding hands, thumbs rubbing over each other's rings before Yaku steps away and hops into the car.

He does one final look. One final wave. Neither saying anything as Yaku drives off, down the street, and into his new life. A life Lev can't be a part of for another 2 years.

♥♥♥

While goodbyes are said back and forth, anxiety comes back into one of the boy's lives as he sits in the car.

"Are you ready Suga?"


	62. My "Home"

** 3rd POV **

_"Are you ready Suga?"_

Suga lets out a shaky sigh, looking out the car window at the house. The lights are all turned off and the car that usually sits in the driveway is gone. Gone for a few days, giving Suga space to clean out his room. "Yeah, let's go." He responds, hopping out of the car as a few more cars pull up.

Daichi gets out and heads to the back where they have moving boxes and packing tape, along with a duffle bag so Suga can grab more clothes.

The majority of Karasuno, minus Kiyoko, Noya, and Asahi, all have come to help. Even Tsukishima which is surprising. And according to Yamaguchi, he didn't have to persuade him at all. "Hey..." Tanaka comes over and gives Suga a hug, making the boy feel very loved and supported. "Were all here for you, ok?" Suga nods as they pull away, Daichi popping up beside him with the boxes and tape.

"Ready?" He smiles at Daichi and nods, the group walking up to his front door. Suga uses his key, letting everyone inside the dark and eerie house. Suga looks around, keeping his mind at bay, not wanting to relive his childhood for the last time. He sighs and leads the group upstairs to his room.

"Ok let's just get this over with. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi can you guys pack up my desk? And then everyone else pack up the stuff in my closet and under my bed?" The group nods, each taking some boxes and beginning to pack up his room. Suga lets out a shaky breath, grabbing the duffle bag to pack most of his clothes. "Dai, will you umm grab all my toiletries?"

"Yeah sure." Daichi takes the smaller bag from Suga and heads to the bathroom. Everyone works swiftly, chatting lightly so it's not silent. Suga stuffs as many clothes as he can in the duffle bag, putting aside winter clothes in a box for college.

He sighs once he's done with that and decides to pack up the knickknacks he had on his dresser. As he rises to his feet the first thing his eyes meet is a picture he kept on his dresser, consisting of him and his parents. He froze, shakily taking the picture in hand, feeling his emotions bubbling up. "Hey Suga? Do you want us to bubble wrap this?" Hinata speaks lightly, turning to Suga who stays frozen in place, shoulders tense, breath shaky. "Suga?" Hinata asks, getting no response. At this Tanaka perks up.

"Suga? You ok?" Tanaka walks over to the boy slowly as he starts to shake, eyes filling with tears, hyperventilating. "Hey Daichi!" Tanaka calls, getting the boy to instantly race out of the bathroom and over to the distressed boy.

"Woah, hey hey hey. Suga..." Daichi quickly turns the boys around, hands cupping and holding his face as he starts to lightly cry. "Shhh, it's ok. Come here. It's going to be ok." He pulls Suga into a hug, bringing them to the floor when he felt Suga's legs give out. Suga starts to bawl in Daichi's arms, holding onto him tightly as sweet praises are whispered in his ear. The rest of the group continue to pack, knowing the sooner this is over, the better for Suga. "Shhh baby it's ok. I know it hurts but you're not alone. I'm right here. And I'm never going to leave. Shhh you'll be ok."

Daichi rubs his back, placing a light kiss on his forehead as he coos him quietly, holding his shaking body as tightly as he can. Tanaka takes the picture from Suga's hands, placing it face down on the dresser.

It took a good 10 minutes for Suga to fully calm down, eyes bloodshot and head light and achy, but his body was no longer shaking and his breaths were beginning to even out. Suga takes one final deep breath before pulling back, wiping his eyes, and sighing. "You ok?" Daichi asks lightly, cupping his cheek sweetly.

"Yeah...sorry I umm.."

"Don't be sorry ok. It's not your fault." Suga bites his lips and nods before leaning his head back against Daichi's chest, taking more deep breaths. "Do you want to be done for today?"

"Yes please." His voice was barely above a whisper but Daichi heard it.

"Alright, let's go then. We have plenty of time." Suga nods and the two stand up. The others overheard so finished what they were doing and started to head out.

They all walk back into the warm summer air, leaving behind the house. A house that's no longer a home. Maybe it never was.

"I'm sorry guys, I-"

"Don't apologize Suga. It's ok we get it. Whatever you need." Suga nods and smiles lightly at Hinata who's holding Kageyama's hand tightly as they walk back to Tanaka's car.

"We'll see you later Suga."

"Thank you for helping out. I really appreciate it." They all give him a warm smile.

"No problem. It's the least we can do."

"See you guys later."

"Bye!"

Suga sighs once the car door closes and turns to look at Daichi as a firm hand is placed on his thigh. "I'm proud of you. You did great today." Suga sighs and smiles, mouthing _thank you_ as Daichi drives away, Suga feeling mentally drained. Daichi was right though. They had time.

♥♥♥

"Have you been able to talk to him yet?"

It's been a few weeks since Suga broke down in his room. Since then he was able to get his emotions straight and went back to the house to make more progress with the packing. While also dealing with moving and packing, Suga's been trying to get his parents to let him see his little brother before they left. Which is proving to be a difficult task. They won't tell him anything. Their response is always the same. That they don't want Suga's immoral habits rubbing off on Koji.

"No, not yet," Suga says sadly. He's been feeling a lot angrier at his parents lately instead of hurt which could be a good thing. No one really knows but at least he's not crying himself to sleep anymore.

Along with newfound anger, he has decided to go through the house and literally take everything that belongs to him. Including coffee cups, games, and even magazines. Anything that he bought, he's bringing or selling. "God I hate them" Suga mutters while finishing up a box of his books. "They can't keep me from him forever. Sooner or later we'll meet up." Daichi comes up behind the annoyed boy, placing a kiss on his head while massaging his shoulders. "Hopefully sooner." He ends his rant, trailing off at the end of his sentence as he leans back into Daichi. "Thank you. For listening to me rant constantly. I'm sure it's getting pretty annoying." Daichi chuckles.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that statement." Suga rolls his eyes and turns around to face Daichi, giving him a small short kiss before getting interrupted.

"Daichi! Can you uhh come here for a second?" Kageyama calls from downstairs. Daichi sighs.

"I'll be back in a second." Suga hums, watching Daichi head downstairs to see what Kageyama needs. Suga turns back to his box, grabbing the tape and closing up the cardboard. "Suga!" Daichi suddenly calls out urgently, getting Suga to drop the tape and scurry downstairs.

"Daichi? Is everything..." Suga freezes halfway down the stairs when he sees who's standing in the living room. "Koji?" He whispers, getting the young boy to suddenly look up at him. Suga lets out a shaky sigh, quickly rushing over and engulfing the boy in a strong loving hug. "Oh god. I thought I would never see you again." Suga breathes out, holding the boy tightly in his arms as Koji hugs back.

"They wouldn't tell me anything. They wouldn't let me leave, I...I don't have much time here..." Suga sighs and pulls back, looking adoringly at his 13 year old brother.

"I know, come here." Suga leads him outside, him sitting on the bench so he's at eye level with Koji. "Listen, I know, that this is confusing and scary. And I know that you need to get back as soon as possible. So all I'm going to say is that no matter what happens. No matter what our parents say, I love you so much. That will never change. Ok? Never. And, and I need you to promise me something. Before I leave for school." Koji nods, holding onto his brother's hands. "If you ever feel scared and unsafe at home. I want you to promise me that no matter what, you'll leave and go to the Sawarmura's." Koji looks at him curiously.

"Ok...I promise." He nods, getting Suga to sigh in relief.

"I love you so much Koji." Suga brings the boy back into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Kōshi." Suga nods against him, taking a deep breath before pulling back.

"Ok you need to go. We'll meet again ok." Koji nods and hesitantly walks away and down the path that leads to the sidewalk. He looks back, Suga waving for him to get going before his parents get involved. Koji sighs before quickly running off and down the street.

Suga frowns and looks down at his hands, his eyes beginning to water slightly as Daichi steps outside, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. Suga sniffles lightly before leaning into Daichi's arms, letting Daichi hold him as he cries softly. Wishing he could just bring his brother with him.

"Hey, this is the last of it." They both look up as Tsukishima comes out of the house, holding the final box of his stuff.

"Ah right, thank you." He nods and carries the box over to Daichi's family's van. Suga sighs and stands up, wiping his eyes before looking down at Daichi. "I'll meet you by the car ok?" Daichi gives him a small confused look before nodding, watching Suga walk back into the house.

Suga sighs, walking up to his room, taking a picture out of his pocket. He looks around the empty room, the only thing left in the room being the bed and mattress. Everything else was gone. In storage, while Daichi and Suga got situated. Suga lets out a long sigh, glancing down at the picture of him and his parents. Smiling. Happy. He hums and places the picture on the mattress before turning and heading out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Before he leaves for good, he walks downstairs and to his brothers. He enters carefully, looking at all of his posters and action figures of video game characters he and his friends love. Suga takes out a small keychain that reads _fly_ with a small crow at the end. He carefully slips the keychain into Koji's pillowcase, leaving it there for him to find, before fully exiting the room, and walking to and out the front door.

He sighs and locks the door. Turning around to see Daichi waiting by the car for him. He smiles lightly and skips over, wrapping the boy in a hug the second he's in range. "Suga?"

"Hmm I love you." He mutters before pulling back and pressing a soft kiss against Daichi's lips, feeling the others' confusion dissolve completely. Suga sighs and pulls away. "Come on, let's go home." Daichi grins at that and nods.

"Yeah, let's go home."


End file.
